Naruto: Cambiemos los eventos
by LordDarkros
Summary: Luego de un desastroso destino, un héroe es elegido para regresar al pasado a evitar que la tragedia suceda
1. Chapter 1

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

(Personaje pensando)

Un día surgirá del cerebro de la ciencia una máquina o fuerza tan temible y terrorífica, que hasta el hombre, el guerrero, dispuesto a soportar muerte y tortura para infligir muerte y tortura, se horrorizará y abandonará la guerra por siempre. - Thomas A. Edison

 **Prologo:**

El continente Shinobi, lugar donde abundaban los ninjas ya sea como fuerza de ataque o defensa, sin embargo, muchos años han pasado desde que se necesitó de una fuerza de ataque, o al menos de una fuerza de ataque muy grande, las naciones elementales estaban en paz entre ellos, solo había unos cuantos ninjas rebeldes que daban problemas pero nada realmente importante, esta paz se había logrado gracias a alguien, el que es llamado el mejor ninja de todos, Naruto Uzumaki, el chiquillo que fue despreciado había crecido para acabar con las que fueron las mayores amenazas del mundo, todo para proteger a sus seres queridos, la lucha fue dura pero los resultados fueron por demás satisfactorios, finalmente había paz y nuestro héroe podía disfrutarla al lado de su familia y amigos…

Sin embargo, siempre hay quienes no pueden ver la belleza de un mundo pacifico puesto que su mentalidad es y siempre será la de un guerrero que quiere estar por encima de los demás…

En un lugar oscuro lleno de tubos de ensayo y distintos químicos, nos encontramos con 2 personas hablando, la iluminación del lugar es poca por lo cual no se distinguen sus rostros pero si sus siluetas, la primera tenía una altura de 1,77m. No se podía apreciar muy bien su físico porque usaba una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, el otro parecía un hombre fuerte pero delgado de 1,80m. Que llevaba una bata de laboratorio hasta la cintura.

 **?:** … ¿Cuánto más va a tardar en estar listo?

 **2?:** No se preocupe señor, solo le estamos dando los últimos detalles, pero…

 **?:** ¿Pero qué?, ¿acaso hay algún problema?

 **2?:** Bueno, lo que pasa es que estábamos pensando y nos preguntamos ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no se saldrá de control?, digo estoy seguro que usted tendrá una forma de tenerlo bajo su mando pero nos preocupa que está ganando poder rápidamente, no sabemos cuáles serán sus límites, o si siquiera tendrá alguno, aparte de eso pues también esta una anomalía que hemos detectado.

 **?:** ¿Anomalía?, ¿será algo que interfiera con el plan?

 **2?:** Pues lo que pasa es que después de ver un aumento considerable en su chakra, quisimos usar insectos del criadero Aburame para que se coman el exceso, sin embargo cada vez que entran en contacto con eso mueren, hemos usado enjambres enteros una y otra vez, todos tienen el mismo resultado, hicimos unos escaneos para poder ver qué clase de cosa es la que provoca eso y nos sorprendimos al ver los resultados, no hay microorganismos en contacto con eso, ni una célula o molécula, nada, es casi como si él fuera un espacio vacío, completamente vacío, si algún elemento ajeno a su cuerpo entra en contacto con el… muere

 **?:** ¿Y no han visto si gasta chakra haciéndolo?

 **2?:** sus reservas de chakra no han disminuido nada, de hecho solo han ido en aumento.

 **?:** Muy peculiar, esta cosa es una cajita llena de sorpresas.

 **2?:** Así es, pero debido a esta habilidad no hemos podido ver qué tipo de Chakra tienen, los escáneres no detectan nada, y no podemos sacarle chakra.

 **?:** ¿Ya intentaron una prueba de campo? De ser necesario podrían usar a nuestros mejores elementos y…

 **2?:** Eso hicimos, todos murieron, pero no fue un completo desperdicio, detectamos otra anomalía en eso, parece ser que los jutsus no le afectan, no estamos seguros respecto a genjutsu ya que usted es el especialista en eso, pero ningún tipo de ninjutsu le afecta, ni siquiera los Kekkei Genkai.

 **?:** Es preocupante, pero hay que recordar que hubo alguien que controlo al kyubi con el sharingan, y yo lo tengo en la última etapa, he entrenado en el uso de mi sharingan y puedo usarlo sin gastar casi nada de chakra, estoy seguro que podre controlarlo.

 **2?:** Aun no puedo creer que los ojos de clones del último Uchiha le sirvieran, no creímos que funcionaran como el original, a todo esto, ¿cómo consiguió ADN para clones si él ahora es uno de los ninjas más fuertes?.

 **?:** Fue en su última batalla seria, en el valle del fin, había material genético de sobra, fue fácil tomar las muestras porque nadie se preocupó en limpiar el lugar.

 **2?:** Comprendo, para terminar mi reporte le informo que estará listo en un mes, tal vez menos si no presenta problemas, esperaremos su orden para liberarlo.

 **?:** Me has servido bien Kabuto, cuando todo esto acabe tendrás tu recompensa, hiciste bien en alejarte de esa serpiente.

 **Kabuto:** Gracias Kisho-Sama, con esta herramienta podremos hacer caer a las demás naciones elementales.

 **Kisho:** Las Tendremos a nuestros pies Kabuto-San, ni siquiera el héroe de Konoha podrá contra nosotros, esta arma hubiera llenado de orgullo a Danzo-Sama, un arma con un poder destructivo inimaginable y sin ninguna emoción, como una espada, y yo soy el espadachín.

El ahora conocido como Kisho se fue de aquel lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus planes iban viento en popa y parecía que no iba a haber nadie que pudiera detenerlo, en cuanto desapareció Kabuto puso atención a su reporte con preocupación.

 **Kabuto:** (Ni siquiera Orochimaru hubiera pensado en algo tan descabellado como esto, sus planes siempre tenían los limites necesarios, este tipo solo tiene sueños de grandeza sin ningún fundamento, su obsesión con Danzo nos va a destruir a todos, y mis continuos intentos por destruir esta cosa no han tenido ningún efecto, tengo que hablar de esto con los demás, solo nos queda nuestro último recurso, solo espero que esté listo para enfrentarse a esto).

Con esos pensamientos fue que Kabuto se quedó observando una capsula del tamaño de una persona, vio la superficie de vidrio de la capsula solo para observar la horrible creación de Kisho, un ser completamente oscuro con toques violetas, en lugar de ojos o boca solo tenía unos huecos blancos, el más grande que parecía ser la boca aparentaba tener colmillos lo cual le daba un aspecto salvaje, la criatura tenia cierto parecido a un Jinchuriki cuando usa el poder de su bestia con cola en versión 2, realmente era aterrador.

Unas horas después Kabuto llega a un lugar parecido a una sala de juntas de ubicación desconocida, él toma asiento en uno de los lugares que hay, espero en silencio cuando unas 12 personas entraron y como el, tomaron asiento en las sillas alrededor.

 **1?:** Viendo que estamos todos reunidos quisiera que ya diéramos inicio a esta junta, el primer tema a tratar será la futura amenaza de Kisho Shimura, antiguo aprendiz de Danzo y Ex – Miembro de Raíz, aunque ya todos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto, Kabuto, ¿hay alguna nueva información que quieras compartir?.

 **Kabuto:** Por supuesto, Kakashi-San, después de unirme a Kisho como parte del plan de espionaje de Konoha hice varios descubrimientos, recordaran el arma que dije que Kisho estaba creando ¿no?

Todos en la sala asintieron en silencio y con una expresión seria.

 **Kabuto:** Bueno, También dije que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para retrasar el proyecto de Kisho hasta poder hallar una forma de inculparlo de los crímenes que ha cometido.

 **2?:** Todavía no comprendo porque no solo vamos y lo tomamos preso, después de todo, según los informes de Kabuto, en su laboratorio hay pruebas más que suficientes para eso.

 **Kakashi:** No es tan sencillo Sakura, ya varias veces lo hemos intentado y hemos fracasado, Kisho es bueno ocultando cosas, aparte de eso se ha hecho de aliados poderosos, no podemos ir así como así a arrestarlo, podríamos iniciar un conflicto entre las naciones elementales si lo hacemos, y no podemos arriesgar tampoco la identidad de Kabuto como nuestro espía, sus conocimientos le sirvieron para infiltrarse bien pero eso no significa que ya no sospechara de el si hacemos un movimiento así.

 **3?:** Kakashi tiene razón, no seas tan problemática, ocupamos una buena estrategia para que no se nos escape esta vez, aunque yo preferiría atraparlo antes de que termine esa cosa, me da escalofríos pensar que haría alguien con la mentalidad de Danzo y la inteligencia de Orochimaru, eso es muy problemático.

 **Kakashi:** Shikamaru tiene razón, tenemos que aprovechar cualquier descuido que tenga para atraparlo antes de que sea tarde.

 **Kabuto:** Eso es lo que les vengo a decir Kakashi-San, el tiempo se nos está acabando, esa cosa estará lista en un mes, he intentado de todo para retrasarla pero nada funciona, los insectos que nos dio el clan Aburame murieron al entrar en contacto con esa cosa, los ninjas que me mandaste para matarla también murieron en la prueba de campo, ni siquiera sé si Kisho pueda controlarla.

 **4?:** Podríamos pedir refuerzos, incluso podríamos pedirle a Sasuke y Naruto que nos ayuden.

 **Kakashi:** No podemos hacerlo Kiba, ellos están muy ocupados, mantener la paz es un trabajo de tiempo completo, por eso Naruto nos pidió a nosotros que nos hiciéramos cargo y de la manera más discreta posible.

 **5?:** Yo podría ayudar a Kabuto, tengo mucha experiencia en Raíz y…

 **Kakashi:** Negativo Sai, tomaría tiempo que te ganaras la confianza de Kisho y eso es algo que no tenemos en estos momentos, además tu hubieras sido nuestra opción más obvia, por eso decidimos contactar a Kabuto, nos daba tiempo he información de una forma más discreta.

 **Kabuto:** Agradezco los elogios Kakashi-San, sin embargo aunque ahora sabemos dónde se oculta aun no podemos ir por él, aun no tenemos nada de él, es por ellos que también convoque esta junta para hablar del proyecto que tenemos.

 **Kakashi:** Admiro tu entusiasmo Kabuto pero no estoy muy entusiasmado con este proyecto, prácticamente estamos haciendo lo mismo que Kisho, saquear tumbas y buscar restos para crear un arma no es algo natural.

 **Kabuto:** Comprendo su angustia, usted no está acostumbrado a esto, sin embargo con Orochimaru aprendí que si quieres sobrevivir a veces hay que hacer cosas que uno no quiere, sé que buscar material genético y restos de chakra en tumbas de clanes no es algo que le agrade, pero era lo que teníamos que hacer, nuestro plan B por si esto fallaba y no estamos muy lejos de eso.

 **Sakura:** Odio decirlo pero Kabuto tiene razón, Kakashi-Sensei, realmente necesitaremos de eso, Shizune-San dice que podría estar listo más o menos en 1 mes si nos apresuramos.

 **Kakashi:** "suspiro" creo que tienes razón Sakura, hagan todo lo que este en sus manos para terminarlo pero no lo liberen a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

 **Sakura:** Hai Sensei.

 **Kakashi:** Si nadie tiene nada más que agregar doy por terminada esta junta, entrenen lo más que puedan, quizás si vamos todos juntos tengamos una oportunidad.

 **Todos:** Hai.

Así todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se fueron ya sea a sus respectivos hogares, a entrenar, o a alguna misión que tenían pendiente, sin embargo todos tenían miedo por lo que se aproximaba, los informes de Kabuto siempre los hacia preocuparse respecto a que hacia Kisho, pero últimamente sentían más miedo, las descripciones de Kabuto solo los hacia imaginarse un monstruo, algo que solo verían en sus peores pesadillas, una pesadilla que si no se apresuraban, en un mes se haría realidad.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La Batalla inicia**

En un oscuro laboratorio en una ubicación secreta, se encontraba un hombre observando un tubo grande y resplandeciente frente a él, solo lo veía con detenimiento una y otra vez analizando lo que iba a hacer a continuación, de entre la sombras apareció una figura enmascarada que se acercó e inclino frente al hombre.

 **Anbu:** Kisho-Sama, ya ha pasado más de un mes desde el último informe de Kabuto-San, ¿Por qué no lo ha liberado?

 **Kisho:** Lo estoy pensando, esto es lo que Danzo-Sama me dijo que hiciera si el no estuviera pero…

Tiempo había pasado desde que su mano derecha, ¿el ex-alumno del Sannin serpiente Orochimaru, Kabuto, le dio el último informe respecto a la creatura que yacía dentro del tubo que el observaba tan detenidamente, desde ese día, las dudas no dejaban su cabeza, ¿Realmente podría controlarlo?, ¿Qué tan poderoso será?, ¿Qué riesgos traerá el liberar esto en el mundo?, todas esas dudas y más eran las que asaltaban su mente y no lo dejaban liberar su preciada arma, quería hacerlo pero, ¿Podría con ella?, tenía que, era todo lo que su sensei le había enseñado, inmediatamente se puso a pensar en que haría su Sensei, obviamente alguien tan ambicioso como lo fue Danzo hubiera tomado el poder en cuanto hubiera tenido la oportunidad, eso lo impulso a liberar a la creatura pero como ecos, las palabras de Kabuto resonaban en su cabeza, aunque en su momento respondió con toda seguridad que podría controlarlo, más tarde ese día se hizo la misma pregunta, aun con su Sharingan desarrollado al máximo no tenía la certeza de poder someter semejante monstruo, no en tamaño porque era del mismo tamaño que un joven adulto promedio, monstruo en fuerza, apariencia y habilidades, se sentía insignificante ante él, aun estando encerrado y dormido.

 **Kisho:** (¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¡Rayos!, estoy seguro que incluso Danzo-Sama se sentiría intimidado con esta cosa frente a él, ¿usar ADN y Chakra de Akatsuki, Orochimaru, los 5 del sonido, los 7 espadachines de la niebla, los 9 bijus más el que recolectamos del 10 colas después de la guerra entre otras muestras de ninjas poderosos? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO AL HACER ESTO?!, de acuerdo, cálmate, si un niño tonto pudo controlar a las 9 bestias con cola, yo puedo con esto, allá voy)… Libérenlo…

El Anbu a su lado obedeció la orden y fue con los demás a empezar el proceso de liberación de la creatura, fue un proceso sumamente complicado que necesitaba de al menos 20 personas y unas 5 horas el completarlo, el hecho de que fuera tan complicado era para así poder evitar que alguien presionara un botón equivocado y lo liberara o que un ninja viniera y lo robe, por si fuera poco el lugar donde se encontraban siempre estaba vigilado por al menos unos 30 anbus que cambiaban cada 8 horas, protegiendo cada rincón del lugar sin dejar punto ciego, Kisho no escatimo en gastos para proteger su más grande creación, el arma definitiva que cumpliría todos sus sueños y los de su sensei.

Lejos, en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, vemos a un joven rubio junto a unas 11 personas, todos ellos fueron sus compañeros de clase o amigos de la aldea, los herederos de los clanes más los civiles en sus equipos, todos estaban sentados leyendo el último informe que les había dado Kabuto, hoy se cumplía el plazo que tenían para atrapar a Kisho y no lo habían logrado, el líder de Raíz era alguien duro de cazar, y no ayuda el que tenga buena amistad con personas importantes, era simplemente desesperante, no les quedaba otra alternativa que ir por el directamente a su base, tenían que arriesgarse.

El informe del Ex-Aprendiz del Sannin serpiente revelaba la ubicación de la base y el tiempo que tardarían en liberar "el arma" sin embargo también mencionaba las trampas que se habían colocado en la edificación, por fuera parecía la mansión de un Daimyo, sumamente grande y extravagante, tanto la fachada exterior como interior no eran más que para las apariencias, si uno quería entrar al laboratorio tenía que ir al sótano, Kabuto fue muy específico en esta parte, menciono en el informe que todo el lugar estaba cubierto por un genjutsu muy fuerte, es difícil encontrar la puerta correcta sin perderse, lo que no especifico fue la cantidad de guardias ya que variaba mucho, además, dijo que podía haber algunos ocultos dentro del genjutsu pero que no lo podía asegurar, si preguntaban cifras, estaban alrededor de 500 guardias como mínimo, en su mayoría mercenarios, pero había algunos que eran criminales rango S del libro bingo, esta misión será de las más riesgosas de toda su vida.

Ya habiendo preparado a todos los miembros del equipo que haría esta misión y habiendo llamado también a sus senseis se pusieron en marcha, estaban contra el tiempo para detener la liberación de lo que podría ser la mayor amenaza que el mundo ninja allá enfrentado, hoy se libraría una gran batalla pero aun había una pregunta que nadie sabía la respuesta… ¿Quién ganaría?

La mansión no estaba lejos de la aldea de la hoja, probablemente para así poder estar cerca de alguna base de Raíz que aun quedara en pie para tomar piezas necesarias si hacía falta, aun así el camino los hizo demorarse una hora en llegar, el ambiente se ponía más tenso entre más tiempo pasaba pues nadie quería saber que rayos pasaría si se llegaran a enfrentará a la bestia de Kisho, casi todos tenían esa preocupación excepto el rubio de ojos azules y marcas parecidas a bigotes en las mejillas, no, Naruto Uzumaki tenía otros pensamientos.

 **Naruto:** (Me pregunto si hice lo correcto al hacer algo como lo que Kisho está haciendo, aún no está listo pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentir algo de lastima por "el", después de todo, le estamos dando vida a algo para usarlo como un arma… ¡No!, no será un arma, será un héroe, ¡Sera un nuevo amigo Dattebayo!)

Una pequeña sonrisa surco los labios del rubio al tener esos pensamientos, él tenía la esperanza de que la criatura que él y sus compañeros creaban no fuera un arma si no otro ser vivo al cual enseñarle a proteger a sus seres queridos, por más que su sensei le dijera que estaban haciendo lo mismo que Kisho o que Kabuto le dijera que lo que ellos hacían no era más que una simple herramienta, el conservaba su actitud tan llena de esperanza y buena voluntad para los demás.

Tan metido iba Naruto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al perímetro de la mansión, la fase uno empezaba, meter a todos los guardias del exterior en un genjutsu cortesía de Kurenai, Kakashi y Sasuke, esa era la parte fácil, la difícil venia al entrar en la mansión, deshacer el genjutsu y enfrentar a los guardias que hubiera dentro, allí se separarían en dos grupos, uno se encargaría de hacerle frente a los ninjas y el otro se encargaría de buscar la puerta para el laboratorio subterráneo.

El hombre de corte de tazón y spandex verde junto con un joven flojo con peinado de piña se ofrecieron junto a sus compañeros de equipo para hacerle frente a los guardias del interior de la mansión, ellos serían más que suficientes para los cientos de mercenarios que hubiera dentro, sabían que los verdaderos problemas vendrían en el laboratorio así que era mejor que los equipos con los ninjas más fuertes se encargaran.

Rápidamente entraron y en cuanto deshicieron la ilusión la mansión se hizo un campo de batalla, los jutsus volaban a diestra y siniestra junto con algunas kunais y shuriken, eran unos 200 guardias más de los que esperaban pero aun así no tuvieron problemas en quedarse solo dos equipos, los demás se abrieron paso entre las armas y los jutsus para empezar la búsqueda de la puerta correcta que los llevaría al laboratorio.

Mientras tanto con Kisho…

 **Kisho:** (Demonios… llegaron antes de lo planeado, ni hablar, solo espero que los mercenarios y ninjas que contrate los mantengan ocupados unas 3 horas más)

Pensó Kisho al oír el desastre en la mansión, la batalla era tan fuerte que debes en cuando caía un poco de tierra del techo, lo cual ya era mucho decir pues estaban a unos 3 kilómetros de distancia los cuales los separaba una estructura de acero reforzado de 2 metros de grosor.

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

 **Naruto:** ¡Rayos!, es la quinta puerta que abrimos y nos sale otra emboscada, Kisho es realmente bueno ocultándose.

 **Kakashi:** Te lo dije, aunque he de admitir que yo mismo estoy impresionado de la estructura tipo laberinto de su mansión, muchas de estas puertas deben de conducir a emboscadas o a callejones sin salida.

 **Sakura:** ¡Que fastidio!, Hinata, ¿no puedes usar tu byakugan para ver cuál puerta es la correcta?

 **Hinata:** Lo siento Sakura, ya lo intente pero no pude ver a través de ninguna puerta.

 **Kakashi:** Kisho debe haber creado algo para contrarrestar el Byakugan, no hay duda, es un ninja muy ingenioso.

 **Kurenai:** Propongo que nos separemos en grupos de 2, así podremos ver más puertas más rápido.

 **Kakashi:** Concuerdo con eso, propongo estos equipos, Hinata – Kurenai, Sasuke – Sakura, Kiba – Shino…

 **Naruto:** Eso nos deja a usted y a mi sensei (Rayos, quería ir con Hinata) de acuerdo, hagámoslo Dattebayo.

Los grupos se separaron y siguieron su camino buscando la entrada al laboratorio para detener la liberación de la bestia.

Una hora y media después…

El tiempo se les agotaba pero, aunque se esforzaban aún seguían sin dar con la puerta correcta, Kakashi y Naruto seguían su trayecto buscando y buscando, al final Naruto se desesperó.

 **Naruto:** ¡AHHHHH!, llevamos buscando mucho tiempo, se nos acabe el tiempo, si no terminamos esto pronto jamás detendremos a Kisho.

 **Kakashi:** Cálmate Naruto, el gritar no te llevara a nada, solo tenemos que seguir buscando.

 **Naruto:** Ni hablar, ya me harte de esto.

Y sin decir más dirigió su puño hacia una puerta esperando haber golpeado algunos ninjas en el proceso para relajarse, aunque lo que encontró no fueron ninjas si lo ayudo a des estresarse.

 **Naruto:** La encontré… finalmente… la encontré…

 **Kakashi:** Vaya, quien lo diría, felicidades Naruto, hay que avisarles a los demás.

 **Kurenai:** No es necesario, escuchamos sus gritos y vinimos creyendo que algo había pasado.

 **Hinata:** Sabia que lo lograrías Naruto-Kun.

Dijo Hinata sonriendo gentilmente mientras Naruto se sonrojaba levemente, todos empezaron a bajar las largas escaleras a toda prisa pues solo les quedaba una hora y treinta minutos, tenían que darse prisa si querían evitar la liberación del arma definitiva de Kisho.

Mientras todos bajaban un miembro del grupo estaba muy pensativo.

 **Sakura:** (Estoy segura que revise esa puerta pero no había nada, no entiendo como rayos paso de no tener nada a dar con las escaleras… ¿habrá sido un genjutsu de un guardia?)

Desestimo esos pensamientos y siguió su camino con los demás, tardaron media hora en bajar, llegaron a una gran puerta de acero que les impedía el paso, aunque no estaba reforzada ni tenía ningún sello, cosa que se les hizo sospechosa, sin decir más, derribaron la puerta y se encontraron con un espacio oscuro muy grande, donde pegado a la pared opuesta a la puerta había un gran tubo de metal con varios cables conectados, finalmente habían encontrado el lugar de descanso del monstruo.

De pronto de entre la oscuridad se escucharon pasos acompañados de aplausos lentos a modo de burla, cuando los aplausos se detuvieron una luz ilumino el espacio frente a la gran capsula metálica, parado allí, se encontraba un sujeto de cabello oscuro largo en punta con unos lentes oscuros y una bata de laboratorio acompañado del uniforme anbu estándar sin la parte metálica en el pecho, el hombre se veía joven y fuerte, quizás unos años menos que Kakashi.

 **Kisho:** Tengo que admitirlo, su plan fue impresionante, han llegado muy lejos esta vez, aunque tengo que decirles que de aquí no van a pasar.

 **Kakashi:** Kisho Shimura, no esperaba verte tan pronto, eres más directo que Danzo al momento de la confrontación con tus enemigos, aun así, fue muy estúpido venir solo, no importa que tan fuerte seas, no podrás contra todos nosotros.

 **Kisho:** Y tú crees que vine solo, unas personas que me han ayudado durante tanto tiempo están aquí conmigo, ellos me han dado la información, cuartadas y escondites necesarios, aunque no conocía a uno de ellos hasta este momento, fue una gran sorpresa que estuvieras de mi lado todo el tiempo… Sasuke Uchiha.

Todo el mundo volteo en shock para ver a su compañero que solo tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia Kisho sin armas en las manos, se paró justo al lado suyo volteando a ver a sus "amigos" con ojos amenazadores.

 **Sasuke Uchiha:** ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era yo?

 **Kisho:** Estabas usando un genjutsu para cubrir la entrada, te doy las gracias por eso, sin embargo me gana la curiosidad, ¿Por qué traicionarlos a ellos cuando incluso una es tú esposa?

 **Sasuke:** Nunca los traicione porque nunca estuve de su lado, ellos no fueron más que un estorbo en mis objetivos, una y otra vez se interpusieron en mis planes, yo debí de haberlos matado a todos en la guerra, sin embargo el dobe nuevamente se hizo el héroe y los salvo, tuve que fingir por mucho tiempo hasta encontrar una oportunidad para cumplir mi meta, aunque salió un beneficio de todo esto, Sakura me pudo dar una heredera fuerte y hábil, habiendo hecho eso ya no me sirve, fue, es y siempre será una inútil.

Todos estaban por demás impactados ante esa revelación, aunque hubo los miembros del equipo siete fueron los más afectados, Kakashi no podía más que sentirse decepcionado de su alumno ya que aunque trato de enseñarle a proteger a sus amigos el solo busco poder para sí mismo, por otro lado Sakura estaba destrozada, su matrimonio fue una mentira, vivió una ilusión todo este tiempo, una ilusión que se quebró como cristal esparciendo los pedazos que se sentía como se encajaban a su ahora destrozado corazón, al final Naruto, aunque no lo parecía era el más afectado, tristeza, ira, decepción, todas esas y más eran las emociones que experimentaba en estos momentos, aquel que siempre considero su amigo, no, su hermano, lo había apuñalado en la espalda una vez más, tanto era así que estabas todo pensamiento de perdonar y olvidar fue tirado a la basura, esta vez no se contendría, esta vez, iría con todo, acabaría de una vez por todas con Sasuke Uchiha.

 **?:** Vaya no creí que tú también estuvieras del lado de Kisho-Sama

Todos voltearon y de las sombras salió Sai con su típica sonrisa y un Kabuto amarrado y con sellos supresores de chakra, nuevamente todos estaban en shock.

 **Kakashi:** ¡¿S-Sai, tú también?!.

El pálido chico volteo y sonrió solo para volver a dirigir su vista a Kisho y caminar hacia el hasta pararse al lado suyo.

 **Sai:** El grupo Raíz que maneja Kisho-Sama me agrada más, es mucho mejor que el que manejaba Danzo-Sama, más libertad, mayor inteligencia, mejores estrategias, es prácticamente imposible oponerse a él, Kisho-Sama se gana la lealtad de todos, incluyendo la mía.

No podría haber peor escenario que ese, dos de sus camaradas de los cuales uno de ellos es uno de los ninjas más fuertes los traicionan, era simplemente indescriptible, todos esos recuerdos de ellos platicando tan amenamente, todas esas reuniones, sus familias…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Naruto estaba que hervía de rabia, esos dos se fueron con Kisho olvidándose de sus familias y amigos, ya no los intentaría rescatar, a ninguno, les daría la paliza de su vida por semejante idiotez.

 **Sasuke:** Espero que tengas mi Bijuu listo, fue una larga espere y mucho tiempo y dinero gastado.

 **Kisho:** Así que no solo eras el informante misterioso que me ayudaba a cubrir mis huellas sino también mi principal comprador, jeje, ja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Kisho simplemente rio como un demente, la razón, su principal aportador económico le estaba mandando cantidades absurdas de dinero por participar también en su plan, a cambio de eso, el también recibiría su parte, o lo que Sasuke entendía, se convertiría en el Jinchuriki del bijuu artificial de Kisho.

 **Kisho:** Así que aun sigues con la idea de que esto es un Bijuu ¿no?, lamento romper tu burbuja pero como te había dicho antes, esto no es una de esas criaturas.

 **Sasuke:** Se parece mucho, está hecho completamente de chakra y es una bestia estúpida fácilmente controlable, me parece que si es un Bijuu, y si es uno de esos monstruos, debe de poderse sellar en alguien.

Con esa explicación basto para que dentro de Naruto se desatara una gran fuerza y una ira inimaginable, todas las bestias con cola que hasta el momento estaban en sus asuntos o dormidas dentro del rubio simplemente estallarlo con la descripción del Uchiha, todas gritaron en sincronía un deseo que en ese momento compartían.

 **Bijuus: (¡MATA A ESE IDIOTA!)**

En Naruto se dibujó la sonrisa más escalofriante que podía haber hecho haciendo que todo su equipo volteare a verlo y sintiera escalofríos, seguido de eso, su instinto asesino combinado con el de todas las bestias con cola se dejó sentir en toda la habitación haciendo el ambiente pesado y frio, aunque su equipo sentía una sensación reconfortante, miro directamente a los ojos de sus enemigos y pensó para responder a sus inquilinos.

 **Naruto:** (Sera un placer).

Y así se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo la sonrisa de Kisho no desapareció, aunque los escalofríos y la sensación de muerte le afecto como a todos, siguió sonriendo y trono los dedos, de pronto, toda la habitación se ilumino mostrando a unos 50 anbus con mascara blanca y las siglas NE en la máscara, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero no retrocedieron ni un paso, de hecho todo lo contrario, como su compañero rubio se lanzaron al combate aun cuanto el enemigo tenia ventaja numérica, eso poco les importo pues ahora que estaban tan cerca de su objetivo no se iban a retirar.

1 hora para la liberación de la bestia…

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno, este es un fanfic que quería hacer desde hace mucho, enserio llevo tiempo pensando en él, agradezco a las personas que le hayan dado una oportunidad sin embargo tengo cosas que decirles antes de que lo sigan leyendo.

Con este fic planeo reescribir la historia de Naruto, ya se habrán dado una idea con la sinopsis, sin embargo antes de eso pondré la razón por la cual pasa esto, planeo que lo que se podría tomar como "el primer arco" dure al menos 5 capítulos, ya después veré cuantos capítulos serán necesarios para explicar las cosas que pasaran.

Con respecto a las técnicas y ataques, todas serán escritas en español, esto lo aclaro porque he visto muchos fics donde todos los jutsus están en japonés, solo pocos tienen las técnicas en español y eso es solo para poner una traducción, la razón de esto es porque mi japonés es nulo y no tengo a nadie que me ayude a traducir técnicas, esto es debido a que planeo crear mis propias técnicas y como no están en la serie no hay forma en que pueda hacerlas en japonés.

Este fic tendrá acción y aventuras como lo habrán notado, sin embargo planeo usar también el "genero" harem, no será el típico donde todas se enamoran a primera vista, aquí tratare de justificar los sentimientos un poco mejor, si no puse el género romance en un principio fue porque el inicio no tendrá tanto romance como para usar el género, lo pondré después para que no se confundan pero desde ahora se los digo por si no les gusta ese género no terminen decepcionados después y puedan leer algo más de su interés.

Gracias por su atención y los que aun así hayan decidido quedarse, muchas gracias, enserio.

Sin más que decir me despido, gracias por su atención.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **Capítulo 2: Rompiendo lazos.**

La batalla había comenzado, iba a ser muy difícil ganar, especialmente ahora que uno de sus ninjas más fuertes había revelado ser un traidor, pero no había marcha atrás, quedaba poco para que el arma de Kisho y eso no lo podían permitir.

Mientras los demás se ocupaban de los anbus Raíz, Naruto y Sasuke se enfrascaron en una fiera pelea de Taijutsu.

 **Naruto:** ¡Creí que ya habíamos arreglado todo, que finalmente podríamos ser amigos!

 **Sasuke:** Siempre fuiste muy ingenuo, ¿realmente creíste que alguien como yo sería amigo de alguien como tú?, eres patético, yo fui destinado a ser el ninja más fuerte de todos, tu destino siempre fue estar debajo de mí.

 **Naruto:** ¡¿Enserio sigues con tu estúpido complejo de superioridad, ni siquiera las palabras de Itachi te hicieron cambiar?!

 **Sasuke:** Itachi fue un tonto, a pesar de ser poderoso se conformó con ser nada más que un simple soldado, yo no caeré en su error, si tengo la fuerza para gobernar entonces eso hare ¡Ese es mi destino!

Naruto decidió ya no dialogar con su ex amigo, ahora si estaba seguro, ni aunque le diera la paliza de su vida recapacitaría, se había convertido en un peligro para todos y como tal tiene que ser eliminado.

Rápidamente Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara seguido de una patada en el pecho que el Uchiha esquivo para golpear el estómago del rubio sacándole todo el aire, al momento que el rubio se inclinó por el golpe, el pelinegro aprovecho para darle un codazo en la espalda tumbándolo en el suelo, el rubio como pudo se recompuso a tiempo para esquivar una patada descendente que iba directo a su rostro, el Uzumaki se levantó y tacleo al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas para golpearlo contra una pared, ya habiendo acorralado al pelinegro empezó a golpearlo a una gran velocidad en su estómago, pecho y rostro, el Uchiha se arto y uso su Rinnegan.

 **Sasuke:** ¡Suficiente, _Juicio Divino_!

En ese momento el rubio ya no pudo dar otro golpe ya que fue empujado con fuerza hasta quedar a unos metros de Sasuke, el pelinegro ya recuperado uso otra de sus técnicas, esta vez de su Sharingan.

 **Sasuke:** ¡Muere de una vez, _Amaterasu_!

De su ojo derecho salió una gran cantidad de fuego oscuro que iba directamente a Naruto, el rubio ardió en llamas, el Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia mientras que su equipo veía todo sin poder creerlo.

 **Sasuke:** Finalmente, durante mucho tiempo fue una piedrita en mi zapato pero ahora no habrá nadie que me detenga.

Dijo mientras miraba las llamas arder…

 **Naruto:** No sé si recuerdes que soy muy bueno en dos jutsus, el _jutsu clones de sombra_ es uno de ellos.

Dijo el rubio que apareció detrás del Uchiha el cual se sorprendió y enojo, al momento de voltear vio a 10 Narutos lanzándose contra él, para la suerte del pelinegro ya habían pasado los cinco segundos para usar su técnica otra vez.

 **Sasuke:** ¡Tus estúpidos clones no podrán ayudarte, _Juicio divino_!

Todos los clones salieron volando desapareciendo en pequeñas cortinas de humo, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a buscar con la vista al original, cuando lo localizo estaba yendo a toda velocidad contra el con su modo sabio de los seis caminos activo y una esfera de chakra en su mano derecha.

 **Naruto:** ¡Aquí está la segunda, _Rasengan_!

La técnica dio de lleno en el estómago del pelinegro que aunque el impacto fue fuerte realmente no le hizo mucho puesto que uso la primera versión de la técnica.

 **Sasuke:** ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!

Entonces el Naruto que lo ataco desapareció otra cortina de humo.

 **Naruto:** Solo era una distracción para preparar esto.

Sasuke volteo hacia donde escucho la voz y vio a Naruto con una versión más grande de la técnica con otras esferas de chakra girando alrededor de ella cayendo sobre él, faltaba un segundo para usar su técnica en menos que eso la esfera lo golpearía con todo su poder.

 **Naruto:** ¡ _Rasengan Planetario_!

Esta vez la técnica si le hizo efecto al Uchiha que quedó tendido en el cráter que se formó por el impacto, sin embargo esta batalla estaba lejos de terminar puesto que ambos ninjas tenían un gran poder y resistencia.

40 minutos para el despertar de la bestia

Mientras tanto con Sakura…

 **Sakura:** ¡Porque demonios haces esto Sai, nosotros éramos tus amigos!

 **Sai:** Ustedes no pueden darme lo que yo quiero y Kisho-Sama si, y a diferencia de Danzo, el si le da su recompensa a quienes le juren lealtad.

En un principio Sakura quería moler a golpes a Sasuke, pero ella sabía que aun con toda su fuerza ella no sería rival para su ex – esposo, decidió dejar que Naruto se encargara mientras ella iba por Sai para ver si lo hacía recapacitar.

 **Sakura:** ¿Sabes que cuando Ino se entere quedara destrozada? Y no solo ella sino también su hijo.

 **Sai:** No importa, ellos lo superaran, estoy seguro que si juran lealtad a Kisho-Sama les dará algún tipo de compensación.

 **Sakura:** (Sai… Eres un grandísimo idiota, yo misma como mejor amiga de Ino me encargare de hacerte sufrir por lo que ella sufrirá al enterarse)

Con ese pensamiento Sakura se lanzó al combate, ella sabía que sería una batalla difícil ya que Sai fue su amigo y estuvo con ella en algunas misionas, seguramente tendría una forma de bloquear sus técnicas o contrarrestar sus estrategias, después de todo, no fue un miembro de Raíz en vano, una razón más para ir con todo desde un principio.

 **Sakura:** ¡ _Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento – Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar_!

Sakura se llenó de líneas negras que recorrían todo su cuerpo, su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia aumentaron considerablemente, Sai solo la vio frunciendo el ceño un poco, así como ella, él se tomaría enserio la pelea desde un principio, esquivo el primer golpe de Sakura el cual dejo un gran cráter, saco papel, pincel y tinta, empezó a dibujar a toda velocidad.

 **Sai:** ¡ _Imitación de Imagen Súper Bestia_!

Animales de todo tipo empezaron a atacar a Sakura, la peli rosa se los quitaba de encima a cómo podía, ella era fuerte pero también eran muchos animales contra ella, acababa con uno y ya había dos más atacando.

Pronto, Sakura quedo enterrada en la enorme cantidad de lobos, leones, murciélagos, ratas y demás animales que la atacaban, Sai dejo de dibujar y una sonrisa triunfante se formó en su rostro.

 **Sai:** Realmente no creí que fuera tan fácil vencerte, supongo que Sasuke-Sama tenía razón, no eres más que una inútil.

Tan solo termino esa última oración y el suelo empezó a temblar, el origen, la montaña de animales de tinta en donde Sakura se encontraba enterrada.

 **Sakura:** ¡SHANAROOOO!

El grito de Sakura parecía más un rugido del cual siguió un estruendo en el cual todas las criaturas de tinta salieron volando desvaneciéndose en el proceso, en el centro de todo eso salió una Sakura enojada y con el puño alzado el cual dirigió a Sai corriendo a una velocidad increíble asestándole un poderoso golpe enterrándolo en una de las paredes del lugar.

 **Sakura:** ¡AHORA SI VAS A SUFRIR SAI!

Sai cometió el peor error que pudo haber cometido en ese momento… provocar a Sakura Haruno.

35 minutos para el despertar de la bestia.

Con el equipo de Kurenai.

Todos hacían lo posible por enfrentar a la mayor cantidad de anbus posible, pero apenas y habían derrotado a cinco

 **Kiba:** Vamos Akamaru, enseñémosles de que somos capaces.

 **Akamaru:** ¡GRRRRR ROAR!

 **Shino:** Me parece que necesitamos una mejor estrategia, si seguimos acabando con ellos de uno a uno todos acabaremos exhaustos y la cantidad de anbus nos superara, Kurenai-Sensei, recomiendo acorralar a la mayor cantidad de anbus en un punto específico, allí mis insectos les drenaran su chakra y caerán exhaustos.

 **Kurenai:** Es una buena estrategia Shino, así no serán tanto problema y podremos darles el golpe de gracia, sin embargo ocupamos una forma de llevarlos a un punto en específico.

 **Hinata:** Kiba-kun y Akamaru podrían juntarlos a todos, yo puedo actuar como cebo para acelerar el proceso.

 **Kurenai:** Es una idea arriesgada, ¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

 **Hinata:** Por supuesto Sensei, procurare estar alerta para que no me sorprendan.

 **Kurenai:** De acuerdo, yo me encargare de que nadie más interfiera con su estrategia para que no tengan problemas, ¿listos?

 **Kiba, Shino y Hinata:** Hai

 **Kurenai:** Muy bien, empecemos.

Kiba y Akamaru usaban los jutsus de su clan para hacer que retrocedieran, aunque si podía golpear a algunos no desperdiciaba la oportunidad, Hinata por otra parte fingió que estaba exhausta para que fuera el blanco del enemigo, su estrategia funciono muy bien ya que detrás de ella iban muchos anbus, Shino por su parte estaba en una esquina esperando a que su equipo reuniera la mayor cantidad de ninjas en un solo lugar, algunos miembros de Raíz se dieron cuenta y trataron de advertirles, fueron tres ninjas menos victimas de uno de los famosos Genjutsus de Kurenai, aunque fueron pocos fue difícil debido a su entrenamiento especial pero la ojiroja ya sabía que esto podría pasar por lo mismo ella misma se impuso un entrenamiento intensivo para mejorar sus ilusiones.

No tardaron mucho en reunir 15 anbus en un solo punto los cuales se empezaron a llenar de insectos, todos cayeron cansados y los que aún estaban en pie fueron noqueados por Hinata.

 **Kurenai:** Eso felicidades Shino, tu plan funciono muy bien.

 **Shino:** Las probabilidades estaban a nuestro favor, serán fuerzas especiales pero se confiaron por la ventaja numérica, eso les hizo no ver la trampa a la que los guiábamos.

 **Kurenai:** Aun así eso nos aligero la carga aunque sea un poco, ojala se te ocurra otra estrategia porque aún quedan muchos enemigos.

 **Shino:** No será necesario, al mermar las fuerzas enemigas podre poner más insectos en los que quedan lo cual nos facilitara las cosas, solo tendrán que resistir lo suficiente mientras mis fuerzas trabajan.

 **Kurenai:** Realmente lo tenías todo planeado ¿no?

 **Shino:** Solo improvise como Naruto, tengo que decir que la adrenalina de la situación contratiempo en la que nos encontramos me ayudo a pensar un poco más rápido, aunque fue un plan que hice sobre la marcha los resultados fueron por demás satisfactorios.

 **Kiba:** … ¿Eh?

 **Hinata:** Dijo que trabaja bien bajo presión.

 **Kiba:** ¿Y porque rayos no dijo eso?

A los demás miembros del equipo 8, incluyendo a Akamaru, se les cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ni en qué situación estaban, Kiba siempre será Kiba.

20 minutos para el despertar de la bestia.

Con Kakashi.

El Copy-Nin decidió encargarse de Kisho ya que ahora él era el único que poseía un Sharingan para combatir contra el líder de Raíz que también poseía su propio Sharingan, ya habiendo hecho un clon el cual retiro a un Kabuto inconsciente del campo de batalla inicio la batalla contra el pelinegro, ya con la batalla algo avanzado y ambos chocando kunais Kakashi se decidió a hablar con el por cierta curiosidad que tenía.

 **Kakashi:** Tengo que decir que me sorprendió lo que dijo Sai, creí que tendrías exactamente las mismas ideas que Danzo y te harías tu propio ejército sin sentimientos.

 **Kisho:** No quería cometer los mismos errores que mi Sensei

 **Kakashi:** ¿A qué te refieres? Creí que para ti la forma en que Danzo trabajaba era la mejor.

 **Kisho:** Hasta cierto punto, después de todo concuerdo en que las personas pueden ser herramientas pero no en el que se les debe quitar todos los sentimientos para que trabajen mejor.

 **Kakashi:** Así que no estabas completamente de acuerdo con él, y sin embargo estás haciendo lo que según tu es un error de tu Sensei.

 **Kisho:** Supongo que tendré que explicártelo, para mí los humanos son herramientas, las herramientas perfectas ya que pueden cumplir con múltiples funciones, más que cualquier otro objeto, sin embargo al arrebatarle los sentimientos les quitas algo que bien podrías aprovechar para que tengan un "mejor rendimiento", esto que estoy haciendo no es humano por lo tanto no es necesario que tenga sentimientos, esta cosa nacerá para obedecer a diferencia del ser humano no tiene un objetivo cuando nace, no estoy haciendo nada diferente a lo que ha hecho la humanidad, después de todo, siempre creamos herramientas para facilitarnos distintas tareas ¿no crees?

 **Kakashi:** ¿entonces me estas tratando de dar una justificación para lo que tú haces, vas a violar todas las leyes de la naturaleza para esclavizar al mundo y para ti no es diferente a una persona que hace un martillo para construir una casa?

 **Kisho:** De hecho ese es un buen ejemplo, solo que es a una escala mucho más pequeña, un martillo no es más que eso, una herramienta sin sentimientos, no se mueve, no come, no respira. Alguien lo creo para cumplir una función, incluso el hecho de que construyas una casa no es diferente a lo que yo hago, el martillo te ayudo a construirla para tener un espacio donde tu mandes, un espacio en donde impongas tus reglas y los demás lo respetan, eso hare yo, este amiguito es el martillo, las naciones elementales mi nueva casa.

Kakashi simplemente no podía creerlo, el sujeto que enfrentaba tenia ideas tan descabelladas y dementes, realmente era un megalómano, para el dominar el continente shinobi parecía cualquier cosa

 **Kakashi:** No eres más que un loco justificando su locura.

 **Kisho:** Todo genio es visto como un loco en un principio, solo necesitas tiempo para comprender que lo que hago es por su bien, con Danzo al mando no tendrían la libertad para expresarse, conmigo, podrán expresarse de la forma que quieran, su ira, su tristeza, su felicidad, todo. Sus sentimientos los hace buenas herramientas, solo necesitan un guía.

 **Kakashi:** Nosotros ya tenemos a alguien que nos guie, él nos trajo a esta misión porque sabe que es bueno para el mundo y que no, y adivina que, tu no entras en la categoría de bueno ¡ _Chidori_!

La batalla se reanudo entre esos dos, Kakashi fue a toda velocidad dispuesto a acabar con él, lo que no espero fue…

 **Kisho:** _Chidori._

Ambos ataques chocaron, Kakashi vio sorprendido a Kisho solo para ver el Sharingan activo a través de los lentes oscuros del líder de Raíz, el peli plateado olvido que su oponente también poseía ese Doujutsu.

 **Kisho:** No me gustaría alargar tanto esta batalla, después de todo, quisiera ver cuando mi arma despierte al fin ¡ _Susanoo_!.

El pelinegro quedo envuelto en una armadura espectral gris con grandes alas plateadas, armadura samurái completa y una katana en su mano derecha, la figura se veía realmente fuerte e intimidante, su mirada de "ojos" carmesí parecía estar inexpresiva, le daba un toque un tanto… perturbador.

 **Kakashi:** Dos pueden jugar ese juego, ¡ _Susanoo_!

Inmediatamente Kakashi activo el suyo para estar a la par de su oponente de una vestimenta de samurái y rostro de Tengu, el Susanoo de Kakashi se hizo presente.

Las dos figuras fantasmales se lanzaron una contra la otra para lanzar un golpe directo al rostro, tomaron distancia y sacaron sus armas para atacar, Kakashi ataco rápidamente se elevó y empezó a disparar flechas para acabar con su oponente, por otro lado Kisho se iba acercando a su oponente destruyendo las flechas con su espada, una vez que estuvo suficientemente cerca tomo velocidad e hizo un corte en diagonal el cual el peli plata bloqueo materializando una espada para ello, empezaron la batalla de espadas, ninguno cedía terreno, ambos estaban más que dispuestos a dar todo para derrotar a su rival.

Todos querían derrotar a sus oponentes para detener o despertar al monstruo que estaba encerrado, la pregunta es ¿Quién lo lograra?

10 minutos para el despertar de la bestia…

 **Notas del autor:**

Ok, me sentí inspirado e hice el segundo capítulo antes de tiempo, como verán la batalla está tomando mucho tiempo de ambos bandos, no es para menos si te enfrentas a oponentes tan fuertes, también vimos algunas habilidades de Kisho, el a diferencia de Danzo, entreno su Sharingan, algo que ya se había mencionado en el capítulo anterior, sin embargo no mencione técnicas defensivas u ofensivas, el no usa el Sharingan como lo hacía su Sensei que recuerdo que solo usaba el Izanagi para escapar, Kisho saco todo su potencial aprendiendo todo lo que podía de este Doujutsu, en otras palabras, supero a su Sensei en ese aspecto.

Si se preguntan porque no puse algo respecto al equipo de Guy y Shikamaru, bueno, quise concentrarme en esta batalla ya que en este momento siento yo que es mucho más importante, no se preocupen, ya luego los veremos.

¿Creen que haya exagerado el enfrentamiento de Sai contra Sakura? Aunque corto creo que hice un enfrentamiento aceptable e interesante, me sentí tentado a poner a Sakura contra Sasuke pero ni con todas sus técnicas le ganaría, por eso decidí ponerla contra Sai, e incluso puse "motivos personales" para hacerlo más interesante, sin embargo siempre pueden dejar su review con su opinión.

Por cierto, verán que estoy conservando ciertas palabras en japonés, la razón de ello es que son solo sufijos o palabras que distinguen a los personajes, lo cual no ocupa traducción, de hecho para referirse a la familia creo que también usare las versiones japonesas ya que se escuchan mejor, sin embargo me mantengo con los jutsus y cualquier otra técnica en español ya que esas si son más difíciles de traducir, en el capítulo anterior lo mencione en las notas del autor.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, muchas gracias por su atención.

PD: A los que ya empezaron a leer la historia y no leyeron las notas del autor del capítulo pasado, pásense y léanlas antes de seguir con el fic ya que puse algunos anuncios que afectaran la historia

11


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro.**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **Capítulo 3: La bestia**

Estando a 10 minutos del despertar del monstruo dormido, la batalla seguía y seguía, nadie quería perder y estaban dándolo todo en el campo de batalla.

Sasuke le había dado buena batalla a Naruto pero sabía que si no lo acababa podría acabar con sus planes como lo ha hecho antes, con eso en mente decidió liberar su Susanoo para aplastarlo.

Naruto por su parte no se sorprendió, sabía que la pelea llegaría a este punto así que activo su modo bijuu materializando a las bestias con cola fuera de su cuerpo, normalmente solo lo hacía con el Kyubi pero hizo una excepción para que todos y cada uno de los bijuus le dieran una paliza al Uchiha por lo que dijo de ellos.

Realizo su Jutsu clones de Sombra haciendo aparecer a 8 Narutos para los otros Bijuus mientras el original materializaba al Kyubi.

Aunque parezca desigual la batalla a Sasuke le ayudaba conocer una mayor variedad de Jutsus y tener un Rinnegan, por otra parte, Naruto apenas y tenía experiencia con los otros bijuus y elementos y los únicos jutsus que sabía eran el clones de sombra y el rasengan con sus derivados, aun así, eran buenas técnicas si se sabían usar.

Sasuke mantuvo la compostura, a pesar de su clara desventaja numérica, tenía que planear algo pronto, una estrategia que lo saque de ese problema, y fue cuando tuvo la idea.

 **Sasuke:** Sabes dobe, siempre vi las distintas formas en las que usabas los pocos jutsus que sabias, eras muy bueno, sin embargo, no son nada especiales, cualquiera con suficiente inteligencia podría utilizar tus técnicas en tu contra, especialmente el… _¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!._

Y en una nube de humo aparecieron otros 8 Uchihas con Sharingan y Rinnegan con el Susanoo activo, claro que había una pequeña falla, Sasuke no tenía tanta experiencia como Naruto con ese Jutsu, el dividir su chakra en 8 partes le costó y se veía en la forma pesada en la que respiraba al terminar de hacer dicha técnica, aun así, no retrocedió, de hecho, el original y sus clones se prepararon para la más grande batalla contra su rival de toda la vida.

 **Naruto:** ¡No nos importa cuántos sean, pudiste haber hecho otros 10 clones y aun así no nos rendiremos, te venceremos y te haremos pagar por todas las cosas malas que hiciste, ¿o no amigos?

 **Bijuus:** ¡Por supuesto que sí!

 **Kyubi/Kurama:** ¡Tú no te mereces el poder del viejo, solo lo usas para tu conveniencia, ni siquiera Indra fue tan estúpido y egoísta como tú, te haremos sufrir por usar ese poder para tus fines!, ¡HOY MORIRAS MALDITO UCHIHA!.

Y con esas últimas palabras de parte del gran Zorro de las nueve colas se desato la que sería una de las batallas más grandes de la historia ninja.

7 minutos para el despertar de la bestia…

Mientras el Uchiha y el Uzumaki estaban en su batalla, Kabuto se despertó y observo detenidamente el panorama, aun a estas alturas de la batalla no había un ganador claro pues ambos bandos tenían ninjas muy fuertes, sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho en eso porque su atención se fijó en el temporizador, quedaban menos de 7 minutos, el tiempo se les venía encima y si esa cosa se liberaba seria el fin de todos.

 **Kabuto:** Esto está tomando bastante tiempo, si la situación continua no vamos a poder impedir el despertar de esa criatura, podría intentarlo yo pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

 **Shino:** Entonces unos refuerzos serian oportunos para la precaria situación en la que nos encontramos.

Kabuto volteo y observo a todo el equipo 8 listo para la acción, claro que tenían sus heridas y su chakra no estaba al 100% pero aún podrían pelear.

 **Hinata:** Dinos Kabuto-San, ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?

 **Kabuto:** Bueno, les diré, cerca de la capsula que encierra a esa criatura hay 5 tableros de control que sirven para escanear y verificar el estado de su… Prisión, cada uno de esos tableros es de vital importancia para abrir cada uno de los seguros de la capsula, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir y destruirlos, no será fácil ya que cada uno de ellos está siendo manejado por 10 anbus de Raiz.

 **Kiba: ¡** Bah! No creo que sea tan difícil, Akamaru y yo podremos fácilmente con esos debiluchos.

 **Kabuto:** Lamento contradecirte Kiba-kun pero los que enfrentaron acaban de ascender a anbu hace apenas unas semanas, estos tienen mucho más tiempo y por lo tanto, están mejor entrenados.

 **Kurenai:** Vaya, creí que ya había pasado lo más difícil, tendremos que ir con cuidado si queremos llevar a cabo la misión, solo me gustaría que hubiera más de nosotros.

Tan solo dijo la última frase y se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la puerta del laboratorio, todo mundo volteo y vieron a un sujeto en spandex verde y corte de tazón con chaleco jounin y una pose algo ridícula como declarándose ganador de algo.

 **Guy:** ¡Con eso queda claro que aun te falta un largo camino por recorrer para alcanzarme Lee!

Detrás del hombre apareció un joven muy parecido a él en lo que respecta a forma de vestir y corte de cabello, se puso al lado del hombre y con los mismos ánimos dijo

 **Lee:** ¡No puedo creer que llegue después que usted Guy sensei, he descuidado mi entrenamiento y mis llamas de la juventud no arden con tanta fuerza como lo hacían antes, cuando la misión acabe le daré doscientas vueltas a la aldea con las manos como castigo!

 **Guy:** ¡Te acompañare en eso no solo para entrenar, sino también para ver que tus llamas de la juventud ardan debidamente mi fiel estudiante!

 **Lee:** ¡Guy Sensei!

 **Guy:** ¡Lee!

Y detrás de ellos apareció una escena de una puesta de sol mientras grandes olas se estrellaban en un risco generando una atmosfera demasiado cursi, no duro mucho ya que la escena fue interrumpida por una chica con bolitas en el cabello que con solo verlos se puso a gritarles.

 **Tenten:** ¡Dejen esas tonterías para después que tenemos una misión! (después de tantos años aun no me acostumbro a esos dos)

Seguido de ella aparecieron otros tres jóvenes, uno con peinado de piña y caminata algo… floja, un chico de cabello en punta que no paraba de comer una bolsa de frituras que traía con él y una rubia ojiazul que vio extrañada la pelea entre cierto artista y peli rosa.

 **Shikamaru:** Su grupo es muy problemático, ¿no podrían hacer menos escandalo?

 **Chouji:** Al menos… munch, munch… están animados.

 **Ino:** ¿Qué hace Sakura peleando contra Sai-kun?

Los recién llegados dejaron lo que hacían para observar la pelea y ciertamente era extraño ya que se supone que el artista pelinegro estaba de su lado, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar ya que Kabuto y el equipo de Kurenai se les acerco.

 **Kurenai:** No hay mucho tiempo para explicar, ¿todavía pueden pelear?

 **Guy:** Por supuesto que si Kurenai-San, mi equipo todavía tiene sus llamas de la juventud a tope, podemos con cualquier cosa que nos encarguen.

 **Kabuto:** Excelente porque necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Y luego de una breve explicación todos empezaron su siguiente misión que era destruir todos los controles antes de completar el proceso de liberación del monstruo.

5 minutos para el despertar de la bestia…

Mientras tanto con Kisho y Kakashi.

Su pelea estaba muy igual, ambos tenían un muy buen nivel de taijutsu y ninjutsu, en estos momentos estaban poniéndose a prueba con el nivel de Kenjutsu, Kakashi no era muy bueno con la espada pero tenía que probar de todo para vencer a su oponente, el Susanoo de ambos estaba atrapado en una lucha de espadas, se observaban a los ojos mientras sus espadas espectrales imbuidas en chakra de rayo por parte de Kakashi y viento por parte de Kisho sacaban chispas por la fricción a la hora de empujar dicha arma contra su oponente.

 **Kisho:** Me sorprende que alguien con conocimientos muy básicos del Kenjutsu pueda mantenerse contra mí, aunque en gran parte se debe al Sharingan que posees, por mi parte, solo tengo el Sharingan activo por mi Susanoo, mi habilidad con la espada se debe a mi arduo entrenamiento.

 **Kakashi:** Supongo que te subestime, te pareces a Danzo solo en ideales pero tu si te entrenas.

 **Kisho:** Por supuesto, como puedo siquiera pensar en dominar una aldea siendo alguien débil, a un líder fuerte lo sigue la gente, y lo mejor es que tengo el poder para defenderme, en cambio los Kages rara vez pelean, casi siempre se mantienen al margen de la situación, solo salen cuando hay una amenaza demasiado grande.

 **Kakashi:** Quizás pero no todos son iguales, a pesar de que pudo esperarnos en la aldea Naruto está aquí, él fue el que insistió en acompañarnos, quiso venir con nosotros para asegurarse de que estemos bien.

 **Kisho:** Lo sé, y lo respeto por eso, sin embargo no deja de ser un niño pequeño en lo que respecta a su forma de ver el mundo, no va a poder evitar todas las muertes, no va a poder evitar que mi plan se lleve a cabo y sobre todo, no va a impedir que yo gane.

 **Kakashi:** Eso ya lo veremos, _¡Raikiri!_

El Susanoo de Kakashi libero una mano del agarre de su espada para cargar la técnica y la encajo en el pecho de la armadura de su enemigo.

 **Kakashi:** Fue una dura batalla pero al final gane yo…

 **Kisho:** ¿Enserio crees que no vi venir eso?

El peli plateado abrió los ojos de la impresión al escuchar la voz de su oponente que aún estaba vivo, al observar mejor, pudo ver que su técnica efectivamente estaba atravesando al pelinegro pero no había rastros de sangre ni mutilaciones, aparte, no había quemaduras por ninguna parte de su cuerpo lo cual es normal cuando usas una técnica del elemento rayo.

 **Kisho:** Te descuidaste Kakashi, _Kamui_

El pelinegro desactivo su armadura y desapareció pero no por mucho tiempo.

 **Kisho:** _¡Jutsu clones de sombras!_

Kakashi volteo hacia atrás solo para observar a dos pelinegros que terminaban de hacer sus últimas posiciones de manos.

 **Kisho#1:** _Estilo de viento: Jutsu dragón de viento._

 **Kisho#2:** _Estilo de fuego: Jutsu dragón de fuego._

Ambos dragones de dichos elementos se unieron para hacer un dragón aún más grande y poderoso el cual fue y embistió al peli plateado, Kakashi no pudo resistir el golpe, cayo junto a su armadura la cual se desactivo al impactar con el suelo.

 **Kisho:** Ya ríndete Kakashi, no pudiste derrotarme, fallaste, no te queda nada más.

Kisho se giró y empezó a caminar hacia su creación cuando escucho como su oponente se levantaba.

 **Kakashi:** No voy… a dejar que… hagas eso… aunque tenga que morir… no te lo permitiré… mis amigos cuentan… conmigo.

Por su parte el pelinegro solo volteo y observo a un maltrecho Kakashi con quemaduras en gran parte de su cuerpo apenas de pie.

 **Kisho:** Eres el menos indicado para tareas así, ni siquiera pudiste ser un buen sensei, voltea hacia la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke y dime ¿que ves?.

El pelinegro apunto y Kakashi solo dirigió su vista a la batalla en la cual el Uchiha estaba usando técnicas que el enseño.

 **Kisho:** Aun no entiendo cómo te perdono tan rápido por todos tus errores como su sensei, de hecho, es por esos errores que en estos momentos su vida está en peligro, él contaba contigo como su sensei, contaba contigo para los exámenes chunin, contaba contigo para esta misión. Pero fallaste al igual que en otras ocasiones, nunca fuiste apto para hokage, nunca fuiste apto para sensei, y nunca fuiste apto para ninja.

 **Kakashi:** A que… te refieres… yo soy… un buen… ninja.

 **Kisho:** ¿Bromeas?, no puedes ver una muerte ya que te encierras en lo que fue la persona que murió, vives tu vida como si de esa persona y la tuya se tratara, por eso visitas la roca de los caídos siempre, por eso quisiste ser sensei, por eso preferiste a Sasuke. Nunca debiste ser un ninja si no podías ver la muerte sin que te afectara.

 **Kakashi:** Lo dice… el tipo… obsesionado… con su… sensei muerto.

 **Kisho:** Solo sus objetivos, pero no vivo mi vida como si fuera la suya y acepto que el murió por una simple razón, él era un ninja y todo ninja ya sea genin, chunin, jounin o incluso kage, tiene una alta probabilidad de morir en el campo de batalla, por eso no debemos dejar que nos afecte tanto como te paso a ti.

Eso ciertamente le dolió al peli plateado porque era verdad, aun hoy seguía pagando por sus errores pues tanto Naruto y Sakura están en peligro porque él no los entreno como debió de haberlo hecho desde un principio, lo único que más o menos los ayuda es su entrenamiento con los Sannin, Kakashi volteo aun dispuesto a pelear contra Kisho para ayudar en algo pero…

 **Kisho:** _Tsukuyomi_

El peli plateado cayo pues con el poco chakra que le quedaba ya no pudo activar su Doujutsu para defenderse, sin más, el pelinegro siguió su camino hacia su arma para poder controlarla una vez que despierte.

3 minutos para el despertar de la bestia…

El grupo de Kabuto ya había acabado con dos de tres tableros de control, lo malo fue que no lo lograron a tiempo ya que los anbu habían terminado de hacer todo lo necesario en ellos y ya habían abierto el seguro perteneciente al tablero, debían darse prisa si querían detener a ese monstruo.

Mientras estaban en lo suyo, Ino no pudo evitar seguir fijándose en la pelea entre su amiga y su esposo así que cuando vio la oportunidad se acercó a la pelea para poder ayudar a… bueno, estaba tan confundida que ni ella sabía a quién ayudaría así que mejor empezó a analizar la situación desde lejos.

Mientras, en la pelea de Sai y Sakura

 **Sai:** Realmente me está dando una buena pelea Sakura-San, tal vez no sea tan inútil como Sasuke-Sama dijo.

 **Sakura:** Ustedes dos solo me han estado subestimando, yo soy alguien fuerte y soy capaz de hacerle frente a alguien que le quiere hacer daño a mis amigos.

Para este momento Ino ya estaba suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar lo que hablaban, aunque no escucho lo anterior.

 **Sai:** ¿Enserio crees que le voy a hacer daño?, esto lo hago por su bien, por un mundo mejor.

 **Sakura:** ¿Un mundo mejor? ¿Enserio quieres que crea eso?, esto es la mayor estupidez que has hecho.

 **Sai:** Lo dice quien vivió engañada todos estos años y creyó firmemente que alguien tan fuerte como Sasuke-Sama realmente se había interesado en ella, todas las tonterías que hiciste solo para llamar su atención, todos estos años que viviste en "un matrimonio feliz" solo fueron una ilusión basada en promesas vacías, Kisho-Sama por otro lado nos ofrece algo real a quienes somos leales a él, además, nunca dije que Ino-San no pueda unírsenos, solo me uní antes y me asegure un lugar, eso es todo.

Ino solo escuchaba tratando de procesar que su esposo los traiciono por las promesas de un megalómano que podría matarlos a todos si no lo siguen, no podía creerlo, y lo que es aún peor, Sai creía que ella se iba a unir a ellos, quedo destrozada después de enterarse de todo.

 **Sakura:** ¿Sacrificaste a tu familia por una estupidez y aun crees que se quieren unir a ti?, ¡Vas a sufrir por todo lo que has hecho pasar a Ino!

Ino levanto el rostro y observo asombrada como su amiga peleaba por defenderla, aun cuando Sai dibujaba animales cada vez más grandes y fuertes para derribarla ella se volvía a levantar y todo porque Sai le había hecho daño a ella.

 **Ino:** (Sakura… Gracias por esto, a pesar de que no tenías que hacerlo allí estas, dando todo y arriesgando tu vida para darle una lección al idiota que me traiciono… Gracias pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto, al menos no sola)

Sin más Ino se unió a Sakura la cual la vio sorprendida pero después de verla a los ojos comprendió que ya sabía y quería ayudarla.

 **Ino:** Vamos frentona, enseñémosle a este imbécil que pasa cuando nos traicionan.

Sakura sonrió y volteo a ver a Sai con una mirada desafiante.

 **Sakura:** Por supuesto que si Ino cerda, ¡vamos a enseñarla que con nosotras nadie se mete!

Sin más que decir ambas se lanzaron al combate contra el pálido artista al cual le esperaba la paliza de su vida.

1 minuto para el despertar de la bestia…

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasuke se había defendido bien, había acabado con ocho de las nueve bestias con cola, sin embargo, la batalla lo había agotado y no podría mantener su Susanoo por tanto tiempo, por otro lado Naruto a pesar de haber sido electrificado, quemado, apuñalado y metido en más de una ilusión tortuosa. Todavía se mantenía firme, claro que tenía heridas a montón y su chakra estaba en niveles muy bajos pero todavía seguía en pie.

 **Sasuke:** ¿Por qué no mueres de una vez?, ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer el mundo de paz que yo deseo?, ¡¿Por qué sigues interponiéndote en mis planes?!

Dijo y grito el Uchiha mientras observaba a su oponente con una gran furia reflejada en su mirada.

 **Naruto:** ¿Quieres saber porque lo hago?, Porque quiero defender la paz que hemos logrado todos juntos.

 **Sasuke:** ¡Esto no es paz, la verdadera paz se las daré yo una vez que te venza!

 **Naruto:** ¿¡Crees que lo que quieres tu es paz!?, ¡Tu supuesta paz se basa en poder, no en apoyo mutuo! ¿Dónde queda la confianza?, ¿Dónde queda el respeto y la tolerancia?

 **Sasuke:** ¡Cállate!, ¡Sufrí mucho para llegar aquí y no dejare que tú me detengas!

 **Naruto:** ¡Aun te sigues haciendo la victima cuando no sufriste tanto, si quieres darte una idea de lo que es sufrir entonces imagínate nacer solo y que todo el mundo te desprecio por algo que tu no escogiste, imagínate vivir una infancia vacía en la que no tenías amigos porque todos los niños se alejaban de ti por sus padres que les decían que eras un demonio, imagínate no tener a nadie que cuide de ti, tu no pasaste por eso, tu tuviste un clan y aun después de tu tragedia la gente te quería y te respetaba, lo tenías todo en bandeja de plata mientras yo casi muero para pasar el examen para convertirme en ninja!

40 segundos para el despertar de la bestia…

 **Sasuke:** ¡Eso es porque tú nunca debiste ser un ninja!, ahora, ¡MUERE, _CHIDORI_!

 **Naruto:** ¡No importa lo que digas porque ahora soy un ninja y no solo eso, soy el ninja que te detendrá! ¡ _RASENGAN_!

Ambas técnicas venían muy cargadas de chakra porque esta vez, solo uno quedaría vivo, solo uno podrá seguir su misión, no habría arrepentimientos ni se retractarían, esta vez iban con todo

 **Naruto/Sasuke:** ¡AAAHHHHH!

Ambas técnicas colisionaron generando una gran cortina de humo que al desaparecer dejo apreciar como ambos hacían su mayor esfuerzo para que su técnica ganara, la fricción generada por el choque de chakras generaba un poderoso sonido relampagueante por la zona, nadie cedía terreno.

20 segundos para el despertar de la bestia…

Poco a poco la técnica de Sasuke perdía fuerza mientras sentía como su chakra empezaba a disminuir, aun así, él no se rindió y siguió solo para posar su vista en Naruto para ver algo que le sorprendió, justo a su espalda se empezó a ver una silueta que poco a poco tomo la forma de aquel hombre mayor de cuernos que conoció en la guerra, el sabio de los seis caminos, después de él, otra silueta se empezó a formar tomando la forma de un joven castaño de cabello en punto, Ashura Otsutsuki, al final, Sasuke pudo ver como un hilo de lo que parecía chakra salía de el para posarse detrás de Naruto y tomar la forma de un hombre castaño de cabello en punto y ojos Sharingan, Indra Otsutsuki se pasó al lado de Naruto al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha perdía su Rinnegan, el rubio poco a poco empezó a sentir un aumento de chakra el cual uso para darle más poder a su técnica y acabar esto de una vez por todas.

 **Sasuke:** Esto… No puede ser posible.

 **Naruto:** Lo siento Sasuke, no me dejaste otra opción.

El rubio uso el impulso extra y mando a volar al Uchiha estrellándolo contra una pared cercana a la capsula que mantenía encerrada el arma de Kisho, todo mientras el pelinegro operaba y defendía el ultimo tablero de los ninjas de la hoja.

10 segundos para el despertar de la bestia…

Kisho solo le quedaba oprimir un botón para desactivar todas las cerraduras y dejar su creación libre pero…

 **Guy:** Ríndete Kisho, tus mejores ninjas ya cayeron, estas solo, no hay forma en que puedas vencernos.

Ciertamente el pelinegro lo tenía todo en su contra, aunque venció a Kakashi, Tanto Sasuke como Sai y sus ninjas de Raiz perdieron sus batallas, aunque sus oponentes se veían cansados de sus peleas pasadas aún estaba en desventaja numérica, a menos que…

5 segundos para el despertar de la bestia…

 **Kisho:** (Demonios, tengo que liberarlo pero… y si lo que dice Kabuto es cierto)

4

 **Kisho:** (No, no puedo retractarme, tengo que seguir con el plan, es mi arma después de todo)

3

 **Kisho:** (Rayos, tengo que hacerlo si quiero ganar, además, es mi sueño y el de mi sensei)

2

 **Kisho:** (Tengo que, necesito esto, voy a hacerlo)

1

 **Kisho:** (Al final, ya no tengo nada que perder)

0

Cuando la cuenta termino y todos los análisis finalizaron, el Kisho que estaba frente a los ninjas de la hoja desapareció en una nube de humo solo para mostrar a otro Kisho a unos metros de ellos presionando un botón verde con una palabra escrita en el… la palabra era liberar

 **Notas del autor:**

Este capítulo me costó bastante no solo en lo que respecta a creatividad sino también en tiempo disponible para él, y es que he pasado por una serie de etapas nuevas en mi vida a las que poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando, pero eso no significa que seas menos tediosa, en fin.

Como verán puse varios combates, quizás no tanto como muchos querían pero bueno, peor es nada, y es que esto es muy diferente a como lo tenía planeado en un principio, créanme cuando les digo que borre la mitad de esto para volverlo a empezar ya que la versión original no me convenció y es que parecía que favorecía un bando más que a otro.

Un punto importante (al menos para mí) a tratar fueron ciertas palabras que se dijeron, específicamente a Kakashi y a Sasuke, no les voy a mentir, ambos personajes no me agradan por varias razones, las más grandes son las que dijeron mis personajes y es que si uno se pone a pensar es cierto.

Kakashi es un gran ninja y tiene una fuerza y poder muy grandes pero se deja llevar mucho por las muertes de sus amigos, es un personaje que vive demasiado en el pasado lo cual lo lleva a cometer los errores que vimos en la serie, por eso para mí, psicológicamente hablando, no está calificado para ser un ninja ya que no vi a ningún otro ninja que se afecte tanto por la muerte que el (exceptuando ejemplos donde el ninja pasa por torturas (físicas, psicológicas o cualquier otra) muy fuertes que lo obligan a aferrarse a seres que ya no están vivos (gaara es un claro ejemplo de lo último))

Sasuke por otra parte quizás no se haga la victima pero me fastidiaba mucho el favoritismo que le dieron al personaje, casi casi me imaginaba que en algún punto la serie se iba a llamar Sasuke ya que todo se trataba de él, las personas que vieron con más detalle la serie y el manga saben a qué me refiero, pero volviendo al punto, quizás paso por una gran tragedia pero nadie lo despreciaba, por el contrario, era "el genio Uchiha" en la academia, todas las chicas lo querían a él, Kakashi lo entreno mucho más a él, realmente no tuvo razones para ser "malo", quizás el trauma que sufrió por lo de su hermano pero, ¿no se supone que cuando te enseñan a ser ninja te dicen que los ninjas pueden tener dobles intenciones? Y suponiendo que la respuesta sea sí, entonces, ¿Por qué no se le hizo sospechoso que su hermano que lo tenía todo en el clan repentinamente los matara a todos?... sep, a esto me refiero.

La pelea de Sakura e Ino contra Sai fue más un extra que nada pero fue una mejor lección de amistad que la que nos dieron al final de la serie, porque claro que perseguir a alguien que ya te trato de matar y traiciono a tu aldea es amistad, y claro que debes perdonarlo a pesar de que trato de matarte otra vez en una batalla en la cual finalmente pudiste hacerlo recapacitar a costa de tu brazo( notese el sarcasmo)… Enserio no sé qué tenía en la cabeza el creador de la seria (no me malinterpreten, hizo una buena historia pero si hubo cosas del argumento a las que no les vi mucho sentido y/o no me terminaron de convencer)

En fin, tratare de no tardar tanto en los siguientes capítulos y para los que siguen mis otras historias (que no se si estén leyendo esto pero quien sabe), no desesperen que ya estoy trabajando en ello, con esto me despido, hasta la próxima.

PD: Como verán, el formato que utilice para los jutsus fue algo poco usado en lo que respecta a fanfics, y es que yo me acostumbre mucho a escuchar algo así como " _Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego_ " lo siento si les molesta a algunos pero no pienso cambiarlo por varias razones, entre ellas, razones que ya di en notas de autor de capítulos anteriores. Gracias por su atención.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **Capítulo 4: el Guerrero**

El sonido metálico de la capsula abriéndose llamo la atención de todos, y no solo eso, también los lleno de un profundo temor y un fuerte sentimiento de desesperación, habían fallado en su misión, no impidieron el despertar de la bestia, ya no podrían luchar más… o al menos eso pensaba la mayoría.

 **Naruto:** (Demonios, no hemos podido detenerlo, estábamos tan cerca, bueno, es hora de pasar al plan B) ¡Retirada!

Al escuchar la voz de su líder todos despertaron de su trance para inmediatamente seguir la orden, algunos a fuerza pues querían hacer más sin embargo, ¿Cómo puedes luchar contra algo que te mata al contacto? La respuesta es que no puedes, y es por eso mismo que seguían su instinto de supervivencia en lugar de su instinto de batalla.

 **Kisho:** (si… ¡SIII!, ¡SE VAN! No puedo creerlo, gane, estuve tan cerca de que me atraparan pero no pudieron, jejeje…)

 **-** Grrrwwwoooaaa

Un leve gruñido saco al líder de Raíz de sus pensamientos, en cuanto dirigió su vista a aquel ruido recordó lo que hizo hace unos segundos y se paralizo, frente a él, el arma definitiva que siempre soñaron él y su mentor lo veía con sus cuencas blancas, solo lo observaba, no hacía nada más que eso, pero generaba una sensación de miedo, peligro y muerte muy fuerte con solo eso.

 **Kisho:** (Rayos… ¿que hice?)

En cuanto esa línea de pensamiento desapareció de su mente, la criatura salió de su pequeña prisión, al principio dio dos pasos como una persona normal pero después se empezó a encorvar como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención, ese algo era el pelinegro que en estos momentos no pensaba con claridad al tener a semejante monstruo acercándose a él.

 **Kisho:** (De acuerdo, solo relájate y recuerda paso a paso lo que era el plan, paso uno, recolectar ADN y chakra suficiente para tu arma)

Mientras pensaba, su arma se acercaba cada vez más a él, hubiera caminado hacia atrás pero sus piernas no le respondían por el miedo que tenía.

 **Kisho:** (Paso dos, realizar las pruebas necesarias para comprobar la efectividad del arma, paso tres, llevar a cabo los análisis necesarios y el proceso de liberación en cuanto se cumpla el tiempo a prueba requerido).

La criatura estaba cada vez más cerca del pelinegro que aunque recordar su plan lo estaba distrayendo un poco, no funcionaba lo suficientemente bien para hacer reaccionar su cuerpo.

 **Kisho:** (paso cuatro, poner las trabas y distracciones necesarias para evitar que los ninjas de la hoja interrumpan el proceso, paso cinco, en cuanto el arma se libere…)

El nerviosismo le estaba ganando ya que su arma no estaba más que a centímetros de él, no estaba realizando ningún ataque ni estaba en posición amenazadora, más bien parecía un niño impulsado por la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que pasa a su alrededor, aun así, eso no ayudaba a tranquilizar a su creador pues sabía que si lo llegaba a tocar seria su fin.

 **Kisho:** (En cuanto… en cuanto la criatura …. Des-despierte, hacer u-u-uso del Sharingan)

En este punto, su creación se detuvo justo frente a él solo para empezar a levantar su brazo y apuntar su garra a él como si quisiera tocarlo.

 **Kisho:** (P-para poner bajo… ¡UN GENJUTSU!)

En cuanto recordó lo último activo su sharingan y se concentró en las cuencas de la criatura que se detuvo a milímetros de su rostro, segundos después, el Sharingan se hizo presente en medio del espacio en blanco de la criatura demostrando que el genjutsu había hecho efecto, Kisho al ver que su plan funciono se sentó de golpe y dio un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

 **Kisho:** Rayos, eso estuvo cerca, por poco y…

No continuo ya que el sonido de escombro cayendo lo distrajo, en cuanto volteo observo a un maltrecho Sasuke Uchiha levantándose de entre las piedras con bastantes heridas en su cuerpo.

 **Kisho:** Y yo que creí que habías muerto, supongo que como dicen, hierba mala nunca muere jejeje…

Sasuke solo gruño, estaba bastante molesto por haber perdido contra Naruto otra vez, se sintió frustrado y débil, no era para menos pues su Rinnegan se le fue arrebatado al igual que parte de su chakra, ya no era rival para el Uzumaki.

 **Kisho:** Deja de lamentarte y levántate, tengo un plan y tú me serias realmente útil, ve y despierta a Sai, él tiene unas píldoras de soldado que te pueden ayudar a reponerte.

El Uchiha simplemente acato la orden pues sabía que después irían a Konoha, y él tenía planes para una persona en especial.

 **Sasuke:** (Me quitaste mi honor y me quitaste mi fuerza, pero no me quitaras mi clan)

Mientras Kisho se encargaba de los preparativos finales de su plan, el grupo de la hoja iban a toda velocidad a su aldea, para este punto, Naruto les había dicho a todos que empezaran la evacuación y que él los alcanzaría luego, por supuesto, todos sabían del plan del Uzumaki y, aunque no les agradara, ahora que el arma definitiva de Raíz estaba suelta no tenían de otra, Naruto Uzumaki iba a liberar a su guerrero.

 **Naruto:** (A todo esto, aún no he pensado un nombre para el)

 **Kyubi/Kurama:** (¡¿ES ENSERIO QUE TE PONES A PENSAR EN COSAS COMO ESAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?! ¡¿CREES QUE ESO IMPORTA AHORA?!)

 **Naruto:** (Por supuesto que sí, eso nos diferencia a gente como Kisho de mí pues mientras el crea un arma yo hago un amigo)

 **Kurama:** (enserio que a veces no puedo contigo)

 **Naruto:** (¿No es gracias a cosas como estas que somos amigos)

 **Kurama:** (solo cállate y sigue en lo que estabas)

 **Naruto:** (Jejeje, de acuerdo, pero podrías sugerir algo)

Mientras el rubio y el zorro pensaban en un nombre adecuado para su amigo cierta peli rosa recordaba lo que le había dicho el Uchiha y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no es para menos pues desde pequeña ella siempre soñó con casarse con él y tener una familia feliz juntos.

 **Ino:** Sakura, ¿estás bien?

La voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo reaccionar, volteo a verla y solo asintió con la cabeza mientras su amiga se preguntaba que paso antes de que su grupo llegara.

 **Sakura:** (Ahora solo me queda Sarada, al menos estoy segura que ella no me traicionara, la protegeré con todo lo que tenga de ser necesario)

Y con ese pensamiento levanto la vista con una mirada llena de determinación con dirección a la aldea de la hoja.

40 minutos más tarde…

Mientras los ninjas de la hoja llegaban a su aldea, el líder de Raíz juntos a los únicos miembros que permanecían en pie empezaban con su plan luego de reponer energías.

 **Sasuke:** Kisho-San, quisiera adelantarme para poder arreglar unos asuntos que tengo pendientes en la aldea…

 **Kisho:** Vendrás con nosotros primero, tenemos que llegar los 3 juntos en caso de una emboscada, luego de eso y si llegamos a salvo podrás hacer lo que quieras… muy bien, ¿todos están listos?

 **Sai/Sasuke:** Hai.

 **Kisho:** Entonces vámonos, _Kamui_

Y asi los tres se desplazaron en el torbellino de la técnica espacio- tiempo hacia su destino, mientras con el grupo de Naruto que ya había llegado a la aldea.

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, ya conocen el plan, todos van a ir a los distintos puntos de la aldea y empezaran la evacuación, no quiero que nadie se quede aquí, ni siquiera los anbus, todos tienen que ser evacuados.

 **Todos:** Hai.

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, empiecen.

Asi, todos se dispersaron para evacuar tanto a civiles como a ninjas dejando solo a Naruto y Sakura en la escena, el rubio al percatarse de eso, decidió preguntar pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, la kunoichi empezó.

 **Sakura:** Naruto, digo Hokage-Sama, quisiera poderme ir antes con mi hija, si no es mucha molestia.

Naruto iba a replicarle pues necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para sacarlos a todos antes que esa cosa llegara pero recordó todo lo que paso Sakura y un solo pensamiento paso por su mente.

 **Naruto:** (Sarada es lo único que le quede…) Está bien, puedes irte, enviare a algunos clones en tu lugar para que la evacuación sea más rápida.

 **Sakura:** Arigato Hokage-Sama.

Sakura tomo su camino y Naruto invoco 2 clones para cubrir los lugares de Sai y Sakura en el grupo de Kakashi, los mando a la zona Este de la aldea mientras él se encaminaba al hospital de Konoha, en cuyo sótano tanto el como Kabuto empezaron la creación del guerrero que probablemente acabaría con todo esto.

Mientras tanto en el monte Hokage…

Kisho, Sasuke y Sai se encontraban encima del rostro del tercer hokage mientras el arma de Kisho se posicionaba justo frente a ellos.

 **Kisho:** Ninguna emboscada, Sasuke, puedes retirarte, Sai, necesito que dibujes la mayor cantidad de bestias que puedas para poder protegerme mientras controlo a este monstruo.

 **Sai:** Hai Kisho-Sama.

 **Sasuke:** De acuerdo, volveré pronto, no creo tardarme demasiado.

Dicho esto, desapareció en un Shunshin no jutsu mientras los demás comenzaron con sus labores, tanto Kisho posicionándose en el risco del monte hokage para tener una buena visión de lo que haría su arma, como Sai que saco pincel y tinta para empezar a dibujar las bestias que se empezaron a colocar en un perímetro de seguridad alrededor de Kisho.

Pero volviendo a Sasuke…

El Uchiha había aparecido frente a su hogar en el cual se encontraba su hija, Sarada Uchiha, la razón, el hokage había anunciado a la academia ninja que cancelaran las clases, así, si ocurría algo que no estaba en sus planes, los niños estarían con sus familias y juntos serian evacuados, Sasuke solo puso una sonrisa ya que gracias a ese plan le fue fácil dar con su hija, ahora no habría nada que le impida llevársela.

 **Sasuke:** ¡Sarada, vámonos, órdenes del hokage, necesitamos evacuar!

Grito ya dentro de su morada.

 **Sarada:** Ya voy Oto-San.

Se escuchó la respuesta de una voz femenina, segundos después, se veía a una jovencita pelinegra de lentes frente al Uchiha mayor, ella era Sarada Uchiha, hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, una de las últimas Uchihas que quedaban.

 **Sasuke:** Veo que ya estas lista, muy bien, vámonos inmediatamente.

 **Sarada:** No vamos a esperar a Oka-San.

Dijo la jovencita sin cambiar su seria expresión, ella no era tonta, sabía que las cosas en el matrimonio de sus padres no siempre eran buenas pero no creía que su padre llegara tan lejos como para abandonar a su madre en una evacuación.

 **Sasuke:** No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos ya.

Dijo Sasuke con un tono autoritario y tomando el brazo de Sarada con fuerza, la joven Uchiha trato de soltarse pero su padre tenía mucha más fuerza con ella, Sasuke se la estaba llevando a la fuerza hasta el momento en que abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sakura la cual se quedó bastante seria mirando fijamente a su ex-marido.

 **Sasuke:** (Demonios, debí haberla noqueado)

Sin avisar ni nada, la peli rosa lanzo un puñetazo con bastante fuerza hacia el Uchiha que por sus reflejos pudo evadir.

 **Sakura:** ¡¿NO FUE SUFICIENTE CON TRAICIONARNOS Y AHORA QUIERES APARTAR A MI HIJA DE MI LADO?!

En ese momento, Sarada que se había librado del agarre de su padre abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras observaba a su padre.

 **Sasuke:** Es parte del clan Uchiha y adivina que, yo soy el líder de ese clan, es por eso que me pertenece, además, tu no sabrías entrenarla como es debido.

 **Sakura:** ¿Quién crees que se encargó de ella mientras tú estabas en quién sabe dónde? Yo he sido la que ha estado para ella más tiempo que tú y aun asi ¿quieres quitármela diciendo que te pertenece? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

En ese momento Sakura lanza un puñetazo el cual Sasuke esquiva con facilidad para ponerse detrás de ella, justo al momento que Sakura volteo el Uchiha le clavo un chidori en el pecho a la altura de su corazón, mas sin embargo, no daño el corazón, en lugar de eso, lo apretó con su mano y se lo arranco para mostrárselo, tanto Sakura como Sarada estaban impactadas por tal acción del pelinegro, pero el Uchiha no se detuvo hay.

 **Sasuke:** Asi que este es el corazón que latía tanto por mí, un corazón que tú me entregaste desde antes de conocerme realmente, este corazón te hizo cometer los peores errores de tu vida, como por ejemplo, ser la más inútil de nuestro equipo, fijarte en un hombre al cual no le importas ignorando a las personas que realmente se preocuparon por ti… patético, creo que te hare un favor al hacer esto, _chidori._

Y justo en ese momento, Sakura vio con la poca vida que le quedaba como aquel a quien llego a amar quemaba su corazón frente a sus ojos, una pequeña lagrima salió rodo por su mejilla para después caer al suelo muerta, todo esto frente a los ojos de Sarada Uchiha quien vio toda la escena y estuvo en estado de shock por unos segundos, solo para ser llamada por su padre.

 **Sasuke:** Bien, ella ya no nos va a estorbar, ahora podrás venir conmigo y yo podre entrenarte para ser la poderosa Uchiha que estas destinada a ser, juntos, gobernaremos el mundo, tu y yo, solo ven conmigo hija.

Sarada solo volteo a ver a su padre mientras la luz del día cubría sus lentes de un brillo que no dejaba ver sus ojos, se acercó a él solo para detenerse justo frente al pelinegro, volteo su mirada al suelo donde estaba el cadáver de su madre y dijo…

 **Sarada:** Tú no eres mi padre.

Dicho esto la joven Uchiha volteo a su padre para dejar ver que tenía activo su sharingan que, a causa de ver una muerte tan brutal frente a sus ojos, evoluciono a un Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **Sasuke:** Vaya, eso me facilitaría las cosas en tu entrenamiento pero si te enfrentas a mí, bueno, aun cuando lo tengas evolucionado al máximo no serás rival para mí.

Sasuke se acercó a su hija poco a poco para poder llevársela pero fue recibido por un golpe de una figura esquelética espectral que envolvió a su hija solo para segundos después deshacerse y dejar a la joven Uchiha de rodillas, no era para menos, apenas evoluciono su sharingan e invoco al susanoo, no estaba acostumbrada a usar técnicas tan poderosas, por otro lado, Sasuke, aunque fue tomado por sorpresa, no fue suficientemente fuerte el golpe para causarle un gran daño, se levantó de los escombros de la pared que destruyo como si nada y volvió a caminar hacia la pelinegra.

 **Sarada:** (Tiene razón, no soy rival para él, no podre detenerlo, lo siento oka-san, no puedo vengarte… a menos que…)

Con eso último la joven Uchiha empezó a idear una estrategia contra su padre el cual tenía su propio sharingan activo.

 **Sarada:** (Es arriesgado pero no tengo otra opción, si no puedo matarlo, al menos podre atraparlo)

En ese momento Sasuke la agarro de los hombros con fuerza mientras la miraba con su sharingan de forma amenazadora y empezó a decir de forma autoritaria.

 **Sasuke:** Vas a venir conmigo te guste o no, no trates de pelear, aun con tu chakra al máximo no podrás hacer nada, además, ya estás muy baja de chakra, esa técnica y el despertar de tu mangekyo sharingan te dejaron muy cansada como para intentar algo más.

 **Sarada:** Aun puedo hacer una última técnica.

 **Sasuke:** ¿Y qué lograras con eso?, no puedes matarme, ni siquiera puedes herirme, no podrás vencerme con una sola técnica.

 **Sarada:** Tal vez no, pero si podre encerrarte, _¡Kamui!_

La joven Uchiha activo su técnica espacio-tiempo para poder atrapar a su padre en otra dimensión, a pesar de que la técnica solo la sabían Obito y Kisho respectivamente, Sarada lo pudo lograr, sin embargo, no pudo encerrar a Sasuke ya que gracias a su agilidad y sus reflejos, evadió la técnica antes de ser absorbido por el torbellino siendo Sarada la única víctima.

 **Sasuke:** ¡Demonios!, no me esperaba que ella también fuera capaz de usar ese jutsu, jeje, ciertamente era una genio, lástima que decidió otro camino, no importa, aun quedo yo.

Dicho eso, el pelinegro se alejó de su morada dejando atrás el cadáver de su ex-esposa y los rastros de la pequeña pelea que tuvo con su hija antes de irse, por supuesto no sabía que todo esto había sido visto por uno de los clones del rubio que andaba por la zona, el clon de sombras no dijo nada ni hizo nada, solo se deshizo en una nube de humo.

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

 **Naruto:** ¿Entonces ya puede ser liberado?

 **Shizune:** Claro, solo nos falta una muestra de tu chakra Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Entonces no se diga más.

Y Naruto puso su mano en la capsula que contenía a aquel formidable guerrero que él había creado, justo cuando le dio el chakra que él creía necesario y retiro su mano, los recuerdos del clon que vio la muerte de Sakura vinieron a él, en ese momento su mirada perdió brillo y su sonrisa se esfumo.

 **Kabuto:** Paso algo Hokage-Sama.

 **Naruto:** …Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad…

Y sin decir más empezó a caminar a la salida, sin embargo, el sonido de la capsula abriéndose lo detuvo, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro solo para dirigirse al ser que salía del tuvo y decirle…

 **Naruto:** Supongo que me recuerdas ¿no?... mira, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

Mientras con Kisho y Sai…

 **Kisho:** ¿Dónde estará ese Uchiha?

 **Sai:** Kisho-Sama, debe de saber que Sasuke Uchiha es muy… volátil, no es un elemento que inspire mucha confianza a nuestra organización.

 **Sasuke:** Yo tampoco confió tanto en ustedes pero son los únicos que me pueden dar lo que quiero…

Dijo el peli negro que había aparecido momentos atrás en un Shushin, el líder de Raíz y el artista pálido solo le dedicaron una mirada neutral para después hacerle la seña de que se acerque a ellos dos.

 **Kisho:** ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

 **Sasuke:** Solo me encargue de un estorbo y reclutaba a alguien más, como sea, al final fue una pérdida de tiempo.

En ese momento escucharon una explosión cerca de ellos, luego otra más cerca, y al final una explosión más fuerte que las anteriores muy cerca de ellos.

 **Naruto:** ¿Entonces matar a tu esposa y condenar a tu hija fue solo una pérdida de tiempo? Eres el peor monstruo que he enfrentado Sasuke Uchiha.

Todos observaron como Naruto salía de entre el humo con su modo sabio de los seis caminos activo y una mirada de muerte, Kisho solo lo observaba detalladamente mientras Sai se preparaba para dibujar pero Sasuke tenía otra idea.

 **Sasuke:** Sella esa cosa dentro de mí.

 **Kisho:** ¿Qué?, oye Uchiha ya te dije, esto no es un Bijuu, no tengo idea de que efectos conlleve sellar esto dentro de un ser vivo, además, ¿no leíste los informes? Esta cosa prácticamente mata todo lo que toca.

Decía mientras señalaba la criatura que durante todo el rato se mantuvo detrás de Kisho sin mover un solo musculo.

 **Sasuke:** Solo hazlo, no me importan los riesgos, si no lo haces entonces te matare y lo hare yo mismo.

 **Kisho:** …Esto solo es por tu capricho infantil de vencer a Naruto ¿no?, está bien, haz lo que quieras pero yo no me hare responsable, después de todo fue tu elección.

Dicho esto, empezó a realizar los sellos necesarios para el sellado, mentalmente Kisho agradecía haber estudiado los pergaminos Uzumaki que tenía Danzo en su base, eso le facilitaba en gran medida el sellado, no tomo más que unos segundos cuando la criatura que los acompañaba se empezaba a meter dentro del cuerpo del Uchiha, cuando el sellado termino, Sasuke dio una mirada retadora a Naruto mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada.

 **Sasuke:** Ahora soy invencible, el poder de tus bestias estúpidas no se compara con mi arma, yo seré el vencedor, yo…

La mirada de Sasuke cambio de una sonrisa confiada a una expresión de shock y de eso a un rostro que reflejaba un dolor intenso.

 **Sasuke:** Esto…Esto… ¡ME ESTA QUEMANDO, ESTOY SINTIENDO MI CUERPO ARDER, ME QUEMA POR DENTRO, ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO POR FAVOR!

Gritaba el pelinegro de forma desesperada por ayuda pero nadie hacia nada, todos observaban la situación de distintas formas, Sai observaba todo con una mirada neutral, sin ningún tipo de emoción, Kisho por otra parte, tenía una mirada analítica, observando cada detalle de lo que le pasaba al Uchiha, Naruto, el solo observaba con una mirada apagada y un rostro serio, solo observaba mientras recordaba todo lo que paso al lado de su compañero de equipo, como siempre lo opacaba, como lo menospreciaba, como los traiciono a todos por seguir sus propios ideales, todo eso lo veía reflejado en el dolor actual del Uchiha, como si estuviera pagando por sus errores con ello.

 **Sasuke:** ¡Kisho, sálvame por favor, quítame a esta cosa!

 **Kisho:** Te lo advertí y no me escuchaste, ahora estas sufriendo las consecuencias.

 **Sasuke:** Sai… Por favor.

 **Sai:** Kisho-Sama tiene razón, eso obtienes por no escuchar.

En ese momento de extrema agonía y con la vida escapándosele a cada segundo, volteo y observo a su ex-amigo en busca de algo de misericordia, pero no la obtuvo, en lugar de eso Naruto le dijo.

 **Naruto:** Ahora sabes lo que se siente morir, ahora sabes lo que sintió Sakura.

En ese momento la mirada de Sasuke perdió el brillo y cayó al suelo para ser consumido por el toxico chakra oscuro de la criatura que residió en el, una vez que no quedo nada del cuerpo del Uchiha y el monstruo se liberó, Kisho dijo…

 **Kisho:** Bueno, es una lástima, era un buen elemento, pero siempre hay perdidas en las guerras ¿no crees?, en fin, ahora empieza lo bueno, supongo que por los informes que recibiste de parte de Kabuto estas al tanto de las habilidades de mi arma, tomando eso en cuenta ¿aun piensas luchar?

El rubio solo levanto la vista y dio una sonrisa más relajada a su oponente, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo para hablar.

 **Naruto:** Si se de lo que es capaz tu creación, es por ello que pienso luchar, pero, no lo hare solo.

De entre el bosque que quedaba atrás de Naruto se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se acercaban a su ubicación.

 **Naruto:** Al momento que empecé a leer que estabas haciendo una especie de arma viva decidí hacer algo similar, la diferencia es que él no es un arma, es un aliado, te presento al ninja que acabara con tu monstruo.

Los pasos se detuvieron para después verse como una figura salía del bosque para posicionarse justo frente al rubio, se trataba de un hombre de una apariencia de joven de entre 20 y 25 años, su cabello en punta blanco brillaba con la luz del sol y sus ojos de colores exóticos siento rojo intenso el de la izquierda y azul claro el de la derecha poseían una mirada llena de determinación, su figura era musculosa sin exageraciones con una altura arriba del promedio siendo esta de 2 metros su piel tenía un ligero bronceado que le hacía parecerse al rubio Uzumaki, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa verde claro con una gabardina oscura hasta las rodillas, un pantalón anbu azul oscuro y unas sandalias ninja azul marino.

 **Naruto:** Les presento al guerrero de la hoja, Hao.

 **Notas del Autor:**

Un capitulo extra largo pero finalmente lo acabe, cielos, las cosas se pusieron intensas, ahora la verdadera batalla va a empezar, claro que también tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas.

¿Por qué el Monstruo de Raíz es diferente al Guerrero de la Hoja? La respuesta es simple, la idea fue la misma pero el proceso no, mientras Kisho se concentraba en el poder, Naruto junto a los que trabajaron en el proyecto prefirieron darle un toque más humano, es por eso que mientras uno es un ser hecho de chakra con características similares a un jinchuriki en su fase 2 del modo chakra, el otro tiene la apariencia de un humano, por supuesto, con ciertas cosas fuera del promedio.

Ciertamente la apariencia del guerrero de la hoja fue algo que me hizo pensar bastante pues quería darle un toque épico pero sin exagerar, tengo que decir que a mi parecer quedo bien aun y cuando la vestimenta se me ocurrió en el momento, ¿a ustedes les gusto?

¿La muerte de Sakura fue cruel?, es muy probable, lo siento si hubo algún fan de Sakura aquí que le dolió leer esa parte, sin embargo, era necesario para hacer ver que este Sasuke Uchiha no era el típico "Soy malo pero débil y fácil de humillar" que he visto en otros fics, admito que me he reído cuando ponen a Sasuke en esas situaciones pero creo que es algo ya muy visto, como dije anteriormente, Sasuke me cae mal, pero no por eso lo voy a hacer un personaje débil, después de todo, que es un héroe sin un buen villano.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

Personaje hablando

(Personaje pensando)

 **Capítulo 5: el Fin**

Finalmente el guerrero creado por Naruto se había revelado, Kisho lo observaba detenidamente mientras lo analizaba, parecía un ser humano común y corriente pero sabía que no era así, el pelinegro aprendió a nunca confiarse con sus enemigos no importa que tanta ventaja parezca que tengas, siempre te pueden sorprender.

 **Kisho:** Sabes, me sorprende que hayas tomado el mismo camino que yo tome, digo, me habían dicho que estabas trabajando en un proyecto parecido pero no me lo creí hasta ahora.

 **Naruto:** Desde el momento en que Sai y Sasuke nos traicionaron supuse que estabas enterado, pero no por eso significa que vayas a ganar, después de todo, ellos no sabían que era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente.

 **Kisho:** De hecho, no tenían mucha información, fuiste muy cuidadoso con tu proyecto, si supe que tomaron muestras de ADN y chakra pero no supe de quien exactamente y su apariencia aunque me ayuda a llegar a suposiciones, está demasiado revuelta para llegar a una conclusión.

 **Naruto:** Quizás jejeje… pero en estos momentos las apariencias no importan, lo que importa es que te venceremos aquí y ahora, ¿Estás listo Hao?

Hao solo asintió mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

 **Kisho:** De acuerdo, mi arma se encargara de tu proyecto mientras yo me encargo de ti, pero por supuesto que no lo hare solo.

¡Sai! Necesito toda la ayuda que me puedas dar contra el Hokage.

 **Sai:** Hai, Kisho-Sama.

Kisho se quitó sus lentes oscuros revelando su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno activo mientras que Sai mojaba su pincel en el bote de tinta que saco y se posicionaba listo para empezar a dibujar.

 **Naruto:** (Quizás no sea tan poderoso como Kaguya o Madara pero su Sharingan es algo de cuidado, además, no porque no sea fuerte quiere decir que no me vaya a dar problemas)

 **Kurama:** (Te protegeremos de los genjutsus, tu solo encárgate de darle una buena paliza)

 **Naruto:** (Gracias, sé que siempre puedo contar con ustedes)

Los adversarios se observaban cuidadosamente, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos, nadie realizo ningún movimiento por unos segundos, segundos en los que el silencio y la tensión reinaban, no fue hasta que Kisho desapareció y reapareció detrás de Naruto que la batalla empezó.

 **Kisho:** Sorpresa.

Dijo el pelinegro para después tratar de apuñalar al rubio, Naruto por su parte evadió el movimiento con gran agilidad para después invocar varios clones que se dirigían hacia el pelinegro, pero, antes de que pudieran llegar a el fueron emboscados por un par de leopardos hechos de tinta.

 **Naruto:** Rayos, tengo que deshacerme de Sai.

En cuanto se dirigió hacia el dibujante observo sorprendido como 2 Kishos a los lados de Sai terminaban sus sellos.

 **Kisho #1:** _Estilo de Viento: Jutsu bala de aire._

 **Kisho #2:** _Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flor del fénix._

Ambas técnicas se combinaron para hacer una poderosa llamarada que iba directo al rubio el cual retrocedió para no salir dañado.

 **Kisho:** ¿Que pasa Hokage?, creí que eras fuerte jejeje…

Dijo Kisho con algo de burla, Naruto se estaba preparando con otra técnica pero fue sorprendido por una gran águila de tinta que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el, pudo esquivarla pero no a los leopardos que alcanzaron a hacerle unos cuantos arañazos.

 **Naruto:** (Rayos, me estoy confiando demasiado, tengo que terminar con esto sí quiero ganar).

Mientras tanto con Hao y el monstruo.

La pelea de ellos empezó al mismo tiempo que la de Naruto y Hao, sin embargo, Hao no lanzaba ni un solo golpe, Naruto le había dicho que no lo hiciera porque no quería que muriera como todo lo que toca esa cosa, y Hao acato eso como una orden, solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques mientras planeaba una estrategia

 **Monstruo:** ¡Grwwwoooaaaaaa!

Rugió la bestia furiosa porque no atinaba ni un solo golpe, estaba realmente enojada, mientras Hao se mantenía serio ante la situación, no mostraba signos de fatiga ni cansancio.

La batalla pronto fue llevada a la Aldea de la hoja en la cual ya no había nadie presente, lo cual era buena ya que la bestia destruía todo a su paso, Hao sabía que la aldea era importante y que aunque no hubiera nadie, era preferible que los daños se mantuvieran al mínimo y fue entonces que decidió pasar a la ofensiva.

Hao hizo sellos lo más rápido que pudo y choco su mano contra el suelo, inmediatamente debajo de la criatura empezó a surgir un gran árbol que la atrapo por un corto periodo de tiempo, lo suficiente para que Hao quemara el árbol con un poderoso jutsu de fuego con el monstruo en su interior.

Lamentablemente eso solo hizo enojar más a la bestia la cual se lanzó velozmente contra su rival lista para matarlo con sus poderosas garras, Hao por su parte hizo uso de su gran velocidad para esquivar el ataque que destruyo la gran casa sobre la que estaba parado.

Hao nuevamente trazo sellos y choco ambas manos contra el suelo, del suelo empezaron a salir raíces que recubrieron los brazos del peliblanco, aun con toda esa madera cubriendo sus brazos, él todavía podía mover sus dedos con mucha naturalidad, Kisho observo ese jutsu desde lejos y se quedó impresionado no solo porque el guerrero podía usar el elemento madera, sino que incluso creo un nuevo jutsu.

 **Kisho:** Impresionante, he de decir que tu "guerrero" es algo digno de admirarse, no solo puede usar un elemento tan antiguo como la madera sino que también puede crear jutsus nuevos.

Naruto entonces se quitó a las 7 criaturas que tenía encima de el para responderle.

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, a mí también me sorprende su ingenio, supongo que la historia de cómo mejoraba y creaba técnicas como el Rasen Shuriken lo inspiraron.

 **Kisho:** ¿Le contabas historias?, ¿Cómo?

 **Naruto:** No fui el único que estuvo involucrado en su creación, hubo varios, entre ellos, algunos miembros de confianza del clan Yamanaka, me ayudaban a entrar en su mente, allí yo le enseñaba todo lo que podía y le contaba algunas historias.

 **Kisho:** Interesante método, tengo que decir que me sorprendes Zumaque, sabía que tenías potencial, solo que todos prefirieron concentrarse en Sasuke o en las bestias con cola, si te soy sincero, aun sin ser un Jinchuriki te hubiera preferido de mi lado.

 **Naruto:** ¿Estar de lado de un megalómano como tú?, no gracias, prefiero seguir luchando por lo que es correcto.

 **Kisho:** Como gustes, _Susanoo._

Kisho activo su gigantesca armadura espectral para hacerle frente a Naruto, pero el rubio no se quedó atrás, materializo al Kyubi fuera de el para estar parejos.

 **Kisho:** (Cuanto tiempo desperdiciaron centrándose en otras personas Danzo-Sensei y Orochimaru-San, cuanto tiempo perdido cuando la verdadera joya en bruto estaba justo en sus narices, sí que fueron unos idiotas).

Después de ese pensamiento, Kisho materializo su espada y tomo velocidad para embestir al rubio el cual ya lo estaba esperando con un Rasengan en cada mano.

Mientras la batalla de Kisho contra Naruto se desarrollaba, Hao empezaba a tener ciertas dificultades contra la criatura, el monstruo se volvía cada vez más errático y los ataques con chakra no servían, tenía que hacer algo si quería evitar la destrucción de la aldea, tenía que actuar ya.

Entonces recordó las historias de Naruto, muchas tenían en común una cosa, Naruto hacia lo inesperado para salvar a sus amigos, aun si eso lo ponía en peligro a él, como cuando se enfrentó a Gaara en su forma Shukaku, o su pelea contra Pain, entre muchos otros ejemplos.

Sin esperar resultado alguno y aun con sus "guantes" de madera se acercó lo más veloz que pudo a la criatura para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la frente, por la fuerza, el monstruo salió volando hasta estrellarse con una casa y quedar enterrado en los escombros.

Tanto Naruto como Kisho estaban impresionados no solo por el golpe, sino por el hecho de que Hao todavía siguiera con vida.

 **Kisho:** ¿Acaso tu guerrero acaba de…?

 **Naruto:** Eso… parece…

 **Kisho:** No fue el elemento madera, ya habíamos probado jutsus de tipo armadura y ninguno salvaba a las personas del efecto del chakra.

 **Naruto:** Entonces es posible que…

Ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando la bestia salió de los escombros lista para atacar, pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando en lugar de ser un ataque físico lanzo fuego negro de sus ojos.

 **Naruto:** Eso fue…

 **Kisho:** _Amaterasu_ , pero no es posible, esa cosa no tiene material orgánico, además, si tuviera sharingan seria inmune a… Naruto, te propongo una tregua temporal, algo está saliendo mal, terriblemente mal y hay que detenerlo ahora.

 **Naruto:** ¿Tregua?, ¿después de todo lo que hiciste?

 **Kisho:** A diferencia de mi sensei, yo soy más honesto con las treguas y se cuándo se requieren.

 **Naruto:** …De acuerdo Kisho, tregua.

 **Kisho:** ¡Sai, necesito que empieces a mandar tus bestias de tinta a pelear contra mi monstruo!

 **Sai:** ¡A sus órdenes Kisho-Sama!.

 **Kisho:** Naruto, necesito que vengas conmigo, pero mantén esa forma, es mejor tomar las precauciones necesarias.

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo.

Entonces los 3 ninjas se dirigieron a la zona de combate de ambos seres artificiales, Sai empezó a mandar sus criaturas de tinta a atacar al monstruo mientras Kisho mediante un genjutsu le indicaba que no había nadie a quien atacar, su sorpresa fue grande al ver como esa criatura ignoraba sus órdenes y atacaba a las bestias de tinta de Sai, luego de destruirlas a todas, levanto la vista hacia sus atacantes para mostrar…

 **Naruto:** El Sharingan de Sasuke… ¿pero cómo?

 **Kisho:** Debió ser un efecto secundario de haber estado encerrado dentro de Sasuke, Rayos, no me esperaba algo así, si se sale de control no habrá como detenerlo.

 **Naruto:** Kisho, necesitamos detener esta cosa ahora.

 **Kisho:** De acuerdo, ataquémoslo con todo lo que tengamos pero sin tocarla y sin hacer ningún ninjutsu, conservemos chakra para mantener nuestras transformaciones.

 **Naruto:** ¡Hao!

El peliblanco inmediatamente volteo hacia Naruto.

 **Naruto:** No sé de donde sacaste la idea de atacarlo pero funciono, al parecer su chakra no te afecta, puedes usar taijutsu.

El ojimixto solo asintió y se posiciono listo para atacar.

La batalla empezó cuando la criatura disparo más flamas oscuras hacia sus 4 adversarios los cuales pudieron esquivar el ataque a tiempo, Sai terminaba de dibujar a un buen número de bestias que servirían de distracción mientras Naruto cargaba una bijudama y Kisho pensaba en una estrategia, Hao se lanzó junto a las bestias de tinta para empezar una batalla de taijutsu contra el monstruo.

La criatura destruyo a todas las bestias de tinta que había mandado Sai pero no pudo evadir el puñetazo que le dio Hao en el rostro, seguido de eso, le dio otro puñetazo en lo que sería el estómago y cuando se inclinó aprovecho para darle una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, la criatura, furiosa, empezó a atacar con veloces golpes y arañazos que el peli blanco esquivaba, lamentablemente no los pudo esquivar todos y fue cuando el monstruo golpeo su rostro y lo desequilibro un poco que aprovecho para darle otra lluvia de fuertes arañazos los cuales dieron en el blanco.

Kisho observo que la criatura estaba distraída y fue que aprovecho, no sin antes llevarse a Sai con él para que siga atacando con bestias de tinta pero de un punto más cercano, usando el Kamui, desapareció y reapareció a espaldas de su monstruo el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue enterrado por la poderosa espada del Susanoo de Kisho, Sai por su parte, envió bestias de tinta fuera de la armadura para que empezaran a atacar a la criatura mientras estaba enterrada, lamentablemente las bestias de Sai duraban poco por el efecto del chakra del monstruo, pero, aunque poco, lograban hacerle algo.

Naruto ya con la Bijudama cargada les empezó a dar indicaciones a Kisho y Hao.

 **Naruto:** ¡Kisho, Sai, aléjense de ahí, Hao, manda esa cosa lo hacia arriba, lo más alto que puedas!

Kisho y Sai desaparecieron en un Kamui mientras Hao le daba una poderosa patada ascendente a la criatura la cual salió disparada hacia las nubes, fue ahí que Naruto disparo la Bijudama hacia el monstruo.

La enorme explosión no se hizo esperar, en el cielo se vio el efecto de la bijudama en su máximo esplendor, fue tan fuerte que su onda expansiva se sintió en la tierra, al parecer todo había acabado, no había ser vivo que pudiera soportar eso.

¡GRRROOOOOWWWWAAAAA!

O eso es lo que pensaron, la criatura había sobrevivido y caía a gran velocidad a la tierra, parecía un asteroide dispuesto a destruirlo todo.

 **Naruto:** Rayos, esa cosa es imparable, no se me ocurre que más hacer.

 **Kisho:** … Ve con tu familia, yo me encargare de esto.

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué?, no estarás hablando en serio ¿o sí?

 **Kisho:** Yo provoque todo este desastre, no me queda más que resolverlo, además, no es como si tuviera algún lugar a donde ir ni tampoco alguien que me vaya a extrañar.

 **Naruto:** Si tú vas, yo iré contigo.

 **Kisho:** No lo creo… Salúdame a tu esposa y a tus hijos, _Kamui_.

 **Naruto:** No te atre…

Kisho se transportó junto a Naruto para dejarlo con su familia y lo dejo allí para regresar a la Aldea él solo, ahí lo esperaban Sai y Hao.

 **Kisho:** Supongo que es todo para mí, no me queda más.

 **Sai:** Permítame acompañarlo Kisho-Sama.

 **Kisho:** Sai, ¿Estás seguro?, es muy probable que muramos.

 **Sai:** Lo sé, pero a mí tampoco me queda mucho, usted ya no podrá reunirme con mi hermano como me lo prometió.

 **Kisho:** … ahora que lo mencionas, en vida puede que no, pero si me acompañas, puede que todavía pueda cumplir con esa promesa.

 **Sai:** Gracias por darme esta oportunidad Kisho-Sama.

Entonces Sai se unió a Kisho en su Susanoo pero antes de irse Kisho volteo hacia Hao para dirigirle unas palabras.

 **Kisho:** No sé qué vaya a ser de ti pero estoy seguro que ese chiquillo no te ve como yo vi a mi creación, el querrá que vivas una vida como todas las demás personas, quizás sea lo mejor, quien sabe, tal vez si hubiera convivido con Naruto antes se me hubiera pegado algo de su bondad y su compañerismo, quizás en vez de ser mi aliado yo hubiera sido el suyo, jejeje… supongo que eso no importa ya, en fin, espero que tú puedas vivir feliz.

Sin más que decir, el Susanoo de Kisho desplego sus alas y fue rumbo a su creación para detenerla, mientras volaba, materializo dos espadas y los posiciono en forma de cruz frente a el para ver si así aumentaban las probabilidades de destruir al monstruo, sin nada más que hacer, cerró los ojos esperando su final.

Mientras tanto, en tierra.

Un Zorro dorado gigante corría a toda velocidad a la aldea de la hoja para poder ayudar, sin embargo, ya no pudo hacer nada ya que cuando llego era demasiado tarde, Kisho ya estaba muy lejos, no había más que hacer que esperar, Naruto regreso a su modo sabio de los seis caminos mientras se posicionaba al lado de Hao para ver qué pasaba.

 **Naruto:** Supongo que no hiciste nada para detenerlo… quizás haya sido lo mejor aunque me hubiera gustado ayudar un poco más, no sé qué quieras hacer pero te diré que con mi familia siempre serás bienvenido sabes, solo si tú quieres por supuesto.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras observaban en el cielo como aquella armadura espectral se aproximaba a ese punto oscuro que bajaba a toda velocidad, no fueron más que unos segundos los que esperaron cuando ambas figuras impactaron deteniéndose en seco, parecían estar luchando por ganarle a su oponente, la batalla no duro mucho, el Susanoo de Hao fue atravesado por aquella bestia que siguió su camino, en el cielo solo se vieron 2 figuras arder en fuego oscuro.

 **Naruto:** Supongo que ahora es nuestro turno, solo quiero pedirte una cosa, si yo no sobrevivo, por favor, cuida de mi familia, de mis amigos, y de mi aldea.

En ese momento Hao volteo a ver a su creador que estaba derramando lágrimas porque presentía que este sería su final, Hao solo se acercó, le dio un abrazo y le susurro.

 **Hao:** Sayonara Naruto-Sama.

Después lo noqueo y se dirigió a la zona donde impactaría el monstruo cargando sus puños con la mayor cantidad de chakra posible, el monstruo desde las alturas vio esto y empezó a brillar, como si estuviera preparando algún ataque.

Cuando el monstruo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Hao dio el puñetazo más fuerte que pudo para vencer a la criatura… Lamentablemente el efecto no fue el esperado.

La criatura de cierta forma murió, pero con su muerte vino una explosión de chakra toxico que fue matando todo a su paso, la onda expansiva no parecía detenerse en la aldea de la hoja, fue todavía más allá, cruzo las fronteras de la tierra del fuego y no se detuvo allí, cruzo el continente shinobi y todavía no se detuvo, no fue hasta que consumió todo el mundo que finalmente la destrucción y muerte se detuvieron dejando solo un sobreviviente.

 **Hao:** …He fallado

Hao cayo de rodillas mientras observaba como la aldea que se supone debía proteger yacía destruida y muerta, volteo a ver a su creador pero de el ya no quedaba ni polvo, no pudo hacer más.

 **Hao:** …¿Ahora qué hago?.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido…

…¿Qué fue eso?

 **? #2:** Yo también lo sentí, debió pasar algo muy grave, ¿crees que debamos hacer algo?

Por supuesto, tenemos que ir a ver, llama a los demás, tenemos que verificarlo nosotros mismos.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Capítulo 5 y el fin… de este Arco jejeje, por supuesto que no iba a dejar la historia así, tengo muchas cosas planeadas que puede que los sorprenda, en fin, no queda más que esperar.

No tengo mucho que decir con respecto a este capítulo, solo que fue algo que tenía planeado desde el principio, aunque de una forma distinta, mientras más pensaba en esto, más cambios le hacía, para mi esta fue la mejor versión del final que pude haber hecho.

Hao dijo sus primeras palabras… Dentro del fic.

Él ya sabía hablar desde antes, Naruto le enseño con ayuda de miembros del clan Yamanaka solo que no hablaba mucho, siempre fue alguien muy callado, no es una característica que vaya a tener siempre, solo fue por el momento.

También vimos algunas de las habilidades de Hao, digo algunas porque no son todas, lo que pasa es que lo demás todavía no lo domina al 100%, lo que vimos fueron más que nada habilidades físicas las cuales las tiene gracias a que en su proceso de desarrollo, sus músculos fueron estimulados para formarse de manera adecuada y tener un ninja formidable, lo digo en estos momentos porque no voy a centrarme tanto en lo que fue su creación en lo que es el fic, siento que perdería tiempo en flashbacks y cosas así, en fin, espero que lo entiendan.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **Capítulo 6: El Principio.**

Nos encontramos en un páramo desolado y gris en el cual solo había muerte, no había cadáveres, solo polvo de lo que alguna vez fueron las personas que habitaron este mundo, en medio de todo esto nos encontramos a Hao, el único sobreviviente a este terrible desastre, vagando sin una razón pues ya no tenía un objetivo, ya no le quedaba nada.

 **Hao** (Yo debí haber muerto en lugar de Naruto-Sama, él todavía tenía una vida por delante, yo solo fui creado para combatir a esa cosa y de ser necesario morir con ella, sé que Naruto-Sama pensaba otra cosa pero yo lo sabía, ¿porque no fui yo?)

Se decía constantemente mientras vagaba sin rumbo por el mundo, ya había pasado un tiempo de ese desastre, 3 días aproximadamente, claro que él ni cuenta se daba por estar concentrado en sus pensamientos, no fue hasta que…

 **?:** Parece que si hubo un sobreviviente, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hao por un momento se sintió tentado a detenerse y voltear a ver quién era pero inmediatamente recordó lo que paso y como todos murieron sin importar que tan fuertes o hábiles eran, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivientes.

 **?:** Oye tú, no me ignores, te estoy hablando.

Dijo aquella voz que Hao se esforzaba en ignorar ya que creía que era un producto de su imaginación y que quizás se estaba volviendo loco, simplemente se dedicó a seguir su camino hasta que una figura se posó frente a él impidiéndole seguir.

 **?:** ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron modales?, cuando alguien pregunta por tu nombre debes responder.

El peliblanco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, hizo de todo para verificar que no fuera una alucinación, se pellizco, se tallo los ojos, intento traspasarlo con su mano solo para ver que su cuerpo era sólido, etc. Al final estuvo 100% seguro, esa persona era real.

 **Hao:** ¿Cómo…?

 **?:** ¿He?, ¿Cómo qué?.

 **Hao:** ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

 **?:** ¿Sobrevivir?, ¿Tú sabes que paso con los demás?

 **Hao:** ¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieras?

Hao parecía no escuchar nada, estaba en shock, todavía no podía creer que hubiera alguien vivo después de lo que paso.

 **?:** (Creo que ocupa algo de ayuda, tengo que llevarlo con los demás), oye, necesito que vengas conmigo, rápido, de acuerdo.

Fue en ese momento que Hao reacciono y tomo pose defensiva mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

 **Hao:** ¿Cómo sé que no eres un enemigo?, ¿Cómo sé que no quieres matarme?.

Pregunto con desconfianza el ojimixto, la persona solo sonrió un poco para después quitarse la capa con capucha que lo tapaba casi por completo revelando a un hombre grande y fuerte con una barba y bigotes largos, su larga cabellera completamente negra se movía con el viento que había en la zona, aquel hombre vestía un kimono masculino blanco con estampado de rayos y grandes olas.

 **?:** Mi nombre es Susanoo, dios del mar, las tormentas y las batallas, he venido aquí por orden de Kami-Sama a verificar cierta anomalía en el orden natural.

Se presentó aquella figura que resultó ser un dios caminando en el mundo de los mortales, cualquiera en su presencia se sentiría intimidado, incluso se arrodillarían pidiendo clemencia si osaron desafiarlo como hizo Hao al ponerse en pose defensiva, cualquiera menos el peliblanco que solo se relajó y procedió a presentarse aun con una mirada desafiante.

 **Hao:** Mi nombre es Hao, creación de Naruto Uzumaki, fui hecho para ayudar a la aldea de la hoja a enfrentar un mal terrible, lamentablemente falle en mi misión.

Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada con vergüenza, las reacciones de Susanoo no se hicieron esperar, primero sorpresa por no arrodillarse ni mostrar algún respeto hacia él, luego se relajó y sonrió ante la actitud aun desafiante de la persona frente a él, la sorpresa regreso cuando Hao conto su origen artificial y su misión, luego puso una mirada severa pasando inmediatamente a una de tristeza al escuchar como fallo con su único objetivo, el hombre respiro profundamente para luego acercarse al peliblanco y decirle…

 **Susanoo:** Escucha, me tomaste por sorpresa con eso de que fuiste creado por humanos y tu misión pero no te sientas mal, nosotros no vimos nada pero puedo apostar mis poderes a que diste todo en el campo de batalla, lo sé porque esa mirada la he visto antes, es de alguien que a pesar de luchar con todo no pudo con su rival, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Kami-Sama podrá arreglar esto, solo necesito que me acompañes para que se lo cuentes tú mismo.

Hao solo volteo hacia la deidad que lo miraba de forma comprensiva, al no sentir malas intenciones ni mentiras detrás de esa sonrisa decidió aceptar su petición y seguirlo, caminaron un largo tramo en silencio hasta que la deidad se detuvo.

 **Susanoo:** Muy bien, aquí es, espera un momento mientras hablo con Kami-Sama, no se vaya a enojar por traer a un mortal a verla.

Después de esto, Susanoo camino un poco más hasta que repentinamente desapareció sin dejar rastro, Hao se sorprendió un poco pero no se movió, se quedó parado justo donde estaba a esperar al pelinegro, pasaron unos minutos y finalmente Susanoo regreso.

 **Susanoo:** Bien ya puedes pasar, lamento haberte hecho esperar, lo que pasa es que tuvimos que esperar a los demás ya que también quieren saber que paso aquí.

Susanoo tomo al peliblanco del brazo y lo llevo al punto donde el desapareció, en cuanto pasaron por allí, Hao se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el mismo paramo muerto de antes, en lugar de ver un ambiente sin vida vio una gran sala rodeada de niebla que no parecía tener fin, una mesa en forma de media luna rodeaba el punto en el que él estaba, en esa mesa se habían sentado otras personas a las cuales Susanoo se les unió.

 **Susanoo:** Bueno, primero vienen las presentaciones, a mí ya me conociste así que no veo necesario volver a presentarme, permíteme presentarte a los demás, empecemos con mi Nee-San Amaterasu, la diosa del Sol.

Susanoo señalo a la mujer sentada a su lado, la mujer de bellas facciones traía su cabello largo y suelto, vestía un kimono de batalla blanco con rojo con algunos arreglos dorados, la mujer solamente asintió cuando la presentaron.

 **Susanoo:** A su lado está mi Nii-San, Tsukuyomi, el dios de la luna.

Susanoo señalo a un hombre de apariencia joven pero fuerte, traía su cabello corto y bien arreglado, vestía una armadura azul oscuro con pequeños puntos blancos simulando ser estrellas con la imagen de la luna llena del lado derecho de su vestimenta, igual que su hermana, solo asintió a su presentación.

 **Susanoo:** Al lado están nuestra Oka-San y Oto-San, Izanami e Izanagi.

Señalo a dos personas de aspecto formal, ambos vestían un kimono tradicional dorado de aspecto muy fino.

 **Susanoo:** Por allá esta Shinigami, la diosa de la muerte.

Presento a una mujer de vestimenta un tanto cuanto misteriosa, traía un kimono blanco de aspecto fantasmal con un velo también blanco apenas transparente que le cubría la cara.

 **Susanoo:** Aquella criatura que ves allá es la actual Maou del inframundo.

Señalo a una mujer de cabello rubia con vestimenta formal pero un tanto cuanto reveladora, llevaba un vestido negro con detalles rojos y dorados un gran escote.

 **Susanoo:** Y justo a la cabeza esta la poderosa Kami-Sama

Dijo señalando a una mujer de cabello celeste y apariencia tranquila, vestía un largo vestido blanco con detalles celestes y verdosos.

 **Kami-Sama:** Gracias por la presentación Susanoo, puedes tomar asiento ahora, en cuanto a ti joven guerrero, Susanoo ya nos contó tu historia pero, solo por formalidad, me gustaría que nos permitieras ver tus recuerdos.

Hao pensó bien en lo que le pedían, sin embargo, luego de pensarlo bien se dio cuenta que tal vez si veían sus recuerdos podrían encontrar una solución al problema, al final acepto y dejo que los dioses vieran sus recuerdos.

Un rato después…

Paso un tiempo para que acabaran pues querían verificar que la historia fuera verídica, fue por eso que vieron absolutamente todos los recuerdos de Hao, desde que fue creado, hasta el terrible incidente que los trajo aquí, ya una vez terminado los dioses empezaron a hablar.

 **Shinigami:** Kami-Sama, si es cierto lo que estamos viendo entonces, ¿Por qué no pude recolectar almas?.

 **Maou:** Cierto, ni siquiera llegaron almas al inframundo, ¿Por qué?

Kami-Sama analizaba lo que había visto, espero un momento y luego sus ojos brillaron durante unos segundos, solo para después de desaparecer el brillo y remplazarlo con una mirada de angustia.

 **Kami-Sama:** Lo que me temía, esa cosa no solo destruyo los cuerpos de las personas, también destruyo sus almas, no puedo hacer nada, la vida no puede volver a este lugar.

Ante esta revelación todos los dioses se sorprendieron pero quien se llevó la mayor sorpresa fue Hao que por lo visto ya no tendría de vuelta a las personas que intento salvar, todo su esfuerzo fue en vano.

 **Kami-Sama:** Sin embargo, no todo está perdido, tengo una solución para esta terrible situación, pero antes de ponerla en acción quisiera preguntarte a ti, guerrero de la hoja, ¿Qué tan dispuesto estas a salvar las vidas de todas esas personas?

Hao levanto la vista hacia Kami-Sama revelando unas cuantas lagrimas que se le habían escapado, sus ojos que antes reflejaban tristeza cambiaron drásticamente por una mirada llena de determinación, ni siquiera pensó la respuesta ya que para él era obvio.

 **Hao:** Estaría dispuesto a morir una y mil veces para salvarlos.

 **Kami-Sama:** Entonces está decidido, tú, Hao, guerrero de la hoja, iras al pasado a evitar que esto pase, entrena al elegido y cuídalo, dale lo necesario y actúa cuando se requiera, pero también debes tener cuidado, cambiar el pasado no es un juego, habrá eventos que tendrán que permanecer como están, ¿entendido?

Hao sonrió ya que podría no solo salvar a su creador, sino también ayudarlo a ser mejor, por un momento pensó que tal vez dejaría de existir ya que no sería necesario pero poco le importo, con tal de que todos estén sanos y salvos.

 **Hao:** Acepto Kami-Sama.

 **Kami-Sama:** Te daré nuestras memorias, no necesitaras hacer nada, una vez que estés en el pasado nuestras memorias llegaran a nosotros, también estarán enlazados nuestras versiones del pasado con nosotros por si necesitamos reportar algún cambio, ¿has entendido?

 **Hao:** Hai Kami-Sama.

 **Kami-Sama:** muy bien, no tengo nadamas que decir, te deseo lo mejor.

Una vez dicho esto, la gran diosa hizo un ademan con su mano para que justo frente a Hao se abriera un portal, el peliblanco camino hacia el portal que se cerró en cuanto paso, después de pasar dio un vistazo alrededor solo para darse cuenta que no funciono pues los arboles volvieron a estar verdes y los pájaros cantaban otra vez, al parecer el viaje fue todo un éxito…

 **?:** Hola.

O al menos eso parecía hasta que se dio media vuelta hacia la voz que lo saludo solo para abrir los ojos bastante sorprendido, frente a él estaba una niña de tez blanca como la leche como sus ojos, primero pensó que era una Hyuga pero esa suposición se fue al caño al ver en su frente dos cuernitos.

 **?2:** ¡Allí esta!.

Interrumpió el momento otra voz que provenía de atrás de la niña, apareció una mujer igual a la niña incluso en los cuernos, esta mujer se acercó a la niña para cargarla.

 **?2:** Kaguya-Sama, ya se le ha dicho que no se separe de sus cuidadores en sus paseos por el bosque.

 **Hao:** (¿A… Acaso dijo… Ka… Kaguya?, ¡No, no puede ser la misma, tiene que ser un chiste, no solo me mandaron al tiempo equivocado sino que también me mandaron al lugar equivocado, rayos, esto no podría ser peor!)

 **Kaguya:** ¿Dijeron que podría tener lo que quiera de cumpleaños como compensación por la horrible fiesta de ancianos que me hicieron verdad?

 **?:** Ya le explicamos que era su deber como futura líder del clan Otsutsuki conocer a los consejeros del clan, pero bueno, ¿acaso vio algún otro animalito que quiera como mascota?.

 **Kaguya:** No… Lo quiero a él.

Dijo la pequeña Kaguya señalando a Hao el cual solo pudo maldecir su suerte, si por el fuera esa niña ya estaría muerta por todos los problemas que causo junto a Zetsu negro, estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz sonó en su cabeza.

 **Kami-Sama:** (Hao, soy Kami-Sama, ya recuerdo lo que paso, lamento este problema en el que te metimos pero ya no podemos remediarlo, tendrás que recorrer toda la historia shinobi hasta encontrarte con Naruto, sé que no tendrás problemas con eso ya que eres inmortal, nos dimos cuenta cuando vimos esa cosa no te mato, en fin, con respecto a tu actual predicamento… Acepta lo que te dice, eso te ayudara en un futuro, créeme.)

Hao solo maldijo su suerte todavía más, tendría que soportar vivir con la peor enemiga de su creador, aquella que desencadeno muchos de los terribles eventos que ocurrieron en la historia shinobi, ni hablar, los sacrificios serán pocos por la recompensa de poder cambiar la tragedia que lo cambio todo.

Y así, la historia shinobi volvió a empezar, ¿qué le depara el futuro a Hao?, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Me tarde, lo sé, lo siento, problemas creativos, aunque bueno, al final si pude terminar este capítulo, en fin, siguen los puntos importantes.

Quisiera preguntarles ¿Esta bien dicho el título Maou o ni siquiera existe? Verán, lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo referirme al Señor/Señora de los demonios y el inframundo, el titulo lo escuche mientras jugaba Disgaea (muy buen juego desde mi punto de vista) pero no sabía si realmente existía el titulo ya que lo busque en internet pero no encontré nada, corríjanme si me equivoco en eso porfa.

Ya que mencione el juego Disgaea (juego poco conocido pero bastante bueno, repito, desde mi punto de vista) Supongo que las personas que ya jugaron el juego sabrán de quien tome la apariencia para la Maou, los que no saben les diré que busquen Disgaea Rozalin en google imágenes, también he de aclarar que aparecerán otros personajes con el título de Maou, no necesariamente del juego, lo que pasa es que en esta historia el titulo no es algo eterno, será algo que se pueda ganar o perder, en fin.

¿Les sorprendió lo de Kaguya?, es algo que tenía planeado desde hace ya rato pero no sabía cómo ponerlo, en fin, no sé si les haya gustado la introducción de la matriarca del clan Otsutsuki, yo solo aproveche los huecos del pasado que dejo ese clan en la serie de Naruto, en fin, de eso se trata los fics, de usar la imaginación.

Ahora quisiera hablar un poco de lo que será el Harem, recordaran que lo mencione en el primer capítulo, estoy plañendo que chicas irán con quien y también estoy creando OC´s para los personajes a quienes les quitare la pareja canon, solo para adelantar, Hinata estará en el Harem de Naruto, ¿Por qué? Bueno, aparte de que realmente me gusta el personaje siento yo que es quien más lo merece ya que ella si creyó en el desde el principio, no como las otras que lo trataban como una molestia, no digo que no me gusten las demás parejas, también he leído fics harem y me han gustado, solo menciono mi justificación.

Como dije antes, tratare de que no sea el típico Harem de "Me he enamorado a primera vista de él", estoy consciente que puede pasar pero es un abuso usarlo tantas veces, cambiare lo mejor posible la historia para que todo se ajuste a como lo planeo, en fin, eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

A, si, Feliz 10 de octubre, o como lo conocemos, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **Capítulo 7: Nació el niño de la profecía**

10 de Octubre, Aldea Oculta de la Hoja…

La fecha marcaba el nacimiento del hijo del cuarto Hokage y una de las ultimas Uzumaki, muchos estaban felices por ese día, todos preparaban una gran celebración, nadie sospechaba que este día seria uno de los más trágicos para la Aldea de la Hoja… o… ¿Realmente lo volvería a ser?

En un lugar seguro, alejado de la Aldea estaba Minato Namikaze, El rayo amarillo de la hoja y Cuarto Hokage de la Aldea de la hoja, uno de los ninjas más fuertes que puede haber, aquel que puede derrotar ejércitos con sus jutsus legendarios, estaba… nervioso.

Y como no estarlo si su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki conocida como el Habanero Sangriento, una de las mujeres más fuertes que haya visto la aldea, ya estaba en labor de parto.

 **Minato:** Vamos Kushina-chan, yo sé que tú puedes

Decía el pelirrubio a su esposa que se veía muy cansada, realmente le preocupaba, y más sabiendo que dentro de ella está el Kyubi, un gigantesco zorro con nueve colas que podría salir en ese momento de debilidad.

 **Kushina:** ¡¿DONDE ESTAN TSUNADE O HAAAAAA?!

 **Minato:** Lo siento pero, tu sabes cómo es el, casi siempre está fuera de la aldea de misión.

 **Kushina:** ¡SE SUPONE QUE TU DEBERIAS SABER DONDE ESTA, ES PARTE DE TUS NINJAS!

 **Minato:** Tú sabes que él no trabaja así, aunque este en nuestra aldea él siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido.

 **Kushina:** ¡CUANDO LO VEA, LO VOY A MATAAAAA!

Ya era momento, finalmente se estaba dejando ver el elegido, aquel que traería paz al mundo, finalmente nació…

 **Minato:** …Naruto, mi pequeño hijo.

Las enfermeras asistentes y Biwako Sarutobi finalmente habían terminado el trabajo, ya estaban por retirar todo cuando el apareció, aquel ser enmascarado, aquel que empezó la pesadilla de lo que fue el 10 de octubre.

 **?:** Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, si no es nada más ni nada menos que el cuarto hokage.

 **Minato:** ¡¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí?!

Pregunto alarmado el rubio, el enmascarado solo rio un poco para desaparecer, segundos después se escuchó un fuerte grito, Minato al voltear se dio cuenta que todas las enfermeras, incluida Biwako, habían muerto, y no solo eso, el enmascarado tenía a su hijo en sus brazos.

 **?** **:** Es una lástima, apenas nace y ya tiene que morir, bueno, no es como si no fuera normal en este mundo lleno de muerte y sufrimiento.

El enmascarado lanzo al bebe solo para hacer sellos para un jutsu de fuego, pero Minato fue más rápido, gracias a su _Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador_ logro salvar a su hijo, solo para darse cuenta que la manta que lo sostenía estaba llena de sellos explosivos, Minato rápidamente le quito la manta a su hijo y la lanzo lejos para que su explosión no causara daños ni a él ni al pequeño Naruto, solo después de eso se dio cuenta de lo descuidado que fue cuando…

 **?:** Caíste.

Lo último que vio fue al enmascarado llevándose a su esposa, Minato solo maldijo su suerte, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era rogar a Kami-Sama que pueda encontrar al enmascarado a tiempo.

En un lugar desconocido cerca de la Aldea…

El enmascarado había puesto manos a la obra, empezó a sacar al Kyubi de su sello, Kushina no pudo resistirse, estaba demasiado débil.

 **?:** ¡Finalmente, todos verán que su paz no es nada más que una farsa, pagaran todo el dolor que han causado con sus vidas!

Decía el enmascarado mientras la masa de chakra rojo tomaba forma detrás de él, un gran rugido se dejó escuchar en todo el bosque, el Kyubi había sido liberado.

 **?:** Ahora, tú me obedecerás a mí, ve y destruye la Aldea, acaba con todas las vidas que hay en ella, no dejes a nadie vivo.

El zorro se iba a rehusar pero al ver al enmascarado a su único ojo visible cayó víctima de un Genjutsu, sin voluntad, esperaba las siguientes órdenes de aquel ninja que se transportó a las cercanías de la Aldea de la Hoja y con un jutsu de invocación, trajo al zorro con él.

 **?:** Hoy será el último día de la Aldea de la Hoja.

 **?2:** Yo no opino lo mismo.

El enmascarado confundido volteo solo para ser recibido por un potente puñetazo que agrieto un poco su máscara, el ataque lo tomo por sorpresa, mas por el hecho que no había detectado a nadie en los alrededores.

 **?:** ¡¿Quién osa atacar al gran Madara Uchiha?!

 **?2:** Si fueras Madara sabrías quien soy, y no solo eso, estarías temblando ya que yo soy el único que despierta esa sensación que desconocías, esa terrible sensación de que vas a morir, ese sentimiento que llamamos… miedo.

Eso solo hizo que el enmascarado sudara, reconoció esa voz, sabía lo que pasaba después de escucharla, sabía que no saldría ileso de esto.

 **Madara:** Hao…

 **Hao:** ¿Me extrañaste Uchiha?

 **Madara:** Tú… deberías estar muerto.

 **Hao:** Tú también y sin embargo, aquí estamos.

 **Madara:** Tu… Tu…

Madara no podía decir nada, el miedo que sentía era indescriptible, de todos los shinobis que pudieron haberlo encontrado le toco el, hubiera preferido pelear con un Sannin, incluso con un Shinigami, se sentía en terrible desventaja.

 **Hao:** Relájate, tu hora de pelear conmigo aún no ha llegado, además, hay alguien que tiene asuntos pendientes contigo.

Después de decir eso apareció en un resplandor amarillo Minato.

 **Minato:** ¡Hao!, ¡¿dónde demonios estabas?!.

 **Hao:** Tranquilo Minato, ya le di el primer golpe por ti, te dejo lo demás, me llevare a tu esposa para sanarla.

 **Minato:** Esta bien, te lo voy a pasar solo por eso, cuídala bien.

 **Hao:** Siempre lo he hecho.

Hao se fue de allí inmediatamente después de decir lo último, Minato en un momento pensó en reclamarle solo para reír un poco, aunque lo odiara admitir, Hao siempre los ayudo, no siempre llegaba a tiempo pero cuando llegaba hacia todo lo posible para ayudarlos, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, frente a el tenia a un enemigo, tenía que concentrarse en vencerlo para quitarle el control de Kyubi.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar seguro de ubicación desconocida.

Hao llego y uso todos sus conocimientos de Ninjutsu médico para ayudar a Kushina, mientras lo hacía, recordaba la plática que tuvo con cierta diosa de vestimenta espectral.

Flashback, algún tiempo atrás.

 **Hao:** Entonces… ¿Podre salvar a Minato y Kushina?

 **Shinigami:** Hao… la muerte de ellos es un punto fijo en la historia, no puedes intervenir… a menos que…

 **Hao:** A menos que… ¿Qué?

 **Shinigami:** Lo he consultado con los demás, nosotros al igual que tu creemos que el elegido merece una vida feliz con su familia, sin embargo eso de los puntos fijos no nos ha dejado trabajar bien, sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que la muerte de Minato y Kushina no es algo 100% fijo, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que puedas salvarlos, es muy baja, pero es algo, aun así, hay ciertos requerimientos para que esto no afecte la línea temporal de manera negativa.

 **Hao:** Me convenciste con posibilidad, lo que sean esos requerimientos, los hare.

 **Shinigami:** Primero que nada, Naruto no podrá ver a sus padres al menos hasta su misión en el País de las Olas.

Segundo, no podrás estar con Naruto por 5 años, aunque, si podrás asignar ninjas a que lo cuiden.

Tercero, la posibilidad de salvarlos a ambos es de 0.5%, pero al salvar a uno de ellos la posibilidad de salvar al otro será de 0.00001%, es poco probable que puedas con ambos así que no te decepciones.

 **Hao:** Aun así, hare el intento, ya sabes que mi Ninjustu medico ha hecho milagros.

 **Shinigami:** Sabemos que has podido salvar gente de la muerte, no es necesario repetirlo, sin embargo, una cosa es salvarlos de una muerte en el mundo mortal, y otra es salvarlos de mí.

 **Hao:** …Minato.

 **Shinigami:** Así es, si quieres que el viva tendrás que llegar a el antes que yo, si no lo logras Minato no vivirá.

 **Hao:** Comprendo… Tratare de ser lo más veloz que pueda…

 **Shinigami:** Contamos contigo.

Fin del flashback.

Hao tuvo éxito en salvar a Kushina y todavía le quedaba tiempo para salvar a Minato, parece ser que su creador tendría una familia feliz.

 **Kushina:** ¡AAAHHHHHH!

O tal vez no… reviso a Kushina para verificar que la había sanado bien, checo todo, piel, huesos, corazón, cerebro, pulmones, estomago, vientre…

 **Hao:** Ella… Aún sigue en labor de parto…

Mientras tanto, con Minato y Madara.

La batalla estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, Minato ya se estaba cansando, gran parte de sus ataques atravesaron a su oponente, paso mucho tiempo así hasta que encontró una abertura y lo marco para después rematar a su oponente con un poderoso _Rasengan_ , el enmascarado sobrevivió pero perdió el control del Kyubi, podría intentar recuperarlo pero era demasiado arriesgado, sin más que hacer se marchó no sin antes jurarle al Hokage que regresaría para controlar al Kyubi otra vez, sin más, Minato fue donde el zorro para tratar de evitar desastres mayores.

Mientras tanto, en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, mejor conocido como el Dios Shinobi o el Tercer Hokage, aun y con sus años, se estaba esforzando en detener al gigantesco zorro que estaba destruyendo su aldea, la desventaja era clara pero aun así no se rendía, ni él ni los shinobis que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alejar a la gran bestia, la preocupación en el Sarutobi creció cuando vio al Kyubi formar una esfera de color purpura en su hocico, sabía que si lanzaba esa cosa en la aldea, ya no habría nada que salvar, la batalla estaba perdida hasta que.

 **Minato:** ¡NO DEJARE QUE DAÑES MI ALDEA NI A MI GENTE!

En un puff, apareció el actual Hokage montado sobre un gigantesco sapo que respondía al nombre de Gamabunta, líder del clan de los sapos.

 **Hiruzen:** ¡MINATO, CUIDADO!.

Advirtió Sarutobi al momento de ver al zorro lanzar su temible ataque, fue allí que Minato saco una de sus Kunais especiales de tres puntas y la uso para colocar una barrera que desvió el ataque a una zona deshabitada, un suspiro de alivio salió del anciano Sarutobi, pero dicho suspiro no duro mucho ya que el Kyubi se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, Gamabunta se lanzó a pelear con el zorro, sabía que no podría detenerlo para siempre pero al menos le daría tiempo a Minato.

 **Minato:** Hiruzen, ¿Dónde está Naruto?

El antiguo Hokage inmediatamente intuyo para que necesitaba al bebe, solo pudo darle una mirada triste a Minato para después preguntarle.

 **Hiruzen:** Minato, ¿estas completamente seguro de esto?, su vida será un infierno, y yo no te puedo asegurar que estaré para protegerlo.

 **Minato:** Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar al Kyubi libre, ni tampoco puedo pedirle a alguien más algo como esto, solo mantenlo a salvo, Hao me dijo que podrá cuidarlo pero solo después de 5 años, no sé qué es lo que quiera hacer pero…

 **Hiruzen:** Tu sabes bien que él tiene muchos secretos, tendrá sus razones pero por ahora, no es momento de dudar, hare lo que este en mi poder para tenerlo a salvo 5 años, pero como dije, no puedo prometer nada, está en la casa de seguridad de la zona norte.

 **Minato:** Gracias.

Minato se transporta a la casa para tomar a su hijo e ir con el zorro para alistar el ritual.

Antes de terminar, dio un último vistazo a su hijo pensando en la vida que le espera, sabía que habría dolor, sabía que habría sufrimiento, sabía que habría soledad, aun así, esperaba que no se dejara consumir por la oscuridad, que pudiera sobrevivir a esa vida para convertirse en un ninja fuerte, dispuesto a proteger su hogar y a los que ama, esa esperanza fue lo que lo impulso a seguir.

 **Minato:** Lo siento Naruto.

Mientras tanto, con Hao.

 **Hao:** (Rayos, tarde más de lo debido, solo espero llegar a tiempo para…)

Pero no, justo cuando estaba a pocos metros del lugar, pudo ver como el gigantesco zorro pasaba a ser una masa de energía que se encogía cada vez más.

 **Hao:** No… ¡NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!

No pudo hacer más, Minato ya había hecho el trato, murió para salvar a su aldea, después de que todo pasara, Hao fue hacia donde estaba Naruto, vio el cuerpo inerte de Minato el cual había muerto con una sonrisa, luego, poso su vista en el pequeño Uzumaki, y allí vio el sello, ese sello por el cual sería odiado y repudiado, ese maldito sello que lo condeno a una vida solitaria.

 **Hao:** Estúpidos puntos fijos en el tiempo.

Maldijo en un susurro, que más hubiera querido el que evitar que ese sello existiera, pero no podía, ese sello no solo trajo desgracias a Naruto, también fue el que lo ayudo a cumplir su meta como el niño elegido, aun así, el creía firmemente que podía lograrlo sin el poder del zorro, sin embargo, los puntos fijos no se cambian, intentarlo podría resultar en un desastre.

 **Hiruzen:** Hao… Yo…

 **Hao:** Pude haberlo ayudado Hiruzen, pero no fui tan rápido, no llegue a tiempo, me hubiera gustado tomar su lugar.

 **Hiruzen:** A mí también Hao, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, no podemos hacer nada más que velar por el pequeño Naruto.

 **Hao:** … Hiruzen, en unos momentos habrá una junta del consejo, yo no podre asistir así que estarás solo, trataran de matarlo, trataran de llevárselo y usarlo como arma, debes evitar que eso pase.

 **Hiruzen:** Ten por seguro que lo hare, no dejare que destruyan el legado de Minato.

 **Hao:** Una cosa más, aquí tengo una lista de kunoichis que quiero que asignes al cuidado de Naruto, será una misión que yo pagare, tómalo como una misión de Rango S.

 **Hiruzen:** Hao, no sé si pueda…

 **Hao:** Yo cubriré los gastos, cada una de ellas recibirá una gran suma de dinero si mantienen con vida a Naruto, no quiero a nadie más cerca de él.

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Por qué solo kunoichis?

 **Hao:** Instinto materno, aunque no es todo, lee el pergamino y lo sabrás, nos vemos en 5 años Hiruzen, o debería decir, Hokage.

Dicho esto, Hao desapareció dejando al anciano con él bebe, el Hokage solo pudo suspirar y repetirse a sí mismo "en que rayos me estoy metiendo", no paso ni un minuto y un anbu apareció para citar a Hiruzen a una junta como había dicho Hao, el viejo Sarutobi asintió y confirmo su asistencia para que el anbu se fuera, una vez solos, Hiruzen dio una última mirada al bebe que tenía en brazos para después dirigirse a la sala de juntas…

¿Qué paso con Kushina?, ¿Qué pasara en estos próximos 5 años? y ¿Quiénes fueron las kunoichis elegidas por Hao? Entérense en el próximo capítulo.

 **Notas de Autor:**

No saben cuánto empeño le puse pero fracase, no pude hacer este capítulo el día del cumpleaños de Naruto, apenas acabe ahorita que son las 2:54 A.M. del 11 de octubre… Rayos, me hubiera gustado terminar a tiempo, en fin.

¿Los personajes ya conocen a Hao? Sep, Hao es un ninja que estuvo presente en muchos eventos importantes, es por eso que se hizo de cierta fama, incluso con el mismo Madara Uchiha, sin embargo, no conocen todos sus secretos ni desde cuando está vivo, solo saben lo que él les deja saber.

¿Kushina aún seguía en labor de parto? Jejeje, no sé si ya se lo esperaban o los sorprendió de verdad, pero bueno, ya tengo todo planeado para este… cambio de eventos que yo mismo propuse, no crean, todo está fríamente calculado, por cierto, si se preguntan porque le tomo tanto tiempo a Hao ayudar a Kushina déjenme decirles que este tipo de cosas lleva tiempo en la vida real, ahora, imagínenselo en el mundo de Naruto con una mujer que le acaban de extraer un Zorro gigante de su interior, tengo un procedimiento para eso pero no se los diré hoy, demasiados detalles, y muchas cosas son puras suposiciones mías.

¿Kunoichis para Naruto? ¿Por qué no mejor ninjas?, confió mas en el instinto materno que le puede surgir a una mujer cuando ve a un bebe necesitado, además, con los eventos que acaban de pasar, muchos hombres querrán hacerse los héroes y van a querer "terminar el trabajo que empezó el cuarto hokage", aunque no crean que solo pensé en maternidad, analice cuidadosamente las habilidades de las kunoichis seleccionadas para el cuidado de Naruto, tal vez en el próximo capítulo ponga lo que había en el pergamino que recibió Hiruzen.

Los puntos fijos en el tiempo son eventos que no pueden ser cambiados, intentar cambiar alguno resultaría en una cadena de eventos negativos que antes no existían o en casos mas extremos, la extinción de toda la existencia, ese termino lo tome de la serie de ciencia ficción Doctor Who, en esa serie se presentan casos en los que los personajes al cambiar un punto fijo crean conflictos, paradojas, fracturas en el espacio tiempo, etc.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **Capítulo 8: Arreglando errores, lo que paso mientras no estaba.**

Mucho ha pasado en ausencia de Hao, por una parte, Hiruzen Sarutobi había vuelto al cargo de Hokage lo cual le facilito lo de las kunoichis, por otra, Danzo, ex-compañero de Hiruzen y actual consejero, había estado muy ocupado convirtiendo la vida de Naruto en un Infierno.

El plan de Danzo era simple, había estado investigando respecto a los jinchurikis durante un tiempo, le parecio interesante la clase de poder que tenían pero aún más interesante le parecio el hecho de que pudiera usar ese poder a su favor, por eso, su plan consistía en convertir a Naruto en un arma con la aprobación del consejo, lamentablemente para él, Hiruzen no permitió ni una objeción con respecto al destino del niño, aun así, Danzo ya tenía un segundo plan para hacerse con el pequeño.

Sus investigaciones apuntaban a que un jinchuriki podría sacar aunque sea una parte del chakra de la bestia que lleva en su interior, sin embargo, esto solo ocurría en emergencias donde la vida de la persona peligrara, Danzo sonreía vilmente al hallar este "sistema de defensa", si lograba que saliera algo de ese chakra, Hiruzen tendría las de perder, el miedo del pueblo hacia el niño aumentaría lo cual haría que el Sarutobi ya no tuviera con que defender al niño, tendría que entregárselo a él para que lo entrene "por el bien del pueblo", un plan brillante pensaba él.

Empezó por alimentar el miedo y odio hacia el pequeño, día tras día, enviaba a sus anbus al pueblo a difundir la noticia de que el niño solo traería problemas por tener a esa cosa en su interior, otros decían que él era la reencarnación del kyubi, y unos cuantos más recordaban la muerte del Hokage a manos de la gran bestia que vivía en su interior, todo eso se juntó en una gran cantidad de odio hacia el pequeño rubio que sufrió como nunca antes.

Tan solo cumplió un año fue expulsado del orfanato, la encargada no quería cuidar a "un demonio" como decía ella, el pequeño Naruto por su parte, sin conocimiento de que hacer en esas situaciones vago por la aldea un tiempo, tiempo en el cual la gente le arrojaba basura, le decían cosas hirientes, e incluso le provocaban heridas menores, el pequeño se sentía cada vez peor, no fue hasta que llego a la zona pobre de la aldea que cayo rendido, huyendo de toda esa gente que lo dañaba, sin haber comido o bebido llego hasta donde pudo, creyó que ese sería su fin hasta que despertó en el interior de una casa en muy malas condiciones con una cobija bastante deteriorada tapándolo y un plato de lo que parecía ser sopa a un lado suyo.

Al parecer, la gente de la zona pobre a pesar de que muchos no eran muy listos por falta de estudios comprendían una cosa que las demás personas de la aldea no, ningún niño sin excepción debería pasar por lo que Naruto pasaba.

Las kunoichis elegidas por Hao fueron llamadas ese día por el Hokage, les encomendó esa misión como rango S, ellas con duda se miraron entre sí solo para preguntarle porque cuidar a un niño podría considerarse una misión de tan alto rango, la respuesta fue el mismo nombre del niño, ellas ya no dijeron nada, pero aún tenían sus dudas, el Hokage les dijo que lo buscaran en el orfanato para empezar su trabajo.

Las kunoichis fueron al lugar que el Hokage les dijo solo para descubrir que había sido expulsado, la encargada se excusó con mentiras, decía que era un niño muy mal portado y que solo le daba problemas a ella y a todos los niños, ellas simplemente asintieron sin creerle mucho y comenzaron la búsqueda del pequeño, lo bueno fue que una de ellas es experta en rastreo, no paso mucho para que encontrara su rastro, todas ellas siguieron el camino que su compañera rastreadora les indicaba.

En cuanto lo encontraron no pudieron más que sentirse tristes, Naruto estaba en terribles condiciones, ropa rota con rastros de basura, heridas pequeñas pero numerosa y desnutrición casi extrema, las personas que cuidaban del pequeño les dijeron a las kunoichis que así lo habían encontrado, ellos solo lo ayudaron porque, aunque las personas decían otra cosa, no era más que un niño indefenso.

Ellas por su parte agradecieron la ayuda y se llevaron al pequeño con el Hokage que, al enterarse de la situación, decidió darle un pequeño departamento, el pequeño Naruto estuvo feliz.

Paso un tiempo sin muchos problemas, 1 año para ser exactos, las chicas que cuidaban a Naruto se habían encariñado con él al igual que él se encariño con ellas, los días que pasaban juntos eran pura felicidad, eso hasta que les empezaron a dar misiones, lo sospechoso es que eran muy específicos en los pedidos, ellas no tenían de otra que dejar al pequeño ya que las misiones eran urgentes, Naruto nuevamente quedaba solo contra el mundo.

Aprovechando que sus cuidadoras no estaban, los aldeanos se fueron contra Naruto, sacaron al niño del departamento a la fuerza solo para después incendiar el lugar, uno de los ninjas involucrados solo le dijo que él no merecía un lugar donde vivir.

Cuando las chicas regresaron y se enteraron de lo que paso, inmediatamente fueron a buscar a Naruto, lo encontraron en la misma casa en mal estado donde se conocieron, estaba llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas, se veía con más heridas que en aquella ocasión.

Ellas se acercaron a Naruto para reconfortarlo, una persona salió de una habitación de la casa y observo detenidamente la escena, se acercó a ellas y les dijo que había hecho lo que podía para esconderlo de la gente, en cuanto le preguntaron cómo lo alimento en la semana que estuvieron fuera, él les dijo que no fue necesario, al parecer, el pequeño había sido alimentado por las personas del Ichiraku Ramen, ellas se sintieron aliviadas de que no pasara hambre pero no pudieron evitar pensar en que esta situación se repetiría.

Otro año paso, no fue tan buen año para Naruto como el anterior, el Hokage trato de ayudar al pequeño pero no podía, cada día le llegaba más trabajo, no podía simplemente dejarlo, también tenía una aldea que cuidar, por otra parte, las cuidadoras de Naruto también se empezaron a ocupar más, se volvieron más solicitadas para misiones ya sea en grupo o individuales, no podían rechazarlas, el dinero le vendría bien a la aldea que aún se estaba recuperando del ataque del kyubi, la gente de la zona pobre del pueblo hacia lo que podía para ayudar a Naruto, aun cuando ellos se llevaran el castigo lo defendían, Naruto veía lo que pasaba la gente que lo ayudaba por su culpa, tomo la decisión de volverse más fuerte para ayudarlos.

Se entrenó como pudo físicamente ya que no tenía pergaminos que le enseñen de Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, fue ganando más fuerza y resistencia con el paso del tiempo, los golpes ya no le dolían tanto y el ardor por cortadas o quemaduras empezaban a durar menos, en parte fue por su inquilino, cosa que el todavía no sabía, aguantaba mejor las palizas que le daban pero aun no podía enfrentarlos, eso solo lo impulso a seguir entrenando.

En el cuarto año los ataques contra Naruto se vieron mermados por el hecho de que sus cuidadoras estaban más presentes que en otro tiempo, Naruto siguió viviendo en la casita en ruinas, y no solo eso, se volvió el defensor de los pequeños ya que cada que molestaban a un niño de la zona, Naruto se metía para acabar con el buscapleitos, quizás no podía defenderlos de los ninjas todavía pero hacia lo que podía, las chicas al ver a Naruto entrenar decidieron enseñarle lo que ellas sabían, todavía no podían enseñarle Ninjutsus ni Genjutsus avanzados pero eso no les impidió enseñarle distintos estilos de pelea, además de enseñarle los Ninjutsus básicos de la academia, el pequeño domino la transformación y la sustitución rápido pero el jutsu clon… No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no le salía un clon decente, eso no lo desanimo, al menos podía pasar desapercibido con la transformación y evadir ataques fácilmente con la sustitución, eso fue más que suficiente para él ya que podía caminar libremente por la aldea.

No fue hasta el quinto año donde todo casi se fue al caño.

Era 10 de octubre, el pueblo celebraba el aniversario de la derrota del kyubi, todos estaban muy felices, todos excepto Naruto, el pequeño rubio sabía lo que vendría, sabía que no sería capaz de defender a sus amigos de la cantidad de ninjas que lo atacarían, los había escuchado mientras estaba en el Ichiraku con su jutsu de transformación, un par de sujetos estaban reclutando gente, el objetivo, matar al niño demonio.

Naruto se fue no sin antes dejar una nota a sus amigos de la zona pobre de la aldea, la nota explicaba lo que pasaría y que es probable que esta vez no saldría vivo, decía que no interfirieran si no querían que los castigaran también, al final se despedía con un "Sayonara" manchado por una solitaria lagrima que salió de sus ojos.

Se fue a un lugar apartado de la zona, esta vez, sus cuidadoras no lo salvarían, todas habían ido a misiones de larga duración hace una semana, no regresarían hasta la noche de ese mismo día, el pequeño rubio tomo sus precauciones, aun y cuando regresaran a tiempo no quería involucrarlas, si antes lo pudieron defender fue porque las personas que lo atacaban eran pocas y estaban muy desorganizadas, esta vez sería diferente.

Estuvo recorriendo la aldea con su transformación, observaba a las personas buscando algún grupo con actitud sospechosa, fue ahí donde vio a un gran número de ninjas y civiles con armas en mano dirigiéndose hacia la zona pobre, él ya sabía qué hacer.

 **Naruto:** ¡Oigan ustedes, estoy aquí!

Las personas voltearon y vieron al niño que buscaban, Naruto había desactivado su transformación para asegurarse de llamar su atención y lo logro, cuando vio que empezaron a ir hacia él, se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse pero no se las iba a dejar fácil, corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo, ya había recorrido una larga distancia hasta que fue atrapado por un par de ninjas que estaban en el grupo.

El castigo de Naruto empezó, los aldeanos lo empezaron a atacar con todo lo que tenían, palos, cuchillos, kunais…¿kunais?, los aldeanos no podían hacerse de armamento ninja a menos que fueran uno, bueno, no era como si pudiera pensar mucho en ello, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para lo que seguía, los jutsus.

Los ninjas dentro del grupo dieron un paso adelante, los aldeanos se alejaron un poco dejando al pobre de Naruto tirado en el suelo, sabían que no podía correr, le rompieron las piernas para asegurarse que no huyera, Naruto apenas levanto la vista vio a los ninjas terminar sus sellos de manos para lanzas sus ataques.

 **-** _Estilo de Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante_.

 **-** _Estilo de Fuego:_ _Jutsu Bola de Fuego_.

Ambas técnicas se combinaron para crear cuchillas de fuego que le produjeron varias cortadas y quemaduras graves a Naruto, el pequeño apenas y podía soportar esto pero, no les iba a dar el gusto de verlo suplicar por piedad, no los iba a dejar ver una sola lagrima de su parte, el hacía esto para que sus amigos estuvieran bien, al sufrir esto el solo había cumplido su objetivo, él había ganado.

Los aldeanos por su parte no podían estar más enojados, esperaban gritos de agonio y fuertes llantos por el terrible dolor por el que estaba pasando "aquel demonio" como lo llamaban ellos, querían que sufriera de verdad, los ataques siguieron, los aldeanos seguían atacándolo con lo que tenían y los ninjas de vez en cuando realizaban algún jutsu, al final, Naruto quedo en un estado sumamente deplorable, lo que alguna vez fue aquel niño rubio de ojos azules alegre y bromista había sido remplazado por lo que bien se podría comparar un muñeco de pruebas, maltrecho, con varias cortadas y huesos rotos, pero aun así, su sonrisa no desaparecía.

Fue entonces que de entre la multitud salió un ninja peli plateado con una máscara que tapaba su cara, él nunca le hizo nada a Naruto, siempre se mantuvo al margen de lo que le pasaba a ese niño, al fin y al cabo, no era su problema.

 **?:** Tu… Mataste a mi sensei, lo único que me quedaba de mi equipo, siempre te ignore pero al final supe que todo lo que decían los aldeanos puede ser verdad, y si no lo es, al menos con tu muerte ese demonio se ira contigo.

Al parecer, el odio de los aldeanos lo había afectado a él también.

 **?:**... _¡Chidori!_

Exclamo el ninja peli plateado para cargar una esfera relampagueante en su mano derecha, después, corrió a toda velocidadcontra el niño rubio que solo esperaba su final, aun y cuando su muerte estaba cerca, mantenía su sonrisa, sus amigos estarían a salvo al fin… Sin embargo.

 **?:** Me decepcionas Kakashi, de toda la gente en la aldea jamás creí que tú te dejarías llevar por el odio.

Dijo una voz entre la sombras para inmediatamente aparecer y detener el ataque de Kakashi a centímetros de Naruto, el pequeño ya no podía más, solo cayo inconsciente por todo el dolor que paso esa noche pero antes de tocar el suelo, una anbu con mascara de tortuga lo atrapo, los aldeanos iban a protestar pero no pudieron pues sintieron una sensación asfixiante que no les permitía moverse, era miedo, pero no miedo común, era un miedo que iba más allá de lo que hubieran sentido antes, algo en sus cabezas les decía que un solo movimiento y estarían muertos, incluso Kakashi, que era un Jounin de Elite, ex-capitán anbu, podía sentirlo.

 **Kame (tortuga):** Hao-Sama, aún sigue vivo, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y puede que tenga daños internos.

 **Hao:** Llévatelo con el Hokage, él te guiara a un cuarto de hospital con lo necesario para que puedas tratarlo, y una cosa más Kame, avísale al Hokage que regrese…

 **Kame:** Hai, Hao-Sama

Inmediatamente la anbu se fue a cumplir la orden de Hao, en cuanto a Hao, aun tenia a Kakashi agarrado de la muñeca, Hao puso una mirada fría que podría asustar incluso al mismo Hanzo.

 **Hao:** Desactiva tu técnica…

Dijo Hao con una voz que imponía respeto y miedo, Kakashi ni siquiera podía pensar claramente cuando vio su técnica desactivarse, su cuerpo actuó por sí solo.

 **Hao:** Los shinobis que estén involucrados… Vayan con Ibiki, los alcanzare en un momento, en cuanto a los aldeanos… digamos la aldea de la hoja ya no tendrá tantos indeseables…

Los ninjas inmediatamente acataron la orden de Hao, no pudieron reclamar, no pudieron escapar, su cuerpo no respondió a ellos, él era quien daba las órdenes, en cuanto todos se fueron, la masacre comenzó, esa zona de la aldea de la hoja se tiño de rojo por la sangre de los torturadores de Naruto, no hubo gritos, solo el sonido de huesos siendo destrozados y carne despedazada.

Mientras tanto, con el Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi había tenido un día sumamente ocupado, apenas acababa con una pila de papeleo y había otras 3 esperando, no pudo ni ver como estaba Naruto lo cual le preocupaba, sabia que el odio de la gente aumentaba el día 10 de octubre, la razón, ese día era un recordatorio de la muerte de su héroe por culpa del monstruo que vive en Naruto, su preocupación solo crecía mas y más hasta que entro una anbu cargando al pequeño, su corazón quedo hecho trizas por el estado en el que estaba, no lo pensó dos veces para llevarlo al hospital, al cuarto especial para el Hokage.

Ya en el hospital, el Hokage exigió la habitación, los encargados con algo de miedo se negaron diciendo que no valía la pena salvar a un mocoso que solo causa problemas, eso solo hizo enfurecer a Hiruzen que dejo sentir todo su instinto asesino, las personas en el hospital no podían ni respirar, sentían el ambiente muy pesado para moverse, no fue hasta que la anbu que venía con Naruto llego con una camilla que el Hokage se tranquilizó solo un poco, los encargados, no queriendo volver a sentir esa horrible sensación, los llevaron a la habitación y prepararon todo, estaban a punto de tratar a Naruto cuando el Hokage los detuvo diciendo que la anbu se encargara, les médicos salieron de la habitación dejando solos al Hokage y la anbu que puso manos a la obra.

No paso ni 2 minutos y apareció un anbu mandando a llamar al Hokage a una junta, el viejo Sarutobi no tuvo más opción que ir dejando a Naruto en manos de la anbu, pero antes de irse la anbu volteo para decirle.

 **Kame:** Hokage-Sama, Hao-Sama regreso aquí, él fue quien me mando con usted, es probable que también aparezca en la junta.

 **Hiruzen:** Eso espero, él podría darme una mano con los idiotas de los civiles.

Sin más el Hokage se fue dejando a la anbu sola, ella solo regreso a su trabajo.

Cuando Hiruzen abrió las puertas de la sala de juntas del consejo, ya todos estaban reunidos, aunque ya se había dado cuenta de esto por todo el escándalo que se escuchaba desde afuera, Hiruzen solo hizo sentir su instinto asesino para que todos se callaran, luego de eso, tomo asiento en su lugar correspondiente.

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Quién fue el que llamo a esta junta?

 **Danzo:** Ese sería yo, llame a esta junta para decidir el destino del mocoso jinchuriki.

Decía Danzo sin ocultar su desprecio por el niño que por más que quisiera, no podía tener en sus manos, había hecho de todo pero nada funcionaba, solo quedaba una última jugada.

 **Hiruzen:** Ya habíamos discutido esto antes, el no estará en tu programa de entrenamiento ninja.

 **Danzo:** Piénsalo Hiruzen, yo no solo lo ayudare a controlar su poder, lo pondré al servicio de la aldea, algo que con lo que ha pasado hoy, dudo mucho que quiera hacer voluntariamente, de hecho, es muy probable que termine odiando a la aldea, con mi tutela, será un ninja fuerte y obediente.

Inmediatamente los civiles empezaron su escandalo haciendo evidente que estaban a favor de Danzo, por otro lado los shinobis no querían que le pasara nada al pequeño que ya de por si su carga era pesada, pero el argumento de Danzo era convincente, los únicos que parecían no tener mucho interés en el tema eran Hiashi Hyuga y Fugaku Uchiha, ellos tomaban esta junta como una pérdida de su valioso tiempo.

 **Hiruzen:** Aun así, no puedo permitirte eso, apenas es un niño.

 **Danzo:** Un niño con razones suficientes para acabar con la aldea en cuanto controle su poder, yo propongo una votación.

 **?:** ¿Qué estupidez acabas de decir?

Todos voltearon a la puerta para observar a un peliblanco de ojos mixtos con una mirada fría y sin emociones, ropa manchada de sangre y dos cuerpos en cada uno de sus hombros, aunque la imagen era intimidante, decidieron ignorar eso para prestar atención a Danzo que fue el primero en preguntar.

 **Danzo:** Tu, ¿Quién te crees que eres? Esto es la sala de juntas del consejo, aquí solo pueden entrar concejales.

 **Hao:** Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto, mi nombre es Hao, cuarto concejal del Hokage elegido por el mismo.

 **Civil:** Si eres concejal ¿Por qué nunca has estado en las juntas?

 **Hao:** Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Hokage-Sama, ¿me permite retomar mi puesto?

Hiruzen sonrió para después asentir apuntando a una silla justo al lado de los otros concejales del Hokage.

 **Danzo:** Bueno, no importa, regresemos a la votación…

 **Hao:** Eso es una gran estupidez.

 **Danzo:** ¿Disculpa?, Así es como se hacen las cosas en las aldeas ninja, no es mi culpa que tu no hayas estado tanto tiempo que olvidaste los procedimientos.

 **Hao:** No los olvide, de hecho, me he estudiado el libro de leyes de las aldeas ninja y déjenme decirles que ustedes no están cumpliendo con algunas de ellas.

Hiruzen nuevamente sonrió, no sabía exactamente hacia donde apuntaba esto pero sabía que sería beneficioso.

 **Hao:** Primero que nada, la votación nunca ha sido parte de los procedimientos, nosotros solo somos consejeros, nuestro único trabajo es aconsejar, no tomar decisiones.

Justo cuando los civiles iban a protestar Hao dejo sentir su instinto asesino, igual de fuerte que con los ninjas que torturaban a Naruto, nadie dijo nada, todos estaban muy quietos y callados.

 **Hao:** Segundo, las reuniones solo pueden llevarse a cabo si el Hokage las llama, si alguien más necesita llamar a una junta, necesitara una autorización firmada por el Hokage, dígame concejal Danzo ¿Dónde está su autorización?

Danzo no podía estar más enojado, ya le habían quitado los votos y la autorización de juntas, realmente esto no podría ser peor para él.

 **Hao:** Y tercero, el consejo civil solo se hará presente en situaciones que afecten a los shinobis y civiles por igual, un ejemplo serian guerras, crisis económicas, tratados de comercio, entre otros, aun así, no tendrán autoridad para dar órdenes, solo aconsejaran lo que crean mejor.

 **Danzo:** ¿Tienes pruebas para sostener lo que dices?

Danzo no quería perder lo que le dio su autoridad, quería seguir manipulando al consejo para sus planes, es por eso que espero pruebas, tenia la esperanza que Hao no las tuviera, sin embargo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Hao destruyo todas sus esperanzas de mantener su autoridad.

 **Hao:** Pero por supuesto, nunca salgo sin mi copia original del libro de leyes de las aldeas ninja firmado por los mismísimos Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju.

El peliblanco saco un pergamino de su gabardina para poner un poco de chakra en el sello que tenía, en una bola de humo, un gran libro se hizo presente, su antigüedad era evidente, su veracidad fue comprobada al momento de abrirlo y ver la firma de los hermanos Senju, no había duda, esa era la letra de ellos.

 **Hao:** Ahora, consejo civil, lárguense de aquí… excepto el comerciante de armas, tengo un asunto con usted señor.

Vencidos, los civiles fueron saliendo dejando solo al comerciante de armas, los shinobis celebraban en silencio el que el consejo civil se fuera, para ellos, los civiles no eran más que un dolor de cabeza que metían su cuchara en todo.

 **Hao:** Hokage-Sama, este hombre ha estado vendiendo armas a civiles sin licencia, mis pruebas son la confesión de estos hombres que tengo conmigo.

Dijo tirando a los sujetos que traía cargados, ambos tenían una mirada perdida llena de miedo, no hicieron nada más que confesar sus crímenes y la complicidad del comerciante con los civiles, todo para dañar a Naruto.

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno, no tengo nada más que escuchar, ¡anbu, lléveselos con Ibiki!

Un anbu apareció para llevarselos con el experto en tortura de la aldea, el Hokage estaba dispuesto a irse cuando.

 **Hao:** Hokage-Sama, tengo un asunto más que tratar.

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Qué seria Hao?

 **Hao:** Quisiera que se levantara la prohibición de adopción de Naruto Uzumaki para poder tomarlo bajo mi tutela…

 **Notas de Autor:**

Estúpida y sensual inspiración que me hizo desvelarme para escribir 2 capítulos ayer, y todavía quedo para un tercer capítulo hoy, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes ¿no creen?, de aquí en adelante, Danzo tendrá muchas dificultades pues llego la piedrita en su zapato, Hao, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo veremos un poco de la convivencia de Hao con Naruto, quien sabe, tal vez aun haya inspiración para hacerlo hoy.

Sé que fue algo largo, estaba pensando el dividirlo pero no, además, si lo dividía el otro capítulo hubiera sido solo lo de Hao y el Consejo de la aldea de la hoja, no quería que fuera tedioso leer esto, en fin.

Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **Capítulo 9: De Creación y creador a familia.**

 **Naruto:** … De acuerdo, esto definitivamente no es el cielo…

Decía Naruto después de… ¿morir? La verdad era que el pequeño se había salvado de una muerte segura por muy poco gracias a los esfuerzos de la anbu que lo salvo y a su inquilino, lo malo fue que termino desmayado y de desmayado paso a profundamente dormido, o al menos eso parecía por fuera, el pequeño se encontraba recorriendo una especie de alcantarillado de apariencia desgastada y oxidada, todo eso más la oscuridad que había en el lugar que apenas y era iluminado por una luz de origen desconocido le daba un toque triste.

 **Naruto:** Supongo que ya no tengo nada que perder.

Y con eso dicho, el pequeño rubio tomo rumbo por el único camino que había en ese lugar, lo único que le quedaba era recorrer ese lugar en busca de una salida, o una entrada, o lo que fuera que lo ayudara a orientarse, conforme iba caminando se daba cuenta que no todo el lugar tenía esa apariencia, en ciertos tramos había pequeños dibujos en las paredes, dibujos coloridos y alegres que parecía que los había hecho un niño de no más de 4 años, Naruto observo los dibujos un momento y no pudo evitar pensar que algunos le resultaban muy familiares.

 **Naruto:** Rayos, esto se pone cada vez más raro, aunque, les dan un toque alegre al lugar… ¿Por qué no puedo evitar sonreír al verlos?

Mientras más se adentraba en el lugar, más cosas peculiares veía, como que en ciertos lugares las tuberías estaban rotas mientras en otros parecían nuevas, además, las paredes parecían menos oxidadas y las goteras eran menos en algunos tramos, trato de ignorar eso y siguió avanzando pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por el dibujo de unas personas.

 **Naruto:** ¿He?, son ellas, ¿Quién las dibujo aquí?

Decía mientras veía un dibujo que mostraba a un grupo de mujeres sonrientes cuya apariencia no se podía distinguir mucho por la oscuridad del lugar, aun así, Naruto estaba seguro que era un dibujo de sus cuidadoras, algo dentro de él se lo decía.

 **?:** Tú los hiciste.

Sonó una voz grave y rasposa en el lugar respondiendo la pregunta de Naruto.

 **Naruto:** ¿He?, ¿Quién anda ahí?

 **?:** Aun no… tú no puedes estar aquí, a esta edad no comprenderás nada y no serás más que una molestia, despierta.

 **Naruto:** ¡Hey!, yo no soy una molestia, ¿Quién rayos eres?

 **?:** Despierta.

 **Naruto:** Te estoy hablando, ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Y ¿Quién eres tú?

 **?:** ¡Despierta!

 **Naruto:** No me iré de aquí hasta que…

 **?:** ¡DESPIERTA!

En el mundo real, un Naruto vendado y en una cama de hospital abría los ojos sorprendido, ese sueño se había sentido tan real, y la forma en la que salió, como si algo o alguien lo hubiera despertado de una forma sumamente brusca.

 **Hiruzen:** Finalmente despiertas Naruto-Kun.

Naruto dirigió su vista al anciano Hokage que estaba al lado de su cama, sus ojos estaban hinchados producto del llanto de esperar hasta que despierte, Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así pero debió ser mucho para que el anciano que normalmente mostraba un carácter amable y tranquilo, en ocasiones estricto y fuerte, llorara, Naruto no hizo más que acercarse al viejo Sarutobi para abrazarlo.

 **Naruto:** Disculpa si te preocupe jiji, no era mi intención, solo… no quería que más gente sufriera por mi culpa, era mejor así.

 **Hiruzen:** Oh Naruto-Kun, te entiendo, a veces un líder tiene que hacer lo mejor para su gente aun si signifique su sacrificio… pero tampoco olvides que hay mucha gente que te aprecia y estarán dispuestos a evitar ese sacrificio.

Hiruzen le devolvió el abrazo a Naruto mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, Naruto se parecía más a su padre de lo que aparentaba, ambos dispuestos a sacrificarse antes que dañen a los suyos.

 **Naruto:** Mis amigos, ¿jiji mis amigos están todos bien?

 **Hiruzen:** Si Naruto-Kun, todos ellos están bien, nadie les hizo nada.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y ellas?

 **Hiruzen:** Solo están muy enojadas contigo pero no te preocupes, ya descargaron casi todo su enojo con los shinobis responsables.

 **Naruto:** No me imagino lo que les paso jiji.

 **Hiruzen:** Algunos aún viven por sus habilidades necesarias para la aldea, pero además del castigo físico que les impusieron tus cuidadoras, también se les impondrá otro castigo aún más severo.

Mientras tanto…

 **Kakashi:** ¡QUITENME A ESTE MALDITO ANIMAL!

 **Tora:** ¡MMMEEEEEOOOOWWWWWW!

Devuelta en el hospital…

 **Naruto:** ¿Que fue eso?

 **Hiruzen:** El castigo…

 **Naruto:** Jeje… bueno, supongo que mejor regreso a la zona pobre…

 **?:** No habrá necesidad de eso peque…

Naruto volteo a ver quién era quien hablo, solo para toparse a un peliblanco de ojos extraños según el…

 **Hiruzen:** Cierto, no los he presentado, Naruto, él es Hao, un viejo amigo, ha venido aquí después de viajar por 5 años para adoptarte, fue el quien te salvo la vida.

 **Hao:** Gracias por la presentación Hiruzen, pero no hubiera podido solo, también fue mi anbu la que te llevo con el Hokage y para recibir tratamiento hospitalario, Kame, harías el favor de aparecer, sería bueno que Naruto conozca a su salvadora.

De entra las sombras, la misma anbu que se llevó a Naruto la noche pasada apareció, inmediatamente hizo una reverencia hacia Naruto.

 **Kame:** Soy Kame, anbu especial al servicio de Hao-Sama, mucho gusto Naruto-San.

 **Naruto:** El… gusto es mío… Entonces… Eso significa.

 **Hao:** Que tendrás un lugar cómodo donde dormir, que tendrás un buen entrenamiento shinobi…

 **Naruto:** Que ya no veré a mis amigos…

Naruto se veía muy triste, realmente no quería abandonar a las personas que lo cuidaron, no quería perderlos, preferiría mil veces seguir durmiendo en esa casa en ruinas que alejarse de ellos.

 **Hao:** ¿Quién te dijo que ya no los ibas a ver?

Naruto levanto la cabeza hacia Hao con una mirada confundida, por más que lo pensara, no cabía en su cabeza el que todas esas personas entraran a un apartamento.

 **Hao:** Hokage-Sama, solicito permiso para convertir la zona pobre en un gran complejo para un clan, yo me encargare de los gastos por supuesto.

 **Hiruzen:** No será necesario Hao, los clanes entran en la jurisdicción del consejo shinobi, estoy seguro que tratándose de ti todos querrán ayudar.

No estaba para nada equivocado, momentos después se podía ver a miembros de diversos clanes en la zona pobre haciendo distintas labores para la construcción del complejo, desde ahuyentar a los bandidos, hasta la estructura del complejo, todos ponían de su parte, allí estaban los líderes de los distintos clanes, felices de ayudar a quien se libro de los molestos civiles.

Hao observaba todo con una gota en su nuca pues aparte de ayudar, cada que estaban frente a él, hacían una reverencia como agradecimiento por lo que hizo, no les importaba hacerlo varias veces.

Los únicos que no estaban presentes eran Fugaku y Hiashi que eran "muy dignos" para hacer algo como eso, pero no por eso su clan falto, allí estaba Haruka Hyuga, esposa de Hiashi y matriarca del clan Hyuga, la acompañaban algunos miembros de la rama secundaria que empezaron a ayudar a la construcción ya que Haruka necesitaba cuidar a la pequeña Hanabi y Hinata, por parte del clan Uchiha estaba Mikoto Uchiha, esposan de Fugaku y matriarca del clan Uchiha, junto a ella, algunos miembros del lado civil del clan Uchiha junto a los reconocidos genios Itachi y Shisui mas una pequeña Uchiha que no se quería alejar de Mikoto.

 **Hao:** (Esa pequeña… será acaso… No, no puede ser posible, mi existencia no pudo afectar tanto al mundo como para que…)

 **?:** Oka-San, ¿Por qué Itachi Nii-San está haciendo todo este trabajo?

 **Hao:** (¿Oka-San?…¿Itachi Nii-San?… Mier…)

 **Mikoto:** Hikari-Chan, eso es para agradecer un favor que le hizo Hao-San a los consejeros shinobis.

 **Hikari:** ¿Y porque Sasuke Nii-San no está ayudando?.

 **Mikoto:** Porque es igual de Orgulloso que tu Oto-San.

 **Hao:** (Uff, y yo que me había asustado, no creo que mi presencia aquí haya hecho tantas modificaciones aunque… Sasuke nunca tuvo una hermana, ¿O sí?)

Sin darle mayor importancia, decidió volver a su hogar temporal, un departamento más espacioso que el que tenía Naruto, con 2 recamaras, un baño completo, una cocina bien equipada y una sala con 2 sillones, allí, lo estaba esperando recostado en su cama un Naruto en mejores condiciones, aun tenia huesos rotos que necesitaban de al menos un par de días más de reposo pero estaba mejor.

 **Naruto:** ¿Me dejas salir?

 **Kame:** Hao-Sama fue muy claro, usted debe descansar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para una pronta recuperación.

 **Naruto:** ¿Tú no me puedes sanar?

 **Kame:** Lamentablemente los huesos son un campo médico que no he explorado suficiente como para practicar algún tipo de sanación en base a chakra, no puedo hacer más que mantenerlo cómodo y traerle lo que necesite.

 **Naruto:** Mmm… bueno, si no puedo salir, ¿Me traerías algo de ramen del Ichiraku por favor?

Sin más, el anbu dejo un clon de sombras cuidando al pequeño para dirigirse al restaurante a traerle algo de ramen.

En Ichiraku.

En el restaurante de ramen, se estaba dando una especie de reunión especial ya que una mesa estaba un grupo de mujeres hablando de un tema en común, Naruto, todas ellas eran kunoichis reconocidas por ser las cuidadoras del pequeño, aunque también se habían hecho su propia fama gracias a sus méritos.

Kurenai Yuhi era una de ellas, una mujer de cabello negro ondulado y hermosos ojos rojos, su vestimenta era muy particular ya que parecía que vestía vendajes con un patrón similar a las espinas de una rosa, esta mujer aparte de cuidar de Naruto se había hecho la fama de ser experta en Genjutsus, entre los hombres era conocida como la reina de hielo por su carácter frio e indiferente hacia ellos, no ayudaba mucho el divorcio por el que paso hace unos años.

Anko Mitarashi, una mujer de cabello morado recogido y ojos color avellana, su vestimenta es bastante… provocativa, solo lleva una falda corta y un traje de malla que no cubre con más que una gabardina café, ella ya tenía fama desde antes de cuidar a Naruto, aunque no precisamente buena, fue conocida como aprendiz de Orochimaru, un ninja de la aldea de la hoja que fue exiliado por sus experimentos inhumanos, por consecuencia, ella fue vista como una posible traidora o doble agente, actualmente trabaja en interrogación y tortura.

Yugao Uzuki, una mujer de cabello morado como Anko, solo que ella lo llevaba suelto, su vestimenta era el uniforme estándar anbu siendo que casi toda su ropa es de un color oscuro excepto la máscara que la identificaba como Neko (gato), por supuesto, la tenía guardada en ese momento, ella fue una de las anbu personales del Hokage hasta que se le encargo el cuidado de Naruto pasando a ser su anbu personal.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Hana Inuzuka, una chica de cabello castaño corto con las típicas marcas en forma de colmillos debajo de sus ojos, algo típico en un Inuzuka, era la prodigio del clan debido a su buena coordinación con no uno ni dos, sino tres compañeros caninos al mismo tiempo, su carácter era algo salvaje y fuerte solo llegando a mostrar su faceta más amable con las personas que realmente le importan.

Todas ellas se lamentaban de no haber estado para Naruto, pensaban en las formas en las que pudieron haberlo convencido de no hacer tremenda tontería, mas sin embargo todo era solo un lamento de lo que hubieran hecho.

Tan metidas estaban en sus pensamientos que no notaron a la anbu Kame llegar al puesto de ramen.

Kame por su parte, había conocido el apetito de Kushina Uzumaki por el ramen, siendo ella la que terminaba comiendo al menos 20 platos cuando se le antojaba "un poco" de ramen, por si las dudas, decidio preguntarle al encargado.

 **Kame:** Disculpe, vengo a hacer un pedido pero antes quisiera preguntarle ¿Cuánto ramen come Naruto Uzumaki?

En cuanto menciono el nombre de Naruto, toda la atención de las kunoichis se posó en ella, aunque no solo ellas, también Teuchi, dueño de Ichiraku y su hija Ayame, casi les da un infarto de la alegría pues a ellos no se les había dicho nada del estado de Naruto, habían llegado a pensar lo peor.

 **Teuchi:** Entonces… ¿Está vivo?

 **Kame:** ¿No se lo dijeron? Naruto Uzumaki si está vivo, y tiene algo de hambre así que, ¿si pudiera ponerme el ramen para llevar?

 **Teuchi:** Nada de eso, Ayame, acompaña a la señorita a ver como esta Naruto, llévate lo necesario para hacerle todo el ramen que quiera.

 **Ayame:** Hai Oto-San.

A Kame le extraño un poco el comportamiento de los dueños, lo que no sabía es que ellos eran conscientes de lo que le pasaba a Naruto, especialmente el 10 de octubre, y como Naruto, ellos también escucharon al grupo de personas que se estaban organizando, la alegría de que estuviera vivo los invadió a ambos y sin pensarlo, decidieron no solo darle el ramen que pida sino también dárselo recién cocinado.

 **Anko:** Nosotras también ayudaremos.

Kame inmediatamente volteo y observo al grupo de kunoichis que ya estaba a su lado.

 **Kame:** ¿Por qué?

 **Yugao:** Fuimos sus cuidadoras todo este tiempo.

 **Kurenai:** Querrás decir, somos sus cuidadoras, aun no nos han dicho que hemos terminado nuestro trabajo.

 **Hana:** En eso tienes razón Kurenai, y como sus cuidadoras, tenemos que asegurarnos que este bien.

Kame iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta que todas estaban muy decididas a continuar, sin más que hacer, acepto su ayuda para llevar lo necesario para que Naruto comiera su tan preciado ramen.

Minutos después…

Las chicas ya estaban llegando al departamento de Naruto, en el camino, Hana paso por sus compañeros caninos y Kurenai recogió a su hija Akane, que también estaba feliz de volver a ver a Naruto con quien entablo amistad hace un par de años, cuando su madre la llevo con ella a cuidarlo.

Naruto escucho como Kame entro seguido de un grupo de personas que no reconoció porque no dijeron nada, solo pudo escuchar cómo se aproximaban velozmente a la habitación en la que estaba.

 **Hana:** ¡Chicas, lo encontré!

 **Naruto:** (Oh Rayos…)

Naruto reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Hana, y si ella estaba aquí significaba que las demás también y eso solo lo hizo recordar lo que le dijo su jiji, ellas se habían enojado con él por lo que hizo, en cuanto la puerta se abrió Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo.

 **Naruto:** ¡Lo siento por lo que hice pero no quería que lastimaran a nadie por mi culpa, eso las incluye a ustedes, no podía solo esperarlas para que también las lastimaran, yo era el único que tenía que pasar por esto, solo…!

No pudo continuar ya que las chicas se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron, Naruto solo escucho como todas ellas sollozaban por lo bajo, más que enojadas estaban tristes.

 **Ayame:** Baka… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

 **Kurenai:** Sabemos que nunca tuviste malas intenciones pero… tampoco necesitabas hacer esto por nosotras.

 **Anko:** No nos hubiera importado recibir algunos golpes por ti, recuerda que somos tus cuidadoras.

 **Yugao:** Estamos para protegerte, ese es nuestro trabajo, tú no puedes cargar con esto solo

 **Hana:** Sabes que nunca nos lo hubiéramos perdonado si hubieras…

Naruto solo pudo hacer algo en una situación como esta, llorar, derramo todas esas lagrimas que no salieron con la paliza que le dieron, las demás, a pesar de también ser de apariencia seria y profesional, no pudieron evitar unírsele en su llanto con sus sollozos que ahora eran un poco más fuertes.

Desde la puerta, Kame, Akane y los perros de Hana, se mantuvieron al margen, Kame y los perros por respeto al momento emotivo, Akane lo hacía más porque no entendía la situación, Kurenai no le conto lo que le paso a Naruto porque aunque ya sabía algunas cosas de su vida, no sabía si estaría preparada para saber lo que ella leyó en el informe del hospital.

 **Hao:** Supongo que también vienen a recibir su pago ¿no?

Todas abrieron los ojos para ver al peliblanco en la puerta, el solo las veía con una cálida sonrisa por el afecto que le daban al rubio, todas ellas se sonrojaron porque alguien más vio la faceta más… "Maternal" de cada una de ellas, se separaron de Naruto con delicadeza y tomaron posiciones firmes, como si estuvieran frente a un superior, todas menos Ayame que no le importó y siguió abrazando a Naruto.

 **Anko:** ¿usted no es la persona de otro día? ¿El que nos ayudó con esos tipos?

 **Hao:** Si, de hecho soy yo, mi nombre es Hao, yo soy…

 **Naruto:** Es mi nuevo Oto-San.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Finalmente se hicieron presentes las cuidadoras de Naruto, ya se, son personajes que usan mucho pero no pude evitarlo, aparte, yo si pondré una justificación de porque fueron elegidas a continuación, tómenlo como un omake.

 **Omake: las elegidas de Hao**

Después de pensarlo mucho, Hao finalmente se había decidido, había aceptado dejar a Naruto por 5 años, al final, le servirían para recolectar información y hacer algún movimiento para mejorar la línea de tiempo, sin embargo, aún quedaba la duda de con quien dejarlo.

En un principio pensó en ninjas, pero no se le ocurrió alguno que fuera un buen ejemplo para él, si bien podrían enseñarle muchas cosas, no quería que se le quedara algún mal habito, especialmente porque casi todos los ninjas de Konoha eran unos pervertidos, además, estaba el factor "héroe", era un factor bastante peligroso ya que muchos hombres les gusta regodearse en la gloria de haber logrado algo, y tomando en cuenta que Naruto tiene a la bestia que destruyo la aldea en su interior, matarlo les daría cierta fama con los civiles, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Kunoichis eran la mejor opción ya que muchas de ellas se esforzaban en hacer un trabajo bien hecho, además, el factor "instinto materno" es algo que beneficiaría a Naruto, y mucho, tendría aunque sea un poco del cariño que no tuvo a esa edad en la línea de tiempo original, además, lo educarían para que no fuera tan cabeza hueca, era un ganar ganar, no lo tuvo que pensar mucho, ahora solo quedaba con quien dejarlo.

Una no sería suficiente, especialmente si el pequeño se vuelve uno de los objetivos de Danzo, no, tenía que ser un grupo, como mínimo de 4 personas, un grupo con habilidades variadas pero que puedan ayudar al mismo fin, cuidar de Naruto.

 **Hao:** ¡Lo tengo!

Empezó a escribir uno por uno los nombres de las chicas elegidas más por qué las elegía.

 **Anko Mitarashi:**

 **Especialidad:** Interrogación y tortura, mas tortura que interrogación.

 **¿Por qué puede cuidar a Naruto?:** Ambos pasaron por un pasado tortuoso, es por ello que ella podrá comprender la situación del pequeño y podrá ayudarlo a superar a nivel psicológico ciertos traumas que se le puedan generar, además, si alguien le llega a hacer algo a Naruto, ella podrá sacar la información necesaria para evitar que pase de nuevo, información como, cómplices, futuros planes de ataque, etc.

 **Kurenai Yuhi:**

 **Especialidad:** Genjutsu

 **¿Por qué puede cuidar a Naruto?:** Al ser una especialista en Genjutsus, ella podrá ocultar a Naruto en distintas ilusiones o incluso, ponerlo dentro de alguna para relajarlo en un momento de estrés que le haya generado algún momento violento que haya visto o vivido, su seriedad y apreciación por el esfuerzo la hacen un buen ejemplo y modelo a seguir para un infante en desarrollo como lo es Naruto.

 **Yugao Uzuki:**

 **Especialidad:** Sigilo y Kenjutsu

 **¿Por qué puede cuidar a Naruto?:** Ella puede vigilar a Naruto aun sin estar necesariamente con él, al ser una anbu, sus movimientos silenciosos la hacen la ninja perfecta para cuidar a Naruto desde las sombras en cualquier situación, su forma de ser tan cuidadosa y precavida ayudaran a Naruto a ser alguien que piense con mucho cuidado lo que haga llegando a ser algo parecido a su primera sensei.

 **Hana Inuzuka:**

 **Especialidad:** Rastreo y Taijutsu

 **¿Por qué puede cuidar a Naruto?:** En caso de intentos de secuestro, su habilidad como ninja de rastreo asegura una pronta recuperación del objetivo, además, siendo la única Inuzuka con 3 compañeros caninos, el terreno que pueden cubrir en caso de que Naruto este perdido será mucho mayor, la coordinación y trabajo en equipo que puede enseñar una Inuzuka como ella será muy valiosa para Naruto, especialmente si en un futuro se hace de un compañero o un contrato de invocación.

 **Hao:** Listo, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, espero que resulte.

 **Notas de Autor 2:**

Como punto final, seguramente notaron las diferencias que puse en su espacio mental, eso es porque aunque en esta linea de tiempo sufrió mucho, tuvo compañía y gente que lo apreciaba, por eso los dibujos en las paredes y zonas en mejor estado que otras, después de todo, el espacio mental de cada quien, según se, es un reflejo de como persive el mundo a su alrededor, y aunque Naruto ha pasado por muchas cosas malas, al menos tuvo momentos donde pudo ser un niño con una familia


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **Capítulo 10: Hora de mudarse, la nueva vida de Naruto Uzumaki empieza ahora.**

La habitación en la cual estaban tanto Naruto como sus cuidadoras, Hao y Kame había quedado en completo silencio por la declaración del rubio, claro, no todos los días un niño le dice a alguien que acaba de conocer Oto-San, las cuatro kunoichis estaban en shock por la confianza con la que lo dijo Naruto, en cuanto a Hao, él no sabía que decir, su intención era cuidar de Naruto pero jamás pensó en reemplazar a Minato como su figura paterna, los demás solo se quedaron callados a ver qué pasaba, al final, Hao rompió el silencio con una risa nerviosa y las siguientes palabras.

 **Hao:** Pero que cosas dices peque, yo no me podría considerar tu padre, apenas me conociste hoy.

 **Naruto:** Si, pero jiji me dijo todo lo que hiciste por mí, quizás no estuviste pero hiciste lo posible por mantenerme seguro.

 **Hao:** Bueno… si pero…

 **Naruto:** Sin mencionar que gracias a ti y a Kame-San sigo vivo, ustedes me salvaron.

 **Hao:** La verdad es que…

 **Naruto:** Y no solo me salvaron sino que también me van a dar un hogar a mí y a todas las personas que me ayudaron, creo que un hombre adulto que procura tanto la seguridad de un niño merece ser llamado así, ¿No lo crees Oto-San?

 **Hao:** …(Rayos, es más listo de lo que pensé, sabía que con la guía correcta seria inteligente pero no creí que tanto ni tan rápido.)

 **Kame:** Hao-Sama, Naruto-San tiene un buen punto.

 **Hao:** No estas ayudando Kame.

Después de haber escuchado la explicación de Naruto, las chicas se relajaron un poco, finalmente Naruto había encontrado alguien a quien llamar padre, eso las hizo muy felices, sin embargo, un sentimiento de tristeza les llego de inmediato, después de todo, si él se encargaría de Naruto quiere decir que ellas ya no serían necesarias en su vida, Hao al notarlas cabizbajas decidió incluirlas, además, quería cambiar el tema rápido porque ya lo estaba incomodando.

 **Hao:** Disculpen señoritas, quisiera hacerles una pregunta.

 **Kurenai:** ¿Que necesita Hao-San?

Pregunto Kurenai sin su acostumbrada frialdad, después de todo, él le estaba ayudando demasiado a Naruto, no se merecía que le hablara de la misma forma que les hablaba a los demás hombres.

 **Hao:** Bueno, viendo que han hecho un buen trabajo con Naruto y que el peque está muy unido a ustedes, ¿me preguntaba si querían seguir su misión?, como bono, podrán vivir dentro del complejo que están construyendo ahora mismo para nosotros.

La mirada de todas se ilumino, podrán seguir cuidando de ese pequeño al que tanto cariño tienen, asintieron para confirmar su aceptación y se fueron cada una a sus departamentos a empacar.

 **Hao:** Rayos… Eso fue rápido, de verdad te quieren peque.

 **Naruto:** Yo también las quiero mucho a ellas Oto-San.

 **Hao:** …¿No hay forma en la que me dejes de llamar así?

 **Naruto:** No, como dije antes, te lo has ganado, no hay forma en la que cambie de opinión.

 **Hao:** (Rayos, ya suficiente tengo con esas 3 chiquillas y ahora el… [Suspiro] Me voy a tener que acostumbrar), ni hablar, descansa, a la velocidad a la que va la construcción del complejo diría que estará terminado en… Esta misma noche.

 **Naruto:** ¿No es algo muy rápido?

 **Hao:** Mucha gente muy agradecida, tuviste que verlos, me arrebataron los planos para empezar de inmediato.

Ambos rieron un poco para después ser interrumpidos por el rugido del estómago de Naruto, al parecer, las chicas salieron tan a prisa que se les olvido prepararle el ramen a Naruto.

 **Hao:** Supongo que querrás ramen ¿no es así?

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el ramen?

 **Hao:** Soy adivino…Nahhh, vi las bolsas de ingredientes en la entrada, espera un poco, yo te lo prepararo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Sabes cocinar?

 **Hao:** Un ninja debe saber de todo, no siempre tendrás quien te cocine.

 **Naruto:** Wow, ¿Ósea que también eres un ninja?.

 **Hao:** Por supuesto, si no lo fuera no hubiera sobrevivido a un viaje de 5 años por estas tierras plagadas de ninjas.

 **Naruto:** ¡Cuéntame mas!

 **Hao:** Primero déjame preparar el ramen, te contare todo mientras comemos, ¿te parece?

Naruto asintió feliz, ahora lo sabía, hoy era el mejor día de su vida, vivirá en una casa grande y cómoda con todos sus amigos y amigas, finalmente tiene un padre, y no solo eso, su padre es un ninja… ¡QUE SABE COCINAR RAMEN! No podía pedir nada mejor.

Unas horas después…

El tiempo había pasado rápido entre ramen e historias, Naruto aún seguía escuchando entretenido la historia que le contaban mientras comía su tazón de ramen número 15.

 **Hao:** Creí haberme desecho de todos esos ninjas pero no, pero eso no es todo.

 **Naruto:** ¿No?

 **Hao:** ¡No!, llegaron con más de ellos, eran como 7 ninjas renegados contra mí, fue allí donde finalmente me puse serio, tome la única kunai que tenía contra las 3 espadas y 4 ninjatos que tenían ellos, muchos pensarían que estaba perdido pero no, con movimientos bien calculados, velocidad y agilidad, acabe con todos ellos sin que me tocaran siquiera.

 **Naruto:** ¡Wow!

 **Hao:** La lección aquí es, no importa que tan mal este la situación o si estas en una gran desventaja, con la estrategia correcta podrás vencer a tus enemigos.

 **Naruto:** Vaya, ¡Eso fue genial Dattebayo!

 **Hao:** ¿He?

 **Naruto:** Oh, disculpa Oto-San, es algo que a veces digo, no sé de donde salió jeje…

 **Hao:** No te preocupes jeje… (Lo heredo de Kushina…)

Antes de continuar con la siguiente historia, Kame apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

 **Kame:** Hao-Sama, el complejo ya está listo.

 **Hao:** Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, empaquemos todo y vámonos.

Kame asintió y saco unos cuantos pergaminos con sellos en los cuales guardo sus pertenencias, Hao hizo lo mismo, todo ante la mirada de Naruto que no salía de su asombro, el peliblanco se dio cuenta de esto y no pudo evitar reír un poco ante lo fácil que se asombraba el pequeño rubio.

 **Hao:** ¿Ves esto Peque? [Mostrando uno de los sellos a Naruto], estos, son sellos de almacenamiento, un truco ninja muy útil, especialmente para viajes largos, en estos sellos puedes almacenar muchas cosas.

 **Naruto:** ¿Enserio?, ¿Me enseñarías a hacerlos?

 **Hao:** Un día de estos peque.

Hao regreso a su labor, ya una vez termino de empacar todo, fue por Naruto, el pequeño rubio ya lo estaba esperando parado a un lado de la cama, al parecer, ya había sanado completamente.

 **Hao:** ¿Listo para ver tu nuevo hogar?

 **Naruto:** Hai Oto-San.

Los tres, Hao, Naruto y Kame, partieron con dirección a la antigua zona pobre de Konoha, ahora nuevo complejo para clanes, cuando llegaron, Naruto no pudo contener su emoción, el lugar era enorme, Hao no bromeaba cuando dijo que iba a usar toda la zona pobre de la aldea para ese lugar, pero si por fuera era grande, por dentro era enorme, el lugar tenía como 50 habitaciones o más, y eso solo contando los cuartos para las personas, también había lugares para la ceremonia de té, un pequeño gimnasio bien equipado, un gran jardín con árboles, bancas y mesas incluidas, entre otras cosas, el lugar podría considerarse una mansión de las más lujosas, incluso podría pensarse que era la casa de un Daimyo.

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Cómo costeaste los materiales para el lugar?.

Pregunto el viejo Hokage que estaba tan sorprendido como todos, todos los presentes en ese lugar participaron en la construcción pero jamás esperaron que lo que estaban haciendo terminara siendo un lugar tan lujoso.

 **Hao:** Tengo mis métodos Hiruzen.

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno, comprendo, pero aun no has dicho como se llamara tu clan.

 **Hao:** Yo no tengo un clan, el complejo es para un clan que llegara en un par de días, me encargaron un complejo con todas estas especificaciones a su llegada.

 **Hiruzen:** Espera… Si no es tu clan ¿Cómo tienes autorización para dejar que las personas vivan allí?

 **Hao:** Soy un viejo amigo de la líder del clan, además, no usaran todas las habitaciones, el clan apenas tiene 2 miembros.

 **Hiruzen:** Solo… 2…

 **Hao:** Lo que pasa es que las otras son por si alguien llegara a necesitar un lugar donde quedarse, la líder es muy buena con las personas, bastante generosa.

 **Hiruzen:** Yo diría que bastante generosa se queda corto.

 **Hao:** Si… Entonces, ¿Seguiremos hablando o entraremos a celebrar?

Hao no ocupo decirlo 2 veces, todo mundo entro al lugar que por cierto ya estaba preparado para una fiesta, había sake, carnes finas, grandes mesas adornadas y luces en el jardín por si la fiesta duraba hasta la noche, ¿Cómo pudo el ojimixto preparar todo tan rápido?

 **Hao:** (Benditos sean Clones de Sombra).

La fiesta no se hizo esperar, todos celebraron dentro del lugar, allí estaban todos los que participaron en la construcción

En una mesa se podía ver a Chouza Akimichi, líder del clan Akimichi comiendo hasta reventar con sus dos grandes amigos, Shikaku Nara e Inoichi Yamanaka, líderes del clan Nara y Yamanaka.

En el patio se podía apreciar a Shibi Aburame, líder del clan Aburame, observando cuidadosamente los insectos que había en los árboles, se había enterado que esa especie de árbol en particular tenía una savia especial que podía atraer especies raras de insectos, un especialista en insectos como él no quería perder la oportunidad de recolectar un poco de esa savia.

En otra parte del patio se podía ver a Itachi y Shisui Uchiha, ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que ese espacio tan natural les regalaba, Mikoto y Hikari Uchiha se les unieron al poco rato, ciertamente, esa tranquilidad no la hallaban en su hogar.

Haruka Hyuga disfrutaba de un buen te mientras cuidaba a la pequeña Hanabi, Hinata se había separado de ellas desde hace un rato, Haruka no se preocupó mucho ya que sabía que su hija mayor no se metería en problemas, era demasiado inocente y gentil para eso.

Kurenai, Anko, Yugao y Hana se sentaron a platicar amenamente con respecto a como seria su nueva vida dentro del complejo con el pequeño Naruto, si bien se sentían agradecidas por la oportunidad de un nuevo y mejor hogar para ellas, sentían como si fuera demasiado, con ese pensamiento vino la idea de buscar una forma de pagar su estadía en ese lugar tan lujoso.

Teuchi y Ayame estaba comiendo en una mesa con el grupo de civiles de clase humilde que ayudaron a Naruto, a pesar de que la charla era amena todos compartían el sentimiento de que estaban muy fuera de lugar en esa fiesta, pero bueno, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbraran al 100%.

Tsume Inuzuka, líder del clan Inuzuka, estaba sentada en una de las bancas del patio descansando, junto a ella estaba su compañero Koromaru, un gran perro de aspecto intimidante que al igual que Tsume, decidió descansar un poco

Hiruzen, Hao y Kame estaban en una mesa aparte hablando sobre el clan que vendría a usar ese lugar, Hao no quería dar muchos detalles, aun así, Hiruzen siguió intentando sacarle algo de información para poder estar preparado para recibirlos.

Mientras los adultos disfrutaban la fiesta a su manera los chiquillos la disfrutaban de otra forma.

Por los pasillos se veían a varios niños de aspecto humilde jugueteando alegremente, todos ellos estaban felices de finalmente tener un buen lugar donde descansar, no podían pedir nada mejor.

En una mesa estaban sentadas Akane Yuhi y Yakumo Kurama, la única miembro que quedaba del clan Kurama, al ser la madre de Akane una especialista en Genjutsu vio con cierto interés a Yakumo que venía de un clan que también se especializaba en Genjutsus, Kurenai la había tomado como su alumna para ayudarle a manejar el gran poder que tenia, fue ahí donde conoció a Akane con quien forjo una fuerte amistad, ambas hablaban amenamente de temas triviales.

Shikamaru Nara, hijo de Shikaku, se había recostado en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol a ver las nubes pues para él, las fiestas eran muy problemáticas, junto a él estaba Chouji Akimichi, hijo de Chouza, Chouji acompañaba a Shikamaru mientras comía una bolsa de frituras a la sombra del árbol.

Ino Yamanaka, hija de Inoichi, estaba viendo las flores que crecían en el patio, aun y cuando muchas de esas eran flores comunes se veían muy bien cuidadas, no fue hasta que quiso agarrar una que se topó con un insecto, la rubia Yamanaka grito muy fuerte y se echó a correr del susto.

Cerca de ahí estaba Shino Aburame, el cual parecía estar buscando algo, fue ahí cuando escucho el grito de Ino, corrió al lugar de donde provino para finalmente encontrar lo que buscaba, un insecto de su colmena que se había escapado, con sumo cuidado lo recogió y guardo, luego de eso, tomo rumbo hacia su padre que estaba recolectando la sabia de un árbol cercano.

Kiba Inuzuka, hijo de Tsume, estaba jugueteando un poco con su compañero Akamaru, un cachorrito muy juguetón y lleno de energía que no paraba de correr junto a su compañero.

Hinata Hyuga estaba paseándose por la casa cuando vio a la persona que más admiraba y quien se había ganado su amor hace unos años, Naruto Uzumaki, el pequeño rubio por su parte, se había estado paseando por todo el lugar, aún seguía impresionado por su nuevo hogar, fue tanta su impresión que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar contra Hinata hasta que paso, al parecer la pequeña Hyuga se había quedado paralizada cuando vio que el rubio se dirigía hacia ella.

 **Naruto:** Disculpa, fue mi culpa, venia algo distraído.

 **Hinata:** He… Etto… No… No te preocupes.

La pequeña Hyuga casi no podía articular palabra por la vergüenza, no solo eso, estaba muy sonrojada, no ocupaba un espejo para saberlo, el calor que estaba sintiendo era una señal más que clara.

Por su parte, Naruto no podía dejar de ver a esa niña tan bonita, su cabello azul oscuro tan bien peinado y cuidado, su piel blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos aperlados tan hermosos, todo junto a ese sonrojo que tenían la hacían ver bastante bonita a sus ojos, sin darse cuenta, él también se había sonrojado.

 **Naruto:** ¿Que hace una niña bonita como tu sola?.

Hablo sin pensar, no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta después, cabe decir que ambos parecían tomates de lo sonrojados que estaban, después de un rato ambos rieron un poco para romper el silencio incomodo que se había generado.

 **Naruto:** Oye, ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?

 **Hinata:** Etto… Bu-bueno… Es-esta bi-bien.

Y ambos empezaron se dirigieron al patio a jugar, jugaban al escondite, juego al que se unieron otros niños tanto civiles como los hijos de los líderes de clanes, los únicos que no participaron fueron Shino Aburame y Shikamaru Nara, uno por estar ayudando a su padre y el otro porque consideraba muy problemáticos los juegos.

Pasaron unas horas y el ambiente se sentía cada vez mejor, incluso los que no estaban tan cómodos en un principio se acoplaron a la fiesta, Hao tomo esto como la oportunidad perfecta para agradecerles, se levantó de su asiento y pidió la atención de todos.

 **Hao:** Disculpen, ¿Podrían prestarme atención unos momentos?

Todos voltearon y guardaron silencio inmediatamente como si se tratara de la persona más importante del mundo, Hao creía que ya estaban exagerando pero no le dio mucha importancia y continúo.

 **Hao:** Quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes por la ayuda que me han dado, ya sea en la construcción de este lugar.

Dijo mientras señalaba a los responsables que asintieron con una sonrisa.

 **Hao:** Hasta las personas que cuidaron a cierta personita, siendo su deber o no, lo hicieron.

Señalo tanto a las Kunoichis como a las personas de clase humilde.

 **Hao:** Gracias por todo lo que han hecho, enserio, si necesitan ayuda en algo, ya sea algún favor o incluso apoyo en una misión, no duden en pedírmelo, estoy aquí para ustedes, con esto dicho, espero y sigan disfrutando de esta celebración que bien merecida la tienen, Salud.

 **Todos:** ¡SALUD!

La fiesta continua hasta entrada la noche, todos se despidieron muy felices, descansados y satisfechos por la gran fiesta, cada clan tomo rumbo a sus complejos, los únicos que se quedaron fueron la gente de clase humilde, las cuidadoras de Naruto, y Ayame que también había hecho una maleta para quedarse a cuidar al pequeño con las demás, fueron a tomar una habitación para descansar, mañana sería un nuevo día, especialmente para el pequeño Uzumaki que empezaría una nueva vida llena de emoción, amor, y aventuras.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Sé que no hubo acción ni nada pero después de todo lo que pasaron los personajes se merecían un descanso, en fin.

En lo que respecta a las chicas viviendo con Naruto y Hao, puede que algunos hayan considerado la mudanza muy apresurada pero tomen en cuenta no solo el cariño que le tienen a Naruto sino también que todas ellas vivían en apartamentos, bueno, todas excepto Hana que solo se mudó por cariño a Naruto, una casa propia no les caía nada mal, especialmente a Kurenai que ya tiene una hija.

Aproveche la fiesta para acercar un poco a Naruto con Hinata para que se conozcan más, ya saben, que la relación empiece de poco a poco, en lo que respecta a las demás chicas del Harem, ya tendrán su momento.

Notaran que no aparecieron ni Rock Lee ni Tenten, la respuesta es simple, ellos al ser civiles ni enterados estaban de esto, los únicos que lo sabían eran los líderes de clanes quienes habían sido informados por el Hokage.

Ahora, respondiendo a las preguntas del primer comentario que tiene la historia, muchas gracias por comentar por cierto.

 **alucardzero:**

Pensaba dejar a Tenten sin apellido como en la serie pero si en algún momento pondré a sus padres supongo que necesitara uno, "Ama" le queda bastante bien, por lo tanto creo que será el apellido que usare para su familia.

Es spoiler pero supongo que no es un spoiler tan importante, Si, Akane es hija de Asuma Sarutobi, en un futuro pondré como se conocieron Asuma y Kurenai, se casaron, tuvieron a Akane y las razones de su divorcio.

Gracias por comentar y gracias por tu opinión, tratare de que la trama se mantenga o incluso mejore conforme avancen los capítulos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

Personaje hablando

(Personaje pensando)

 **Capítulo 11: Un Nuevo Clan en la Aldea.**

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea de la hoja, a las 6 de la mañana muchos ninjas madrugadores empezaban a movilizarse, con ellos, las tiendas de armas, sellos y demás artilugios ninja abrían sus puertas, fuera de eso, muchos aldeanos preferían descansar un poco más.

En el nuevo hogar de nuestro rubio protagonista casi toda la casa permanecía en silencio, ni siquiera las kunoichis se habían levantado pues les dieron un día libre luego de estar una semana fuera, los únicos despiertos eran Hao que estaba preparando su desayuno en la cocina y Naruto que aprovecho el dojo que tenían para entrenar cómodamente, aun así, ya tenía planeado ir al lugar al que siempre iba a entrenar, una pequeña zona de entrenamiento semi abandonada en la zona sur de la aldea.

 **Naruto:** (Quizás este dojo me ayude a mejorar pero aún sigo prefiriendo el entrenamiento a la intemperie, además, no puedo estar todo el día encerrado)

Hao no tardó mucho en desayunar, realmente no lo necesitaba pero lo hacía sentir más humano, una vez que acabo se dispuso a examinar el lugar con más detalle pues ayer con la fiesta no tuvo la oportunidad, sin embargo, el ruido que hacia Naruto dentro del dojo lo distrajo, al momento de entrar pudo ver como a pesar de solo tener 5 años se esforzaba al máximo, algo digno de admirar.

 **Hao:** ¿No podías dormir o algo así?

Naruto, que estaba practicando el estilo de pelea del clan Inuzuka, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su Oto-San.

 **Naruto:** ¡Ah!, buen día Oto-San, disculpa si te desperté, ya me acostumbre a levantarme temprano para hacer mis ejercicios, a esta hora los ninjas empiezan a hacer sus misiones y casi no hay aldeanos en las calles, es el momento en el que puedo entrenar sin ser molestado por alguien más.

 **Hao:** Comprendo, sabes, es un buen habito eso de madrugar, muy pocos niños lo hacen, te puedo asegurar que ningún niño de tu edad se ha levantado todavía, aunque ya no necesitas despertarte tan temprano ya que aquí tienes todo lo necesario

 **Naruto:** Con todo respeto Oto-San, la casa es muy bonita y está muy bien equipada pero no me gustaría pasar todo el día aquí, me gusta entrenar afuera, respirar aire fresco, recostarme en el césped y sentir la brisa después de terminar mis ejercicios.

 **Hao:** Mmm… ¿De qué hora a qué hora entrenas exactamente?

 **Naruto:** empiezo lo más temprano que pueda, normalmente a las 5:30 de la mañana, justo después de desayunar, acabo a las 10:00 de la mañana, a esa hora hay más actividad en la zona a la que voy.

 **Hao:** Supongo que dices eso porque con la actividad vienen los aldeanos y shinobis que no dejan de molestar ¿Cierto?

Naruto simplemente asintió, aunque ya no le afectaba psicológicamente sus comentarios, el maltrato físico podía dañarlo lo cual entorpecería su entrenamiento.

 **Hao:** No hay problema, iré contigo y me asegurare de que nadie te moleste, así te podrás tomar el tiempo que quieras.

Naruto se llenó de emoción al escuchar eso, este día no iba a tener límite de tiempo ni tendría que hacer sus ejercicios con prisa, podrá relajarse como nunca lo hizo antes, su emoción se veía reflejada en su enorme sonrisa y en el brillo de sus ojos.

 **Hao:** Toma lo que vayas a necesitar y desayuna, nos iremos en cuanto estés listo.

 **Naruto:** ¡Hai!

Minutos más tarde…

El pequeño rubio tomo lo necesario para sus ejercicios, unos cuantos pergaminos de Taijutsu que le regalaron sus cuidadoras, algo de comida y unas vendas por si se llegaba a lastimar. Ya que acabo de desayunar Hao le guardo todo en un pergamino y fueron al lugar favorito de Naruto para entrenar.

Hao pudo ver que la zona de entrenamiento estaba muy descuidada, había enredaderas en los postes y el césped había crecido mucho, no era nada que él no pudiera arreglar.

 **Hao:** Peque mantente fuera de este lugar un momento.

 **Naruto:** ¿Que vas a hacer Oto-San?

 **Hao:** Tu solo observa.

Hao se posiciono en medio de todo el lugar, dio un giro completo mientras en su mente hacia el cálculo necesario del chakra que se iba a requerir, cuando se detuvo hizo un sello con una sola mano y…

 **Hao:** _Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Onda Cortante._

El peliblanco una patada barrida de giro completo a ras del suelo, la patada impulso una onda de viento lo suficientemente fino y fuerte para cortar todo el césped de la zona.

 **Hao:** _Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Extracción de Agua._

Su siguiente movimiento fue dirigir su mano a las raíces en los postes, no fue necesario tocarlas pues el jutsu funcionaba a distancia, de las raíces empezó a salir toda el agua que tenían, cuando acabo, las raíces se habían hecho polvo por falta de líquido vital.

 **Hao:** No es mucho pero al menos esta mejor, ¿no crees peque?

 **Naruto:** ¡Eso fue genial!, tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo Oto-San.

 **Hao:** Un día de estos, todavía no estás listo para los jutsus.

 **Naruto:** Claro que sí, puedo hacer el jutsu de transformación y el jutsu sustitución.

 **Hao:** ¿Qué me dices del Clon?.

 **Naruto:** ¡He!... Emmm… Bueno…

 **Hao:** Cuando puedas hacer un clon te empezare a enseñar otros jutsus, es una promesa.

 **Naruto:** … Está bien, practicare más ese jutsu.

 **Hao:** Por ahora solo concéntrate en fortalecer tu cuerpo y mejorar tu control de Chakra, te pondré unos ejercicios simples que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante para ayudarte en lo del chakra.

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Naruto entrenaba mientras Hao observaba y ayudaba en lo que podía, el peliblanco no podía más que estar impresionado, Naruto aprendía rápido, a un shinobi normal le costaría años dominar un estilo de Taijutsu pero Naruto ya había dominado casi a la perfección los 2 estilos que le estaban enseñando y todavía no cumplía 6 años, sus padres estarían orgullosos de él.

 **Kame:** ¡Hao-Sama!

La llamada de su anbu Kame lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, por el tono en el que lo llamo debe ser importante.

 **Hao:** ¿Sucede algo Kame?.

 **Kame:** Ya están por llegar.

 **Hao:** ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTARIAN AQUÍ EN UNOS DIAS MAS!

 **Kame:** Según el mensaje que recibí vía halcón mensajero, la más pequeña no dejaba de llorar, al parecer, está ansiosa de ver de nuevo a su…

 **Hao:** Por favor para… Aun no me acostumbro, se siente bastante incomodo cuando me dicen así.

 **Kame:** Sus escalofríos lo delatan Hao-Sama.

 **Hao:** ¿Me dan escalofríos?

 **Kame:** Cada vez que escucha que le dicen de esa forma, aunque hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta.

 **Hao:** Rayos… ¡Oye peque!

 **Naruto:** ¿Que sucede Oto-San?

 **Hao:** Escucha, no podre quedarme, ciertos asuntos se adelantaron así que voy a tener que hacerme cargo, ¿te molesta si te dejo con Kame?

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Oto-San, ve y ocúpate de esos asuntos urgentes, yo estaré esperándote con Kame-San Dattebayo.

 **Hao:** Gracias por comprender peque, tratare de no tardarme mucho.

Hao desapareció en un Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante estándar dejando solo a Naruto con Kame para preparar todo.

Oficina del Hokage.

 **Hiruzen:** Otro día, otra montaña de papeleo de la cual me tengo que encargar… Ya estoy muy viejo para esto.

 **Hao:** ¡HIRUZEN!

La repentina aparición de Hao más su fuerte llamado tomo por sorpresa al anciano Hokage que se cayó del susto, en cuanto se recuperó se dirigió a Hao con el respeto que se merece…

 **Hiruzen:** ¡CON UN DEMONIO HAO, QUE ACASO QUIERES MATARME, CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!

 **Hao:** ¡No hay tiempo para eso, ¿Recuerdas el clan que te dije que vendría en unos días?

 **Hiruzen:** … Si, ¿Por qué?.

 **Hao:** Bueno… Al parecer se adelantaron, llegaran pronto.

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Qué tan pronto?.

 **Hao:** Quizás… en unos minutos…

 **Hiruzen:** ¡AHORA SI TE MATO, ¿SABES TODO LO QUE HAY QUE HACER PARA RECIBIR UN CLAN EN LA ALDEA? ¿TODO EL MALDITO PAPELEO QUE TENDRE?!

 **Hao:** Si vas con un comité de bienvenida me encargare del papeleo.

 **Hiruzen:** [Con una sonrisa súper tranquila] Hao, viejo amigo, hubieras empezado por ahí, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de darles la más cálida de las bienvenidas.

 **Hao:** … Ok.

El Hokage salió de su oficina para preparar todo dejando a Hao con la montaña de papeleo que le tocaba, no tardó mucho en reunir un comité de bienvenida de lujo con pancartas con la palabra "bienvenidos" escrito en letras doradas, un par de antorchas móviles a cada lado de la entrada y una carrosa especial para la ocasión.

Hokage-Sama, ¿No cree que esto es demasiado?

 **Hiruzen:** No me importaría hacerlo siempre con tal de librarme de ese infernal papeleo.

Con una gota de sudor en la nuca por la "exageración" del Hokage, decidieron no hacer más preguntas y solo esperar que tipo de clan seria el que llegaría a Konoha.

Unos minutos después…

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que vieron un grupo de 4 personas encapuchadas aproximarse a la entrada, eso confundió un poco al Hokage pues pensó que solo vendrían 2 personas, no fue hasta que las vio más de cerca que se dio cuenta que realmente eran la misma persona.

 **Hiruzen:** ( _Jutsu Clones de Sombra_ )

Pensó Hiruzen, se estaba empezando a preguntar porque ocuparía clones hasta que vio que 3 de los 4 clones tenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, fue ahí donde comprendió un poco la situación, sin embargo, la pregunta del principio regreso pues volvieron a ser 4 contando a los bebes que cargaban.

No fue hasta que se posicionaron exactamente frente a la puerta de la aldea que se detuvieron, las personas presentes se inclinaron por orden del Hokage mientras el mismo se dirigía a la original.

 **Hiruzen:** Bienvenida, usted debe ser la matriarca del nuevo clan del que me hablo Hao.

Así es, espero que el complejo de mi clan este ya construido con las especificaciones que le pedí a Hao.

 **Hiruzen:** Ya nos encargamos de eso, sin embargo, antes de llegar a su complejo tendrá que acompañarme a una reunión con el consejo, son protocolos.

Comprendo… Espero Hao esté presente en la reunión.

 **Hiruzen:** Se lo aseguro, solo suba a la carrosa que la llevara hasta la torre del Hokage.

¿Usted no vendrá?

 **Hiruzen:** Disculpe, tengo un asunto pendiente, pero le aseguro que en un momento la alcanzare.

La misteriosa mujer solo asintió para subir junto a sus 3 clones al carruaje, en cuanto arranco, Hiruzen se transportó a toda velocidad a su oficina ya que se le había olvidado llamar a la reunión, en cuanto llego se llevó la mayor de las sorpresas, no había ni un solo papel en la sección de pendientes, la oficina estaba en completo orden y Hao… Estaba jugando con un lápiz que encontró.

 **Hao:** Hiruzen, te tardaste un poco ¿no crees?

 **Hiruzen:** Tu… Papeles… ¿Como…?

 **Hao:** Tengo mis métodos, en fin, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 **Hiruzen:** Ah… ¡Cierto!, hay que llamar al consejo para…

 **Hao:** Ya lo hice.

 **Hiruzen:** Ah… Bueno… Aunque todavía falta preparar la sala de…

 **Hao:** Hecho.

 **Hiruzen:** … ¿Y los papeles de…?

 **Hao:** Están en tu lugar, y antes de que preguntes, también prepare él te ceremonial.

 **Hiruzen:** …¿Hay algo que no hayas hecho?

 **Hao:** Darte tu pipa [Extiende la mano con la pipa del Hokage ya lista]

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Cómo rayos es que no fuiste Hokage antes?

 **Hao:** Te lo dije, yo no estoy destinado a ser Hokage.

 **Hiruzen:** Claro… Por cierto, la matriarca del clan te quiere en la reunión.

 **Hao:** Allí estaré [Tomando rumbo hacia la sala de juntas].

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Por qué no me dijiste que traería bebes?.

 **Hao:** [Deteniéndose bruscamente y girando la cabeza de forma lenta y con una mirada que reflejaba nerviosismo] ¿Las… Trae con ella?

 **Hiruzen:** Si, ¿Algún problema?

 **Hao:** No… solo que no esperaba volver a verlas hasta regresar al complejo con Naruto… Supongo tardare más de lo que esperaba.

Mientras tanto, con Naruto…

El pequeño Uzumaki seguía practicando los ejercicios para un mejor control de chakra que le había dado Hao, al principio le parecieron difíciles pero él no se rindió, lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente podía sostener una hoja en su frente por 5 minutos usando su chakra.

 **Naruto:** ¡Si, 5 minutos, logre mantenerla 5 minutos Dattebayo!

 **Kame:** Felicidades Naruto-San, estoy seguro que Hao-Sama estará orgulloso de ti.

 **Naruto:** Si… [Cambiando su semblante por uno cabizbajo] Me hubiera gustado que él lo viera.

 **Kame:** [Poniendo la mano en el hombro de Naruto] Escucha, conozco a Hao-Sama desde hace tiempo, quizás no vaya a estar siempre presente, pero ten por seguro que cuando no lo este es porque está haciendo algo realmente importante que nos puede ayudar a todos.

 **Naruto:** ¿Enserio?

 **Kame:** Enserio, de hecho, en estos momentos está ayudando a recibir a un nuevo clan en la Aldea, un clan con muchas técnicas que quizás puedan enseñarte.

 **Naruto:** ¡Wow!, No lo sabía, ya quiero conocer a ese clan Dattebayo.

 **Kame:** Los conocerás muy pronto Naruto-San, solo ten un poco de paciencia, por mientras, sigue con tus ejercicios mientras yo vigilo que nadie venga a molestar.

 **Naruto:** ¡Hai!

Mientras tanto con Hao…

Ya todos estaban en la sala de juntas, estaban esperando a que la matriarca del clan finalmente se presentara para poder formalizar su estatus como aldeanos de Konoha.

El proceso era largo, tenía varios papeles que se tenían que checar, además de una ceremonia del té la cual tiene como fin un comienzo amigable con los demás líderes de clanes, después y para terminar, se tallaba el símbolo del clan correspondiente en la silla que ocuparía en las juntas del consejo, era tedioso pero necesario.

Después de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la matriarca y sus clones que aún seguían cargando los pequeños bultos, la original tomo asiento en una silla provisional que se le había proporcionado.

 **Hiruzen:** Sea usted bienvenida a la que sería su primera junta con el consejo, es un placer tenerla con nosotros.

El placer es todo mío.

 **Hiruzen:** Empecemos por las presentaciones…

No será necesario, conozco a todos los presentes en esta sala, su fama los precede, además, los clanes de la Aldea de la Hoja son conocidos en todo el Continente Shinobi.

 **Hiruzen:** De acuerdo, eso nos ahorra tiempo, sin embargo, usted todavía no nos ha dicho quién es o el clan que representa.

Mil disculpas Hokage, la verdad es que esperaba a que todos estuvieran presentes, no me gusta repetir las cosas.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento para quitarse la prenda que ocultaba todo detalle de su físico y vestimenta.

Se dejó ver una mujer de tez pálida y ojos aperlados con unas protuberancias en su cabeza que parecían ser cuernos, vestía un kimono bastante fino de color blanco con bordes morados seguidos de líneas amarillas delgadas.

Mi nombre es Kaguya.

Dijo con una voz sumamente autoritaria que hizo estremecer a más de uno en esa sala.

 **Kaguya:** Yo soy la líder del clan Ootsutsuki.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Probablemente más de uno se halla enojado por haberlo dejado en lo más emocionante, lo siento, ya lo tenía planeado así, se lo que es que te hagan eso pero ni modo, si lo hubiera hecho más largo habría sido tedioso leerlo, en fin.

Kaguya está presente, estoy seguro que más de uno esperaba esto pero no tan pronto, primero que nada les aclarare que no porque ella este aquí quiere decir que las cosas serán más fáciles, en el próximo capítulo sabrán porque.

Supongo que se preguntaran por los "bultos" que cargan los clones de Kaguya "No", también era algo que tenía planeado desde antes, no les puedo dar muchos detalles ya que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, lo único que les puedo decir es que 2 de esos bultos serán unas de esas OCs que serán parejas de personajes canon, los nombres y habilidades ya las tengo planeadas, solo queda escribir los capítulos y ver sus reacciones, la verdad es que espero que les gusten.

¿Les gusto el como la aldea introduce un clan? No sé si existan protocolos para esos casos dentro de la serie, yo solo hice lo que creí que sería lo más correcto en esos casos, por mi parte puedo decir que estoy satisfecho con el proceso que describí

Eso sería todo, Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

Personaje hablando

(Personaje pensando)

[Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Capítulo 12: Nuevo Clan, Nuevos Problemas.**

Todos se habían quedado en silencio ante la presentación del clan Ootsutsuki, algunos quedaron impresionados, otros se sintieron intimidados, pero siempre hay una reacción única, algo que nadie más esperaba.

 **Hiashi:** Hokage-Sama, esa mujer tiene mucha similitud con miembros del mi clan, especialmente en los ojos, estoy seguro que solo es una miembro del clan Hyuga que quiere iniciar un nuevo clan para librarse de ser parte de la rama secundaria.

Dijo Hiashi, Líder del clan Hyuga, era un hombre de tez clara sin llegar a pálida, su cabello negro era largo y bien arreglado, corte formal, su vestimenta era una túnica holgada con mangas largas y un haori marrón, sus ojos eran aperlados, su mirada, fría y severa.

 **Kaguya:** Mi parecido con tu clan es porque nacieron de mi clan.

 **Hiashi:** ¿Cómo sabemos que es cierto?, En lo que a mi concierne, tu parecido con el clan Hyuga es más que evidente, por lo tanto exijo que esta reunión se dé por terminada pues no tenemos a un nuevo clan, lo que tenemos aquí es a una Hyuga que quiere que creamos que pertenece a otro clan, el castigo será sellado inmediato para empezar labores en la rama secundaria.

 **Hao:** Hiashi-Sama, será mejor que deje de hablar en este instante, todo lo que ha dicho Kaguya-Sama es cierto, el clan Ootsutsuki existe desde hace miles de años, son los ancestros de clanes muy poderosos, entre ellos, el Hyuga.

 **Hiashi:** Si eso es cierto quisiera ver pruebas de la existencia de ese clan.

 **Hao:** Lamentablemente no hay pruebas pues el clan Ootsutsuki fue borrado de la historia luego de una gran guerra de la que fueron parte, los sobrevivientes tuvieron que permanecer ocultos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

 **Hiashi:** ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

 **Hao:** Investigación Hiashi-San, en mis viajes pude encontrar unos pocos pergaminos en lenguas extrañas, no fue hasta que me encontré con Kaguya-Sama que pude entender lo que decían pues esa escritura era parte de su clan, los rollos se los quedo Kaguya-Sama pues es parte de la historia de su pueblo, ella es quien puede mostrártelos o no

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno, creo que esos rollos serian prueba suficiente, Kaguya-San, ¿Podríamos ver los rollos?

 **Kaguya:** Lamentablemente no, la falta de respeto de Hiashi-San ha sido muy grave, no puedo mostrar la historia de mi pueblo a alguien que no respeta su existencia, no obstante, puedo darles una prueba mejor y arreglar el error de Hiashi al mismo tiempo.

 **Hiruzen:** Excelente, no se diga más, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

 **Kaguya:** Ustedes nada Hokage-Sama, es el líder del clan Hyuga quien va a tener que enfrentarme, verán, mi clan es pacífico pero muy respetuoso, es por eso que cuando alguien osa cometer una falta de respeto tan grave, ese alguien deberá pelear contra la persona a quien lanzo la ofensa, si pierde, tendrá que pedir perdón de rodillas.

 **Hiruzen:** Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿No habrá una mejor forma de…?

 **Hiashi:** Acepto el reto, pero, si usted pierde no solo será sellada, será mi ayudante personal, tendrá que cumplir todas y cada una de mis órdenes, ¿Quedo claro?

 **Kaguya:** Más claro que el agua, preparen un campo de batalla para nosotros.

 **Hao:** [Con una mirada cansada] (Debí suponer que esto pasaría) Supongo que nos vamos a saltar él te...

Minutos más tarde…

Los líderes de clanes y el Hokage fueron al campo de entrenamiento del Hokage, era grande, lo suficiente para un enfrentamiento entre 6 ninjas, Hiashi tomo su posición a un extremo del campo, tomo la pose del estilo de pelea Hyuga, el puño suave, Kaguya también tomo posición en el extremo contrario, ella se mantenía tranquila, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

 **Hao:** Esto va a ser un desastre.

 **Hiruzen:** Lo sé, me preocupa que Hiashi no se mida a la hora de pelear, no quisiera que nuestra nueva aliada con alguna herida de gravedad.

 **Hao:** Yo me preocuparía más por Hiashi Hokage-Sama.

Antes de que el Hokage pudiera preguntar la pelea había iniciado, el líder del clan Hyuga arremetió con gran velocidad contra la peliblanca que no se movía de su lugar, el golpe iba con mucha fuerza, parecía que Hiashi tenía ganada la batalla hasta que de un momento a otro, Kaguya desapareció de su vista, justo cuando iba a hacer contacto.

 **Hiashi:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Kaguya:** Eres muy lento.

En cuanto Hiashi volteo, vio a Kaguya que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, furioso, el líder del clan Hyuga fue hacia ella aún más veloz y con más chakra en sus palmas, nuevamente desapareció sin dejar rastro, la peliblanca reapareció en el extremo norte del campo, los demás líderes quedaron impresionados por la velocidad de Kaguya ya que estaba en el extremo opuesto del campo, sin usar chakra ni técnicas de transportación.

 **Hiashi:** ¡¿Vas a estar esquivando todo el tiempo?!, ¡¿acaso me tienes miedo?!.

 **Kaguya:** Todo lo contrario, de hecho, ven aquí y dame tu mejor golpe, no te contengas, yo no lo esquivare.

Hiashi esbozo una sonrisa creyéndola una demento o incluso una suicida, poco le importaba a él, esta vez, uso todo el chakra que podía en sus manos para el golpe y en sus pies para la velocidad, no tardó mucho en recorrer todo el campo hasta la posición de Kaguya y dar el golpe.

Una gran cortina de polvo se levantó, los demás líderes veían todo con los ojos bien abiertos, no había forma en la que haya podido sobrevivir a eso, sin embargo, cuando el humo se despejo pudieron ver lo equivocados que estaban, la peliblanca no parecía haber sido afectada en lo más mínimo por el golpe, de hecho, apenas y se había movido unos centímetros.

Hiashi estaba en shock, le había dado su mejor golpe, como mínimo debía estar en el suelo sufriendo una hemorragia interna y un colapso de todos sus órganos por el daño que, se supone, le había causado, solo las siguientes palabras lo hicieron salir de su shock pero ya era muy tarde, había hecho enojar a la Diosa Conejo.

 **Kaguya:** Mi turno.

Con gran velocidad, Kaguya conecto una serie de golpes a Hiashi que no podía hacer nada para defenderse o contraatacar, no había aberturas ni forma de salir de esa lluvia, no, tormenta de golpes que le daban, repentinamente la peliblanca se detuvo dejando a Hiashi atontado por el dolor, se alejó unos cuantos pasos e hizo algo que nadie había visto antes, de sus dedos, empezaron a salir disparados huesos, duros y afilados huesos que Hiashi no pudo esquivar, Kaguya se detuvo para correr a gran velocidad a Hiashi y un fuerte golpe final con su palma izquierda abierta, el líder del clan Hyuga salió disparado contra la pared de madera del lugar destruyéndola.

Los demás líderes quedaron impresionados, esa mujer no solo había aguantado uno de los golpes más fuertes del líder de un clan cuya especialidad era el Taijutsu, también lo venció en unos cuantos movimientos mostrando un Kekkei Genkai que nunca antes habían visto, todos tenían un pensamiento en común.

 **Todos:** (Jamás faltarle al respeto al Clan Ootsutsuki)

Kaguya inmediatamente retomo el aire de tranquilidad que tenia de darle la paliza de su vida al líder del clan Hyuga, fue con los demás líderes y con toda la naturalidad del mundo pregunto.

 **Kaguya:** ¿Aún hay tiempo para él te?

 **Hiruzen:** Kaguya-San, ¿Usted no…?

 **Kaguya:** No lo mate si es lo que iba a preguntar Hokage-Sama, solo le di el castigo que necesitaba, aun así, la disculpa me la va a tener que dar en cuanto despierte, es parte de nuestra tradición como clan.

 **Hiruzen:** Por supuesto, ¿pero porque no vamos a la sala de juntas a seguir con lo nuestro?, no quisiera hacerla esperar.

 **Kaguya:** Por supuesto, además, aún tengo otros asuntos que tratar.

Dijo mientras le daba una mirada a Hao quien fue el único que lo noto, el ojimixto solo suspiro derrotado, era un hecho que no se iba a librar de lo siguiente.

Unas horas después…

El tiempo paso y todo lo demás se hizo sin ningún problema, Haruka Hyuga tomo el lugar de su esposo ya que lo habían hospitalizado, ella fue quien pidió perdón en nombre de su marido y todo el clan Hyuga, Kaguya acepto la disculpa sin ningún problema, los papeles necesarios para la integración a la aldea fueron examinados cuidadosamente con Kaguya, tuvo unas cuantas objeciones con ciertas partes que el Hokage no tuvo problemas en quitar, una vez corregidos los papeles la peliblanca los firmo sin más.

Él te paso entre divertidas anécdotas entre los líderes y alguna historia de batallas pasadas, la Ootsutsuki escuchaba atentamente todas las historias y compartió algunas con los demás.

Luego, llego un artesano con una silla de madera fina, Kaguya mostro el símbolo de su clan, el símbolo no era tan complicado, una luna en cuarto creciente con un pequeño círculo en el espacio que quedaba, el artesano tallo el símbolo con velocidad y elegancia, quedo exactamente igual que el que mostro Kaguya, sin nada más que hacer, el Hokage le dio la bienvenida al consejo de clanes, todos aplaudieron por tener a tan poderosa nueva aliada, aunque hubo algunos que ya estaban haciendo planes para tener ese poder…

 **Hokage:** Felicidades Kaguya-San, ahora su clan es oficialmente parte de la Aldea de la Hoja.

 **Kaguya:** Muchas gracias Hokage-Sama, es un placer ser parte de una de las aldeas más poderosas que hay.

 **Hokage:** Jejeje… bueno, ya habiendo acabado con las formalidades del asunto de la integración de su clan quisiera preguntarle, ¿Esos bultos que cargan sus clones son parte de su clan?

Hao trago duro, la respuesta definitivamente no lo iba a favorecer, especialmente si la peliblanca daba la respuesta que él estaba pensando, la sonrisa en la Ootsutsuki solo lo hizo sudar a mares.

 **Kaguya:** Algo así Hokage-Sama, vera, esos bultos son tres pequeñas niñas que tenía que traer porque extrañaban mucho a su Oto-San.

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Se podría saber quién es?

 **Hao:** (Hay viene…)

 **Kaguya:** Por supuesto, pero eso no se lo diré yo, ellas se lo dirán, son muy inteligentes, todavía no cumplen el año y ya saben quién es su padre.

Los clones destaparon a las pequeñas bebes para mostrar a 3 niñas de que apenas las destaparon abrieron los ojos, bueno, 2 de ellas ya que la tercera tenía los ojos vendados, aun así, parecía que exploraba el lugar con la vista ya que movía su cabecita como si estuviera buscando algo.

La primera era muy parecida a Kaguya, incluso tenia cuernos, sus ojos no se veían por las vendas, su cabello era blanco y corto, vestía un trajecito de cuerpo completo color café claro.

La segunda niña era de tez clara, sus ojos eran de un rojo fuerte, casi parecía brillar, su cabello era color negro con un mechón blanco en su frente, vestía un trajecito de cuerpo completo negro con patrones de pequeñas llamitas azules.

La tercera era de tez bronceada, sus ojos eran de un exótico verde esmeralda con pupila rasgada, su cabello era de color azul eléctrico, vestía un vestido verde con lo que parecía un top naranja.

La primera niña que parecía estar buscando algo, detuvo su cabeza cuando sus "ojos" vieron hacia Hao, pasaron 5 segundos que para el peliblanco fueron eternos, la pequeña fue quien rompió el silencio…

Oto-San…

Todos en la sala observaron a Hao con sorpresa, y la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando las otras niñas hicieron lo mismo en cuanto escucharon a la pequeña peliblanca, todas posaron su vista en Hao y repitieron lo mismo que la primera, Oto-San, Hao solo podía maldecir en sus pensamientos ya que realmente le incomodaba ese título, Kaguya por otra parte reía por lo bajo por la situación que estaba pasando el ojimixto.

 **Hiruzen:** Hao, no sabía que tenías hijas.

 **Hao:** No son precisamente mías Hokage-Sama, pero desde que las tengo no han dejado de llamarme así.

 **Kaguya:** Ellas te extrañaron mucho cuando te fuiste, no dejaban de llorar, por eso tuve que adelantar mi llegada.

 **Hao:** Hubiera agradecido que me avisara con anticipación Kaguya –Sama.

 **Kaguya:** Lo siento, no pude hacerlo porque tenía que venir lo antes posible, apenas y había logrado que se durmieran para que estuvieran tranquilas en el viaje.

 **Hao:** … Está bien, pásamelas, seguramente quieren que las cargue.

Los tres clones de Kaguya le pasaron a las tres pequeñas para inmediatamente después desaparecer, la peliblanca solo estuvo en los brazos de Hao se volvió a dormir solo que esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, la peli azul empezó a trepar a Hao hasta llegar a su cabeza, lugar donde se recostó y se durmió, le pelinegra trepo hasta agarrarse del hombro de Hao, el peliblanco acaricio su espalda hasta que se quedó dormida.

Los hombres veían esta escena con diversión mientras que a las mujeres les pareció adorable.

 **Hao:** ¿Ya podemos dar por terminada la junta Hokage-Sama?

 **Hiruzen:** [Aguantándose la risa] ¿Cuál es la prisa Hao? ¿Acaso tienes que tomar la siesta?

El Hokage era una de las personas que veía con diversión la escena, el conocía a Hao desde hace tiempo, sabía que era tan fuerte como para derrotarlo, incluso sabía que fácilmente podría derrotarlo si fuera joven, por eso, le daba gracia ver al ninja más poderoso que conoció en una situación tan… Paternal e indefensa.

 **Hao:** [Sonriendo] Sabes, creo que sí, una siesta no suena nada mal, especialmente después de todo el papeleo que hice, rayos, ni siquiera tengo energías para decirte como lo hice.

Menciono Hao con algo de gracia al Hokage que se quedó hecho piedra y con un aura deprimida a su alrededor, Hao siempre sabia como contraatacar en todas las situaciones, incluso en las que estaba "indefenso".

 **Hokage:** Bien… doy por terminada la reunión…

Dijo el viejo Sarutobi sin muchos ánimos, todos salieron sintiendo algo de lastima por el Hokage, después de todo, como líderes de clanes también tenían que encargarse del papeleo que les llegara por alguna situación dentro de su clan, todos excepto Haruka y Kaguya que solo pensaba que se lo tenía bien merecido por tratar de burlarse de un buen padre.

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

Naruto había continuado con los ejercicios que le encargo su Oto-San, lo había estado haciendo toda la mañana, en estos momentos, estaba recostado en el césped junto a Kame, ambos comían el ramen instantáneo que trajo Naruto y que calentó Kame, todo estaba bastante tranquilo hasta que apareció Hao.

 **Hao:** Disculpen si no estuve aquí para verte entrenar peque, las cosas se complicaron un poco, de hecho, aún estoy algo ocupado, lo que estás viendo es un clon que mande para avisarte que estoy en el complejo, si gustas venir, te espero con unas cuantas sorpresas.

El clon desapareció en una cortina de humo, Naruto se levantó y empezó a empacar para irse, Kame le ayudo guardando lo que se podía en rollos, una vez listos, Kame se lo llevo al complejo en un _jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante_.

Aparecieron frente al complejo, el pequeño rubio corrió hacia la entrada y toco la puerta rápidamente para ser recibido por Hana Inuzuka, entro lo más rápido que pudo buscando a su Oto-San el cual estaba en el jardín sentado en una banca junto a una mujer que Naruto no conocía, el Uzumaki se les acerco hasta estar frente a ellos.

 **Hao:** Naruto, quisiera presentarte a Kaguya, líder del clan Ootsutsuki, dueña de este complejo.

 **Kaguya:** Es un gusto conocerte Naruto, Hao-Kun me ha hablado mucho de ti.

 **Naruto:** El gusto es mío Kaguya-San, Oto-San no me dijo que usted era la dueña del lugar, le pido disculpas por la gente que ya está aquí, todos ellos eran buenas personas sin hogar y…

 **Kaguya:** No te preocupes, todos ellos pueden quedarse, para eso pedí este lugar tan grande, para darles un hogar a quienes no lo tienen.

Naruto se lanzó a la mujer en un gran abrazo mientras repetía gracias muchas veces, la peliblanca le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello, quizás era saltarse protocolos de su clan pero a ella no le importaba, era un niño mostrando agradecimiento, en cuanto Naruto se separó miro a Hao con una sonrisa bastante amplia y dijo.

 **Naruto:** Oto-San, Oka-San es muy buena, ya veo porque estas con ella.

Kaguya procesaba lo que había dicho Naruto, no pudo más que sonrojarse cual tomate mientras pensaba una y otra vez lo que las palabras del pequeño indicaban.

 **Kaguya:** (Hao es su Oto-San, y me acaba de decir a mi Oka-San, eso significa que el cree que Hao y yo… ¡KYAAAAAA!)

Cabe mencionar que no solo se imaginó la situación como padres sino también lo que los llevo a serlo, Hao por su parte parecía no comprender al 100% lo que pasaba en la mente de Kaguya, su cara de confusión al verla sonrojada lo delataba.

Este no era más que un día en la nueva vida de Naruto…

 **Notas de Autor:**

El clan Ootsutsuki ya es parte de Konoha, fue algo complicado pero se logró, espero y les haya gustado, especialmente la parte de la pelea,

Siento yo que si un miembro del clan Ootsutsuki viviera eso es lo que pasaría, digo, los Hyuga son muy celosos en lo que respecta a sus ojos, si alguien más los tiene, el conflicto para sellar a esa persona seria inevitable, aunque no podrían contra ese clan ya que son los antepasados no solo de los Hyuga, también de los Kaguya, Uzumaki, Uchiha y Senju, clanes que son muy respetados por su poder, ahora imagínense enfrentar a él clan del que salio ese poder…

Como dijo Hao, esas niñas no son de él, son adoptadas, las circunstancias en las que Hao las adopto se dirán en algún capitulo futuro solo tengan paciencia.

En lo que respecta a Kaguya, sé que su personalidad no es la misma que esa loca megalómana que vimos al final de la serie, manga, videojuegos o donde sea que la hayan visto, pero es justificable, pasaron cientos de años, hasta ella puede cambiar, conforme avancen los capítulos se irán revelando detalles de su pasado con Hao y como surgió ese cariño que le tiene.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Capítulo 13: Recuerdos de Kaguya, La Primera Impresión.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Hao llego, la Aldea había mejorado bastante en ese tiempo ya que, al parecer, muchos miembros del concejo civil evitaban que se llevaran a cabo proyectos y mejoras a la aldea con sus votaciones, ahora que no existía no concejo ni votación, la aldea prospero como nunca antes.

Hao y Naruto siguieron una rutina de ejercicios creada por ambos, en la mañana desayunaban y calentaban un poco en el dojo, en cuanto acababan, iban directo al campo de entrenamiento a practicar Taijutsu y control de chakra, las cuidadoras de Naruto los acompañaban siempre que podían ya que habían regresado a sus labores shinobi aun así, no estuvieron tan ausentes como antes.

Hao siempre que iba a hacer ejercicio se llevaba a las 3 pequeñas con él para evitar que hicieran un escándalo cuando no lo vieran, no hacían mucho que el peliblanco no pudiera controlar, Kaguya veía esto con algo de gracia ya que le recordaba la época donde el ojimixto cuido de ella.

Flashback, hace cientos de años atrás…

La cuidadora de Kaguya estaba bastante cansada, cuidar de la pequeña próxima líder Ootsutsuki no era tarea fácil, era muy traviesa y berrinchuda, era por eso que ella no era la única encargada de cuidarla, sin embargo, este día 2 cuidadores faltaron lo cual facilito a la pequeña peliblanca escaparse de sus otros 3 cuidadores, cuando la encontró, estaba frente a un humano de apariencia sumamente extraña para ella, no era como si fuera normal en la tierra, lo sabía muy bien, pero nunca le había tocado ver un humano con esos ojos y cabello.

Dejo eso de lado para recoger a la pequeña que después de un poco de chantaje le exigió que ese humano fuera de ella…

 **-** ¡Pero Kaguya-Sama, eso no es correcto, usted no puede poseer a la gente!

 **Kaguya:** Tú eres mía.

 **-** ¡Mi situación es diferente porque es mi trabajo cuidarla!

 **Kaguya:** Pero eres mía, y es por eso que me tienes que obedecer.

 **-** ¡YA LE DIJE QUE MI SITUACION ES DIFERENTE, ADEMAS, NO TENGO QUE OBEDECERLA A USTED SINO AL LIDER DEL CLAN!

 **Kaguya:** Como próxima líder del clan te ordeno que me regales a ese hombre.

 **-** … ¿Porque tiene tanto interés en él?

 **Kaguya:** Salió de una luz muy bonita, quiero que me enseñe a hacer eso.

 **-** …

Hao a pesar de que ya había aceptado mentalmente a servir a la futura enemiga de su creador por orden de Kami-Sama, no podía articular palabra por la escena que pasaba frente a él, le parecía poco creíble que esa niña tan molesta y mandona pueda ser aquella psicópata que Naruto le mostro en sus recuerdos, simplemente no lo creía, era un cambio muy drástico.

 **Kaguya:** Entonces está decidido, me servirás a mí y me enseñaras a salir de luces bonitas.

 **Hao:** … No.

 **Kaguya:** ¡¿Qué?!, deberías estar honrado de servirme, yo seré la próxima líder del clan Ootsutsuki, vinimos de muy lejos para usar su planeta para plantar nuestro árbol sagrado, eso es todo un honor, es por eso que tú, un simple humano, debería obedecer a alguien de inteligencia superior.

 **Hao:** Esta bien…

 **-** …¿Qué?.

 **Kaguya:** ¡Ha!, no pudiste resistirte a mi voluntad, ahora, me enseñaras lo de la luz y todos los trucos que puedas.

 **Hao:** … No.

Kaguya quedo hecha piedra, creía haber ganado pero no, al parecer, será más difícil convencer a ese humano de enseñarle todo lo que sabía, pero ella no se iba a rendir.

 **Hao:** Acepto trabajar cuidando a esa mocosa pero no le voy a enseñar nada, ahora, ¿hay algo que tenga que firmar o alguna prueba que tenga que pasar?

 **-** … ¡Ha!, no, no, solo tendrá que ser aceptado por el líder del clan, una vez aceptado podrá comenzar labores sirviendo a los Ootsutsuki.

 **Hao:** Creí que sería más complicado porque yo soy humano.

 **-** Anteriormente lo era pero últimamente hemos andado un poco cortos de personal.

 **Kaguya:** ¡Oigan, háganme caso, aún sigo aquí!

Hao dirigió su vista con una expresión neutra hacia Kaguya, la pequeña se asustó un poco, el ojimixto se inclinó a la altura de la pequeña peliblanca y dijo.

 **Hao:** ¿Podrías callarte? Los adultos estamos hablando

La cuidadora estaba más que impactada, primero le dice mocosa y ahora le dice de una manera para nada cortes ni respetuosa que se calle, ningún humano hubiera tenido el valor para hacer eso ya que saben que decirle algo irrespetuoso a un Ootsutsuki era una muerte segura, ahora, faltarle el respeto a la heredera del clan… definitivamente no quería estar en los zapatos de Hao cuando Kaguya le diga todo al líder.

 **Kaguya:** [Haciendo un puchero con ojos vidriosos, después cambia su expresión a una sonrisa con malicia] Me callare y no diré nada si me cargas todo el camino de regreso a mi casa.

Hao no protesto ni nada, solo la levanto y cargo estilo princesa, Kaguya se sorprendió un poco por lo repentino que fue todo, siempre que pedía que la cargaran, o le pensaban mucho o definitivamente no lo hacían, especialmente si ella pedía que la cargaran camino al complejo de su clan, la cuidadora rezaba en silencio por el alma de ese pobre humano, todos sabían que los padres de esa niña eran muy sobreprotectores, si la veían en brazos de algún desconocido harían un gran alboroto solo para después acabar con la persona que se atrevió a cargar a su hija.

 **Hao:** ¿Para dónde vamos?

La cuidadora señalo dirección este y ambos empezaron a caminar, todo el camino fue muy silencioso, la pequeña Kaguya no decía absolutamente nada, una parte era porque prometió guardar silencio, y la otra era que sentía mucha vergüenza ya que no la cargaban así desde que era bebe, pero había algo más que estaba pasando dentro de ella, muy, muy dentro de ella, había una pequeña parte que lo estaba disfrutando…

Llegaron al lugar, una mansión del tamaño de un castillo con un enorme jardín que cubría todo alrededor de la estructura, el césped estaba podado de manera uniforme, las plantas eran diversas pero todas estaban bien cuidadas, no había ni una minúscula pieza d basura en todo el lugar, ni una mota de polvo, todo se veía muy limpio y ordenado.

Entraron al complejo que por cierto estaba casi vacío ese día, los pocos Ootsutsukis que estaban dentro del lugar estaban muy ocupados con diversas tareas como para darse cuenta de las personas que acababan de entrar, los pocos que los notaron los saludaban cortésmente y le dirigían una mirada de lastima a Hao, no fue hasta que llegaron al salón principal donde estaba el patriarca del clan meditando que la tranquilidad desapareció.

El líder del clan era un hombre grande de apariencia intimidante ya que, aun en sus meditaciones, tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera a punto de gritarle a alguien, a través de su túnica podía verse su bien trabajado cuerpo lo cual solo le daba toque imponente a su apariencia, la túnica blanca que vestía se veía bien cuidada, ni una sola arruga ni mancha, todo junto lo hacían ver como alguien a quien respetar… O temer.

En cuanto el gran hombre abrió los ojos se topó con la visión que pocas personas se atreverían a mostrarle, su hija siendo llevada en los brazos de un humano que, según él, no era digno ni de respirar el mismo aire que ellos, se levantó apoyando fuertemente sus piernas en el piso de manera que emitió un sonido de crujido bastante fuerte y se puso frente a aquel humano indigno.

 **-** ¿Quién te crees que eres al cargar así a mi hija humano?

Dijo con una voz gruesa y profundo que solo hizo temblar a la cuidadora de Kaguya y los Ootsutsukis cerca del área, Hao por otra parte, no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, su expresión neutra no cambio en nada.

 **-** Bájala inmediatamente si aprecias tu vida.

Hao no dijo nada, solo lo vio a los ojos unos segundos para después seguir la orden que le pidió, bajo delicadamente a Kaguya, justo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y el ojimixto se iba a levantar, la pequeña se aferró muy fuerte a su manga, el líder del clan, al ver esto solo frunció más el ceño en señal de que su molestia estaba aumentando.

 **-** Déjala ahí humano.

 **Hao:** [Susurrando] Suéltame pequeña, el señor me está pidiendo que me dejes.

 **Kaguya:** No quiero.

El líder del clan se desesperaba más conforme pasaban los segundos y su hija no soltaba a esa "basura humana".

 **-** He dicho que la sueltes ¿acaso no escuchaste?

 **Hao:** [Susurrando] tienes que soltarme, el señor se está enojando más, nos vamos a meter en problemas.

 **Kaguya:** No quiero soltarte.

 **-** ¡Déjala allí y mírame a los ojos cuando te hable!

 **Hao:** [Susurrando] Nos vamos a meter en problemas si seguimos con esto.

 **Kaguya:** No quiero que me sueltes.

 **-** ¡DEJALA AHORA O SI NO MORIRAS PEQUEÑA ESCORIA!

 **Kaguya:** ¡NO!

Todos se sorprendieron ante el repentino grito de la heredera, especialmente porque fue a su padre a quien le grito.

 **Kaguya:** ¡Yo no quiero que me suelte, me siento cómoda con este humano cerca!

 **-** ¿Que estás diciendo pequeña?, él no es digno, además, míralo, es solo otro humano más, no es como nuestro clan, nosotros somos superiores.

 **Kaguya:** ¡No me importa, yo quiero que él me cuide!

 **-** Pero…

 **Kaguya:** Pero nada, tu siempre has dicho que algún día yo seré quien tome las decisiones dentro del clan, ¿Por qué no empezar desde ahora? Despide a todos mis cuidadores anteriores, mándalos a hacer alguna otra labor, que cuiden el árbol, no me importa, ya no quiero que ellos me cuiden, quiero que sea el quien me cuide.

 **-** Pero no es más que un…

 **Kaguya:** No me importa que sea un humano, es mi decisión y como futura líder del clan mi decisión tiene que respetarse, ¿o acaso no es el respeto una de las cosas más importantes para un Ootsutsuki?

 **-** … Esta bien pequeña, pero con la condición de que al menos un Ootsutsuki este con ustedes.

 **Kaguya:** Esta bien, la elijo a ella

Dijo apuntando en dirección a la Ootsutsuki que los guio hasta ese lugar.

 **-** Tu, Misaki Ootsutsuki, ten encargaras de vigilar no solo a mi hija, sino también a ese humano, cualquier cosa extraña que pase o alguna queja tuya o de mi hija me la reportaras inmediatamente ¡¿Quedo claro?!

Al principio iba a protestas pero el tono en que el líder del clan dijo lo último no la dejo, sin más, acepto ser la única Ootsutsuki al cuidado de la heredera.

 **-** En cuanto a ti, humano, un solo error que cometas y yo mismo me encargare de hacerte trisas y desaparecerte de la existencia ¡¿FUI CLARO?!

 **Hao:** [Con expresión y tono de voz neutros] Hai…

 **-** Pueden retirarse…

El trio conformado por Hao, Kaguya y Misaki salió del lugar dejando que el patriarca del clan volviera a sus meditaciones, solo que esta vez, se veía más enojado que antes.

 **-** (Solo tengo que esperar a que cometas un error basura, solo eso y te desaparecerá de la vida de mi hija, solo tengo que ser paciente…)

Mientras con el trio…

Todos iban caminando en silencio por los pasillos del complejo, no fue hasta que estuvieron muy lejos de la sala principal y de otros Ootsutsukis que Kaguya hablo.

 **Kaguya:** No creas que todo lo que dije es cierto, solo te salve para que me pudieras mostrar tus trucos, yo jamás me sentiría cómoda al lado de un humano como tú, todos los de su especie son débiles y salvajes, tu solo me has parecido un poco más interesante…

 **Hao:** … ¿Si te vuelvo a cargar volverías a estar callada?.

 **Kaguya:** … Está bien…

Hao volvió a cargar a Kaguya que sonreía porque creía que la iban a volver a cargar como una princesa… obviamente no se esperó el ojimixto se la echara al hombro como saco de papas.

 **Kaguya:** ¡Qué demonios haces, bájame en este instante o si no…!

 **Hao:** Dijiste que te callarías si te cargaba, nunca me dijiste que tenía que ser de la misma forma que antes, ahora guarda silencio o jamás te vuelvo a cargar.

 **Kaguya:** … ( Baka…)

 **Misaki:** [Llorando y lamentándose] ¿Y yo que culpa tenia…?

Presente…

La peliblanca se había pasado el rato recordando, tanto así que perdió la noción del tiempo, no fue hasta que Hao y Naruto llegaron junto a las pequeñas de su acostumbrado entrenamiento, el pequeño rubio entro veloz directo a la cocina para asaltar la alacena, estaba más que claro que estaba hambriento, Hao solo lo vio correr con una sonrisa para después anunciar su llegada.

 **Hao:** ¡Ya llegamos!

 **Kaguya:** ¿Cómo les fue?.

 **Hao:** Bien, el peque avanza rápido, para cuando entre en la academia estará bien preparado por si algún otro alumno quiere molestarlo.

 **Kaguya:** Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Las pequeñas te dieron problemas?

 **Hao:** Si, se han vuelto más activas, lo bueno es que se relajan en cuanto las cargo.

 **Kaguya:** Eso es porque tu presencia las tranquiliza, siempre has sido bueno cuidando niños, das un aire de tranquilidad y comodidad.

 **Hao:** Eso no fue lo que pensabas al principio de mí, si mal no estoy, fuiste muy mal portada conmigo durante mucho tiempo...

 **Kaguya:** [Sonrojada por la vergüenza] Jejeje, Si… Pero al final siempre salías ganando.

 **Hao:** Lo sé.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Otro capítulo de la vida de nuestros protagonistas, no tiene acción pero si algunas revelaciones, espero que les haya gustado.

El próximo capítulo se hará un pequeño salto en el tiempo para ir directo a otro punto fijo en el tiempo, ¿Creen poder adivinar cual me refiero?, si no pueden no se preocupen, si no es mañana será en el transcurso de estos días pero el capítulo no tardara tanto en salir.

Como dije antes, los Ootsutsukis dejaron un gran hueco argumental en lo que respecta al pasado de su clan, lo cual muchos fans podrían considerar molesto más yo no, lo considero como una puerta abierta a la imaginación, cada quien puede dar su versión de como vivían esos personajes, darles un pasado, presente y futuro. En fin, solo es mi punto de vista.

El respeto es algo esencial para el clan Ootsutsuki (según mi versión) pero solo respetaran a figuras de autoridad o individuos que ellos consideren sabios, los humanos nunca fueron considerados dentro de ninguna de esas categorías, los Ootsutsuki los consideraban salvajes por sus constantes batallas e interminables guerras, por eso, para ellos los seres humanos son inferiores, claro que como dije, esto sería mi versión, el verdadero pasado del clan solo lo puede decir el autor original de la obra.

Esto sería todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Capítulo 14: El Tiempo Avanza, El Desastre se Acerca.**

El tiempo paso rápido, 2 años se fueron volando, claro que ese tiempo fue bien aprovechado por Hao que se había puesto a estrechar lazos con otros clanes para conseguir aliados, los únicos clanes con los que no pudo aliarse fueron el Hyuga y el Uchiha, al menos no formalmente pues sus líderes se negaban a hablar con él.

En el caso del clan Hyuga, el problema fue, más que nada, la aplastante derrota que sufrió Hiashi a manos de Kaguya, el líder del clan Hyuga culpaba al peliblanco porque él fue quien la trajo, los ancianos del consejo Hyuga también creían que esa mujer solo traería problemas, el resto del clan o no le importaba o creían que se lo tenía merecido ya que aparte de la versión de Hiashi, también supieron la verdad del asunto, esa parte del clan apreciaba al clan Ootsutsuki y a Hao por traerlos, eso era suficiente para el ojimixto.

El problema con el clan Uchiha surgió cuando el peliblanco hablo a solas con Fugaku, el líder del clan Uchiha quería que Hao fuera su aliado, sin embargo, pedía ciertas condiciones para formalizar su alianza, entre ellas, quería que se le uniera en "cierto plan" que tenía, Hao sabía perfectamente que se trataba del golpe de estado a lo cual rechazo la oferta, Fugaku no lo tomo muy bien, de hecho, cada que el peliblanco regresaba a hablar con él, Fugaku ponía alguna escusa o lo hacía esperar demasiado, solo para salir con lo mismo, al final, Hao dejo de intentarlo, pero no por eso dejo de visitarlos ya que en ese tiempo, se había ganado la amistad de Mikoto e Itachi.

Tiempo después mientras ayudaba a Naruto con sus ejercicios, detecto la presencia de una persona que los vigilaba, Hao no perdió el tiempo y fue a investigar solo para toparse con la heredera del clan Hyuga, la pequeña, avergonzada, pedía disculpas una y otra vez por espiar, claro que Hao no veía esto como algo malo, de hecho, él ya sabía que esto llegaría a pasar, decidió ayudar a la pequeña Hyuga invitándola a entrenar con él y Naruto con el pretexto de que el rubio necesitaba un compañero de su edad para practicar, Hinata lo dudo un poco ya que era muy tímida para estar cerca del chico que le gustaba pero al final decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, desde ese día y con el permiso de Haruka, la ojiperla los acompañaba a sus entrenamientos.

Unas semanas después de eso, Naruto tuvo la mala fortuna de conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero del clan Uchiha, todo paso en Ichiraku.

Naruto fue a comer algo de ramen ya que Ayame no le pudo preparar en la mañana como de costumbre, Teuchi no tardó mucho en servirle a su cliente número uno, justo cuando Naruto tuvo su plato de ramen frente a él fue cuando apareció, ese pequeño niño pelinegro de cabello en punta hacia arriba en la parte de atrás y hacia abajo en la parte de enfrente, con una camisa de cuello alto azul con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda y unos shorts color crema, Sasuke Uchiha hizo acto de presencia con una mirada de "no son nada" que le dirigía a cualquier persona que viera, llego a Ichiraku a comer un poco pero tuvo la mala suerte de que todos los lugares estaban ocupados, viendo que Naruto era el más cercano le empezó a exigir su lugar de una forma muy altanera, el rubio en un principio pensó en ponerlo en su lugar pero prefirió evitar el conflicto e ignorarlo, el pelinegro se enojó y comenzó a gritarle alegando que el por ser del clan Uchiha debía ser tratado con respeto, el Uzumaki solo lo ignoraba, se levantó de su lugar cuando acabo su ramen y se fue de allí con otros 20 que había pedido para llevar mientras el pelinegro le seguía gritando, desde ese día, el Uchiha intentaba molestar al rubio cada que podía, solo para ser ignorado por él.

Naruto le platico de eso a Hinata, la Hyuga le dijo que le había pasado algo parecido pero con Hikari, la ojiperla no entendía como una niña tan dulce y tierna como lo era Hikari paso de eso a una molesta mocosa fastidiosa, Hao escucho eso y decidió investigar, al parecer, ambos habían empezado su entrenamiento con nada más ni nada menos que Fugaku, el líder del clan que no solo se encargó de entrenarlos, sino que también les metió sus ideales de superioridad, algo que le parecía muy molesto a Mikoto e Itachi ya que pasaron de ser niños alegres a mocosos arrogantes.

La situación con Hikari les afectaba mas ya que ella tuvo un pasado triste, los padres de Hikari fueron buenos amigos de Mikoto desde niños, ambos eran personas muy amables y tranquilas, pero cuando tuvieron a Hikari estaban cortos de dinero, no les quedo de otra que enlistarse en las filas shinobis para tener algo de dinero, una semana después murieron en una emboscada cerca de la aldea, Mikoto decidió cuidar a la niña, sin embargo Fugaku no estaba de acuerdo, al menos así era hasta que empezó a mostrar talento como ninja, solo así le empezó a prestar atención y a entrenarla.

Cuando Hao supo toda la verdad decidió cambiar un poco de planes en lo que respecta al futuro de ese clan, tuvo una pequeña reunión con los dioses donde trato de convencerlos de que lo ayudaran, sin embargo, ellos se negaron, la Masacre del Clan Uchiha era un punto fijo en el tiempo, era algo que tenía que pasar, tratar de cambiarlo podría traer consecuencias terribles, Hao decidió ya no seguir insistiendo, no porque se había rendido sino porque decidió hacerlo sin su ayuda.

El peliblanco con los años que vivió fue testigo de innumerables tragedias, entre ellas, la casi extinción del clan Uzumaki y Senju, todas esos eventos tenían algo en común, Hao no pudo intervenir en ninguno de ellos, solo pudo ser testigo del terrible destino de las personas que tuvieron la desgracia de estar allí, el ojimixto ya estaba harto de eso, quería cambiar aunque sea uno de esas tragedias, y que mejor forma de empezar que con la Masacre Uchiha.

Había empezado a pensar en los escenarios que podría traer ese cambio, aparte de rescatar a un clan de la casi extinción, le serviría a Naruto ya que Sasuke perdería el estatus que tuvo en la línea de tiempo original, ya no sería tratado como el favorita ni seria entrenado de una forma especial, por ello, en un futuro no representaría la amenaza que fue y seguramente si llegara a traicionar la aldea, seria atrapado de inmediato.

Otro punto a favor seria que Itachi no tendría la necesidad de ser parte de Akatsuki, no sería un ninja renegado y no tendría que morir, era una ventaja muy grande ya que Itachi era un genio hecho y derecho, podría ayudar en misiones futuras, especialmente si se vuelven a enfrentar a…

Hao ya lo había decidido, salvaría a ese clan cueste lo que cueste, aun y cuando era un evento que no se podía cambiar…

Le pidió al Hokage una audiencia con el he Itachi, ambos habían aceptado sin ningún problema, los 3 se presentaron en la sala de juntas del consejo y empezaron a hablar.

 **Hiruzen:** Muy bien Hao, ¿Para qué estamos aquí?

 **Hao:** Muy simple Hiruzen, para cambiar de planes con respecto a lo que le pasara al clan Uchiha.

 **Itachi:** ¿Tu que sabes de eso…?

 **Hao:** Todo Itachi-San, no hay necesidad de ocultarlo, soy una de las personas enteradas, además, soy un consejero de confianza del Hokage.

 **Hiruzen:** Es cierto Itachi-San, es uno de mis consejeros más confiables, sin embargo, la situación fue decidida, aunque no esté de acuerdo con Danzo, Homura y Koharu, no veo otra salida, al menos ninguna que no involucre sangre inocente derramada.

 **Hao:** Si, pero igual se derramara sangre inocente, ustedes saben que no todos los Uchihas están de acuerdo con esto.

 **Itachi:** Eso es cierto, lamentablemente, son mayoría los que están a favor, yo tampoco quisiera hacer esto, pero es por el bien de la aldea.

 **Hao:** Tengo un plan que podría servirnos, lamentablemente no poder participar en él pues tengo una salida ese mismo día, pero les aseguro que podrán deshacerse de todos los traidores sin necesidad de matar inocentes.

 **Hiruzen:** … De acuerdo, confió en ti Hao, que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

 **Hao:** Lo que haremos será lo siguiente, Hiruzen, los Uchihas lo que quieren es matarte ya que así les será más fácil asumir el control, por lo tanto, tu eres su objetivo principal.

 **Hiruzen:** Eso es correcto.

 **Hao:** Tomando eso en cuenta, podrás ser usado como carnada para atraer a los Uchihas traidores hacia ti.

 **Itachi:** Entiendo eso, sin embargo, hay muchos ninjas vigilando el sector Uchiha, y los traidores son muchos, ¿Cómo planeas que todos ellos sigan al Hokage sin alertar a la aldea?

 **Hao:** Crearemos un pequeño hueco en la seguridad, los ninjas que los vigilan cambian de turno cada cierto tiempo, no será fácil crear un pequeño retraso en uno de esos cambios, retraso del que tú vas a estar informado.

 **Itachi:** Yo ya deje mis intenciones claras, no pienso traicionar a la aldea y ellos lo saben, no creo que me pueda ganar su confianza en tan poco tiempo.

 **Hao:** No será necesario, el Hokage te pondrá un castigo por no haber cumplido alguna misión como se debe, tu rango será temporalmente reducido de Jounin a Chunin, solo tienes que fingir estar molesto el tiempo suficiente.

 **Itachi:** Ya entiendo, imponerme un castigo tan severo por un fallo ligero ayudara a justificar una traición.

 **Hao:** Exacto, es ahí donde entra tu información más una salida que tendrá el Hokage ese mismo día.

 **Hokage:** Atraería a los traidores fuera de la aldea, así nadie más sufriría, sin embargo, ¿Cómo planeas que Itachi y yo podamos solos contra todo el clan Uchiha?.

 **Hao:** No tendrán que hacerlo, usted escogerá un grupo de shinobis de su confianza y los mandara a una "misión" fuera de la aldea, lo que ellos no saben es que ese grupo de ninjas estará esperándolos para una emboscada.

 **Hokage:** mmm… Podria funcionar.

 **Itachi:** Nos deshacemos de los traidores sin necesidad de matar inocentes, 2 pájaros de un tiro, es un buen plan.

 **Hao:** Exacto, nada podría salir mal.

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno, suena a una buena idea, y tenemos tiempo para arreglar detalles que puedan salir, aun así, me hubiera gustado arreglar todo de una forma pacífica.

 **Itachi:** A mí también Hokage-Sama, pero mi Oto-San es muy terco y ambicioso.

 **Hao:** Y lo más lamentable es que él es el líder del clan Uchiha, entonces sus decisiones afectan a todos, pero ya no más.

 **Hiruzen:** Bueno, discutiremos este plan en lo que nos queda de tiempo, tendremos que reunirnos regularmente para pulir bien los detalles, por hoy, vayamos a descansar.

 **Hao e Itachi:** Hai.

Ambos se habían ido pero, como dijo Hiruzen, se reunieron con regularidad y de forma secreta para que no volvieran a sospechar de Itachi, todo iba muy bien, incluso Shisui se les unió, todo marchaba viento en popa hasta ese día, el día que sería la masacre…

Barrio Uchiha, casa abandonada…

 **Fugaku:** El Hokage ha planeado un viaje mañana hacia la Aldea de la Arena, es nuestra oportunidad perfecta, como esa aldea es aliada de Konoha, el Hokage no llevara seguridad y, gracias a la información que nos dio Itachi, todos nosotros tendremos la oportunidad de ir tras el gracias a la abertura en la seguridad, una vez que acabemos con el Hokage, será fácil tomar la aldea, ¡Los Uchihas finalmente tendremos lo que se nos ha negado por tantos años, seremos los líderes de la Aldea de la Hoja!

 **Uchihas:** ¡Siii!

 **Fugaku:** ¡Seremos nosotros quienes tomemos las decisiones!

 **Uchihas:** ¡Siii!

 **Fugaku:** ¡APLASTAREMOS A CUALQUIERA QUE SE NOS OPONGA!

 **Uchihas:** ¡SIII!

 **Fugaku:** ¡POR LA GLORIA UCHIHA!

 **Uchihas:** ¡POR LA GLORIA UCHIHA!

 **?:** … ¿Cómo planean enfrentar al "Dios Shinobi"

Todos los Uchihas en la reunión dirigieron su atención hacia la voz, de una esquina ensombrecida, apareció un enmascarado de capa negra con nubes rojas.

 **Fugaku:** ¡¿Quién demonios eres y que haces aquí?!

 **?:** Ustedes pueden llamarme Tobi y mí única intención es ayudarlos, después de todo [Mostrando su ojo con Sharingan activado] yo también soy un Uchiha.

Esa misma noche…

Itachi había salido a despejar su mente, si todo salía bien, podría vivir tranquilamente con su madre y sus hermanos, podrían ser una familia otra vez, solo necesitaba arreglar este asunto con los traidores y listo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que algo iba a salir mal, o mejor dicho, algo ya estaba saliendo mal pues cuando llego al barrio Uchiha, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que estaba pasando dentro.

Los traidores estaban matando a los demás Uchihas, era una masacre, ya sea usando jutsus de fuego, armas ninja, o a golpes, todos los Uchihas que se opusieron morían, solo quedaban unos cuantos en pie, entre ellos Shisui y Mikoto que hacían lo posible por proteger a su gente, Sasuke y Hikari habían salido a comer así que ellos estaban a salvo, sin pensarlo 2 veces, Itachi entro en la pelea para ayudar a su madre y a su amigo, aun así, la desventaja numérica era evidente.

 **Fugaku:** Me había parecido muy conveniente que te nos unieras Itachi, debí suponer que no eras más que un traidor.

 **Itachi:** ¡¿Yo?!, ¡Tú eres el que planeaba derrotar al Hokage!

 **Fugaku:** Eso era por nuestro bien, además, sin el nuestro clan prosperaría como nunca antes.

 **Itachi:** ¡¿Es por eso que los estas matando a todos?!

 **Fugaku:** ¿Que puedo decir? Sacrificar una parte del clan es algo pequeño por lo que obtendremos al final.

 **Itachi:** ¡Eres un…! [Lanzándose contra Fugaku]

 **Fugaku:** Supongo que no lo entenderás hasta que te lo muestre [Activando su Sharingan]

 **Itachi:** ¡Yo también tengo el mío! [Mostrando su Sharingan]

 **Fugaku:** Lo sé, pero no tienes un Mangekyo Sharingan [cierra los ojos y los abre mostrando su Mangekyo Sharingan]

 **Itachi:** ¡¿Pero qué…?!

 **Fugaku:** Ya no eres el mejor aquí Itachi. _Amaterasu_.

Itachi esquiva por muy poco una llamarada de fuego negro, empezó a hacer sellos de manos pero no pudo terminar ya que otra llamarada oscura se dirigía hacia él, nuevamente pudo esquivarla, cuando volteo se dio cuenta que no podía ganar, todos los traidores habían evolucionado su Sharingan, él no podría ganar esta batalla ni con la ayuda de su madre y Shisui, no había escapatoria…

 **Hao:** _Jutsu Dragón de Fuego_.

Los Uchihas que rodeaban a Itachi se dispersaron por la aparición del reptil ígneo, Hao hizo acto de presencia poniéndose al lado de Itachi.

 **Itachi:** Creí que no estarías por un tiempo.

 **Hao:** Tuve un presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal, al parecer no me había equivocado.

 **Fugaku:** ¡TU!

 **Hao:** ¿Te alegras de verme Fugaku?

 **Fugaku:** Me encantaría hacerte pagar por interferir con mis planes pero me advirtieron que si aparecías no peleara contigo.

 **Hao:** ¿A si?, ¿Quién sería esa persona?

 **Fugaku:** La misma persona que nos sacara de aquí, ¡Ahora!

De entre los arboles apareció un enmascarado que, haciendo uso de su Sharingan, activo una técnica de espacio-tiempo que se llevó a todos los Uchihas traidores.

 **Hao:** Tobi…

 **Tobi:** Otro día será Hao.

Sin más que hacer, él también se fue dejando el barrio Uchiha como un escenario de una de las batallas más sangrientas que tuvo Konoha, Hao observaba todo mientras escuchaba la voz de Kami-Sama dentro de su cabeza.

 **Kami:** (Te lo habíamos advertido y no hiciste caso, ahora Akatsuki tendrá Uchihas con Mangekyo Sharingan, serán más difíciles de vencer esta vez)

 **Hao:** (Lo sé, lo siento, debí haberlos escuchado, lo bueno fue que esto ya acabo)

 **Kami:** (Aun no, este evento fue cambiado de muchas formas, los Uchihas en Akatsuki son solo el comienzo, lo sé, la reacción en cadena que este cambio ha desencadenado es muy impredecible, sé que va a pasar algo mas no sé qué es.)

 **Hao:** (Sea lo que sea, estaré ahí para arreglarlo)

 **Kami:** (Mas te vale, por lo pronto, trata de pasar desapercibido, te informaremos de cualquier cambio)

 **Hao:** (Gracias, Kami-Sama, solo espero que al final pueda reparar este desastre)

 **Kami:** (Yo también Hao, yo también…)

 **Notas de Autor:**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no lo subí antes porque estaba batallando como manejar este asunto, ya saben, cosas de líneas de tiempo.

¿Por qué el hecho de que los Uchihas sobrevivan afecta tanto la línea de tiempo? Podría decírselos pero arruinaría la sorpresa, solo les diré que ya tengo todo planeado.

Los próximos capítulos se harán una serie de saltos en el tiempo mostrando un poco de la vida de Naruto en la academia Ninja, claro que también mostrare como les afecto este evento a Sasuke y Hikari y cuál va a ser la forma en la que lo lleven en la academia.

Eso sería todo, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Capítulo 15: Días de Academia.**

Los eventos con el clan Uchiha dieron un gran cambio en la aldea, empezando por el hecho de que Mikoto Uchiha tomo el cargo como líder, también, el Hokage cambio de lugar la zona del clan Uchiha adentro de la aldea ya que no había razón para mantenerlos apartados.

Claro que también hubo cambios negativos, los hijos de Mikoto cambiaron mucho, Itachi salió de la aldea en una misión auto impuesta, traer de vuelta a su padre para que pague por sus crímenes, ni el Hokage ni su madre pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo.

En lo que respecta a los pequeños, Sasuke se volvió un solitario, aún era arrogante solo que ahora mostraba su superioridad en silencio, Hikari por otra parte se había vuelto más escandalosa, de hecho, ahora molestaba a Hinata coqueteándole a Naruto, el Uzumaki solo la veía como una amiga, sin embargo, eso no la detenía.

El resto del clan decidió alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la vida shinobi, Shisui fue el único Uchiha que aún seguía siendo un ninja, aunque no sería el único ninja del clan ya que Sasuke y Hikari querían entrar a la academia ninja.

Al final no fue un gran cambio, Sasuke aun seria tratado con favoritismo por ser uno de los pocos Uchiha ninjas, lo cual significaba que volvería a ser una amenaza en un futuro, Hao ya no podía intervenir en eso.

Un año después…

Entrada a la academia ninja

 **Naruto:** Hoy será mi primer día en la academia ninja, vaya, será increíble, ¿No lo crees Oto-San?

 **Hao:** Claro, solo recuerda lo que te dije.

 **Naruto:** Prestar atención a clases y no hacer nada tonto.

 **Hao:** Exacto, además de no tratar de buscarte enemigos sino aliados.

 **Naruto:** Entiendo, ¿Crees que pueda hacer muchos amigos?

 **Hao:** No lo sé, ¿Puedes?

 **Naruto:** Jajaja, claro que puedo

 **Hao:** Eso es lo que quería escuchar, ahora ve y diviértete, Kame vendrá por ti a la salida.

 **Naruto:** Claro Oto-San, nos vemos.

Decía Naruto despidiéndose yendo rumbo a su salón, Hao lo veía despedirse con una sonrisa, el momento fue interrumpido por Kame que salió de la sombras y se arrodillo frente a Hao.

 **Kame:** Hao-Sama, ya está aquí…

 **Hao:** ¿Jiraiya viene con ella?

 **Kame:** No, el Sannin Jiraiya solo vino a dejarla y se marchó de inmediato, es probable que esté investigando el nuevo grupo criminal del que hablan los rumores o la aldea que se está formando en el País de los Campos de Arroz.

 **Hao:** … [Suspiro] Supongo que eso nos ayudara en un futuro, ¿Qué me dices de la otra niña?

 **Kame:** Jiraiya-Sama insistió en entrenarla el mismo, dijo que sería un problema que un miembro de un clan tan importante este aquí sin protección.

 **Hao:** Si, ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón, aunque ya no tenga tanto poder, Danzo podría hacer algún movimiento, y más tratándose de un miembro de ese clan.

 **Kame:** Esa era la principal preocupación de Jiraya-Sama, aun así, dijo que esperaba poder desocuparse para la graduación, así, ella estaría en la aldea de su madre y tendría la protección de su padre.

 **Hao:** Ese Jiraiya... Como te pueden cambiar los hijos ¿No crees?

 **Kame:** Un cambio mucho más drástico que el del Sannin fue el de usted Hao-Sama.

 **Hao:** Si… Bueno, es de mala educación hacer esperar a nuestra invitada, vamos por ella.

 **Kame:** Hai.

Ambos desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la Academia…

Naruto estaba recorriendo los pasillos buscando el que sería su salón de clases, no tenía prisa, aún tenía tiempo, los maestros todavía no llegaban.

Cuando finalmente encontró su salón abrió la puerta y entro, se sorprendió que casi nadie había llegado, las únicas personas allí eran Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Sasuke Uchiha, al parecer, había llegado mucho antes de lo que se había imaginado.

Fue a sentarse al lado de Hinata y Shino y se puso a platicar con ellos en lo que llegaban los demás, no paso mucho cuando empezaron a llegar los demás, entre ellos, varios civiles y finalmente, los herederos.

Todos ellos conocían a Naruto ya que, aparte de la fiesta de inauguración del complejo Ootsutsuki, habían estado manteniendo contacto con el Uzumaki ya que cada que sus padres se reunían con Hao, ellos iban a jugar con el rubio.

Hinata y Shino eran quienes tenían una relación más cercana con él pues, mientras que para la Hyuga él siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir y su amor secreto, el Aburame lo tomaba como su amigo ya que era de las pocas personas que no tenía miedo de acercarse a el por sus insectos.

Shikamaru y Chouji fueron a saludar a Naruto, Hinata y Shino en cuanto llegaron, debes en cuando se veían en Ichiraku para comer y platicar un rato.

Seguido de ellos apareció Kiba, en cuanto vio al rubio se acercó de manera desafiante mientras le sostenía una mirada muy seria, en cuanto estuvo frente a él, le dijo con burla.

 **Kiba:** No sabía que estaríamos en la misma clase Bigotes.

 **Naruto:** Te dejaron entrar a ti pulgoso, porque no me dejarían entrar a mí.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante un buen rato hasta que de pronto, toda la seriedad del ambiente se fue pues ambos empezaron a reír.

 **Kiba:** Hablando en serio, que bueno que entraste a la academia, creí que no tendría con quien practicar mis movimientos.

 **Naruto:** Me gustaría ver cuánto han mejorado tú y Akamaru.

 **Akamaru:** Arf, Arf.

Kiba conocía a Naruto desde antes pues debes en cuando acompañaba a Hana a cuidarlo, era de los pocos que conocía su pasado, lo admiraba por sobrevivir a una vida así, cuando Naruto empezó a entrenar el también siguió su ejemplo convirtiéndose en su rival.

Después de Kiba llegaron unos cuantos civiles, no fue hasta después de unos 10 minutos que se empezaron a escuchar pasos veloces con gritos muy agudos que se acercaban cada vez más.

Todo el escandalo se detuvo en cuanto la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una niña peli rosa y una rubia que se veían muy cansadas, en cuanto la peli rosa recupero el aliento empezó a gritar.

 **-** ¡Gane, te gane Ino-cerda, a mí me toca sentarme junto a Sasuke-Kun!.

 **Ino:** ¡Eso ni tú te la crees, yo te gane frentona, a mí me toca sentarme junto a Sasuke-Kun!

Las chiquillas en la puerta eran Ino y Sakura, dos de las muchas fangirls que tiene Sasuke Uchiha, sobresalían de las demás fans por ser las más escandalosas.

 **Naruto:** Ino-chan, creo que Sakura-san gano, fue ella quien abrió la puerta.

 **Sakura:** ¡Ha! ¡Hasta el baka de Naruto sabe que yo gane!

 **Ino:** Naruto, ¿Porque la ayudas?, sabes que ella es mala contigo

 **Naruto:** Solo digo lo que es justo.

Ino tenía amistad con Naruto, se llevaban bien a pesar de que el no siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella decía.

Sakura por otra parte odiaba a Naruto, realmente no fue decisión propia, fue algo que su madre le había metido en la cabeza.

Ambas discutieron por un buen rato hasta que al final Ino acepto su derrota y se fue a sentar a algún asiento al fondo del salón.

La última persona en llegar fue Hikari Uchiha, en cuanto entro y vio al rubio, no dudo en acercársele y saludarlo como toda una fangirl.

 **Hikari:** ¡Naruto-Kun, que bueno que estas aquí, pareciera cosa del destino que quiere que estemos juntos.

 **Naruto:** Etto… Hola Hikari-chan.

Hikari cambio su radiante sonrisa por una mirada desafiante, la razón fue que vio a quien consideraba como su rival sentada junto al Uzumaki.

 **Hikari:** … Hyuga.

 **Hinata:** … Uchiha.

Ambas se sostenían la mirada sin parpadear, la tensión era demasiada, parecía que saltaban chispas en ese silencioso duelo en el que estaban, duelo que fue interrumpido por la llegada de sus maestros.

En la puerta aparecieron 2 hombres, uno de ellos tenía piel bronceada y cabello castaño con un peinado que recordaba a una piña, lo más distintivo era la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro, El segundo hombre tenía tez un poco pálida, tenía cabello claro peinado en punta hacia abajo.

 **-** Buenos días clase, nosotros seremos sus senseis el tiempo que estén en la academia, mi nombre es Iruka y mi compañero se llama Mizuki, nosotros nos encargaremos de enseñarles lo básico en Ninjutsu, Taijutsu e historia de la aldea, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie levanto la mano, no es como si tuvieran alguna pregunta realmente, esa explicación aunque corta fue suficiente para explicar lo que verían en la academia.

Al no ver dudas, Iruka se dispuso a empezar la clase pero antes de que la tiza que sostenía llegara al pizarrón lo mandaron a llamar, se fue a dirección encargándole los niños a Mizuki.

 **Iruka:** (Justo me interrumpen cuando iba a empezar a explicar la historia del Ninjutsu, la clase se iba a poner muy interesante, [Suspiro] bueno, debe ser algo urgente, supongo…)

En cuanto llego la dirección se encontró con Hao y una niña que nunca había visto en la aldea.

Mientras tanto, en clase…

Mizuki ni siquiera trato de dar clase, el solo se sentó, se recostó y les dijo a los niños que hagan lo que quieran sin hacer escándalo, enseguida todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja mientras Iruka regresaba.

 **Hinata:** Entonces… ¿Qué haremos en nuestro próximo entrenamiento Naruto-kun?

 **Naruto:** Oto-san dijo que hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

 **Hinata:** ¿He?, ¿Por qué cancelaria el entrenamiento?

 **Naruto:** Había dicho que estaría ocupado con la llegada de una persona, no me dijo quién.

 **Hinata:** Oh [Se empieza a sonrojar]… Bueno… entonces, si estas libre… etto… tal vez… podríamos… salir… a algún… lugar a… divertirnos

 **Naruto:** ¿Salir? [Comienza a sonrojarse un poco] ¿Los dos solos?

Hikari escucho la conversación que tenían Hinata y Naruto ya que estaba a unos asientos de distancia, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, tenía que evitar que esos dos estuvieran juntos

 **Hikari:** Naruto-Kun, no pude evitar oír que estarás libre toda la tarde, ¿No te gustaría ir a mi casa?, mi Oka-San y yo extrañamos tus visitas, [Pose dramática con algunas lágrimas] nos sentimos tan solas.

 **Naruto:** Oh vaya… no sabía que nos extrañaran tanto a mí y a Oto-San, de acuerdo, le diré a Oto-San que vayamos a verlas.

Hinata estaba que hervía de rabia, Hikari se había aprovechado de la buena voluntad de Naruto para que no estuviera con ella, eso era un golpe bajo.

 **Naruto:** Es más, podríamos ir Hinata y yo para que te sientas menos sola, entre más mejor ¿No?

Hikari quedo hecha piedra mientras que Hinata tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no le agradara la Uchiha, prefería ir a su casa a acompañarla que dejarla sola con SU Naruto.

 **Hikari:** Etto… Bueno… Lo que pasa es que…

La Uchiha no pudo decir nada, la sonrisa de Naruto no se lo permitía, estaba muy feliz porque pasaría la tarde con sus dos amigas, sin más solo se quedó callada mientras asentía y fingía lo mejor que podía estar feliz de tener a la Hyuga en su casa.

Naruto pensaba que esta era la mejor opción para limar asperezas entre sus amigas, esperaba que pasando tiempo juntas dejaran el conflicto que tenían por culpa de sus familias, aunque claro, ignoraba completamente el conflicto que lo involucraba a él.

Finalmente Iruka entro y puso orden en el salón, no lo logro a la primera ni a la segunda… ni a la tercera, no fue hasta que empezó a gritar con su técnica "Jutsu de la gran cabezota" que finalmente todos regresaron a sus lugares y guardaron silencio.

 **Iruka:** Mizuki no puedo creerlo, en lugar de enseñarles flojeas y dejas que hagan lo que quieran.

 **Mizuki:** Tranquilo Iruka, apenas están empezando en la academia, ni siquiera llegan a Gennin.

 **Iruka:** Con mayor razón hay que enseñarles a respetar desde este momento, [Suspiro] En fin, [Dirigiéndose a la clase] Muchachos, me han informado que habrá alguien nuevo en esta clase, viene desde muy lejos, Hao el consejero del Hokage me ha encargado a este nuevo estudiante.

 **Naruto:** (¿Oto-San?… ¿Sera esta la persona con la cual dijo que estaría ocupado?)

 **Iruka:** [Dirigiéndose a la puerta] Por favor, Pasa y preséntate.

De la puerta se vio entrar a quien muchos podían jurar, era una versión femenina de Naruto, era una niña rubia con dos largas coletas, sus ojos eran exactamente como Naruto, de hecho, tenía las mismas marcas en las mejillas que Naruto, esas líneas negras parecidas a bigotes, tres de cada lado, una vez estando frente a todo el grupo, dio una reverencia y con una gran sonrisa traviesa dijo…

 **?:** Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, he venido estudiar para convertirme en la mejor Kunoichi y a pasar tiempo con mi Oni-Chan, Naruto Uzumaki.

…

 **Todos:** ¡EEEEHHHHH!

 **Notas de Autor:**

Sé que me he tardado, perdón, la última semana de clases se me acumularon proyectos y exámenes, mis vacaciones me las pase trabajando, mi inspiración no regreso hasta ahora… En fin, todo eso junto me estreso bastante, y con estrés uno no escribe bien.

Hubo una serie de revelaciones en este primer día de clases de Naruto… Supongo que algunos de ustedes ya se las veían venir ¿no es así?, bueno, pues prepárense que habrá más en este especial al que llamo… NARUTO BOMB (Termino que saque de la forma que tienen de referirse a los especiales de la serie Steven Universe), 5 capítulos nuevos, uno por cada día de la semana, ¿Qué les parece?

Espero que les guste, yo me esforzare para darle una buena trama a esta historia.

Ahora con los comentarios:

 **Tamami_Chan:**

Realmente no es una crítica dura, si quieres ver una crítica dura ve la sección de comentarios en mi Fic de Pokémon, esa si es una crítica dura (Aun así continuare ese fic, lo empecé por gusto y lo seguiré por gusto).

Con respecto al lenguaje Script… Esto es un Hobby, como todo Hobby uno puede hacer lo que se le antoje ya que es algo que hace por diversión, nadie me está obligando, no estoy ganando dinero, no recibo nada a cambio, es solo diversión. Además, todos mis fics los he escrito así, lo hago para facilitar la identificación del personaje que está hablando, yo soy de los que se imagina las voces cuando leo y créeme que es molesto cuando pasa que estás leyendo algo con voz de mujer en tu mente y al final termina siendo un hombre el que hablaba.

 **AcidESP:**

Lo pediste, lo tienes, que bueno que te gusto la historia, espero que disfrutes de este especial de 5 capítulos nuevos que acaba de empezar.

Saludos a ti también


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Capítulo 16: ¿Tengo una hermana?**

Konoha o La Aldea de la Hoja, una de las 5 principales aldeas ninja, aun así, había logrado mantener la paz dentro de sus muros por muchos años, esa mañana en especial se sentía tan tranquila, tan relajante, tan silenciosa…

 **-** ¡EEEEHHHHH!

Al menos hasta ese momento en el que una pequeña de nombre Naruko entro en la academia ninja diciendo que estaba emparentada con el pequeño Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Iruka:** … Eso… No puede ser posible…

 **Naruto:** Iruka Sensei tiene razón… no es posible… yo nunca tuve una hermana antes…

 **Naruko:** Pero es verdad Oni-Chan, yo soy tu hermosa One-Chan.

 **Hao:** Lo que dice es verdad.

Todos voltearon a la puerta para fijar su mirada en el ojimixto que acababa de llegar.

 **Naruto:** Pero Oto-San… No me digas que tú y Oka-San.

 **Hao:** … [Sonrojado] Por supuesto que no, ella es hija de tus verdaderos padres, nació el mismo día que tu pero por ciertas dificultades tuvieron que separarse.

 **Naruto:** Pero como sabe todo eso…

 **Hao:** Estuvo presente ese día peque, luego te cuento la historia, solo vine a confirmar que ella este bien.

 **Naruko:** Esperen… ¿Porque le dices Oto-San, Oni-Chan?.

 **Naruto:** El me cuido por muchos años…

 **Naruko:** Mmm… Entonces también será Oto-San.

 **Hao:** … (Rayos, apenas y me estoy acostumbrando al peque y ahora esta niña viene con lo mismo…)

 **Iruka:** Ehem… Disculpe Hao-San, ¿si no es mucha molestia?, quisiera dar mi clase.

 **Hao:** Claro Iruka-San, ya me iba, todavía tengo que encargarme de unos papeles por la llegada de la pequeña Naruko, en fin, nos vemos.

Sin más que decir, desapareció en un remolino de hojas dejando a todos en silencio…

 **Iruka:** Bueno Naruko, puedes sentarte en cualquier lugar libre que encuentres.

 **Naruko:** Mmm… Oye tú, el que está sentado junto a mi Oni-Chan.

 **Shino:** ¡Eh!

 **Naruko:** Eres un Aburame ¿Cierto?

 **Shino:** Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

 **Naruko:** Te pareces mucho al líder de ese clan, en fin, tengo un trato que proponerte, te daré algo que te guste a cambio de tu lugar.

 **Shino:** ¿Que podrías tener que me haga aceptar tu cambio?

En eso, la rubia saco un rollo con un sello, puso un poco de chakra en él y salió un frasco transparente con un insecto dentro, se parecía a una cucaracha pero era más pequeño y con las alas más cortas.

 **Naruko:** Este es un insecto muy especial, cuando se siente amenazado libera una poderosa toxina que paraliza a las criaturas cercanas a él en un ratio de 5 metros, la parálisis en una persona adulta puede durar alrededor de 5 minutos.

 **Shino:** … Eh escuchado de ellos, sin embargo tienes que entender que soy algo escéptico con respecto a habilidades tan grandes como esa, tendrás que demostrarlo.

 **Naruko:** No hay problema, [Empieza a agitar el frasco con el insecto, cuando se detiene fija su vista en Mizuki] Sensei me ayudaría con esta demostración.

 **Iruka:** Naruko no puedes pedirle a un sensei que sea tu conejillo de indias, te podrían castigar.

 **Mizuki:** Relájate Iruka, yo tampoco creo que ese insecto pueda hacer eso, solo míralo, es demasiado pequeño, quizás es solo una broma de insecto apestoso, no pasara nada.

Mizuki se acercó a Naruko, la pequeña rubia luego de agitar el frasco abrió la tapa, solo un poco para que saliera una cantidad muy medida de la toxina, Mizuki la olio y…

 **Mizuki:** Ni siquiera apesta, niña si quieres hacer una buena broma asegúrate de tener al insecto correc…

De un momento a otro, el Chunnin dejo de moverse, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas al suelo.

 **Iruka:** ¡Naruko que has hecho!

 **Naruko:** Relájese, como dije, es solo una parálisis que no dura más de 5 minutos [Volteando a Shino], Entonces que dices, ¿Tenemos un trato?

 **Shino:** Las habilidades del insecto han sido comprobadas, acepto el trato, será de gran utilidad en el futuro.

Shino bajo, tomo el insecto y se sentó en un lugar diferente, Naruko tomo el lugar de Shino y se pegó aún más a su hermano para darle un fuerte abrazo.

 **Naruko:** Es un gusto conocerte finalmente Oni-Chan, estaba muy ansiosa, se lo que tuviste que pasar ya que Oto-San me lo conto, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que nadie te haga daño.

 **Naruto:** [Algo sonrojado por la repentina muestra de afecto], pues… muchas gracias… emmm… ¿One-Chan?, Disculpa, apenas me entere de que existes.

 **Naruko:** No te preocupes Oni-Chan, sé que tardaras un poco en acostumbrarte pero yo puedo esperar, mientras puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

 **Naruto:** Gracias por comprender Naruko-Chan Dattebayo.

Naruko solo se rio ante lo último pues sabía quién tiene la costumbre de decir algo parecido.

Fuera de la sorpresa que paso Naruto, el día se fue rápido, las clases finalmente terminaron y Naruto ya estaba listo para irse cuando…

 **Hikari:** Naruto-Kun, no se te olvide ir a mi casa, le diré a mi Oka-San que prepare algo extra delicioso para ti.

 **Naruto:** Claro, allí estaremos Hinata y yo.

 **Naruko:** ¡Yo también Oni-Chan!

 **Ambos:** ¡He!

 **Naruko:** A donde vaya Oni-Chan iré yo, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con él.

Hikari ya se estaba enojando, ahora no solo tenía que soportar a "su rival" sino también a la recién llegada hermana del rubio, no tendría oportunidad de estar a solas con su Naruto.

 **Hikari:** [Forzando una sonrisa y con la ceja temblando] Por supuesto, eres bienvenida…

 **Naruto:** Entonces está decidido, nos vemos en un rato Hikari-Chan.

Con eso, Naruto se despidió con su amiga y se dirigió con Naruko a la salida a esperar a Kame.

 **Naruto:** Entonces… ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

 **Naruko:** ¿No te lo contaron? Fui a entrenar con un amigo de nuestros padres Oni-Chan

 **Naruto:** Wow, ¿Enserio?

 **Naruko:** Bueno… fue más que me cuidara a que me entrenara, pero tú entiendes.

 **Naruto:** Ah, ya veo.

 **Naruko:** Oto-San iba a visitarnos debes en cuando, el me conto que de ti, me dijo que probablemente sufrirías por algo que no fue decisión tuya, me sentí triste al saber que mi familia sufría y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

 **Naruto:** Oye, no te preocupes, Oto-San se encargó de que no sufriera tanto, dejo a un grupo de Kunoichis muy buenas a que me cuidaran, no te mentiré, si pase por malos momentos pero ya todo está en el pasado, no tienes por qué sentirte mal.

Naruko al ver el gran corazón de su hermano no aguanto más, lo abrazo y lloro en su hombro todo lo que se aguantó por tantos años, años en los que se sintió inútil de no poder ayudarlo.

 **Naruko:** Oni-Chan… eres muy bueno…

Kame había llegado desde hace rato, vio toda la escena desde un árbol, no quería interrumpir pero ya era hora de irse, de forma silenciosa bajo del árbol y les hablo.

 **Kame:** Naruto-San, Naruko-San, es hora de irnos, Ayame-San no espera con la comida ya hecha.

Naruto volteo y puso una gran sonrisa, cuando Ayame cocinaba significaba solo una cosa.

 **Naruto:** ¡RAMEN!

Naruko volteo sorpresivamente a ver a su hermano.

 **Naruko:** ¿Acaso dijiste Ramen?

 **Naruto:** ¡SIIII!... Oh espera… ¿No te gusta?

 **Naruko:** No gustarme, ¿Es broma?, ¡LO ADORO!

 **Naruto:** ¡SIIIII!

Kame veía la escena con una gota de sudor en su nuca y una sonrisa bajo su máscara, ver esa escena le pareció muy gracioso, sin más, los tres se encaminaron a la residencia Ootsutsuki.

Unos minutos después…

 **Hao:** Entonces quieres que vayamos a pasar el resto de la tarde y cenemos en la residencia Uchiha… ¿Por qué?

 **Naruto:** Hikari me lo pidió, además, tiene mucho tiempo que no vamos a visitarlos, desde…

 **Hao:** No ocupas decirlo, yo también extraño a Itachi, era un buen ninja y un gran amigo.

 **Naruto:** Si, lo era, ojala no se hubiera ido.

 **Hao:** De acuerdo, iremos pero por favor ya no pongas esa cara ¿Ok?

 **Naruto:** Esta bien, ¿de paso podemos pasar por Hinata-Chan? Ella también fue invitada.

 **Hao:** Si, pasaremos por ella peque, ve y alístate, y dile a tu hermana que también se aliste, nos vamos en 5 minutos.

El pequeño Naruto se fue, dejando a Hao solo pensando en una sola cosa.

 **Hao:** (Itachi Uchiha es un buen elemento, es alguien a quien no quiero perder, lo ocuparemos si queremos acabar rápido con la guerra, tengo que pedir ayuda a Kami-Sama)

 **Kami:** (No es necesario que llames Hao, yo siempre estoy escuchando, con respecto a Itachi, déjame decirte que no puedes hacer mucho, involucrarte otra vez con el clan Uchiha podría traer consecuencias)

 **Hao:** (Supongo que lo dices por la última vez, lo siento, hice lo que creí correcto, no se me hacía justo que todos pagaran por los crímenes de unos cuantos)

 **Kami:** (No eran solo unos cuantos, pero bueno, si lo que quieres es mantener a Itachi bajo observación te recomiendo que hables con algún Maou)

 **Hao:** (¿Algún?, no es un título que tenga siempre)

 **Kami:** (Lo que pasa es que hay muchos inframundos, en cada uno de ellos gobierna un Maou diferente, debes tener cuidado de a cual contactas, no todos ven bien lo que estás haciendo y aun y cuando seas fuerte, aun no eres nada contra ellos)

 **Hao:** (Entiendo eso pero, ¿Por qué contactar a un Maou?, ¿Por qué no a usted o alguna otra deidad?)

 **Kami:** (Aun lidiamos con muchos problemas, entre ellos tu futuro y el punto fijo que quebraste, como veras, estamos muy ocupados, además, los demonios tienen más formas de manejarse en el mundo humano, ellos no se rigen por reglas tan estrictas como nosotros)

 **Hao:** (Comprendo, tratare de hablar con la Maou de la otra vez, ¿Cómo se llama?)

 **Kami:** (Rozalin, dudo que la encuentres desocupada, buscare al Maou más tranquilo y disponible que hay para que hables con él, te llamare en cuanto esté listo)

 **Hao:** (de acuerdo, esperare, muchas gracias Kami-Sama)

 **Kami:** (No hay de que Hao, solo cuida a Naruto, entrénalo, y mantente alerta a cualquier noticia que tengamos)

Ambos cortaron la comunicación justo a tiempo pues los hermanos Uzumaki ya estaban listos.

Naruto usaba una camiseta blanca y un short negro, casual y listo para jugar, después de todo, es un niño.

Naruko por su parte decidió llevar un vestido de tirantes naranja claro bonito y refrescante, aunque también casual, no tanto como Naruto claro.

 **Hao:** Kaguya-San, saldré un momento con los pequeños, solo iremos al barrio Uchiha a visitar a la amiga de Naruto.

 **Kaguya:** Esta bien, me quedare con las niñas, vayan con cuidado.

Todos salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar a hacia su primera parada, el complejo Hyuga, donde recogerían a Hinata, mientras caminaba, Hao no podía evitar recordar la conversación que sostuvo con Kami-Sama, después de analizarlo un rato, una duda surgió en su mente

 **Hao:** (¿Que estarán buscando en el futuro?...)

 **Notas de Autor** :

Casi no lo logro pero aquí esta, sé que es tarde, lo siento, culpa de mis horarios de la escuela, no pudo haberme tocado algo peor, en fin.

Como verán, Hao no quiere que Itachi Uchiha muera en esta línea de tiempo, ciertamente sus acciones no fueron las mejores pero también hay que tomar en cuenta que solo fue un peón de un poder político mayor y un conflicto en el que se vio enredado, el no merecía morir.

Claro que lo que haga con él en un futuro aún es incierto, hay muchas cosas que podrían considerarse puntos fijos en el tiempo por las repercusiones que tuvieron en algunos personajes importantes, por eso aún no he decidido que será de Itachi.

Por otro lado.

Las deidades están investigando el futuro de Hao, ese futuro sigue existiendo, pero solo Hao y las deidades podrán entrar a él, Hao por pertenecer a esa línea de tiempo y las deidades porque… bueno, son deidades, claro que ese futuro podría desaparecer pero para eso los personajes ocupan jugar bien sus cartas, aún hay una gran probabilidad de que pase.

En fin, yo creo que eso sería todo de mi parte, ahora, a responder comentarios.

 **AcidESP:**

Por supuesto que escucho la voz del pueblo mi amigo, que sería de un escritor sin sus lectores, aunque claro, este no es un escrito serio sino un fic que hago por gusto jeje…

Qué bueno que te gusto el trio Hyuga, Uzumaki, Uchiha, sabes, primero pensé que era una jugada arriesgada ya que se ha visto en otros fics pero después me dije _"y porque no lo hacemos pero con un enfoque tipo rivales"_ me agrado ya que ayuda a que Hinata crezca como personaje, que vaya forjando carácter, aunque déjame decirte, esto no se quedara solo entre ellas dos.

 **Manytag73589:**

Qué bueno que te gusto, espero que disfrutes este y los siguientes capítulos.

A mí también me ha pasado que me entero de fics muy buenos mucho tiempo después de que los publican, no entiendo porque pasa, tal vez en su momento no me llamaron la atención o no estaban en las categorías en las que normalmente busco, en fin, lo bueno es que ya lo leíste y te gusto jejeje…


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Capítulo 17: La mujer que carga con todo.**

Hao, Naruto y Naruko iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha con rumbo al complejo Hyuga y de ahí al barrio Uchiha, aun había personas que veían al pequeño rubio con odio pero esas miradas desaparecían en cuanto el ojimixto dejaba sentir su instinto asesino.

 **Hao:** (Parece que los aldeanos nunca aprenden, bueno, veamos cómo reaccionan cuando sepan a quien han estado tratando mal todo este tiempo jejeje)

 **Kami:** (Te estoy escuchando, sabes que autorizamos tu plan pero solo lo debes de poner en marcha en una emergencia, aunque a mí también me gustaría ver sus expresiones…)

 **Hao:** (Lo sé, pero presiento que si vamos a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Cambiando de tema, ¿Creí que no me ibas a contactar hasta haberme conseguido una audiencia?)

 **Kami:** (Y lo hice, tuve que buscar en varios inframundos pero finalmente encontré alguien disponible y dispuesto a ayudar, te llevare con él en cuanto termines aquí, puedes decirle a Mikoto que enviaras a alguien en busca de Itachi)

 **Hao:** (¿Quieres que se lo diga?, se supone que los acuerdos que tengo con ustedes deben mantenerse en secreto)

 **Kami:** (Solo dirás que mandaras a alguien, quiero que le digas eso porque realmente se siente culpable de que Itachi se haya ido, ella estuvo en unas cuantas reuniones con Fugaku, cree que pudo haber intervenido en lugar de simplemente dejar de ir)

 **Hao:** (Ambos sabemos que ese hombre no escuchaba razones, solo le importaba el poder, si alguna vez existió una maldición en el clan Uchiha ese hombre la portaba con orgullo)

 **Kami:** (En esta línea de tiempo no existe ninguna maldición gracias a los cambios que tu provocaste en Asura e Indra antes de morir, lo único que quedo y que impulso a sus sucesores a pelear fue el odio entre ellos)

 **Hao:** (Eso y la molestia Z… Me contuve de matarlo tantas veces solo porque ustedes me lo pidieron)

 **Kami:** (Él es un punto fijo en el tiempo, los conflictos que provocaba marcaron la historia de este mundo, no podías matarlo, no puedes hasta el final de la cuarta guerra)

 **Hao:** (Espero ese día con ansias)

 **Kami:** (Me están hablando los demás, parece que encontraron algo en tu futuro que podría ayudarnos, tengo que ir a ver)

 **Hao:** (En cuanto termine aquí te aviso)

Ambos cortaron la comunicación para seguir con lo suyo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran al complejo Hyuga, los guardias los veían de manera tranquila ya que eran miembros de la rama secundaria que simpatizaban con Hao.

 **Hao:** Venimos a recoger a Hinata Hyuga ya que fue invitada junto a nosotros a una reunión, ¿Podrían avisarle?

 **Guardia:** Con gusto Hao-Sama.

Uno de los guardias entro al complejo mientras el otro se quedaba en la entrada, pasaron 10 minutos para que la pequeña Hinata se presentara con su madre, ambas se veían bien arregladas, listas para salir con sus Kimonos blancos.

 **Hinata:** [Sumamente sonrojada] Ho-Hola Naruto-Kun

 **Naruto:** [Ligeramente sonrojado y nervioso] Hola Hinata-Chan

 **Naruko:** [Viendo la escena con una sonrisa traviesa] (Vaya, vaya…)

 **Hao:** Haruka-San, siempre es un gusto verla.

 **Haruka:** Igualmente Hao-Kun, escuche de la reunión que tendrán con Mikoto, a mí también me gustaría visitarla, después de todo, ella es una de mis amigas más cercanas.

 **Hao:** ¿Creí que los miembros del clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha se odiaban?

 **Haruka:** Por favor Hao-Kun, no nos confundas con esos tontos que siempre compiten por saber que clan es mejor, son insoportables.

 **Hao:** Comprendo, he visto tantos clanes similares que luchan por demostrar cual es el mejor, no es un secreto que sus conflictos provoquen su propia extinción, en fin, ¿Nos vamos?

 **Haruka:** Por supuesto Hao-Kun, te sigo.

Así, los cinco pusieron rumbo al barrio Uchiha, mientras los adultos hablaban de temas triviales los pequeños guardaban silencio, no porque fueran silenciosos sino por los nervios que tenían Naruto y Hinata, Naruko por su parte solo los veía con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

 **Naruko:** (Oni-Chan es todo un casanova jejeje… aunque bueno, era de esperarse, es lindo, amable y de buen corazón, ¿Que niña no se enamoraría de Oni-Chan?).

 **Naruto:** (Rayos, Hinata se ve demasiado linda… tengo que decirle algo o creerá que soy un tonto… pero… ¿Qué le digo?).

 **Hinata:** (Naruto-Kun ha estado muy callado… quizás… quizás no le gusta cómo me veo… sabía que esto era demasiado…)

 **Naruto:** Emmm… te ves bien Hinata-Chan.

 **Hinata:** ¡He!... En-enserio… muchas gracias Naruto-Kun.

Hao y Haruka detuvieron su charla cuando escucharon a los pequeños hablar, les parecía divertida esa escena.

 **Hao:** Y… ¿Para cuándo la boda peque?

 **Hinata:** [Roja cual tomate] Bo-boda.

 **Naruto:** [Casi igual que Hinata] ¡Oto-San, no digas esas cosas!.

 **Haruka:** Naruto-Kun, por favor, cuida bien de mi hija.

 **Hinata:** [Todavía mas roja] ¡Oka-San!

 **Naruto:** [Sonrojado, nervioso y algo molesto] ¡Usted también!

Ambos adultos empezaron a reír por las reacciones de los pequeños, Naruko también se unió a las risas haciendo que fueran un poco más escandalosas, mientras, Naruto y Hinata estaba que se morían de la vergüenza.

Entre algunas burlas e insinuaciones llegaron al barrio Uchiha, avanzaron hasta la casa que estaba al fondo del lugar y tocaron la puerta.

 **Mikoto:** ¡Hikari-Chan, ¿Podrías ir a abrir la puerta?, yo estoy algo ocupada en la cocina!

 **Hikari:** ¡Hai!

La pequeña Uchiha abrió la puerta lista para recibir a sus invitados, iba arreglada con un kimono oscuro adornado con la imagen de una pacífica noche, estrellas y una hermosa luna llena ligeramente oculta detrás de una nube.

 **Hikari:** ¡Naruto-Kun, que bueno que viniste!

El primero en ser recibido fue Naruto, Hikari se lanzó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, el pequeño rubio estaba algo sonrojado por dicha acción mientras Hinata y en menor medida Naruko sentían cierta molestia, una vez terminada la muestra de afecto fue a recibir a los demás empezando por los adultos.

 **Hikari:** Hao-San, Haruka-San, bienvenidos.

A los adultos los recibió formalmente con una ligera reverencia, quizás tenga rivalidad con Hinata pero también sabe que debe mostrar respeto a los adultos, fue por eso que no hizo escandalo cuando vio a la madre de su rival.

 **Hikari:** Naruko… Hinata… Bienvenidas…

Con una sonrisa forzada recibió a las niñas del grupo de forma desagradable y seca, a una por ser su rival y a la otra… bueno, ni ella sabía el porqué, solo le dio por recibir a Naruko así.

Una vez recibidos todos, pasaron al interior del lugar, la casa era sencilla y tradicional, algunos cuadros de los jóvenes Uchiha decoraban las paredes, había espacios que se notaba que habían tenido cuadros alguna vez y fotos que parecían haberse roto.

 **Hao:** (Cuadros y fotos en las que aparecía Fugaku supongo).

Dedujo Hao inmediatamente al notar esos detalles, los adultos se sentaron en la sala mientras los pequeños salían al patio a jugar, no paso mucho para que Mikoto Uchiha hiciera acto de presencia.

Venia vestida con un atuendo casual, una blusa oscura y unos pantalones claros, todo bajo el mandil que traía puesto, vio a los adultos sentados y decidió unírseles, sentándose cerca de Hao.

No fue hasta que el ojimixto la tuvo cerca que noto ciertos detalles en ella, tenía algunas ojeras y sus ojos se veían ligeramente rojos, seguramente había llorado hace poco, se veía un poco más delgada y cansada, aun así, estaba sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Mikoto:** ¿Cómo han estado Hao-Kun, Haruka-Chan?

Hao iba a hablar pero Haruka le gano la palabra.

 **Haruka:** Mikoto-Chan, ¿Estas bien?.

 **Mikoto:** Por supuesto que estoy bien, quizás algo cansada por las cosas que tengo que ver de mi clan pero eso es todo.

 **Haruka:** Mikoto-Chan… se cuándo me estas mintiendo, por favor, dime que te pasa, no me gusta verte así de mal.

Mikoto iba a decir alguna mentira para librarse del interrogatorio pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Hao la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos para decirle…

 **Hao:** Mikoto-San… Por favor dinos que está pasando, nos preocupas, queremos ayudarte.

La matriarca Uchiha no lo soporto más, abrazo a Hao y empezó a llorar en su hombro.

 **Mikoto:** No puedo… No puedo con esto… Mi familia está rota… Mi clan es visto como un grupo de asesinos… No lo soporto… Mis hijos… Itachi se fue y no sé dónde está… Sasuke se la pasa encerrado y solo sale a entrenar… Los civiles se la pasan hablando mal de nosotros… golpean y molestan a mi gente, solo vienen aquí a hacer vandalismo… No saben cuántas veces he tenido que limpiar mi casa ya que cada que regreso encuentro "Puta del traidor" y cosas peores pintadas en las puertas, ventanas y paredes de mi casa… No puedo con esto…

Haruka escuchaba todo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Hao…

 **Hao:** [Tono muerto] (Matare a esos bastardos… Los matare a todos y cada uno de ellos… Esos idiotas ignorante… sufrirán…)

El ojimixto estaba que hervía de rabia por dentro, por fuera, consolaba a la matriarca Uchiha lo mejor que podía, no fue hasta que se calmó un poco que se acordó a que venía.

 **Hao:** Mikoto-San… voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, empezando por Itachi.

 **Mikoto:** ¿Vas a traerlo de vuelta?

 **Hao:** No puedo hacer eso, pero si puedo mandar a alguien que esté al tanto de lo que haga y que cuide de él.

 **Mikoto:** ¿Enserio?

 **Hao:** Por supuesto, no puedo dejar a una gran mujer como tu sufrir por la culpa de un idiota que quiso tener el poder cuando no lo merecía, tu no mereces este trato.

Mikoto Uchiha poco a poco empezó a regresar a el porte tranquilo que normalmente dejaba ver, solo que esta vez era real, no solo porque ahora Itachi estaría un poco más seguro, sino también la ayuda y las atenciones que le estaba dando el ojimixto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentirse protegida, al sentir finalmente que alguien la estaba apoyando.

Haruka veía como su amiga pasaba de una fuerte tristeza a una calma serena, no podía evitar sentirse celosa por el trato que le estaba dando el peliblanco, pero dejo pasar su momento de celos ya que su amiga necesitaba de alguien que la reconforte.

 **Mikoto:** Muchas gracias… Hao-Kun.

 **Hao:** No hay de que Mikoto-San, siempre que necesites apoyo, solo llámame y ahí estaré.

 **Haruka:** Ya te sientes mejor Mikoto-Chan.

 **Mikoto:** Claro Haruka-Chan, disculpa por preocuparlos tanto, no fue mi intención.

 **Haruka:** Estas pasando por momentos difíciles, es comprensible.

De pronto, empezó a salir humo de la cocina, al parecer, la Matriarca Uchiha se había olvidado de la comida.

 **Mikoto:** ¡Oh no, la comida!

 **Hao:** No se preocupen, yo me encargo, ustedes siéntense y relajase, mientras me ocupo de este problema.

Hao se levantó y fue directo a la cocina dejando a las mujeres solas, Haruka tomo la palabra.

 **Haruka:** Así que… ¿Hao-Kun?...

 **Mikoto:** … [Algo sonrojada] Tu también le dices así…

 **Haruka:** [Algo sonrojada] Es quien cuida y entrena a mi hija, convivo con él a diario, es normal que tengamos cierta amistad.

 **Mikoto:** … Recuerda que eres una mujer casada…

 **Haruka:** [Algo triste] Si… Lo se…

 **Mikoto:** ¿Sucede algo?

 **Haruka:** Es Hiashi, cada vez es más distante, sin mencionar frio y severo con Hinata.

 **Mikoto:** [Algo triste y preocupada] Tuve el mismo problema con Fugaku…

 **Haruka:** No tienes de que preocuparte, Hiashi es demasiado orgulloso como para hacer alguna tontería de esa magnitud [En el mismo tono que Hiashi Hyuga] "Mancharía el honor del poderoso clan Hyuga"

 **Ambas:** Jajaja.

 **Mikoto:** [Suspiro] Si… los matrimonios arreglados difícilmente funcionan ¿No?, deberías dejarlo.

 **Haruka:** Ojala fuera tan fácil, si me voy empezara a atacar a los de la rama secundaria y a Hinata.

 **Mikoto:** Mmm… Tal vez Hao-Kun también pueda arreglar eso.

 **Haruka:** … Aun sin estar el aquí presente le hablas con ese sufijo tan cariñoso…

 **Mikoto:** [Sonrojada] ¿Y qué?, ya es hora de superar las relaciones fallidas ¿No?

 **Haruka:** Solo ten cuidado con Kaguya-San, no vayas a terminar igual que Hiashi.

 **Mikoto:** Estoy segura que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿No crees?

 **Haruka:** Oye, si es así no se te olvide incluirme jajaja…

 **Mikoto:** Por supuesto que no me olvidare de ti Haruka-Chan jajaja…

Mientras con Hao…

 **Hao:** [Escalofrió sumamente fuerte] No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

 **Notas de Autor:**

Tarde… Muy tarde, resumiré mis razones en las siguientes palabras… Escuela, Horarios y Tareas.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que no lo subí el día que es pero no crean que por eso no escribiré un capitulo para hoy, es solo que me tarde más de lo planeado.

Hao es todo un Don Juan en la aldea de la hoja, levante la mano quien se esperaba algo así jejeje… claro que no solo el, Naruto a pesar de su edad ya tiene la atención de las herederas del clan Uchiha y Hyuga… aunque tampoco he dicho que ellas serán las únicas jejeje… Todo a su tiempo.

Esta vez no hay comentarios que responder, me estaba empezando a agradar esa parte pero bueno, no siempre tiene que haber comentarios, espero que disfruten de este y de los próximos capítulos, nos vemos.


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Capitulo 18: Encuentro en el inframundo.**

Después de un divertido día y una deliciosa cena nuestros protagonistas tomaron rumbo hacia su hogar, una vez en sus hogares cada uno se dedicó a descansar, solo Hao permaneció despierto ya que tenía cosas que hacer, salió del complejo y se dirigió a un lugar más privado, el campo de entrenamiento que normalmente usaban él y Naruto para ser más específicos.

 **Hao:** (Kami-Sama, estoy listo).

Un circulo dorado con escrituras en una lengua extraña apareció frente a él, el circulo empezó a brillar para después mostrar la imagen de una entrada con enormes puertas, Hao paso a través del portal que inmediatamente desapareció en cuanto lo cruzo y toco la puerta, no tardó mucho en ser recibido por una criatura grande y musculosa de color rojo, tenía unos cuernos grandes como de toro y el hocico de un cocodrilo.

 **-** Que quiere aquí?

 **Hao:** Vine a hablar con el Maou de este lugar, hice una cita.

 **-** Grrr… espere un momento.

La gran criatura cerró la puerta frente al ojimixto de manera fuerte, como si lo despreciara, no era de extrañarse, aunque si hay educación en el inframundo, muchas criaturas optan mejor por una forma de ser agresiva y grosera.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir para mostrar a un chiquillo cuya apariencia daba a entender que no superaba los 10 años.

Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre, tenía pequeños cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza, Hao no bajo la guardia pues su vestimenta formal, saco gris con pantalón oscuro y capa roja, lo delataban como alguien de la nobleza y en su mayoría aun siendo pequeños los nobles son fuertes.

 **-** Disculpe a mi grosero empleado, soy Mako, Maou de este inframundo.

 **Hao:** ¿He?... ¡Ah!, disculpe, mi nombre es Hao.

 **Mako:** Lo conozco, al menos por lo que me han contado, por favor pase, es mejor tratar ese tipo de asuntos en un lugar privado.

Ambos se adentraron en el imponente castillo que, si parecía grande por fuera, por dentro lo parecía todavía más, la altura del techo era comparable a los arboles más grandes del bosque de la muerte y los pasillos podían ser fácilmente transitados por cincuenta personas sin problemas.

Hao solo iba en silencio preguntándose como un niño llego a ser un Maou, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado antes, especialmente tratándose de un pequeño de apariencia tan humana e indefensa.

 **Mako:** Se lo que te estas preguntando, todos lo hacen la primera vez que vienen aquí, realmente tengo 500 años, tengo esta apariencia porque me gusta cómo me veo así, es por eso que decidí ya no crecer.

 **Hao:** Eso… ¿Es algo que pueden decidir?

 **Mako:** Por supuesto, uno decide que apariencia tener, es una de las ventajas de manejar un plano existencial diferente, uno decide las reglas.

 **Hao:** Ya veo…

 **Mako:** Sabes, este tipo de trabajo es cansado, mantener el orden es agotador y aburrido, por eso, quisiera hacerte una petición antes de empezar a tratar el asunto por el cual viniste.

 **Hao:** ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

 **Mako:** Pelea conmigo por favor…

 **Hao:** … Esta consiente de que usted podría matarme si quisiera ¿Verdad?

 **Mako:** No realmente, llegue a este puesto con ingenio, no con fuerza, además, tengo aliados que me han protegido todo el tiempo, si lo hubiera hecho yo solo, seguramente estaría muerto.

 **Hao:** Que raro… Normalmente ustedes tienen una gran fuerza al nacer.

 **Mako:** Lo que pasa es que yo no soy 100% demonio, mi padre era un humano que cayo aquí, mi madre se sintió atraída por él y decidió conservarlo.

 **Hao:** Ya veo, entonces, si tu poder no es tan grande como el de un noble… ¿a qué nivel estas?

 **Mako:** más o menos a tu nivel, lo sé porque te analice al entrar, los Maou junto con los seres divinos tenemos esa habilidad.

 **Hao:** Ya veo, entonces supongo que está bien, una batalla corta y luego "los negocios"

 **Mako:** Gracias por aceptar, vamos a mi arena personal, una cosa más, no te contengas…

Sin más que decir, ambos fueron a la arena, tardaron un poco en llegar por el tamaño del enorme castillo, 30 minutos más o menos, la arena era algo parecido a el estadio donde hacían los exámenes Chunnin en la aldea de la hoja, solo que más grande y con mayor vegetación, tenía palcos suficientes para toda Konoha, pero solo un lugar estaba ocupado por una jovencita.

 **Hao:** ¿Ella quién es?

 **Mako:** Es una de mis aliadas, solo vino a observar, como mis habilidades no son tan grandes como otros demonios mis combates tienen poca concurrencia, prefieren ver un caos total a una gran estrategia.

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones en el centro de la arena, tomaron una distancia de 5 metros entre ellos.

 **Hao:** No me contendré ya que usted lo pidió, me detendré solo si usted dice que lo haga.

 **Mako:** No diré nada, detente solo cuando me hayas noqueado, o yo te detendré noqueándote, de acuerdo.

 **Hao:** De acuerdo, espero la señal para empezar.

La jovencita en el palco bajo desplegando sus alas de murciélago, se puso en medio de los dos para hacer de árbitro y dar la señal.

 **-** ¡La única regla en este combate será no matar, pueden usar cualquier técnica que se les ocurra, también pueden usar cualquier arma y/o herramienta que hayan traído!... ¡Listos!

Tanto Mako como Hao asintieron mientras sus miradas se tornaban serias.

 **-** ¡HAJIME!

La jovencita se retiró rápidamente hacia su lugar en el palco mientras el ojimixto y el Maou se quedaban quietos observándose mutuamente, esperando el momento adecuado, alguna oportunidad.

2 minutos pasaron y ninguno se movió, eran demasiado cuidadosos, sin ver una buena oportunidad, ambos pasaron del análisis a la acción yendo a toda velocidad el uno contra el otro, el golpe de los puños de ambos provoco una onda de choque que agito un poco los arboles alrededor.

 **Mako:** Nada mal, sabía que teníamos casi la misma fuerza.

 **Hao:** Quizás, pero, ¿Tenemos las mismas técnicas?

El peliblanco desapareció en una cortina de humo, resulto ser un clon de sombras nada más, lo cual se le había hecho raro al Maou ya que no vio sellos ni nada.

 **Maou:** Que tonto, ha vivido mucho tiempo, seguramente ya ni ocupa sellos para sus técnicas, bueno, yo nunca los he ocupado.

El chiquillo extendió sus alas y voló a una buena altura para buscar el escondite de Hao que había suprimido su Chakra para que no lo detectaran.

 **Mako:** Inteligente, pero no tanto, por más que suprima su Chakra está luchando contra un demonio no un humano, nuestros sentidos están más allá de los que cualquier humano… Lo encontré.

El joven demonio empezó a cargar una esfera oscura en su mano derecha, no era más grande que una pelota de beisbol pero aun así se veía peligrosa, la lanzo contra un árbol cercano del cual salió el ojimixto a toda velocidad para evitar que esa técnica impactara con él, la explosión fue tan grande y fuerte, el impacto se sintió hasta en el palco.

 **Hao:** Vaya técnica, no me la esperaba.

 **Mako:** _Balas de oscuridad_ , una técnica simple que cualquier demonio puede hacer, silenciosa, veloz y dañina.

 **Hao:** ¿No ocupas decir que técnica vas a usar?

 **Mako:** Eso arruinaría la sorpresa no crees.

El Maou volteo a ver a Hao con sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal, el peliblanco supuso correctamente que esa era otra técnica, de los ojos del chiquillo salió un rayo fino pero letal que destruía todo a su paso.

 **Hao:** Suficiente de esquivar, _Estilo de madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles._

De la tierra empezaron a salir gran cantidad de árboles grandes y fuertes, distrajo el tiempo suficiente al Maou para perderle la pista a Hao, claro que no fue por mucho ya que el peliblanco volvió a aparecer con un clon de sombra.

 **Hao1:** _Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Gran Soplo de Viento._

 **Hao2:** _Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Soplido del Dragón Llameante._

Ambas técnicas se mezclaron para crear una gran llamarada que impacto con el Maou e incendio todo el bosque que se había creado, Hao se paró en una de las ramas de los árboles en llamas, por suerte el fuego no había alcanzado esa rama, empezó a buscar al pequeño demonio pero no lo encontraba

 **Mako:** Realmente crees que el fuego iba a hacerme algo, literalmente vivo en un infierno.

Hao volteo solo para ser recibido por un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte del Maou, la fuerza fue tal que mando al peliblanco a la pared de la arena atravesando todos los árboles en el camino.

 **Hao:** ¡Oh, quieres pelea, la tendrás!

El ojimixto se lanzó al combate a gran velocidad para ser impactar nuevamente su puño contra el del Maou creando otra onda de choque que apago las llamas de unos cuantos árboles, cabe decir que esta vez no acabaron en un golpe, ambos se vieron enfrascados en una batalla de Taijutsu de gran fuerza y velocidad.

Los golpes iban y venían, pero ninguno daba en el blanco pues todos y cada uno de los golpes de ambos eran bloqueados y/o desviados, la batalla duro al menos 15 minutos antes que, en un descuido, el pequeño Maou recibió un fuerte golpe en sus costillas, seguido de un golpe en el rostro y un rodillazo en el estómago.

Antes de recibir otro golpe, el Maou lanzo una patada barrida lo cual hizo caer al peliblanco, después se puso encima de él y empezó a golpearlo en el rostro varias veces.

 **Mako:** ¿Te rindes?

 **Hao:** [Algo adolorido y con los ojos cerrados] ¿Ya te cansaste?, es una lástima porque yo [Abriendo su ojo izquierdo revelando un ojo purpura con anillos, el Rinnegan] Yo apenas estoy comenzando, _Empuje Divino._

Mako fue empujado por una fuerza invisible hacia arriba, la fuerza con la que se elevaba fue tal que se perdió en el cielo.

 **Hao:** Creo que exagere [Desactivando el Rinnegan] bueno, él dijo que no me contuviera.

De pronto, un punto rojo empezó a defender velozmente.

 **Hao:** Parece que se enojó… Bueno, es hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

De su gabardina saco un pergamino con un sello, puso algo de chakra en el sello y de una cortina de humo apareció…

 **-** (¿Una espada de madera?, está más loco de lo que creí si cree que puede detener a Mako-Sama con eso)

 **Hao:** Espero que pueda resistirlo…

El impacto no se hizo esperar, una gran nube de polvo se levantó impidiendo ver el resultado del combate, aunque la única espectadora estaba segura que el Maou había ganado, cuando la cortina se disipo no pudo con hacer más que sorprenderse con la imagen que vio, Mako derrotado y Hao de pie con su espada de madera intacta.

 **Hao:** Dude un poco pero al parecer gane… esta cosa es más resistente de lo que aparente jejeje…

Minutos después de que Mako despertara…

 **Mako:** Me sorprendiste, realmente no pensé que esa arma tuya pudiera detenerme, aunque el Rinnegan también fue una sorpresa muy grande.

 **Hao:** Gracias Mako-San, si le soy sincero yo también dude que mi arma pudiera con usted pero al parecer ambos nos equivocamos.

 **Mako:** ¿Dónde conseguiste esa cosa? No recuerdo haber leído o escuchado nunca de una espada de madera tan resistente.

 **Hao:** Es mi propia creación, los elementos que use son un secreto, solo le puedo decir que la resistencia no es la única cosa que la hacen especial.

 **Mako:** Bueno, me dejas con la intriga pero si dices que es un secreto no preguntare más, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí?.

 **Hao:** Vera señor, a ocurrido un evento desafortunado del cual yo fui participe.

 **Mako:** Supongo que hablas del clan Uchiha, me di cuenta, algunos de sus miembros iban a terminar aquí.

 **Hao:** Lo siento por impedir a esas almas llegar a su destino pero ni me parecía correcto que una buena persona tuviera que matar a todo su clan llevándose a personas inocentes en el proceso.

 **Mako:** Comprendo, era una injusticia muy grande, aun así, debiste dejar que las cosas pasaran.

 **Hao:** Lo sé, ahora, he perdido a un buen elemento, Itachi Uchiha, de hecho, él es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, quisiera que alguien estuviera al pendiente de lo que haga, sé que es fuerte, sin embargo, ahora nuestros enemigos lo son más, no quisiera que muriera, no lo merece.

 **Mako:** Entiendo, lo que quieres es a alguien lo suficientemente experimentado para que Itachi no se dé cuenta… De acuerdo, ¡Miu!

La misma chica que había estado observando la batalla se acercó, tenía el cabello rosa corto y facciones delicadas, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, no era de extrañarse ya que…

 **Mako:** Ella es una Súcubo, se unió a mi cuando la ayude con unas deudas que tenía, me es muy leal, es muy buena en espionaje y recolección de información.

 **Miu:** Un placer Hao-San.

 **Hao:** El placer es mío Miu-San.

 **Mako:** Miu, ve con Hao, el será tu nuevo jefe, te indicara que es lo que tienes que hacer.

 **Miu:** Hai, Mako-Sama.

 **Mako:** Eso es todo en lo que te puedo ayudar, espero que te sirva.

 **Hao:** Me ha hecho un gran favor Mako-San, se lo agradezco.

 **Mako:** Al contrario, tenía rato que no me divertía con una batalla a mi nivel, vuelve cuando quieras, entrenare para ganar fuerza a ver si te gano en una revancha.

 **Hao:** Cuando quiera Mako-San.

Sin más que decir, se despidieron amablemente y se fueron a la salida del castillo donde ya los estaba esperando un portal, una vez que lo cruzaron el portal desapareció.

 **Miu:** Estoy a sus órdenes Hao-San, que necesita que haga.

 **Hao:** Necesito que sigas y protejas a Itachi Uchiha.

 **Miu:** ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Itachi Uchiha?

 **Hao:** Donde lo vamos a encontrar querrás decir, voy a ir contigo ya que necesito hablar con el…

 **Notas de Autor:**

Otro Cap., esta vez sí lo termine a tiempo, me siento feliz.

Espero que les haya agradado la pelea que tuvieron Hao y el Maou, aunque siento que fue muy corta, bueno, a fin de cuentas fue un extra, la trama principal no era la batalla sino el asunto de Itachi.

Miu la súcubo ahora trabaja para Hao, esa no se la esperaban ¿verdad? Son cosas que uno planea desde antes, aunque lo había pensado diferente en ese entonces, aun así, siento que me salió bien.

Hao con Rinnegan y una espada de madera que es más de lo que parece, bueno, del Rinnegan ya deben de saber el porqué, la espada, esa luego se las diré, todo está fríamente calculado jejeje…

Ahora respondiendo comentarios:

 **Alucardzero:**

Comprendo lo que me dices, los fanfics no son mi vida, son solo un hobby, algo que me relaja y me divierte, me pueden ayudar en algunos aspectos pero a final de cuentas no dejan de ser solo diversión, no te preocupes, cada que hago un capitulo nuevo es cuando estoy 100% libre, cuando ya acabe mis tareas y trabajos, gracias por la preocupación.

Con respecto a lo segundo…

No puedo decir mucho, arruinaría la sorpresa, mejor solo espera, esas dudas se resolverán con el tiempo, por cierto, pase por tu perfil, me gustan varios de tus trabajos pero tiene rato que no actualizas, no te estoy apurando, si tienes cosas que hacer no hay problema, solo es un comentario.

Nos vemos.


	19. Chapter 19

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Capítulo 19: Encontremos a Itachi.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la aldea de la hoja, los comerciantes abrían sus tiendas y los ninjas empezaban sus misiones, todo parecía indicar que sería un día más de rutina.

 **Hiruzen:** ¡¿Qué quieres hacer que?!

Quizás no tan rutinario para el Hokage…

 **Hao:** Entiendo que prefieras que este aquí, te he quitado a Danzo de encima y eso ha ayudado a que tu trabajo se aligerara, pero, ¿No quieres a uno de tus mejores ninjas a salvo?

 **Hiruzen:** Itachi Uchiha ya no es un ninja de la aldea de la hoja, conoces las reglas, no fue necesaria una junta del concejo para calificarlo como un ninja renegado.

 **Hao:** … ¿Ninja renegado?, Pero si el no hizo nada malo.

 **Hiruzen:** Se fue de la aldea sin una autorización de su líder, no tuve otra opción, si no me crees [Sacando un libro bingo y dándoselo a Hao] míralo por ti mismo.

 **Hao:** Haber, [Tomando el libro] mmm… Heredero de clan… Rango Jounin… Muy fuerte… ¿Huir en cuanto lo vea?

 **Hiruzen:** Eso le da un toque amenazante, así, pocos serán los que quieran enfrentarse a Itachi.

 **Hao:** Sabia decisión, o quizás no tanto, los ninjas que son realmente fuertes lo tomaran como un reto, querrán matarlo.

 **Hiruzen:** Sabes que son contadas las personas que pueden enfrentar a Itachi, además, es muy cuidadoso, no por nada fue capitán anbu.

 **Hao:** ¿Y si lo atacan en grupo?.

 **Hiruzen:** No hay un grupo con ninjas tan peligrosos.

 **Hao:** Entonces con quien se fueron los Uchiha traidores…

El Hokage se sorprendió, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, todos los traidores se habían ido con una sola persona según el informe que le dio Hao.

 **Hiruzen:** ¿De verdad crees que sigan juntos?, quizás se separaron…

 **Hao:** Lo dudo, a todos ellos los impulsaba el orgullo por su clan, difícilmente se separarían, digo, si quieres demostrar que tu grupo es mejor mantenlo unido, no me sorprendería que intentaran otro golpe de estado.

 **Hiruzen:** Si es así, con mayor razón debes permanecer aquí, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, tu podrías ayudar a repelerlos.

 **Hao:** Eso no será muy pronto, necesitan tiempo para dominar sus nuevos ojos, no es algo que puedas hacer de la noche a la mañana.

 **Hiruzen:** … ¿Cuánto tiempo estarías fuera?

 **Hao:** Algunos días si llevo buenos ninjas de rastreo.

 **Hiruzen:** ¿A quién llevarías a una misión así?

 **Hao:** Cualquier ninja de rastreo que se ofrezca será bienvenido, también me gustaría llevarme a Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Hiruzen:** ¡¿A Naruto, acaso estás loco?!

 **Hao:** Quiero que vea el mundo más allá de estas murallas, que le sirva de práctica para misiones fuera de la aldea, que aprenda de los distintos entornos que hay en el mundo exterior.

 **Hiruzen:** ¡Pero ni siquiera se ha graduado de la academia!

 **Hao:** ¿Para qué crees que lo estoy entrenando?, cuando se gradué te aseguro que estará listo para misiones de rango C para arriba.

 **Hiruzen:** ¡Me niego a dejar que te lo lleves, antes muerto…!

Antes de que el viejo Sarutobi dejara de hablar, Hao ya estaba detrás de el con una Kunai cargada con chakra de viento a milímetros de la garganta del Hokage.

 **Hao:** [Voz y mirada muerta] Cuida tus palabras Sarutobi, sabes bien que yo puedo hacerlas realidad…

 **Hiruzen:** [Voz temblorosa y llena de miedo] Mis Anbu… ¿Po-porque no actuaron…

 **Hao:** Genjutsu, en lo que a ellos respecta, nosotros estamos hablando de temas triviales…

 **Hiruzen:** Había olvidado esa sensación que provocas…

 **Hao:** [Cada vez más serio y acercando el kunai a la garganta del Hokage] Muy mal Hokage… No quiero que usted olvide esta sensación, así como tampoco quiero que olvide las palabras que le dije cuando tomo el puesto la primera vez… Trabajo con usted, no para usted, no me gusta que me den ordenes, quizás su rango en esta jerarquía sea mayor pero yo soy más fuerte, más poderoso, más temible…

 **Hiruzen:** [Aun con miedo] A-así me agradeces lo que he hecho por ti.

 **Hao:** Yo he hecho más por ti, tú eres quien me debe mucho…

 **Hiruzen:** Yo cu-cuide a Na-Naruto…

 **Hao:** Mentira… No controlaste ni a tu gente ni a tus shinobi, si no llego yo el idiota de Kakashi lo hubiera matado.

 **Hiruzen:** Yo… Yo… Me rindo.

Todo el ambiente que se había vuelto demasiado pesado incluso para el Hokage se esfumo, el peliblanco regreso a su lugar retirando la kunai de la garganta del Hokage y libero a los Anbu del Genjutsu, aun así, su mirada no cambio.

 **Hao:** Iré a escoger al equipo que ira conmigo en esta misión, partiremos mañana temprano, hoy quiero descansar ya que me encargare de un asunto en el barrio Uchiha al anochecer.

El ojimixto ya se estaba retirando, en cuanto abrió la puerta, volteo a ver al Hokage y puso a los anbu en un Genjutsu nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue por un corto periodo de tiempo para dedicarle unas últimas palabras al Hokage.

 **Hao:** Todo lo que hago tiene una razón de ser, no lo hago por perjudicar, si alguien me estorba en el camino lo quitare, aun si eres tú, no me importa si eres el dios Shinobi, yo he peleado con seres más fuertes que tú y he ganado, recuerda eso antes de interponerte.

Nuevamente libero a los anbu del Genjutsu y se fue dejando pensativo al Hokage pero sobretodo, con una sensación de miedo de la cual no se libraría pronto.

Mientras, el pequeño rubio se encontraba entrenando con Hinata algo de Taijutsu, junto a ellos estaban Kame, Akane, Hana y Kurenai . Las últimas habían llegado al lugar porque no tenían nada que hacer ese día.

 **Kurenai:** Vaya… Hinata ha mejorado bastante, aunque aún se ve que no es muy buena en el Taijutsu de su clan.

Decía la pelinegra mientras veía la batalla entre Naruto y Hinata.

 **Akane:** Oka-San, recuerda que Hinata-Chan no es de mano firme, es una de las cosas necesarias para realizar el _Puño Suave._

 **Kame:** En efecto pequeña, es por ello que hemos intentado enseñarle otros estilos de pelea, eso la ha ayudado a mantener el ritmo en el entrenamiento, aunque aún no encontramos uno al que se pueda acoplar al 100%

 **Hana:** Hay que darle crédito por intentarlo, aunque… ¿No se enojara Hiashi por enseñarle otras cosas a Hinata?

 **Kurenai:** De hecho, me sorprende que no esté aquí reclamando.

 **Kame:** Hiashi-San ya dejo de lado a Hinata, se ha concentrado más en Neji y Hanabi, al final se va a terminar arrepintiendo ya que la pequeña tiene mucho potencial.

 **Akane:** Él se lo busco.

Mientras, en la pelea de Naruto y Hinata.

El pequeño rubio atacaba con golpes veloces pero la heredera Hyuga los esquivaba todos, y sin tener el Byakugan activado, Naruto se dio cuenta que seguir peleando así no ayudara así que opto por atacar algún lugar descuidado, no tardó mucho en encontrar una debilidad en la posición de las piernas de Hinata, debilidad que aprovecho para dar una leve patada en la rodilla y hacerla perder el equilibrio.

En cuanto Hinata cayó, rodo para evadir el golpe que Naruto le iba a dar y se puso de pie de un salto, el Uzumaki por su parte fue contra ella para realizar una finta para volver a hacerla caer, la Hyuga previo esto evadiendo el primer golpe y dando un salto para evitar la barrida de Naruto, la Hyuga se posiciono a espaldas del rubio y le dio un empujón haciéndolo caer, para rematar, le dirigió un golpe a puño cerrado a su cabeza deteniéndolo a centímetros de esta.

 **Hinata:** Parece que gane otra vez Naruto-Kun [Extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse].

 **Naruto:** Eso parece Hinata-Chan [Aceptando la ayuda de Hinata y levantándose] cada día eres más hábil.

 **Hinata:** Lo sé, aunque aún me pregunto ¿Porque debemos esconder nuestras habilidades en la academia?

 **Naruto:** Oto-San me lo explico el otro día, "un buen ninja no lo enseña todo desde un principio, siempre tiene un as oculto".

 **Hinata:** Ya veo… aunque, siento que si mostráramos nuestro potencial los Uchiha dejarían de molestarnos.

 **Naruto:** No lo creo, Hikari no es mala persona pero Sasuke, el en lugar de dejarnos en paz nos trataría peor por la envidia.

 **Hinata:** Bueno, si lo pones así…

Mientras ellos hablaban, Hao apareció y los interrumpió dando un anuncio importante.

 **Hao:** ¡Peque, empaca tus cosas, vamos a salir de la aldea mañana temprano, lleva lo suficiente para un par de días!

 **Naruto:** ¡Hai Oto-San!

Contesto Naruto para inmediatamente despedirse de Hinata y sus cuidadoras para ir al complejo Ootsutsuki.

 **Kurenai:** ¿Se puede saber porque tanta urgencia de salir Hao-San?

 **Naruto:** Voy a llevármelo a una misión fuera de la aldea, sé que es peligroso pero le servirá de entrenamiento, además, es bueno que conozca otros lugares.

 **Hana:** ¡¿El Hokage te va a dejar llevarte a Naruto?!

 **Hao:** A ese viejo no le quedo de otra, quiso replicarme pero al final no hizo más que aceptar mi petición… por cierto, ¿Ustedes pueden venir?

 **Hana/Kurenai:** ¡¿Nosotras?!

 **Hao:** Si, lo que pasa es que necesito buenos ninjas de rastreo para encontrar a alguien.

 **Kame:** Supongo que es de Itachi Uchiha de quien habla [Poso su mirada en Hao quien asintió], bien, en ese caso yo también debería ir.

 **Hao:** No Kame, necesito que tú te quedes a cuidar el complejo, no sabemos que esté planeando "cierta persona", ha estado muy callado últimamente.

 **Kame:** Entiendo… Aun así, estaré disponible si necesita refuerzos Hao-Sama.

Al decir esto último la Anbu Kame desapareció dejando solo a Kurenai, Hana y Akane.

 **Akane:** Hao-San, creí que Itachi se había vuelto un ninja renegado.

 **Hao:** Solo en título pequeña, el joven Uchiha siempre expreso su lealtad a la aldea de la hoja, no importa que es lo que diga la gente, el siempre será un ninja de Konoha.

 **Kurenai:** Bueno… Supongo que lo mejor será irnos a empezar a empacar así que, con su permiso Hao-San.

 **Hana:** Igual, si la misión es encontrar a Itachi lo mejor será estar bien preparada.

Con esto últimos Hana, Kurenai y Akari se retiraron dejando solos a Hao y a Hinata que se había mantenido callada en todo el rato.

 **Hinata:** Etto… ¿Yo puedo ir?.

 **Hao:** … Aunque te has vuelto muy hábil en lo que respecta a Taijutsu no puedo decir que si a tu petición, tu aun perteneces a otro clan, ellos son los que toman este tipo de decisiones no yo.

 **Hinata:** Pero estoy segura que a Oto-San no le importara, él ni siquiera notara que no estoy.

 **Hao:** Quizás Hiashi no pero que me dices de tu Oka-San.

 **Hinata:** …

 **Hao:** Sé que es difícil para ti vivir con tu clan, pero aun y cuando tu propia familia puede llegar a ser una molestia aún hay quienes se preocupan, no es un secreto para nadie el trato que te da Hiashi, sé que Neji no te tiene afecto y Hanabi cada vez se vuelve más fastidiosa pero Haruka aun te ama, ella aún se preocupa por ti.

 **Hinata:** Ti-tiene Razón Hao-San, lo siento.

 **Hao:** No te preocupes, mira, para que no estés triste te diré un secreto [fijándose que no haya nadie cerca y acercándose al oído de Hinata a susurrar lo siguiente] tengo una sorpresa para toda esa bola de fastidiosos Hyuga, una sorpresa que te va a gustar, pero vas a tener que aguantar unos años más allí.

 **Hinata:** ¿No les va a hacer daño?.

 **Hao:** Solo si me provocan pero no te preocupes, nadie morirá, lo que si es que tendrás más tiempo con Naruto ¿Qué te parece?

 **Hinata:** [Fantaseando con el rubio con el rostro bastante rojo] Na-Naruto-Kun…

 **Hao:** Solo espera unos años más, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

 **Hinata:** Hai…

 **Hao:** Bien, ahora regresa a casa que seguramente tu Oka-San ya se está preocupando.

La pequeña Hyuga empezó a caminar a su casa mientras pensaba en las palabras del ojimixto, mientras, Hao ya completamente solo empezó a pensar en lo que tenía planeado para los próximos eventos, aunque también pensaba en otras cosas.

 **Hao:** (Esta noche saldré a cazar hehehe…)

De noche en el barrio Uchiha…

Todos descansaban tranquilamente en el barrio Uchiha, no había alma despierta, todo era paz y tranquilidad, eso no iba a durar tanto ya que un grupo de 7 civiles habían entrado al lugar con pintura, algunos objetos arrojadizos y armas por si acaso.

 **Civil:** Ya verán que como la traición se paga, esta vez, habrá más que mensajes pintados en las casas, esta vez, esa puta traidora será castigada, aunque también podríamos castigar a algunas otras Uchihas hehehe…

Ya estaban en la casa de la líder del clan, estaban forzando la puerta cuando repentinamente todo se tornó oscuro.

 **Civil:** ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

No había más que oscuridad alrededor de ellos, lo único distinguible eran los civiles que estaban temblando de miedo, de pronto, una risa gruesa y monstruosa empezó a hacer eco en ese escenario tan sombrío.

 **Civil:** [Temblando de miedo] ¡¿Quién eres?!, ¡Muéstrate!.

En eso, todos ellos se quedaron completamente quietos y callados, su cuerpo dejo de responderles, no podían ni parpadear.

 **Hao:** [Dirigiéndoles una mirada muerta mientras les hablaba con una voz gruesa llena de odio] De acuerdo, aquí estoy, ¿Qué me van a hacer idiotas?

Nadie se movió ni hablo, no podían, por más que intentaban hacerle frente a esa sensación no podían quitársela de encima.

 **Hao:** Las personas como ustedes me enferman, creen saber lo que es la justicia y hacen cosas tan estúpidas como estas creyéndose los héroes pero no… son solo un desperdicio de espacio y aire en este mundo, aunque no hoy, no, esta noche justificaran su existencia sirviéndome para probar unas nuevas herramientas que cree.

El peliblanco saca de su abrigo un pergamino del cual saca unos cuantos senbon.

 **Hao:** Parecen senbon comunes y corrientes pero no, los hice yo mismo, su función es bastante simple… torturar. Hoy, ustedes los probaran todos hehehe… vámonos que la noche es joven hehehe.

 **Notas de autor:**

Sé que debí de haber subido este capítulo hace tiempo pero me llego tarea, mucha tarea, y casi todo se tenía que hacer a mano en la libreta lo cual es todavía más tardado, espero y me disculpen por eso.

En el próximo capítulo empezara la misión de buscar a Itachi pero no tomara más que ese capítulo ya que después quiero hacer un salto en el tiempo al día de graduación de Naruto.

Si se preguntan porque pues es simple, después de la graduación es cuando empezaremos a ver como el Naruto de esta línea de tiempo mejoro considerablemente a comparación con el Naruto de la línea de tiempo original, aunque eso es obvio ya que este si recibió entrenamiento desde antes.

Otra cosa que quería decirles es que quería hacer un pequeño Omake en el próximo capítulo, pero del tipo de Omake en el que los personajes se mostraban como actores saliendo del set y todo eso, claro que al no ser parte de la historia original solo usaría a los personajes que yo cree, eso para evitarme problemas aunque no sé si ya con la renuncia de derecho a lo canon de la serie se pueda… aun ocupo pensarlo.

En fin, me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…


	20. Chapter 20

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Capítulo 20: El destino de Itachi.**

Un nuevo día empezaba en la Aldea de la Hoja, como siempre, los aldeanos se preparaban para empezar labores, las tiendas se abrían y la actividad se hacía presente, pronto las calles de la Aldea de la Hoja se llenaban de gente y shinobis.

Por otro lado, un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos de distintos colores salía de un edificio con una sonrisa un tanto cuanto escalofriante, detrás de él, un hombre grande de aspecto rudo salía casi sudando.

 **Hao:** Entonces… ¿Entendiste o quieres que te repita el efecto de las Senbon Ibiki-San?

 **Ibiki:** [Con algo de miedo] N-no… La… Demostración que diste ayudo a dejar todo muy claro.

 **Hao:** Excelente, ten, te dejare un juego de Senbon por si las llegas a necesitar [Sacando un pergamino con un sello de almacenamiento y entregándoselo a Ibiki] Ya sabes cómo funcionan los sellos, aplica chakra y lo que este dentro saldrá.

 **Ibiki:** Cl-claro… No hay problema.

 **Hao:** Bueno, me voy, tengo una misión que cumplir y me quedan… 40 minutos para prepararme.

 **Ibiki:** … Si… Buena suerte con eso…

Ibiki solo observaba como el peliblanco se alejaba, ya estando lo suficientemente lejos, dio un fuerte respiro, casi como si se hubiera estado conteniendo mucho tiempo.

 **Ibiki:** Ese tipo… es alguien de temer.

Mientras tanto en el complejo Ootsutsuki…

Kaguya y las pequeñas estaban en la mesa del comedor disfrutando de un buen Ramen que dejo Ayame antes de irse a trabajar en Ichiraku, comían tranquilamente mientras esperaban al peliblanco que les había avisado que estaría con ellas temprano antes de irse, la razón, no sabía cuánto duraría la misión así que quería convivir con quienes lo consideraban su familia… aunque no de la forma que a él le gustaría…

No esperaron tanto ya que el peliblanco se presentó ante ellas al minuto que empezaron a comer, se sirvió un poco, iba a ir directo a la mesa pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea, fue directo al cuarto del rubio Uzumaki y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se puso frente a él y empezó a comer haciendo el suficiente ruido para despertar al pequeño Naruto.

 **Naruto:** [empieza a abrir los ojos con cansancio pero se le quita en cuanto el aroma a Ramen le llega, despierta completamente y observa al peliblanco comer frente a el] Oto-San… ¿Eso es?...

 **Hao:** Si… Ramen preparado por las manos de Ayame… por el sabor podría decir que te lo preparo con mucho amor, lástima que se acabó.

 **Naruto:** [Abre los ojos en estado de shock para empezar a gritar] ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ACABO?!

 **Hao:** Eso te pasa por no levantarte temprano…

 **Naruto:** [Empieza a llorar cómicamente mientras ve hacia el suelo con un aura deprimente] El… Ramen… Se fue…

 **Hao:** [Riendo un poco mientras se levanta y se dirige de nuevo hacia el comedor] Solo era una broma peque, todavía queda mucho Ramen, si te empiezas a alistar para la misión puede que alcances a comer una buena ración antes de irnos.

En lo que Hao llego a la mesa y se sentó, Naruto preparo sus cosas a una velocidad impresionante, se cambió, se sirvió ramen y se sentó junto al peliblanco.

 **Hao:** (… Solo para alcanzar Ramen el peque hizo todo en un tiempo inhumano, Minato estaría llorando, pero no sé si de orgullo ya que su hijo supero la velocidad del _Hirashin_ , o de vergüenza ya que fue más veloz que el… No importa) Niñas, ¿ha pasado algo interesante? [Observando a la pelinegra] Rem-Chan, estas muy callada, más que de costumbre.

 **Rem:** No es nada Oto-San… es solo… hay un niño que me da una sensación extraña, como si fuera a perder a muchos seres queridos en el futuro.

Hao se quedó pensativo ante esto, el sabia el porqué de ese presentimiento, esperaba que esa pequeña tardara un poco más en tener ese tipo de sensaciones.

 **Hao:** (Supongo que tendré que enseñarle a controlar eso… vaya, es problemático tener que cuidar a una pequeña Shinigami sin duda pero no me arrepiento de haberla adoptado) Mmm... Cuando regrese de mi misión me dices que niño es y hablamos con el ¿Qué te parece?

 **Rem:** Gracias Oto-San, siento que a ese niño le van a hacer falta algunos amigos…

En cuanto acabo Hao volteo para ver a la pequeña peliazul, la niña apenas se dio cuenta volteo la mirada algo sonrojada.

 **Hao:** … ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Azula-Chan?

 **Azula:** [Sonrojada y apenada] Y-yo, n-no, no hi-hice nada…

 **Hao:** …

 **Azula:** … ¡Bien!, puede que… tal vez… yo haya… incendiado el dojo.

 **Hao:** … Estabas practicando los jutsus de tu clan ¿Verdad?

 **Azula:** Nooooo… so-solo uno o d-dos.

 **Hao:** [Con la mano en el rostro y voz cansada] Ya te he dicho muchas veces que los jutsus de tu clan son muy peligrosos, todavía no estás en edad para practicarlos.

 **Azula:** Pero quiero hacerlo, nunca lograre mi objetivo si no aprendo las técnicas de mi clan.

 **Hao:** La venganza y el rencor nunca han sido buenos para nadie, deja de lado eso y mejor juega ahora que eres pequeña y puedes hacerlo, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad con tu clan como para que te creas su vengadora.

 **Azula:** [triste] H-hai…

 **Hao:** Mira, te diré algo, te empezare a enseñar el Taijutsu de tu clan si me prometes dejar de buscar venganza.

 **Azula:** ¡Pero! [Ve que Hao la mira de forma severa] E-está bien, ya no buscare a ese traidor, pero si me encuentro con esa lombriz rastrera no esperen que tenga piedad.

Hao solo suspiro pesadamente, esa pequeña y su sed de venganza ya eran algo de todos los días, pero bueno, al menos esta vez prometió que no buscaría a su objetivo, eso ya no es un avance.

 **Hao:** (Me pregunto si todos los dragones habrán sido así de testarudos… Ahora que lo pienso, el viejo no lo era… Supongo que los años los ayudan a comprender mejor las cosas.)

Mientras Hao pensaba no se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña peliblanca se empezó a acercar a él, no fue hasta que se recostó en su brazo que el ojimixto finalmente volteo.

 **?:** Oto-San, ¿Puedo acompañarlos en su misión?

 **Hao:** Lo siento, no puedes Himari-Chan, sabes bien que no puedo dejar que vayas de misión hasta que seas Gennin o hasta que controles esos ojos.

 **Himari:** Prometo no usar esas habilidades Oto-San.

 **Hao:** Tal vez la próxima Himari-Chan, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto regrese te ayudare a controlar esos ojos.

La pequeña Himari se alegró un poco, aunque se veía que si le hubiera gustado salir de misión con su Oto-San, Naruto no presto mucha atención a la conversación ya que estaba comiendo, como quiera, no es como que le sorprenda las cosas que esas niñas podían hacer, Hao ya le había dicho que no eran niñas comunes y corrientes.

Una vez que acabaron, tomaron sus maletas, se despidieron y fueron rumbo a la puerta para esperar al resto del equipo de rastreo, ya estaban a unos metros cuando pudieron ver a Hana Inuzuka, sus tres canes y a…

 **Hao:** (No puede ser… ¡¿Es enserio que Tsume Inuzuka también vino?!) [Sonrisa forzada] Tsume… Hai, ¿Qué hace la líder del clan Inuzuka aquí?

 **Tsume:** Bueno, escuche de tu pequeña misión y decidí que sería bueno ayudar, además, ya tiene tiempo que no salgo de misión y no quisiera oxidarme.

 **Hao:** Según recuerdo solo le informe a Hana.

 **Tsume:** Ella me dijo a mí y yo fui a hablar con el Hokage para ver si podía participar, según el tu dijiste que puede participar quien se ofrezca.

 **Hao:** … [Suspiro] Si, esas fueron mis palabras, en fin, bienvenida a bordo, ahora solo nos falta esperar a Kurenai.

De un momento a otro, la ojiroja aparece de un salto a espaldas de Hao el cual voltea a verla.

 **Hao:** Tú no eres de las que se tardan…

 **Kurenai:** Perdón, tuve que ir a dejar a Akane a la academia, ella insistía en que también quería ir.

 **Hao:** Entiendo, bueno, ya que estamos completos será mejor irnos.

Salieron de las puertas de la Aldea y empezaron a caminar, avanzaron unos cuantos Kilómetros cuando Hao pidió que se detuvieran un momento.

 **Hao:** Mmm…

 **Naruto:** Sucede algo Oto-San.

 **Hao:** Si, pero ya se están ocupando de eso, solo espera un momento.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que no hubo más que silencio, todos se preguntaban que rayos estaba pasando hasta que el peliblanco hablo.

 **Hao:** ¿Esos eran todos Miu?

De entre los arboles salió una chica de cabello rosa con ropa muy reveladora siendo que solo tenía lo que parecía un sostén y un short realmente pequeño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Hao al darse cuenta solo pudo suspirar cansado, sabía que algo así pasaría tomando en cuenta que es una Sucubu.

 **Miu:** Todos han sido neutralizados, ninguno tuvo oportunidad de escapar.

Por su parte, Kurenai, Hana y Tsume estaban sorprendidas por la vestimenta de la chica, aunque Kurenai y Hana estaban bastante rojas, de enojo y vergüenza ya que el pequeño Naruto podría ser pervertido por eso según ellas.

 **Kurenai/Hana:** ¡PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!

 **Naruto:** A mí no me molesta, ¿No recuerdan que solíamos bañarnos juntos?

Ahora el sorprendido era Hao, el cual veía tanto a Hana y Kurenai con una mirada que decía "¿Es en serio?".

 **Kurenai:** yo… emmm…

 **Hana:** ¡FUE IDEA DE ANKO!

 **Hao:** … Olvídenlo, ¿Miu, podrías ponerte algo encima? Lo que pasa es que llamas demasiado la atención así.

 **Miu:** Hai, Hao-Sama.

Miu rápidamente desapareció para reaparecer ahora con una gran capa café que la cubría completamente.

 **Tsume:** Oye Hao, ¿Quién es ella? Nunca la había visto en la aldea.

 **Hao:** Ella es una shinobi que trabaja para mí, viene de un clan que se especializa en… métodos de seducción para múltiples usos en la vida shinobi, ya sabes, infiltración, recolección de información, etc.

 **Tsume:** Supongo que eso explica su forma de vestir.

 **Hao:** Para su clan es normal vestir así, es parte de sus técnicas.

Sin más que explicar el grupo siguió su camino siendo Tsume y Hana junto a sus perros quienes lideraban ya que ellas eran quienes debían buscar el rastro de Itachi y seguirlo, no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, aunque no era un rastro fresco realmente, era todo lo que tenían por el momento.

Caminaron durante un largo rato hasta llegar a la frontera que conectaba el País del Fuego con el País de las Aguas Termales, se encontraron con la guardia fronteriza.

No hubo problema, solo se identificaron y mostraron un rollo con la firma del Hokage que tenía los detalles de su misión, sin más continuaron su viaje hasta llegar a unas aguas termales que también era posada.

 **Hao:** Lo mejor será descansar, ya está oscureciendo estamos muy cerca de la frontera con el País del Rayo.

 **Tsume:** No creo que haya mucho problema, si nos dan problemas podríamos fácilmente encargarnos de ellos.

 **Hao:** (Por favor… Que no se acerque tanto… Ese aroma que tiene me distrae.) Si… No sería lo mejor, nuestro trato con los ninjas de Kumo no es tan bueno desde… El incidente Hyuga.

 **Kurenai:** Hao-San tiene razón, lo mejor será evitar a los ninjas de Kumo, especialmente en la noche.

 **Tsume:** Tsk… Está bien, aun así, si mi olfato no me falla, el rastro que dejo Itachi nos llevara al País del Rayo.

 **Hao:** Me lo temía, aun así, es mejor hablar con ellos con luz de día, lo que menos queremos es dar una imagen sospechosa.

Hao fue a hablar con el encargado del lugar para rentar habitaciones para todas, ya con las llaves de las habitaciones, el ojimixto se dirigió al grupo.

 **Hao:** Muy bien, en una habitación dormiremos el peque y yo, en la otra dormirán Kurenai-San, Miu-San, Hana-San y Tsume-San con sus canes, ¿les parece bien?

 **Todas:** Hai

 **Naruto:** Oto-San, ¿Podemos usar las aguas termales?

 **Hao:** Por supuesto, es lo que incluye el servicio.

Mas tardo el peliblanco en decirlo que el pequeño rubio en correr directo a las aguas termales dejando a todas con una sonrisa y a un Hao pensativo.

 **Hao:** (Mmm… Veo que le gustan mucho las aguas termales, aún hay espacios que puedo usar, tal vez haga unas en el complejo aunque… No sé porque creo que esa idea me traerá problemas en el futuro… Nooo, no creo que pase nada.)

Hao fue rumbo a su habitación a dejar sus maletas y las de Naruto, las chicas lo acompañaron a dejar lo poco que traían de equipaje.

 **Hao:** (… Rayos, está detrás de mí, lo sé, siento ese aroma, no comprendo que clase de perfume usa pero me distrae mucho…)

 **Tsume:** ¿Y no vas a ir a descansar con Naruto Hao-San?

 **Hao:** Si, definitivamente necesito descansar, he estado haciendo un montón de cosas últimamente.

 **Hana:** ¿Muchas cosas? Hao-San, solo lo he visto entrenar a Naruto-Kun.

 **Hao:** A veces no soy yo, en ocasiones salgo de la aldea y dejo un clon de sombra para que se encargue de entrenarlo.

 **Kurenai:** ¿Se podría saber a dónde va Hao-San? si no es mucha molestia claro.

 **Hao:** Recolecto información de técnicas, visito a algunas personas importantes, etc. casi todo es relacionado con cosas que le voy a enseñar al peque o algún trato beneficioso para la Aldea.

Todas se quedaron impresionadas ya que ninguna detectaba cuando se iba y dejaba al clon, iban a seguir preguntando pero decidieron dejarlo para otra ocasión ya que ellas también se sentían cansadas y querían relajarse en las termas.

Hao no tardó mucho en unírsele al pequeño Naruto en las termas, se recostó en una roca cercana y dejo que el agua caliente lo relajara, el pequeño rubio lo veía detenidamente ya que se había dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de cicatrices que tenía, no eran muy notorias pero si venían en gran cantidad.

 **Naruto:** Oto-San, ¿Esas son cicatrices de tus batallas?

 **Hao:** [Abriendo un ojo ya que tenía ambos cerrados para relajarse más] ¿Mmm?... Ah, sí, como te dije antes peque, yo viajaba mucho y bueno, estas tierras están plagadas de ninjas, no todos buenos.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y para que viajabas tanto?

 **Hao:** Para aprender, el largo camino que he recorrido me ha ayudado a aprender no solo técnicas de combate, también costumbres, historias, lugares, etc. todo eso es importante para ser un buen shinobi.

 **Naruto:** ¿He? Pero yo creí que lo mejor era aprender técnicas de combate y Jutsus.

 **Hao:** Eso te da una manera de defenderte, pero hay muchas más, a veces hablar ayuda a evitar conflictos innecesarios.

 **Naruto:** Ohhh… No sabía eso… ¿Entonces si alguna vez soy el líder de alguna misión el saber esas cosas me ayudarían a que no mataran a mis compañeros?

 **Hao:** Es una buena pregunta, y te puedo decir que la respuesta depende de la situación, hay ocasiones donde la negociación puede ser parte de la solución, sin embargo, hay más situaciones donde al enemigo no le importara lo que puedas darle o decirle, en ese momento el conflicto será inevitable.

 **Naruto:** Ya veo… Aun así me gustaría aprender todo eso ya que podría evitar que mueran inocentes.

Hao sonrió ante eso último, su creador siempre buscaba hacer lo mejor para las demás personas, no importaba su edad, realmente no importaba si no era el mismo Naruto que lo creo, la esencia era la misma.

A la mañana siguiente, todos iban directo a la frontera del País del Rayo, en cuanto estuvieron a unos metros de la frontera aparecieron cinco ninjas de Kumo, los cuales no parecían muy felices por la presencia de ninjas de Konoha.

 **Hao:** [Susurrando a Tsume y a Hana] ¿Seguras que el rastro va necesariamente a la Aldea de la Nube?

 **Hana:** [También susurrando] Hai Hao-San, el aroma de Itachi Uchiha está muy fresco aquí, es probable que siga cerca pero no lo sabremos hasta que entremos.

 **Hao:** [Susurrando] Entiendo… [Dirigiéndose a los ninjas de Kumo] Buen día caballeros, venimos aquí por una misión de nuestra aldea, le estamos siguiendo el rastro a un ninja en específico y parece ser que paso por el País del Rayo.

 **Ninja de Kumo:** No nos interesa, no van a pasar.

 **Hao:** … Aquí tengo la documentación de nuestra misión, se los juro, nuestras intenciones no son malas, además, no creo que solo nuestro grupo pueda contra toda su aldea.

 **Ninja de Kumo:** No nos vamos a arriesgar, solo lárguense de aquí o si no tomaremos esto como un acto hostil.

 **Hao:** (Mmm… esto parece sospechoso… no nos deja pasar y ahora nos pide que nos vayamos…)

 **Kami:** (Hao, acabo de desactivar los sellos de tus habilidades sensoriales, úsalas ahora)

Hao no perdió tiempo he hizo lo que Kami-Sama le pidió, mientras, los guardias fronterizos estaban cada vez más enojados, aunque algunos parecían más nerviosos.

 **Ninja de Kumo:** Mi paciencia se está acabando, váyanse inmediatamente si no quieren problemas con el Raikage.

 **Hao:** … [Voz muerta y sin sentimientos con mirada sin vida] Mátenlos…

 **Grupo de Hao:** ¡He!

 **Hao:** … Mátenlos ahora… Secuestraron a un habitante de la Aldea de la Hoja.

El grupo de Hao abrió los ojos con sorpresa para inmediatamente pasar a tomar posiciones de combate, Tsume y Hana tomaron la posición de Taijutsu de su clan poniéndose en cuatro patas mientras gruñían al enemigo, sus compañeros caninos las acompañaron, Kurenai saco un Kunai mientras usaba chakra en sus ojos para hacerlos brillar de forma intimidante y se preparaba para lanzar algún Genjutsu al enemigo, Miu tomo algo de distancia mientras se preparaba para combatir si las cosas se salían de control, después de todo, con su fuerza podría acabarlos fácilmente pero Hao le pidió ser discreta, Hao desapareció del lugar en un parpadeo para después reaparecer manchado de sangre y con Hanabi Hyuga, hija menor de Hiashi Hyuga y hermana de Hinata en su hombro, fue donde Naruto que también había tomado posición de batalla y les dijo a todas y a Naruto.

 **Hao:** Cuídenla, yo tengo que irme un momento, pero volveré enseguida.

 **Kurenai:** Hao-San, ¿A dónde va?

 **Hao:** A resolver esto…

En cuanto Hao desapareció inicio la pelea inicio, Hana y Tsume con sus canes se ocuparon de tres de ellos, empezaron un combate de Taijutsu en el cual los ninjas de Kumo atacaban con movimientos fuertes pero las Inuzuka los superaban en velocidad y agilidad, en un descuido, uno de los ninjas de Kumo fue mordido por los compañeros de cana, el grito de dolor distrajo a los otros dos, Tsume aprovecho para embestir a uno mientras su compañero mordía al otro en las piernas para hacerlo más lento y que de menos problemas.

Mientras eso pasaba con la matriarca Inuzuka y su hija, Kurenai se encargaba de los otros dos, si bien no era especialista en Taijutsu sabía lo suficiente para defenderse, aun así, sabía que lo mejor era esquivar y defender hasta que se viera una abertura entre los ataques de los ninjas de Kumo, allí fue cuando uno de ellos al hacer un movimiento mal calculado perdió el equilibrio un momento, Kurenai aprovecho y le clavo un Kunai en el brazo derecho, aprovechando que el dolor no lo dejaría moverse unos segundos saco otra kunai y la clavo en la pierna izquierda, el ninja de Kumo alzo la vista para verla con odio, Kurenai aprovecho esto y lo metió dentro de un Genjutsu que lo noqueo, sin embargo, no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la ausencia del otro ninja con el que estaba peleando.

Naruto termino de desatar a Hanabi que solo recupero la conciencia empezó a lanzar reclamos y protestas contra los ninjas de Kumo y los de Konoha, sus reclamos se hicieron más fuertes en cuanto Naruto se abalanzo sobre ella para protegerla del ultimo ninja que venía por ella, Naruto inmediatamente se puso de pie, saco un Kunai y se puso en guardia, su enemigo lo veía confiado, grave error, el ninja de Kumo se lanzó con una Kunai sin hacer ningún tipo de plan, creía que un niño no podría hacer nada, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando el rubio no solo lo repelió, sino que sostuvo una pelea de Taijutsu contra él, viendo que el niño era fuerte, el ninja de Kumo se tomó más en serio el combate lo cual puso en problemas a Naruto, especialmente cuando en un descuido recibió una herida en el pecho por la Kunai de su enemigo, aun así, se mantuvo firme al momento de defender a la Hyuga menor la cual guardo silencio mientras observaba el combate.

Pasaron unos minutos así, las demás todavía tenían energías pero seguir, Naruto por otra parte ya se estaba cansando, estaba muy herido, había recibido varios golpes y algunos cortes en el transcurso del combate, aun así, mantuvo su posición, el ninja de Kumo ya se estaba cansando, mejor dicho, ya se estaba hartando del rubio, decidió terminar con él, tomo distancia e hizo posiciones de manos para atacarlo con un jutsu de rayo, Naruto no lo podía esquivar, si lo hacia Hanabi, que estaba detrás de él, terminaría herida, no le importó y recibió el ataque de lleno, las demás vieron esto con los ojos abiertos, Miu que aún estaba a distancia decidió actuar yendo directamente al ninja para atacarlo, el ninja de Kumo ni siquiera la vio venir cuando sintió la enorme cantidad de golpes que estaba recibiendo que en cuanto acabo se desmayó por el tremendo dolor que sentía.

Las demás también estaban furiosas, estaban a punto de ir a seguir con el castigo de quien lastimo a Naruto cuando Hao volvió a aparecer y dejo sentir su instinto asesino en los ninjas de Kumo que nada pudieron hacer, especialmente porque el ojimixto venía con alguien más, un hombre alto y musculoso de piel bronceada, este venía acompañado de dos personas, uno era un tipo parecido a el de lentes oscuros y la otra era una jovencita con pelo rubio y largo.

 **?:** Así que era cierto… ¿Quién les ordeno que secuestraran a la Hyuga?

 **Ninja de Kumo:** [Hablando automáticamente con una voz llena de miedo] E-el… Consejo… Raikage-Sama

El grupo de Hao abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no solo por la presencia del Raikage, sino porque él no fue quien mando a secuestrar a la pequeña Hyuga, de cierta forma es comprensible, todas las Aldeas tienen o han tenido problemas con el consejo.

 **Raikage:** …

 **Hao:** Dejare que te encargues de eso, pero la Aldea de la Hoja necesitara hablar esto con más calma, no estaría mal que te reúnas con el Hokage para aclarar este incidente.

 **Raikage:** Supongo que tienes razón, mandare un halcón mensajero para marcar una fecha para reunirnos, espero que tú también estés allí Hao.

 **Hao:** Soy consejero del Hokage, por supuesto que estar allí, [Viendo a los acompañantes del Raikage] ellos también pueden venir si lo deseas, después de todo, no te conviene dejar a tus Jinchuriki en la Aldea sin tu cuidado, se lo ignorantes que pueden ser los Aldeanos.

 **Raikage:** Si… Pueden ser una gran molestia, ¿Qué dicen, Bee y Yugito?

 **Bee:** A la aldea podemos ir, nos vamos a divertir Yeah.

 **Yugito:** No estaría mal, escuche que la Aldea de la Hoja también tiene un Jinchuriki, me gustaría conocerlo.

 **Hao:** Aquí esta, es el peque de… [Viendo a Naruto sumamente lastimado]… ¿Quién fue?

 **Miu:** Hao-Sama, aquí está el culpable, ya me encargue de el…

Hao volteo hacia el ninja que estaba a los pies de Miu, se acercó a él y le dio algo de chakra para que se recuperara, todos se dieron cuenta de esto, apenas iban a preguntar porque cuando el ninja abrió los ojos y vio a Hao, inmediatamente después dio un grito desgarrador, como si estuviera pasando por la peor de las torturas, en menos de 15 segundos guardo silencio y cayo.

 **Hao:** [Voz sin sentimientos] Espero que no te moleste un ninja menos en tu Aldea pero no puedo dejar que traten al peque así, después de todo, él es mi responsabilidad.

Todos veían la escena con asombro y terror, sabían que un Genjutsu podría servir para torturar y matar pero los gritos del ahora cadáver sonaban a que le paso algo inhumano, no sabían que había visto pero tampoco querían averiguarlo, Hao se dirigió al rubio y lo recostó en un árbol mientras usaba su chakra para sanar algunas de sus heridas, no paso mucho para que recobrara la conciencia y se pusiera de pie, habiendo terminado eso Hao volvió a hablar con el Raikage.

 **Hao:** Bueno, eso es todo, nosotros regresaremos a nuestra Aldea, sugiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo, A, encárgate de esta basura por favor porque si esto vuelve a pasar, no tendré tanta piedad.

En cuanto dijo esto A llamo a sus ninjas para que regresaran a su Aldea, Hao ya le había explicado que la sensación que les dio los hará sumamente sumisos por unas horas, no podrán resistir ninguna orden.

Cuando los ninjas de Kumo desaparecieron de la vista de todos Hao dirigió su vista a un árbol y hablo.

 **Hao:** Ya puedes salir Itachi, sé que estas allí…

Itachi Uchiha apareció frente a Hao de un gran salto, se veía algo maltratado, solo un poco, seguramente se había topado con algunos bandidos o ninjas renegados.

 **Itachi:** Si vienen a buscarme para que regrese a la Aldea les diré que se olviden de esto, no regresare hasta traer a mi Padre conmigo para hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes.

 **Hao:** No venimos por eso, todo lo contrario, puedes seguir así el tiempo que quieras pero no lo hagas solo, no te imaginas como has preocupado a tu madre.

 **Itachi:** Lo se… pero no puedo dejar que Fugaku Uchiha siga libre, no después de lo que hizo.

 **Hao:** Por eso te digo que no lo hagas solo, además, Fugaku tiene a sus seguidores, tu solo no podrás contra todos ellos… ¡Miu!

 **Miu:** Hai Hao-Sama.

 **Hao:** De ahora en adelante seguirás y cuidaras de Itachi Uchiha, procura que nada malo le pase, si te dice que no interfieras en una batalla entonces no lo hagas a menos que la situación se torne critica, entonces entraras ya sea para darle una mano o para retirarse, entendido.

 **Miu:** Hai Hao-Sama.

 **Hao:** Ahora, lo que voy a decir es un secreto que ni siquiera el Hokage sabe, esto se tiene que quedar entre nosotros, no podemos dejar que nadie se entere.

 **Todos:** Hai.

 **Hao:** Itachi, si te lo digo a ti es porque también quiero ayudarte a que seas más fuerte y cumplas con tus objetivos… ¿Qué sabes de la Aldea del Remolino?

 **Notas de Autor:**

Bien… primero que nada una disculpa por el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, la universidad cada vez se vuelve más difícil, no se imaginan, pero bueno, ya las razones por las que me iba a retrasar las puse en mi perfil.

Vaya revelación que les di de esas niñas ¿No?, bueno, todo tiene su razón de ser, no crean que solo porque ellas estén aquí la historia será más fácil, todo tiene que tener un equilibrio, ya luego verán a que me refiero.

¿Naruto le dio pelea a un guardia fronterizo? Más que nada resistió, y eso fue porque el tipo era un Chunnin confiado, además, este Naruto entreno desde mucho antes que el original, aprendió varios estilos de Taijutsu, no digo que muchos, solo varios y no al 100%

Con respecto a lo anterior… como se darán cuenta este no es un fanfic tipo Naruto Overpower, no, eso le quita la esencia al personaje, al menos desde mi punto de vista ya que en la serie Naruto se esfuerza por conseguir lo que quiere, eso es lo que me agrada.

¿Itachi y Uzu?, bueno, luego de pensarlo bien se me vino esa idea a la mente, relacionar a este personaje con esas tierras, espero que les guste lo que viene porque yo pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello.

No crean que me olvide de que Hanabi está allí escuchando todo, no es nada que un borrado de memoria no arregle, solo lo que se le dira a Itachi, lo demás lo recordara claramente, tal vez en algún punto también recuerde lo demás pero ya veremos

Ahora, respondiendo el ultimo comentario…

 **AcidESP**

Lamento decirte que este si será un harem grande pero no como otros, es decir, este si tendrá una mayor justificación para los enamoramientos que va a haber, no solo será de "amor a primera vista" o "Esta guapo, me gusta" no digo que sea malo usar eso para justificar el enamoramiento, pero abusar de ello vuelve al fanfic muy… fastidioso.

Solo para que te des una idea, Hinata es la única 100% enamorada de Naruto, Naruko por otra parte acaba de llegar y apenas está conociendo a su hermano, finalmente Hikari solo lo hace por molestar a Hinata y celos, pero no celos de "Ese chico debería estar conmigo porque es muy guapo" no, otro tipo de celos que explicare después, pero y sin temor a hacerte spoiler porque ya se ve venir, sus sentimientos hacia Naruto irán cambiando hasta estar muy enamoradas.

Ahora, supongo que te diste cuenta de que Hao también tendrá Harem, seguirá más o menos la misma regla, o mejor dicho siguió ya que Hao lleva más tiempo en la Aldea de la Hoja de lo que crees, en ese tiempo se ganó el corazón de muchas Kunoichis, claro que en ese tiempo había usado otro rostro y otro nombre, pero el sentimiento se mantuvo, luego sabrás bien quienes son si no es que ya te diste una idea.

Y respecto a lo último… Ciertamente una historia no es nada sin sus lectores, pero a final de cuentas es la idea del autor lo que atrae a la gente a leerlo, con esto me refiero a que si el autor tiene algo planeado eso no se puede cambiar por más que al público no le guste, aclaro esto desde ahora para que las personas que tengan reclamos, y no me refiero a ti sino a futuras personas que solo buscan fastidiar, que ni lo intenten, yo ya tengo una idea y así se va a quedar

Igual, si ya no quieres seguir leyendo adelante, hay otros fanfics interesantes en la página que podrías leer, el mío es solo uno de miles, te deseo lo mejor si este es un adiós.

 **Omake**

Había una pequeña fiesta celebrando el capítulo 20 del fanfic, todos los personajes estaban allí, desde Naruto hasta los civiles de la zona pobre, de hecho incluso estaban los otros OC de mis historias ya que no iba a discriminar a nadie en esta fiesta, yo estaba tranquilamente en una mesa cuando Hao se me acerco.

 **Hao:** Pues… tardaste un poco pero lo lograste, felicidades.

 **LordDarkros:** Solo hice lo que me gusta, aunque realmente la universidad me consumió mucho tiempo jejeje…

 **Hao:** Oye, tienes que estudiar para tener un buen trabajo.

 **LordDarkros:** Lo sé, cambiando de tema, ¿Crees que les vaya a gustar lo que sigue?

 **Hao:** Eso depende de que tengas planeado, aunque… ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Podrías no darme un harem?

 **LordDarkros:** Lo siento, ya lo tenía planeado así, además, eres demasiado bueno y caballeroso, rayos, me gustaría tener tu suerte con las chicas, digo, no un harem, pero si tener a alguien.

 **Hao:** Algún día llegara… Y… ¿Que vendrá ahora?

 **LordDarkros:** Pues… Naruto saldrá de la Academia, ocurrirá lo de Mizuki, lo del País de las Olas… Vaya… realmente se viene lo chido.

 **Hao:** ¿Yo tendré que pelear?

 **LordDarkros:** Solo en ciertas ocasiones, si pudieras pelear todo el rato la historia se volvería aburrida y predecible, por eso te limito con lo de los puntos fijos en el tiempo.

 **Hao:** ¿Tienes algún cambio importante en la historia?

 **LordDarkros:** Pues… Realmente sí, no sé si decírtelo pero tengo algunas ideas que quiero poner en acción en este fanfic.

 **Hao:** Veremos que tal te quedan en los siguientes capítulos.

 **LordDarkros:** Si, pero ahora solo celebremos, [Alzando una lata de refresco] Por el capítulo 20, lo que viene y el cumpleaños de Naruto.

 **Hao:** Cierto, hoy es 10 de Octubre jejeje… [Alzando una lata de refresco y chocándola con la del autor] Salud.

 **LordDarkros:** Salud, [Dirigiéndose al público] Nos vemos luego.


	21. Chapter 21

**La historia de Naruto, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Capitulo 21: La Graduación.**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, las aves cantaban, los comerciantes abrían sus puestos, el movimiento de los civiles se hacían notar y el colorido rostro de los Hokages era iluminado por el sol… Esperen un momento… ¿Colorido?...

Efectivamente, el rostro de los Hokages estaban pintados de tal forma que les hacía ver bastante… Tontos, desde lentes hasta dientotes, los rostros de los anteriores líderes de la hoja lucían ridículos ante la luz del nuevo día.

Muchos tomarían esto como una enorme falta de respeto, otros no le dieron tanta importancia, sin embargo, un pequeño grupo de jóvenes reconocía el trabajo de sus amigos y no podían evitar sonreír ante la "inocente travesura".

Pero hablando del culpable, o mejor dicho, los culpables, estos saltaban de tejado en tejado, estos eran un niño y una niña, ambos rubios de ojos azules con tres marcas en las mejillas, el niño tenía el cabello en punta mientras la niña lo usaba en dos coletas.

 **Naruko:** Nii-Chan, ¿No crees que nos pasamos?

 **Naruto:** [Con su sonrisa zorruna] No, además, se veían demasiado serios, les estoy haciendo un favor, [Fijándose detrás de ellos] Parece que tenemos compañía.

Detrás de ellos había 8 shinobis de la hoja, 2 ANBU, 2 Jonin y 4 Chunnin, todos estaban tratando de atrapar a los hermanos Uzumaki, sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, ni siquiera los ANBU del Hokage lograban atraparlos.

Esta no fue la excepción ya que en una vuelta de una calle poco transitada los shinobis los perdieron, se dispersaron para cubrir más terreno, todo sin darse cuenta que ambos estaban justo en sus narices, Naruto camuflajeado de la pared y Naruko de un arbusto, ambos rieron por salirse con la suya.

Sin embargo, sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por la única persona que los lograba capturar, el maestro de la academia ninja, Umino Iruka, él era un Chunnin común y corriente, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento especial y dedicado a sus estudiantes, aun así, superaba a los mismos ANBU del Hokage a la hora de capturar a "los hermanos del caos" como les llamaban las victimas de sus travesuras.

 **Iruka:** Naruto, Naruko, esta vez sí se pasaron, una cosa son las bromas que ustedes le hacen a Mizuki o a los civiles, pero esto… [Usando el Jutsu de la Gran Cabezota] ¡ESTO ES UNA GRAN FALTA DE RESPETO HACIA LOS HOKAGES DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!

 **Naruko:** [Susurrando] Te dije que nos habíamos pasado con eso…

 **Iruka:** Su castigo será limpiar los rostros de…

 **Hao:** Eso no será necesario.

El Ojimixto peliblanco apareció justo al lado de Iruka cuando estaba a punto de dar el castigo a los pequeños rubios, Iruka se le quedo viendo, en este tiempo se había dado cuenta el tipo de persona que era Hao, reclamarle no servía de nada ya que él siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, el peliblanco solo sonrió y volvió a hablar.

 **Hao:** [Mirando por encima de su hombro] ¿Cuánto fue Tsume-San?

De la nada, Tsume Inuzuka apareció encima de la barda con un cronometro en sus manos, iba acompañada de su compañero canino Kuromaru, este último tenía una mirada sería algo cansada mientras su compañera tenía una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

 **Tsume:** 15 minutos con 27 segundos, Nada mal si tomamos en cuenta el nivel de los ninjas que los cazaban.

 **Hao:** [Pensativo] Mmm… Esto solo me dice una cosa… o los peques tienen que entrenar más o [Viendo directamente hacia Iruka] Tú deberías ascender a Jounin.

 **Iruka:** ¿He? ¿Qué está pasando?

 **Naruto:** Es verdad, Iruka-Sensei nunca supo de nuestro "Entrenamiento especial"

Ahora, ustedes seguramente se preguntaran muchas cosas como, ¿Qué entrenamiento especial? O ¿Qué hace Tsume aquí? O también ¿Cómo rayos nadie más que Iruka puede atrapar a los hermanos del caos? La respuesta a estas preguntas, al menos a 2 de ellas, vienen en los siguientes flashbacks.

 **Flashback, Después de la misión para hablar con Itachi…**

El grupo estaba regresando a la Aldea de la Hoja, todo en el camino fue total tranquilidad, Hana y Kurenai hablaban con el pequeño Naruto animadamente, Hanabi Hyuga observaba todo esto con interés mientras era vigilada por Tsume y Hao, y los dos últimos estaban en silencio.

Cabe aclarar que mientras Tsume iba cómodamente callada Hao pasaba un momento de incomodidad bastante grande, ese aroma que lo distraía y que salía de la matriarca Inuzuka se sentía más fuerte por la cercanía, no sabía qué hacer, es más, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de efecto le provocaba para distraerlo tanto, no fue hasta que se detuvieron en un pueblo a descansar que finalmente pudo hablar con ella tranquilamente.

 **Hao:** Disculpe… Tsume-San…

 **Tsume:** ¿Sucede algo Hao-San?

 **Hao:** Bueno… vera, hay un asunto que tengo que decirle, no sé cómo explicarlo pero…

 **Tsume:** ¿Tiene que ver la razón por la cual me evitas?

 **Hao:** Si, disculpe por eso Tsume-San, no creí que fuera tan obvio…

 **Tsume:** [Mostrando su sonrisa salvaje pero relajada] No tienes por qué disculparte, muchos me evitan porque no soy muy "femenina", en lo personal no me importa, una Kunoichi no tiene que ser femenina, tiene que ser fuerte, especialmente siendo la líder de un clan como es mi caso.

 **Hao:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso, pero esa no es la razón por la cual la evito… vera, no sé si usa algún tipo de perfume o algo así pero tiene un… aroma un tanto cuanto distractor.

 **Tsume:** ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que aroma distractor? [Empezando a enojarse un poco] ¿Acaso dices que huelo mal?, porque ya he escuchado todos los chistes referentes al olor a perro de mi clan y créeme, los que cuentan esos chistes han acabado muy mal.

 **Hao:** No es olor a perro, ni siquiera dije que oliera mal, es algo que… Ni siquiera sé cómo definirlo, solo sé que me distraigo mucho con usted cerca.

 **Tsume:** [Procesando lo que acababa de decir y llegando a la conclusión más lógica mientras sonríe mentalmente] (Vaya, si lo que dice es cierto quiere decir que puede oler mis feromonas jejeje… Supongo que podría darle una oportunidad, ya es hora de que Kiba y Hana tengan una figura paterna de respeto) Creo que ya sé que es, está bien, veré que puedo hacer respecto a eso.

 **Hao:** Se lo agradezco Tsume-San, y me disculpo por los inconvenientes.

Hana Inuzuka alcanzo a escuchar toda la conversación y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su madre porque encontró un prospecto prometedor a Alfa, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar una vez que el pequeño Naruto le dijo que ella siempre ha tenido un olor agradable, ante esto último no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues tanto ella como su madre sabían que la primera prueba para la futura pareja de una Inuzuka es que detecte sus feromonas.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

Después de eso Tsume se había dedicado a pasar más tiempo con el ojimixto, este normalmente la hubiera evitado pero se dio cuenta que ya no tenía ese aroma consigo así que dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera, además, siempre servía tener a alguien que lo ayudara en el entrenamiento del rubio.

El entrenamiento de los gemelos rubios empezó cuando mostraron su naturaleza bromista, cualquier sensei se hubiera quejado, sin embargo, Hao no es cualquier sensei, este decidió aprovechar la costumbre de los hermanos Uzumaki para ayudarlos en algunos ámbitos ninja, por ejemplo en esta broma habían usado sigilo para pintar las estatuas sin que los detecten, velocidad para huir de sus perseguidores, agilidad para evadir todo obstáculo en su camino y poner alguno para los ninjas que los perseguían, entre otros ámbitos ninja.

Todo esto se le fue explicado a Iruka que estaba impresionado con Hao, el peliblanco no dejaba de sorprender al Chunnin pues convirtió algo que muchos verían como una desventaja en un entrenamiento ninja muy completo, ni siquiera a Ebisu, sensei del nieto del Tercer Hokage se le habría ocurrido, y se autoproclama maestro de Elite.

 **Hao:** Viendo que esto fue parte de mi programa de entrenamiento yo me encargare de los daños a la propiedad que hayan causado los peques, sin embargo, no cubriré los gastos hospitalarios o lavado de ropa de los ninjas involucrados en la persecución ya que con el nivel que tienen no deberían de caer en trampas tan fácilmente, y menos de niños que ni siquiera han llegado a Genin.

 **Iruka:** Supongo que es justo, [Dirigiéndose a los rubios] no se les pondrá un castigo por la broma, pero si quieren evitar un castigo por llegar tarde a clases les sugiero que se apresuren.

Nada más acabo de hablar los pequeños corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar a la academia ninja, todo esto mientras el Hokage observaba todo desde una bola de cristal, él también estaba impresionado pues no sabía del entrenamiento especial de los niños rubios.

 **Hiruzen:** (Jajaja, que otras sorpresas nos guardas Hao, primero el consejo, luego la academia y ahora esto, vaya, supongo que ha demostrado la capacidad de enseñanza adecuada para que te de ese permiso para ser sensei auxiliar de academia particular especial… aun digo que el nombre es largo…)

Explicando un poco los pensamientos del Hokage nos remontaremos a una semana después del encuentro con Itachi, en ese tiempo Hao realizo una profunda investigación en lo que respecta a la aldea y se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas que estaban mal, un ejemplo de ello eran el consejo civil y la academia los cuales fueron los primeros objetivos del peliblanco.

Primero, hizo una petición formal al Hokage para remover y rehacer el consejo civil, iba a hacer unos cuantos cambios en lo que respecta a la forma en la que un civil es elegido para el consejo, puso 3 exámenes obligatorios a pasar para tener un puesto en el consejo.

El primero era un examen escrito psicoanalítico, este tenía un sistema de puntaje que calificaba que tan apta es la persona para pertenecer al consejo y que puesto podría cubrir, el segundo también era escrito, este era de conocimiento ninja, el motivo de este era para que los nuevos concejales no hicieran peticiones estúpidas y sin sentido a los ninjas de la aldea, entre las preguntas del examen estaban ¿Qué es un Jinchuriki? Y ¿Qué es un Bijuu? Esto más que nada era para evitar daños al rubio por la ignorancia del consejo, tenías que tener al menos 95 puntos en cada examen para pasar al último.

El último es un examen psicológico y mental impartido por Ibiki Morino, este último examen era el más difícil de todos ya que en este Ibiki no solo analizaba a las personas sino también la sinceridad en sus palabras y su fuerza mental para evitar un alto riesgo de control mental en algún concejal.

De los anteriores miembros del consejo ninguno pudo pasar salvo por Mebuki Haruno quien finalmente había empezado a cambiar para bien, ella sería la representante del sector mercantil civil, es decir, solo mercancía para los civiles como ropa, calzado, decoraciones, etc.

El primer nuevo miembro del concejo fue Teuchi Ichiraku que había aprobado con un 100% todos los exámenes, sería el representante del sector alimenticio, esto también cubría puestos de ventas de frutas y verduras en la aldea.

Catleya Ama, una mujer que anteriormente fue una gran Kunoichi pero ahora dedica su vida a la forja de armas fue el segundo nuevo miembro del consejo civil y tercera persona en ocupar un puesto dentro de este, ella representaba el sector mercantil ninja, armas, sellos, bombas de humo, etc.

Estas fueron las únicas personas que pasaron los exámenes, lamentablemente Konoha no tenía quien cubriera los puestos para los sectores de servicios básicos, estudiantil y sector de salud. Al menos no había nadie apto todavía por lo tanto los puestos seguirían vigentes siendo el Hokage quien atienda estos personalmente hasta que tengan representantes.

Los anteriores miembros del concejo se quejaron pero poco pudieron hacer ya que Hao nuevamente les hablo que el Hokage era libre de rehacer el concejo si no lo veía apto para su trabajo y que además también podía cambiar los métodos para elegir al consejo por cualquiera que quisiera, todo esto mientras lo leía de su libro de leyes de aldeas ninja.

Una vez corregido el consejo fue por la academia cuyo sistema de enseñanza era el peor en el continente shinobi, casi no había prácticas, gran parte de las clases eran teoría y/o historia de Konoha y hasta esta última se enseñaba mal ya que no hablaban del clan Uzumaki el cual también había tenido importancia en la historia de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Con documentos donde explicaba un nuevo sistema de enseñanza firmado por el Hokage, Hao fue a la Academia y hablo con el director y los maestros, a pesar de que no a todos les convencía el nuevo sistema, no tuvieron de otra más que aceptarlo.

La Academia Ninja empezó con el nuevo sistema en el cual se ponía a los estudiantes en equipos de 3 que cada cierto tiempo se cambiaban por compañeros de equipo con los cuales no habían estado antes, así, para cuando se graduaran ya sabrían cómo trabajan entre ellos, eso ahorraría tiempo a los Jounin que anteriormente tenían que poner mucho énfasis en el trabajo de equipo en muchos casos.

Una vez formados los equipos estos empezarían con misiones de rango D, esto debido a que Hao jamás considero esos mandados misiones ninja reales para Genin graduados y preparados, sin embargo, se podían usar para que los estudiantes ganen experiencia en el campo y aprendan a coordinarse en trabajos grupales.

También empezaron a hacer muchas más prácticas de Taijutsu, tiro de Kunai y Shuriken, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu. No solo eso, también tenían que estar atentos a cada uno de los alumnos en caso de que presente alguna irregularidad como fue el caso del ya graduado Rock Lee el cual no podía hacer Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, actualmente estaba dando pasos agigantados en su Taijutsu gracias a su sensei Maito Guy.

Impusieron como nuevas prácticas el control de chakra y el uso de jutsus elementales básicos, gracias a esto, se dieron cuenta que algunos estudiantes no tenían un buen control de chakra, el caso más hablado fue el de Naruto y Naruko ya que ambos carecían de un buen control debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que poseían ambos, por eso ninguno podía hacer un clon, tuvieron que enseñarles ejercicios avanzados y la variante _Jutsu Clones de Sombra_ a petición de su tutor.

Gracias al cambio en el programa de enseñanza muchos civiles que probablemente hubieran muerto en su primera misión abandonaron la academia, entre ellos hijos de miembros del consejo y fangirls de Sasuke Uchiha. Actualmente la academia conserva a algunos civiles con madera para ser grandes shinobis y herederos de los clanes de la aldea, si, esta generación se veía prometedora.

Claro que todavía queda aprobar el último examen para graduarse el cual cambio radicalmente, antes el examen era una prueba escrita con preguntas que cualquier civil que estudio a ultima hora y los 3 jutsus básicos de la academia, ahora el examen escrito representaba un reto real que necesitaba un mínimo de 80 puntos para ser aprobado, los 3 jutsus básicos se quedaron, pero se les agrego de dificultad que tenían que hacer un jutsu de rango C para pasar, obviamente el _Jutsu Clones de Sombra_ de los hermanos Uzumaki no contaría como tal.

También se agregaron pruebas de lanzamiento de Kunai, Shuriken, prueba de sigilo, pruebas para poner trampas y un pequeño torneo de Taijutsu. Todo esto sería visto no solo por la gente de la aldea sino también por 3 jueces que calificaran imparcialmente a los estudiantes durante las pruebas.

Como vieron el peliblanco se dedicó a cambiar la aldea para bien, no quería que su futuro se vuelva a repetir, por eso, procuro mejorar todo lo que se pudiera mejorar de Konoha, y todavía no acababa, le quedaban algunos retos por delante como por ejemplo quitarle a Danzo el liderazgo del programa de ANBU "Raíz".

Pero eso vendrá después, volviendo al presente, los hermanos Uzumaki alcanzaron a llegar a la academia con 10 minutos de sobra, fue un largo trayecto que ni siquiera sintieron gracias a la velocidad y resistencia desarrollada en su entrenamiento.

Una vez que entraron al salón se dispusieron a hablar con sus amigos, entre los cuales están los herederos de los clanes, exceptuando a Sasuke Uchiha que seguía con su actitud solitaria que no parecía querer cambiar pronto, pero volviendo con el grupo, todos se juntaron para hablar tranquilamente, incluso Sakura que anteriormente molestaba a Naruto estaba en el grupo, pero no era la única civil.

 **Naruto:** ¡Satoshi, Ikki, Tomoyo. Qué bueno que llegaron!

Los 3 mencionados eran jóvenes promesas civiles, Satoshi era un joven de estatura media-baja, ojos marrón claro, pelo negro azulado y tez ligeramente bronceada con dos marcas que parecían rayos o Z en sus mejillas. Su vestimenta consistía en calzado deportivo, pantalones negros, camisa negra con una franja amarilla con mangas y cuello blancos, guantes verdes sin dedos con una gorra roja con frente blanco y un extraño símbolo de color verde.

Ikki es un chico ligeramente más bajo que Satoshi, tiene tez clara ligeramente bronceada, tiene cabello negro y una camisa roja con cuello, lleva unos shorts azules y calzado deportivo, tiene la particularidad de que tiene el Elemento Acero como naturaleza de Chakra, un elemento pocas veces visto.

Por ultimo esta la joven Tomoyo, una chica de tez clara similar a la de Hinata, ojos color purpura y cabello largo color violeta grisáceo. Su vestimenta consistía en una blusa negra de cuello blanco y falda blanca corta encima de un short negro, era una chica que le gustaba vestir cosas extravagantes pero elegantes y lindas fuera de la academia.

Los 3 eran hijos de familias de bajos recursos que actualmente residían en el complejo Ootsutsuki, eran parte del grupo que Naruto defendía cuando eran niños, para ellos, el rubio era un ejemplo a seguir, por eso, cuando el entro en la academia ninja ellos también lo hicieron.

 **Satoshi:** ¡Naruto-San! ¡¿Listo para graduarse?!

 **Naruto:** Ya les dije que no me llamen San, con Naruto está bien, y sí, estoy listo para finalmente ser un Genin de la aldea Dattebayo, espero que ustedes también.

 **Ikki:** Pero por supuesto que sí, ya verás Naruto seremos los mejores, es más, te aseguro a que cuando seas Hokage nos vas a llamar para ser tus ANBU personales.

 **Naruto:** Eso lo veremos, primero tenemos que ser Genin, recuerden, ese es el primer gran paso antes de cumplir nuestros sueño.

 **Tomoyo:** Hai Naruto-San, yo sé que algún día serás un gran Hokage, y yo me encargare de diseñar tu vestimenta para que seas el Hokage más fuerte, lindo y elegante.

 **Naruto:** Por supuesto Tomoyo, seguramente ya tienes pensados algunos diseños para ese día jajaja.

La charla continuo hasta que entro Iruka por la puerta, inmediatamente todos se callaron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares con sus actuales compañeros de equipo, Naruto estaba actualmente con Ino Yamanaka y Shino Aburame.

 **Iruka:** Como saben, hoy es el examen, espero que estén preparados porque se necesita una calificación de al menos 80 para pasar, eso asegurara que les estamos entregando a la Aldea shinobis mas que listos para proteger Konoha, así que si no aprueban es porque no estaban listos todavía, ¿entendieron?

 **Todos:** Hai Sensei.

 **Iruka:** Sin nada más que decir, empecemos, Mizuki y yo les repartiremos los exámenes escritos, una vez que de la señal tendrán 40 minutos para terminarlo antes de pasar al siguiente examen, no empiecen a contestar antes de la señal o si no si prueba se cancelara y reprobaran.

Ambos Chunnin repartieron las hojas del examen entre los alumnos, 30 preguntas abiertas, 15 eran de historia ninja general, las demás eran preguntas de situaciones hipotéticas tipo "¿Qué debería hacer en caso de…?", debilidades elementales, funciones detalladas de los shinobis dependiendo de su rango, etc.

Fue difícil para los que no estudiaron lo suficiente, ese no es el caso de los hermanos Naruto y Naruko que una vez empezaron a contestarlo no se detuvieron hasta terminarlo, ¿La razón? Los habían amenazado con quitarles el ramen por 3 meses.

Los hermanos rubios terminaron en 20 minutos seguidos por el trio de civiles a los 28 minutos, después terminaron los herederos a los 30 minutos, al final, solo quedaban algunos civiles que apenas terminaron a tiempo.

 **Iruka:** Los resultados de la primera prueba serán anunciados en conjunto con el puntaje de las pruebas siguientes, eso nos ahorrara tiempo, ahora, salgamos al campo para empezar las siguientes pruebas.

Todos empezaban a levantarse para salir al patio, Naruto ya estaba de pie cuando noto a su hermana hablando con una chica que no había visto antes, pero ella parecía conocerla de toda la vida, no alcanzo a verla con claridad, solo supo que tenía cabello rubio corto, prefirió no darle importancia por el momento y salir con su grupo.

Una vez afuera se llevaron a cabo las distintas pruebas, la prueba de las Kunai y Shuriken consistía en entrar a un bosque con cientos de blancos a los cuales se les debía dar en el en un margen de tiempo de 1 minuto, algunos estaban ocultos, otros estaban en movimiento, toda esta parte era supervisada por ninjas dentro del bosque y los jueces que junto al Hokage veían todo en su bola de cristal.

En el examen de sigilo a los estudiantes los ponían en el escenario hipotético de tener que tomar un gran pergamino de un campamento enemigo con Chunnin y Jounin sin ser detectados en un tiempo de 5 minutos, podían hacer uso de cualquier habilidad o arma que tengan.

De esa siguió la prueba de trampas, en ella se les daba privacidad a los estudiantes para preparar todo tipo de trampas que pudieran en un tiempo límite de 3 minutos, una vez que el tiempo se acababa, traían a shinobis tramperos expertos cuya función era detectar las trampas de los estudiantes y juzgar su calidad, una vez que acababan decían cuántas trampas encontraron y el estudiante decía cuántas trampas puso, si algún shinobi caía en una o no las detectaban todas se le darían puntos extra al estudiante.

Finalmente estaba el Torneo de Taijutsu era básicamente lo que la mayoría de los civiles quería ver, aquí tendrían un combate entre estudiantes de 1 minuto y 30 segundos. No se puede usar ningún Ninjutsu, Genjutsu ni ningún tipo de arma, solo Taijutsu, aquí se clasificaría la fuerza, agilidad y resistencia de los estudiantes. Si algún alumno estaba muy cansado para continuar podía retirarse y los punto que había ganado no se verían afectado, por supuesto no podría ganar más, los combates no tendrían ningún tipo de distinción de género y una vez que un estudiante sea derrotado no podrá volver a pelear.

Los hermanos Uzumaki se desarrollaron bien en todas las pruebas hasta antes del Torneo, siendo excepcionales en las trampas ya que todos los shinobis que se pusieron a buscarlas cayeron en ellas, no solo eso, todavía habían quedado muchas ocultas, ni ellos ni parte del público pudieron evitar reírse cuando vieron a los tramperos salir de su prueba, eran 5 en total, uno estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía al hospital por el terrible ardor en todo el cuerpo, el segundo se fue directamente a su casa para darse al menos 5 baños de lo apestoso que había quedado, el tercero estaba cubierto de cenizas con una pequeña llamita aun encendida en su cabello, el cuarto estaba siendo cargado por el tercero ya que estaba paralizado, el ultimo… bueno, digamos que las trampa Uzumaki en la que había caído tuvo la participación de cierto felino odiado en la aldea.

La mejor nota en tiro al blanco se la llevaron Satoshi, el Uchiha y las hermanas Hyuga, si, Hanabi estaba en la misma clase que su hermana, luego les explicare la razón a profundidad, todo lo que les puedo decir es que ella quiere estar lo más cerca posible de su nuevo guardián, Satoshi había hecho toda la prueba con los ojos cerrados, aun así, logro igualar el marcador de los herederos de los Doujutsus de la hoja.

En la prueba de sigilo volvieron a sobresalir los hermanos Uzumaki junto a Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata y Shino fueron sumamente silenciosos por lo tanto ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que momento entraron y salieron, Kiba mostro gran agilidad animal al tomar el pergamino silencioso y veloz, los Uzumaki ya estaban acostumbrados debido a su entrenamiento.

Finalmente, la última prueba que el público vería, el Torneo de Taijutsu, todavía quedaba la prueba de Ninjutsu pero Hao había recolectado cierta evidencia que indicaba que había espías en la Aldea, claro que cuando los detecto reforzó la barrera que protegía la aldea para que no pudieran salir, aun así, era mejor que no conozcan los Jutsus de los futuros Genin.

El torneo avanzo rápidamente siendo solo unos cuantos los combates destacables, solo por mencionar algunas esta la pelea que tuvieron Naruto y Kiba que con el paso del tiempo su rivalidad fue creciendo sacando lo mejor de ambos para superarse mutuamente.

 **Naruto vs. Kiba**

 **Naruto:** ¡Muy bien pulgoso, espero que estés listo porque yo si lo estoy, no dudes en usar tus mejores técnicas contra mí, eso va para ti también Akamaru!

 **Kiba:** ¡Tú lo pediste bigotes, solo no te quejes cuando pierdas, quedaras peor que los gatos que entran al complejo Inuzuka!

 **Akamaru:** ¡Rrrrraawr!

 **Iruka:** Si ya están listos… ¡Hajime!

La pelea no tardo nada en empezar cuando ambos se lanzaron en lo que bien podría ser descrito como una salvaje lucha de animales, arañazos, mordiscos y tacleadas eran lo que más se veía, sin embargo, no eran nada torpes, por el contrario, era muy difícil esquivar todo eso, incluso algunos Chunnin que veían el combate a la distancia admitían que tendrían problemas si llegaran a luchar con cualquiera de los 2.

En un descuido Kiba mordió fuertemente el brazo del rubio, este trato de zafar el agarre pero no pudo, fue allí donde Akamaru aprovecho para morder la pierna del rubio, su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda estaban inutilizados a menos que pueda quitárselos de encima.

Usando la fuerza que le quedaba movió su brazo derecho con Kiba lo más cerca que pudo de sí mismo y le dio un fuerte rodillazo al estómago el cual le saco el aire, tuvo que soltar a Naruto para tomar aire, una vez libre del agarre del Inuzuka, el rubio dio un pellizco al cuello de Akamaru el cual al instante se durmió.

 **Kiba:** Veo que aprendiste algunos trucos nuevos, bueno, yo también aprendí una o dos cosas en mi entrenamiento.

Kiba se posiciono para el combate mientras algunas rocas se eran atraídas hacia su mano que tomo la forma de una pata de perro, otras fueron a la boca de Kiba y se aferraban con chakra a sus colmillos.

 **Kiba:** Normalmente lo guardaría para el final, pero sabiendo que tú no eres de los que se rinde, no tengo otra opción más que usarlo en tu contra, _Jutsu Colmillo y Garra de Can Rocoso_

Una vez terminado su jutsu se lanzó contra Naruto, si bien, la velocidad del Inuzuka bajo al menos un cuarto de su totalidad, el daño que causaban sus movimientos aumento considerablemente, Naruto estaba esquivando apenas ya que el cansancio de la pelea le estaba pasando factura.

 **Naruto:** (Rayos, si no hago algo rápido me va a acabar, pero que puedo hacer, no puedo usar mis clones ya que no valen como técnica cuerpo a cuerpo… Ya se)

Kiba siguió atacando a Naruto un rato más hasta que este resbalo, al verlo cansado, el Inuzuka pensó que no se iba a levantar así que pensó en devolverle en golpe de hacer rato, alisto su garra y se abalanzo velozmente contra el rubio, por supuesto, no se esperó que este sonriera y rodara fuera de la zona de impacto en la cual había quedado incrustada su garra.

 **Kiba:** ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Cómo?

 **Naruto:** Te engañe haciéndote creer que me tenías a tu merced, aun eres muy confiado amigo, por cierto [Viendo que su compañero no podría esquivarlo le dio un muy fuerte golpe en la cara que lo noqueo] ya gane.

El público aplaudió el combate, incluso los que seguían odiando a Naruto, tenían que admitir que fue una buena pelea, digna de esta generación de Genin de la hoja, Tsume y Hana Inuzuka no podían estar más satisfechas con el avance de Kiba, les impresiono como el joven Inuzuka combino Chakra elemental de tierra a su Taijutsu, tenía algunas fallas pero nada que no se arregle con un poco de práctica.

Los combates que le siguieron, aunque eran aceptables no fueron tan impresionantes, al menos así fue hasta que Hanabi Hyuga, la heredera y genio del Clan Hyuga peleo contra la chica rubia que Naruto había visto anteriormente, al rubio le llamo la atención, especialmente porque pidió que no dijeron su nombre, solo la presentaron como K.

 **K. vs Hanabi Hyuga**

 **Hanabi:** Sabes, es prácticamente imposible que ganes este combate, el Clan Hyuga es el mejor en lo que respecta a Taijutsu, no tenemos rival, somos de los clanes más poderosos y prestigiados que hay aquí en la aldea, te recomiendo que te rindas antes de que te lastime.

 **K.:** …

 **Hanabi:** ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Tanto te impresione?

 **K.:** No, es solo que… Estaba pensando por dónde empezar…

Esto dejo a Hanabi un poco confundida, pero su confusión fue rápidamente remplazada por determinación ya que la chica frente a ella no se había rendido, ni tampoco se mostraba intimidada, si no iba a rendirse ante el clan Hyuga por las buenas, entonces será por las malas, o al menos así lo pensaba Hanabi…

 **Iruka:** Si ya están listas… ¡Hajime!

La pequeña Hyuga se movió velozmente dispuesta a terminar con esto rápido, unos cuantos golpes con el puño suave y esa chica misteriosa caería, no podía verse débil, no frente a su débil hermana mayor, no frente a su padre, no frente a su guardián.

Una vez que estuvo frente a ella empezó a lanzar golpes cargados con Chakra, eran veloces firmes y poderosos. Sin embargo, no pudo dar ninguno en el blanco, la chica frente a ella esquivaba todos sus golpes con una gracia y agilidad increíbles, todo el público estaba impresionado.

La pequeña Hyuga decidió activar su Byakugan y añadirle más velocidad a sus movimientos, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo, esa chica poseía un Chakra extraño, algo que no había visto antes, pero estando aun en combate decidió dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en la batalla.

K estaba teniendo problemas, en un principio esquivo bien pero ahora que la chiquilla frente a ella activo su Doujutsu le era más difícil, aun así, ningún golpe de la castaña le daba.

 **K.:** (Supongo que serán los brazos…)

La rubia empezó a devolver algunos golpes, pero había algo raro en sus movimientos, primero que nada sus brazos no se estiraban tanto como los de la Hyuga, parecía no querer dar al cuerpo, pero entonces, ¿A que quería darle?, lo segundo fue que a veces se veía un destello de Chakra en sus manos, era leve, casi imperceptible pero allí estaba, solo ojos entrenados y que realmente estaban prestando atención al combate lo podían notar.

Poco a poco, la velocidad de los golpes de Hanabi empezó a bajar hasta que de un momento para otro sus brazos cayeron, la pequeña Hyuga se veía algo desesperada mientras trataba de levantarlos pero no podía, no los podía mover ni un poco.

 **Hanabi:** ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

La chica rubia se acercó a su oído segura de que el estado de shock por la sorpresa de no sentir sus brazos le impediría a la castaña hacer algo, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurro.

 **K.:** Te diré lo que hice… Gane.

Y le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago que la mando a estrellarse contra la pared de la academia, todos estaban impresionados al ver tremendo poder, Hiashi Hyuga estaba enojado, pero más que enojado, estaba asustado, esa chica venció a su hija menor que podía ser considerada una prodigio, y lo hizo sin sudar una gota.

Los combates que le siguieron no llamaron la atención de nadie, todos pensaban en la chica rubia, nadie la conocía, nadie sabía nada de ella, apenas había aparecido hoy y ya había derrotado a la prodigio del clan Hyuga, no solo eso, los siguientes combates que tuvo que fueron contra Chouji Akimichi, Naruko Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha terminaron casi de la misma manera, todos empezaban bien pero repentinamente dejaban de sentir alguna parte de su cuerpo y ella les daba un puñetazo que los noqueaba al instante.

Naruto termino junto a ella en la final del Torneo estudiantil contra ella, sabía que sería difícil pero no sabía que tanto, aunque sus heridas habían sanado estaba cansado, ella por otro lado se veía tan fresca como una lechuga, estaba nervioso pero no por eso iba a tirar la toalla.

Ambos fueron llamados para el combate final, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, ambos estaban allí, quietos, sin hacer nada, solo se veían como analizándose, la rubia le dedico al Uzumaki una sonrisa y empezó a hablar.

 **K.:** Así que tú eres Naruto Uzumaki… He escuchado de ti, la mayoría mentiras de gente ignorante, pero las pocas cosas buenas que escuche de ti me han dejado intrigada, te propongo algo, si sobrevives a mi golpe, no solo me rendiré, sino que también te revelare mi nombre, ¿Qué te parece?

 **Naruto:** … No acepto tu trato, quiero un combate justo, no quiero ganar simplemente porque te rendiste, quiero que pelees con todo lo que tienes, porque yo también lo hare Dattebayo.

La rubia solo sonrió ampliamente y dirigió su vista a Iruka, con un asentamiento dio a entender que estaba lista para el combate, el Chunnin dirigió su vista al rubio el cual también asintió, sin más que decir…

 **Iruka:** ¡Hajime!

La batalla comenzó, sin embargo ninguno se movió, estaban viéndose el uno al otro, esperando y analizándose. Los civiles en el público se estaban desesperando, solo unos cuantos podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente resultado de las observaciones de los contrincantes.

En un flash la chica desapareció para rápidamente reaparecer frente al Uzumaki que instintivamente dio un salto hacia atrás antes de recibir un golpe cargado con chakra de K. el impacto fue brutal, un gran cráter se formó en la zona de impacto.

 **Naruto:** (¡Si no salgo de allí me mata!)

El rubio se preparó para contraatacar realizando una finta de frente para posicionarse del lado izquierdo de su contrincante para lanzar una patada a la cara de la rubia, no se esperó el bloqueo que le aplico la rubia con su ante brazo para luego sujetar su pierna y lanzarlo lejos de ella, el rubio apenas pudo frenar antes de salirse de la zona de combate.

Una vez recuperado el Uzumaki volvió a lanzarse al ataque, esta vez su objetivo eran las piernas, el rubio realizo corrió para realizar un barrido para desequilibrar a su oponente, la chica dio un salto para evadir al rubio para luego preparar un taconazo en dirección al Uzumaki debajo de ella que apenas alcanzo a rodar para esquivar otro golpe devastador.

 **Naruto:** (¡Demonios! No he podido hacerle nada, y no creo que pueda hacerlo pronto, no me quiero enfrascar en una batalla continua de Taijutsu con ella, sé que podría hacerme lo mismo que le hizo a los demás, si me llega a paralizar será mi fin)

Naruto estaba analizando sus posibilidades de ganar este combate, iba a ser sumamente difícil por no decir imposible, esa chica bloqueo todos sus movimientos sin siquiera prestarle atención, además, todavía estaba esa gran fuerza con la que había acabado con sus compañeros.

Definitivamente el rubio estaba en problemas, por más que pensaba no había posibilidad de ganarle, aun así, él no iba a rendirse así que, sin otra alternativa se lanzó a un combate cercano contra la chica misteriosa.

Los golpes del Uzumaki no eran tan veloces como los de Hanabi, tan certeros como Sasuke o tan fuertes como Chouji. Aun así, era lo único que le quedaba, él ponía todo de sí mismo en los golpes y patadas que le mandaba a la rubia pero esta los esquivaba con gracia y agilidad.

No queriendo extender el encuentro más de lo debido, la rubia empezó a hacer sus movimientos, el público ya sabía que Naruto estaba acabado ya que, si ninguno de los herederos anteriores pudo contra ella, ese chiquillo no tendría oportunidad, solo unos pocos aun creían en él.

El Uzumaki notaba como sus movimientos se volvían más lentos, finalmente caerían y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, al menos así pensaba hasta que vio lo que la chica hacía, la rubia le estaba dando pequeños pero veloces toques a partes específicas de sus brazos.

 **Naruto:** (¡Está atacando mi sistema nervioso!)

Naruto Uzumaki no es conocido por ser el más inteligente o el más sabio, sin embargo cuando quería aprender técnicas ninja nadie lo detenía, fue en una de sus sesiones de estudio personales que encontró técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo dirigidas al sistema nervioso del oponente, el objetivo de estos ataques era relajar los músculos para mermar la fuerza o paralizar las extremidades del adversario.

Obviamente esas técnicas le llamaron la atención así que se decidió a aprender alguna, lamentablemente la mayoría requería de algún Doujutsu como el Byakugan o de varios años de estudio del cuerpo humano, control de chakra y tener un muy buen control de la fuerza que uno pone en el golpe.

La chica frente a él no poseía Byakugan, eso es seguro, su estatura indicaba una edad no mayor al Genin promedio, eso o era alguien muy bajita, descarto esa última posibilidad ya que aun con los cambios en la academia nadie pasaría tanto tiempo siendo estudiante.

Aun así, la chica parecía haberse aprendido al menos 15 años de estudio de los nervios, control de chakra y practica de combate pues daba los toques correctos a los brazos sin comprometes nervios importantes, aplicando solo la fuerza necesaria y la cantidad correcta de chakra para la aplicación de la técnica.

 **Naruto:** (Entonces era eso… Eso complica un poco las cosas, pero si ella puede hacer eso yo puedo intentar al menos uno de esos golpes… Solo espero no equivocarme…)

Naruto procedió a tomar distancia de la chica rubia que se mantuvo en su lugar observando al Uzumaki, Naruto estaba pensando en cómo acercarse hasta que noto que el suelo de la arena donde peleaban se rompió producto de una pelea anterior, esto dejo expuesta una capa de tierra, el rubio sonrió ya que eso lo podría ayudar un poco.

Naruto volvió a correr hacia la chica, K. adopto su posición de combate esperándolo con una sonrisa, estaba tan concentrada en acabar rápido que no estuvo preparada cuando el rubio rodo por el suelo cerca de un cráter que había hecho en un combate anterior y le lanzo tierra a los ojos.

Sin poder ver no pudo bloquear los golpes del rubio, un puñetazo en el estómago, una patada al brazo derecho y finalmente un karatazo al cuello que la dejo noqueada. El público no creía lo que veía, ningún heredero pudo contra aquella chiquilla y el huérfano más odiado de la aldea si, solo unos pocos estaban felices, impactados como todos pero a final de cuentas felices por la victoria del rubio.

 **Iruka:** ¡El ganador de este encuentro y del torneo de graduados de la academia es, Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto estaba feliz, le había ganado a la chica que humillo a sus amigos, claro que lo hubiera hecho solo con el karatazo pero quería darle una pequeña reprimenda por Hanabi, Chouji y Naruko.

Los médicos se estaban acercando a la chica para llevarla a curar cualquier herida que tuviera cuando, sin haber pasado siquiera un minuto, la chica se estaba levantando como si nada, parecía que no había sufrido ni un solo rasguño, seguía como si no hubiera peleado.

Naruto al ver esto no pudo evitar tomar posición de combate nuevamente, nunca sabes cuándo te vas a topar con un mal perdedor que no sabe aceptar la derrota y te ataca aun y cuando te declararon vencedor, lo que no se espero es que la chica empezara a reírse.

 **K.:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Vaya… ¿Una probada de mi propia medicina supongo?, tengo que decir que realmente esa no me la vi venir, pero te fallo el golpe, si hubieras golpeado el nervio correcto estaría inconsciente por un buen rato, aun así, me ganaste en buena ley y aunque no quisiste aceptar el pequeño trato que te ofrecí te revelare aunque sea mi primer nombre [Alzando la mano para felicitar a Naruto por su victoria] Puedes llamarme Kaori.

 **Naruto:** [Devolviendo el apretón con una sonrisa] Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Kaori:** [Acercándosele para susurrarle algo evitando que los demás escuchen] Kaori Senju, y no lo digas en voz alta por favor.

 **Naruto:** [Abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa de conocer a alguien de uno de los casi extintos clanes fundadores de la aldea] Hai…

Una vez terminada esa parte del examen los civiles se fueron yendo a sus casas, muchos satisfechos con los combates que vieron mientras que otros pensaban que seguramente el "niño zorro" había hecho trampa o lo habían dejado ganar.

Mientras los civiles se iban los estudiantes regresaban al interior de la academia para recibir las instrucciones de Iruka para la parte final del examen que consistía en Ninjutsu, para aprobar se necesitaban hacer los 3 jutsus básicos de la academia, _Clon, Sustitución y Transformación._ Cabe destacar que habían añadido como regla que, si no se podía hacer un clon normal se debería hacer una variante ya sea elemental o no de este jutsu, además, también tenían que mostrar una técnica de rango C como mínimo para pasar, esta podía ser un jutsu personal, jutsu de clan o jutsu elemental, solo tenía que cumplir con los requerimientos para estar en el rango C.

Llegaron a un salón grande con un gran espacio en el centro para la demostración, un muñeco de pruebas preparado, varios asientos para los estudiantes y una mesa larga para los jueces, el Hokage, los Sensei y algún invitado a ver las demostraciones.

El primero en pasar fue Satoshi cuya primera prueba fue la transformación, se transformó en su madre Hanako, una mujer joven de ojos Marrone y cabello corto pelirrojo en una cola de caballo.

La segunda prueba fue la sustitución, esta fue un poco más difícil ya que tuvo que esquivar primero un ataque de frente, uno de espaldas y uno sorpresa sustituyéndose con cualquier cosa que encontrara, se cambió por una silla, el muñeco de pruebas y un libro naranja que leía un Chunnin presente.

La tercera prueba fueron los clones, se quiso lucir un poco creando 3 clones, uno normal, un clon de sombras y un clon elemental de rayo, esto impresiono a los jueces que no dudaron en darle algunos puntos extra por el clon de sombras y el elemental.

Como prueba final quedo el jutsu rango C, Satoshi pensó un poco que jutsu usar ya que había practicado algunos pero aún le faltaban algunos detalles, tardo un poco pero finalmente se decidió por una técnica elemental que practico por mucho tiempo.

 **Satoshi:** [Viendo fijamente al muñeco para después cerrar los ojos, concentrarse y realizar los sellos de manos requeridos, una vez que termino una gran cantidad de estática se sintió en el ambiente al mismo tiempo que las Z en sus mejillas empezaban a brillar haciéndolas parecer rayos de verdad] _Estilo de rayo: Jutsu Impactrueno._

La energía eléctrica en su cuerpo se liberó y fue directo al muñeco el cual quedo con muchas quemaduras producto de los rayos que recibió, Los jueces se sorprendieron por la técnica del muchacho al igual que el Hokage y Hao que había llegado como invitado momentos antes de la primera prueba, este último sabia de esa técnica pero no creyó que la tendría lista tan pronto.

No tardaron mucho en salir de la impresión para felicitar al joven pelinegro, entregarle su calificación que fue de 85 puntos y darle su banda ninja declarándolo finalmente ninja Konoha, este salió feliz prometiéndoles a sus amigos que los iba a esperar para celebrar.

Los demás fueron pasando conforme los fueron llamando, uno a uno los herederos mostraban sus jutsus de clan, algo aceptable mas no impresionante, al final cumplían con los requerimientos adecuados para pasar, solo unas cuantas personas destacaron con sus jutsus personales.

Tomoyo fue la siguiente en impresionar a los jueces, ella se preparó mentalmente pensando en una buena técnica, volteo a ver a Hao que al entender que le estaba diciendo Tomoyo hablo con el Hokage, Iruka y los jueces. Al terminar todos voltearon y asintieron a la silenciosa petición de la chica, esta solo sonrió y se preparó.

 **Tomoyo:** [Saco una carta de un paquete escondido debajo de sus mangas, la puso en el suelo y empezó a realizar los sellos de manos mientras la carta empezaba a brillar y flotar sola hasta quedar frente a ella] _Arte de Sellado: Amplificador de técnicas._ [La carta brillo más intensamente] _Estilo de viento: Jutsu Ráfaga de Aire._ [Una suave ráfaga de aire fue directa a la carta la cual absorbió la técnica]

Varios alumnos sonrieron ya que les hizo gracia pensar que esa fue la técnica completa, otros veían con confusión a la chica mientras los jueces veían esto ligeramente decepcionados, esto duro poco ya que les distrajeron las acciones realizadas por Hao y Naruto que se ocultaron debajo de la mesa de los jueces.

 **Tomoyo:** ¡Libérate!

Al decir esto, de la carta frente a Tomoyo se liberó una potente ráfaga de aire que se sintió en todo el salón, esta no solo mando al muñeco de pruebas a estrellarse contra la paren fuertemente sino que también empujo a todas las personas que no se habían protegido, no fue con la misma fuerza que al muñeco pero aun así fue muy brusco.

Cuando el aire se normalizo todos estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos y peinados que se parecían al protagonista de cierto anime relacionado con cartas y cosas egipcias. Tomoyo pasó obviamente.

Luego de eso fueron algunos estudiantes más hasta llegar a Ikki, el pelinegro se posiciono frente al muñeco confiado ya que desde antes de pasar había estado pensando en el Jutsu adecuado habiendo tomado su decisión desde hace rato.

 **Ikki:** [Realizo las posiciones de manos para el jutsu para después tomar una posición firme extendiendo su brazo derecho con su puño cerrado sujetado por su brazo izquierdo, su brazo derecho adquirió un brillo metálico al mismo tiempo que 4 pequeñas figuras cilíndricas puntiagudas aparecieron alrededor de este] _Estilo de Acero: Disparo de Acero._

Las 4 figuras cilíndricas fueron velozmente contra el muñeco atravesándolo y estrellándose con la pared del salón, el impacto fue tan fuerte que habían hecho pequeños cráteres en esta.

El público estaba fascinado, ese chiquillo había realizado un Jutsu con un elemento secundario nunca antes visto en la aldea, era algo nuevo, atractivo y, por los agujeros en el muñeco, mortal.

Después de felicitar a Ikki volvieron a pasar otro montón de estudiantes, poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando quedando solo Naruto, Naruko y Kaori. Cuando anunciaron el turno de Naruto este llamo a sus amigos diciéndoles que quería que vieran el Jutsu que podría derrotar al Hokage, Hao entendió que era lo que iba a hacer así que salió un momento y regreso con una cámara para la confusión de todos los ahí presentes.

Una vez que los amigos del rubio que eran la mayoría de los herederos y algunos civiles volvieron a sentarse este realizo las 3 pruebas necesarias antes de su jutsu personal por el cual él estaba más que ansioso de mostrar.

 **Naruto:** [Después de acabar las 3 pruebas dirige su viste a la mesa de los jueces para hablar] Muy bien, será mejor que se preparen porque les mostrare una de mis mejores técnicas, Jiji, estoy seguro que con esta técnica podre vencer a cualquiera, incluso a ti [Se preparó concentrando una gran cantidad de Chakra… Aunque realmente no lo iba a necesitar, lo hacía más para lucirse]

El Hokage que en un principio no tomo en serio las palabras del rubio empezó a preocuparse, tan solo sentir el chakra que estaba acumulando Naruto lo hacía sentirse inseguro, sabía que no lo podría derrotar pero no sabía que es lo que iba a causar, no fue hasta que después de una explosión de humo la técnica fue revelada, mucha sangre fue derramada en ese momento, especialmente del viejo Sarutobi y el Sensei Iruka.

 **Naruto:** _Jutsu Sexy._ [Naruto tomo la forma de su hermana pero mayor y mucho más desarrollada mientras lucía un traje de baño tipo bikini blanco, sonrió y miro de manera seductora al Hokage que nada pudo hacer contra esa técnica ya que cayó desmallado debido al derramamiento de sangre nasal]

Las reacciones de casi todos los hombres fueron las mismas que la del Hokage, las de las mujeres estaban variando, algunas estaban enojadas, otras sentían celos ya que, aunque la pequeña Naruko no estaba tan desarrolla como esa versión, su cuerpo actual apuntaba a que esa versión sería una realidad en algunos años, algunas más estaban… ¿Excitadas?... Bueno… No diré nombres, solo diré que dos de ellas tienen "ojos especiales"

Naruko se levantó de su lugar con el cabello tapándole los ojos y se dirigió a su hermano con la cabeza agachada, el rubio que seguía transformado vio a su hermana levantarse y ponerse frente a él, estaba preocupado que no le agradara que usara ese jutsu en la prueba final pero…

 **Naruko:** [Levantando la cabeza mostrando un lindo puchero a su hermano] Oni-Chan, dijiste que guardaríamos esa técnica para casos de emergencia, además, la estás haciendo mal, es así [Realizando la misma técnica que su hermano, solo que esta vez era una versión más madura de Naruto en traje de baño tipo short mostrando un cuerpo musculoso sin exageraciones]

Más sangre fue derramada, solo que esta vez fue por el público femenino, Ino se estaba comiendo con la mirada al Naruto adulto, Hikari activo su Sharingan inconscientemente mientras veía cada detalle del jutsu sexy de Naruko, Hinata estaba luchando por mantenerse consiente mientras su nariz parecía una cascada de aguas roja y Kaori… ella tuvo la reacción más curiosa ya que saco una libreta de quien sabe dónde y empezó a hacer anotaciones a velocidades inhumanas mientras se le salía una que otra risilla pervertida.

 **Naruto:** ¡¿ A eso llamas _Jutsu Sexy_?! Ahora veras [en otra explosión de humo cambio el bikini de su transformación por un traje de baño de una sola pieza sumamente delgado y revelador, esto causo un efecto mayor en los hombres incluso afectando a los que anteriormente no habían sido afectados]

 **Naruko:** ¡Aun no me rindo! [En otra explosión de humo volvió a salir Naruto maduro, solo que esta vez en lugar de tener un short tenía un traje de baño tipo calzón dándoles una vista de lujo de las piernas, muslos y trasero del rubio a las chicas del salón. Además de hacer volar la imaginación de algunas por cierto bulto en la parte de enfrente]

 **Naruto:** Así que así quieres jugar ¿He? De acuerdo, pero tú me obligaste.

 **Naruko:** Adelante Oni-Chan, yo ya estoy lista.

Con esto ambos se transformaron una última vez para mostrarse al mundo sin ningún tipo de ropa en ellos, solo siendo cubiertos por el humo restante del Jutsu, las curvas, pechos y trasero de Naruko madura provocaron un derrame masivo de sangre en los hombres presentes, por otro lado, los pectorales, trasero y… emm, frente de Naruto maduro noqueo a casi todas las chicas en el salón, rayos, incluso el Sharingan de Hikari ya tenía 2 aspas en un ojo por la rápida maduración que tuvo por la "necesidad" de aprender detalladamente esa técnica… Si claro.

 **Hao:** De acuerdo chicos, será mejor que se detengan antes de provocarle un infarto al viejo Hokage.

Los hermanos Uzumaki vieron a su Oto-San para después voltear a ver al Hokage, el viejo tenía la nariz sangrante y estaba muy pálido, una transformación más y la aldea se quedaba sin líder, luego voltearon a ver a sus compañeros de clase, casi todos estaban en las mismas condiciones, solo unas cuantas compañeras seguían medio conscientes pero tenían un rio de sangre en su nariz y una sonrisa muy pervertida.

 **Naruto:** [Volviendo a la normalidad] Creo que nos pasamos un poco…

 **Naruko:** [Volviendo a la normalidad] Que agradezcan que no usamos la versión avanzada de este jutsu, eso seguramente los hubiera dejado secos…

 **Hao:** No subestimen su técnica actual, seguramente más de uno ocupara un cambio de ropa interior.

Como media hora más tarde y después de algunos cambios de ropa interior y transfusiones de sangre a los mayores el examen se reanudo, le dieron el pase a Naruto ya que su técnica cumplió con su objetivo de vencer al Hokage y no dejaron que Naruko hiciera la técnica personal ya que seguramente usaría la misma y no querían volver a pasar por eso.

Finalmente fue el turno de Kaori, sin embargo, antes de la presentación de su jutsu personal pidió al Hokage que solo unas cuantas personas de confianza estuvieran presentes a la hora de hacer el jutsu.

Sarutobi acepto la petición y saco a los estudiantes, Chunnin y ANBU. Solo quedaron el, los jueces, Iruka, Hao y los hermanos Uzumaki en el salón ya que Kaori quería mostrarles también a ellos su jutsu.

 **Kaori:** [Después de hacer su posición de manos toca el suelo con los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos completamente al decir el nombre de su técnica] _Estilo de Madera: Jutsu Armadura de Madera._

Al activar su jutsu varias raíces salieron del suelo y treparon por los brazos de Kaori hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo, las raíces se acomodaron mejor acoplándose para darle movilidad al usuario, la armadura se veía ven, aunque era demasiado… cuadrada.

 **Kaori:** Es un en el que estoy trabajando, una armadura resistente y capaz de darle pelea a un Jinchuriki, eso lo sé porque me llegue a enfrentar a una Jinchuriki en Kumo mientras estaba de viaje con mi padre.

Los jueces quedaron impactados ante esta declaración al igual que Iruka, El Hokage quedo igual o peor ya que sabía quiénes eran los Jinchuriki de Kumo y estaba al tanto de las habilidades de ambos, seguramente le darían una buena batalla a Guy, no tuvieron que hablar respecto a la calificación, la Senju quedo aprobada.

Una vez que acabaron los exámenes y después de un largo discurso por parte del Hokage, todos se fueron a celebrar siendo la mayoría de los herederos y algunos civiles quienes fueron al complejo Ootsutsuki a celebrar con la familia de Naruto y Naruko.

Los únicos de los herederos que no fueron son Sasuke Uchiha que prefirió regresar al complejo de su clan a seguir entrenando, Hanabi Hyuga que se fue junto a su padre Hiashi al complejo Hyuga y Kaori Senju que desapareció al terminar el discurso del Hokage.

Minutos después la fiesta empezó en el complejo Ootsutsuki, los líderes de clanes junto a algunos miembros de estos se unieron a la celebración, hubo de todo, ramen, barbacoa, dangos, sake, vino, etc. Los adultos bebían y reían mientras los niños jugaban y hablaban, apartado de todo recargado en un árbol del jardín estaba Hao, este veía con una sonrisa el cómo se la pasaban todos, no fue hasta que sintió una presencia conocida que empezó a hablar aun con su sonrisa.

 **Hao:** ¿No puedes entrar por la puerta como una persona normal Jiraya?

Se escuchó una risa desde las ramas del árbol para después bajar un hombre de cabello blanco largo y puntiagudo con marcas rojas en la cara y una banda con el Kanji aceite, su vestimenta consistía en un atuendo verde con una manta roja con dos círculos amarillos en ella encima y sandalias también rojas.

 **Jiraya:** Tanto tiempo sin verte Hao, ¿Cómo está la familia?

 **Hao:** Si hablas de Naruto y Naruko están bien, han avanzado mucho con su entrenamiento, no dudo que serán grandes shinobis un día de estos.

 **Jiraya:** Si, escuche como se encargaron del Chunnin traidor, ¿Un examen para volverse Genin antes de tiempo? Por favor, cualquier persona con medio cerebro sabría que eso era una trampa.

 **Hao:** Cualquiera excepto los hambrientos de poder, el objetivo era engañar a Naruto pero el supuesto examen fue escuchado por Sasuke Uchiha y algunos hijos del anterior consejo civil, de no ser por el aviso que nos dio Naruto seguramente todos habrían muerto o se hubieran llevado al Uchiha con Orochimaru, a los involucrados se les tuvo que borrar la memoria y a los civiles los expulsaron.

 **Jiraya:** Al Uchiha no le pudieron hacer nada por ser de los últimos shinobis de su clan, ¿verdad?

 **Hao:** Exactamente, aun así, lo mantendré vigilado por si acaso, por cierto, ¿Ya atrapaste a los espías?

 **Jiraya:** Fue pan comido, algunos eran de la aldea de la roca, otros de Orochimaru pero… Hubo dos que no pudimos identificar, uno hablaba de la paz que tendrá el mundo cuando su grupo entre en acción y el otro… Dice que el segundo titán shinobi te estaba buscando.

 **Hao:** Mmm… Esto podría ser malo, ese no era un espía, era un mensajero cuyo mensaje me acabas de entregar, conociendo a quien mando el mensaje estoy seguro que aún quedan muchos años para un conflicto a gran escala, aun así, hay que permanecer alerta.

 **Jiraya:** Si, supongo que en este caso no me queda más que dejar todo en tus manos…

 **Hao:** ¿No vas a quedarte a la fiesta? Estoy seguro que a Naruto le gustaría conocer a su padrino, además, Naruko te extraño mucho.

 **Jiraya:** Lo pensare un poco, mientras déjame disfrutar de la paz que hay en este lugar, pero Kaori si va a venir, de hecho seguramente ya estará en la puerta de la entrada.

 **Hao:** Si ese es el caso iré a abrir, descansa un poco, disfruta, bebe, relájate porque en un futuro que quizás sea próximo no tendremos tiempo para estas cosas.

Con estas últimas palabras Hao se retiró dejando a Jiraya pensativo uno segundos para desaparecer y reaparecer junto a su hija en la puerta de enfrente junto a la pequeña rubia Kaori Senju.

 **Kaori:** Oto-San, creí que no vendrías.

 **Jiraya:** Ya es tiempo de relajarse un roto no crees pequeña hime.

 **Kaori:** Hai, por cierto, hoy recolecte mucha información para un futuro manga.

 **Jiraya:** [Algo nervioso y con una vena en la frente por lo que su hija estaba haciendo] Sabes que si tu Oka-San supiera eso me mataría ¿Verdad?

 **Kaori:** [Con una sonrisa astuta] No en cuanto sepa que por tus libros y mis mangas ella ya no tiene deudas.

 **Jiraya:** Pequeña…

Sin más que decir tocaron la puerta para ser recibidos por Hao que les dio la bienvenida a la celebración, hoy era día de relajación ya que mañana las futuras leyendas daban el primer paso en lo que sería una historia llena de acción, aventuras, tragedia y romance.

Esta historia continuara…

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo y créanme, no he olvidado ni una sola de mis historias pero la escuela consume cada vez más tiempo, como dije anteriormente solo me pongo a hacer esto cuando estoy libre al 100%, pero eso es cada vez más difícil.**

 **En fin, tratare de no tardarme tanto con este proyecto ya que empieza lo interesante, como se mencionó en la historia los cambios en la academia le ha dado a Konoha Genin más preparados para las misiones, tanto así que si el sensei del equipo los cree capaces pueden empezar a hacer misiones rango C inmediatamente después de graduarse, claro que si el equipo está mal equilibrado seguirán con las misiones rango D por un tiempo.**

 **El cambio en Sakura y su madre se explicara más a fondo en otros capítulos, al menos el de Sakura ya que Mebuki se explica solo, ella se rompió el coco estudiando y aprendiendo cosas nuevas que desconocía antes, ahora comprender mejor el que es un Jinchuriki y se siente mal por tratar mal a quien realmente tuvo que ser reconocido como un héroe, bueno, era una civil fácilmente influenciada por Danzo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese tiempo.**

 **Me salte lo de Mizuki ya que no se me hizo un enemigo que valiera la pena mencionar, se veía malvado y todo pero fue derrotado muy fácilmente por Naruto, ni siquiera dio una batalla decente, aclarare que esto no significa que Naruto no esté al tanto de su situación con el Kyubi, más adelante explicare esto.**

 **Kaori Senju es un personaje en el que llevo pensando desde que inicie este proyecto, saben quién es su padre y aunque no lo dije estoy completamente seguro que saben quién es su madre, este personaje tendrá un gran peso en algunos arcos de la historia y es en esos arcos donde veremos más de sus capacidades, lo que más batalle con ella fue la personalidad, al final me decidí por una seria y alegre con un fuerte toque pervertido, espero que les guste.**

 **Para los conocedores estoy seguro que se habrán dado cuenta de las referencias a 4 animes dentro de mi historia, 3 de ellos fueron parte de mi infancia, los introduje en la historia como nativos de esta pero conservando ciertas características de sus contrapartes originales excepto a una, a ella tuve que combinar su personalidad original con las capacidades de la verdadera protagonista del anime.**

 **Los siguientes capítulos serán más cortos para acabarlos más rápido, actualmente estoy utilizando la escritura Calibri 12 y acabo de terminar 29 paginas (muy difíciles de hacer por cierto) los siguientes capítulos conservaran ese formato pero con un numero de páginas reducido a 11, así la historia avanzara un poco más rápido, los capítulos largos los hare en ocasiones especiales.**

 **Eso es todo por el momento si tienen alguna duda no duden en escribirla y yo haré todo lo posible por responderla excepto las que tengan que ver con grandes Spoilers, en fin, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos.**


End file.
